Hearts, Flames, Stars
by Writing Pixie
Summary: Intended to be mostly a NaLu story with some GaLe thrown in. Dragon slayer mate story! Lots of pairings to be had now. Some OCs thrown in the mix. Adventures but mostly romance. Story took on it's own purpose when evolved some dragon slayer lore. Why did Acnologia really become a dragon? What powers can a mate wield? Dragon gems? What? LEMONS! NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Laxus x OC, Frira
1. Chapter 1

**Hoping I can do this story justice because I have a lot of great ideas for it. Please note I have no clue why the dragons disappeared I am just going with my gut thinking that Igneel would have a sixth sense telling him when something bad is about to happen and he has to leave his son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail the characters just happen to perpetuate my life as my muses.**

**Updated: 8/15/15**

Chapter 1 – Igneel's story

Igneel smiled down at his _son._ The pink haired boy was full of enthusiasm and life. Even while he trained all the boy ever thought of was how much fun he was having. Life was a game to the boy and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Igneel felt a tightening in his fire lungs. Like something was trying to break free. It worried him. Something was about to happen and somehow he knew he had to leave the boy behind. Before that he knew there was a certain subject he had to discuss with the boy. Something he knew the boy would need to know in the future. Something as a father he had to share with his son.

"Natsu?"

"Yes, Igneel?" The boy smiled up at his father with a toothy grin.

"I want to tell you a story."

"Oooh I like stories!" The boy climbed to the forearm of the dragon and sat looking up at the reptilian eyes of his father. Trying his best to be patient to hear his tale.

"Once there was a dragon..."

"Yay a dragon story! Those are the best!"

Igneel smiled at his son but also gave him a cautionary look. The boy cast down his gaze and muttered, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"You know what I have said about interrupting. If you have a question get my attention, and I will try to answer it." His voice took a sharper scolding edge as he explained further. "But do not speak up in the middle while another is trying to speak."

Natsu nodded at his father.

"Once there was a dragon and as it is their nature this dragon was fierce, ferocious, and lived for the hunt." Natsu poked at Igneel's arm.

"Not all dragons are ferocious. You aren't."

"I am ferocious when I need to be. You are a huge exception to the rule, Natsu."

"I'm special?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed you are my boy."

Natsu smiled up at his father. The boy knew that Igneel wasn't his real father. The dragon had told the boy many times. But the love and affection they had for each other knew no bounds.

"As I was saying this dragon lived for the hunt. It was fun for the dragon to play with his food and light flame to the things around him. But over time the dragon realized he was lonely."

Natsu poked at his father again. "Like, he wanted a friend?"

"Sort of Natsu, but a very special friend. You see the dragon didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to share his life with another of his kind. He wanted a family some day, and he knew to do that he would have to find his mate."

"His mate? What's a mate?"

Of course as for any father, human or otherwise, this was a hard subject for Igneel to broach. The dragon snorted smoke from his nostrils while he thought this over. "Have you seen the animals nearby? For example the deer? How there are at least two travelling together? One tends to be larger and has antlers while the other is smaller and has no antlers?"

"Yes, you told me that we only kill what we need to survive and that if there was a pair of deer like that to leave them be. You said, because they were a mated pair."

"Yes, I did say that. I'm surprised you didn't ask about it at the time."

"I just wanted to be good for you. So why did one have antlers, and the other did not?"

"Because one was a boy deer, a father deer, and the other was a girl deer, a mother deer." Igneel actually hated bringing up the topic of a mother to the boy. He was sure he was providing enough in the father department but a child of any species craved their mother more. It was something he couldn't provide for the boy.

"So because there is one of each deer together they can have babies?"

Igneel turned his head and sighed a heated breath in the opposite direction. "It's part of it Natsu but maybe if I finish my story it might make more sense I hope."

Igneel waited until the boy appeared to be listening again and picked up where he left off. "The lonely dragon wanted to find his mate. He knew this wasn't an easy task. Dragons are rare, and finding the perfect mate for him would be difficult. The dragon only knew what his parents had told him about a mate.

He knew that he would know her when he found her. That she would make his urge to use his breath weapon on her strong. But he knew she had to withstand the breath weapon first, which was the tricky part. Because first he had to bite her. This could in turn kill her if she wasn't the proper mate for him which is why he had to be certain."

"How could the dragon be certain?"

"There are ways to tell if the mate is yours even before you bite her," Igneel addressed this directly to Natsu hoping he would get the point. "She would make you feel in an unusual way."

"Like a weird way?"

"I guess that is one way to put it. In my case as a dragon my fire lungs would burn and my heart beat would increase. My abdomen would tingle. I would want to be with her at all times. You know how our senses are increased?" The boy nodded. "Well, her scent would be the most appealing to me. I guess in a way I would find it appetizing. I would be able to hear her voice specifically at a greater distance then any others. I would want to protect her above anyone else and in doing so my claws would elongate in preparation against the force trying to harm her."

"So does anything special happen after you bite her?"

The boy was humoring him and actually interested. Igneel felt slightly relieved. It was good the boy was captivated by the tale enough to be curious by it. "The sense of voice would actually multiply. Some mates even will be able to mentally communicate with each other. She would be able to withstand your fire and some mates able to bend it to their will and utilize it themselves."

"So she would be able to breathe fire if she couldn't before?"

"No Natsu, first of all like I said not all mates will be able to. But some rare cases if you are in a battle with your mate beside you and you use your roar she could direct the path the roar would take. She might even be able to enhance your roar to be stronger."

"So, a mate is partner in battle?"

"Again as I said she can be. Not necessarily. Also, you would share your life span. Dragons live a long time. In turn, dragon slayers live longer then humans. So once you bite your mate she will share your life span. Her life span will increase, but also if she were to die in battle so would you and vice versa."

"Is that why she would get all the additional abilities to help herself but also to protect my life?"

"That was a very bright insight you just had, Natsu! Yes, that is it exactly."

He beamed at his father. Those praises were few and far between but they were special.

"The biggest reason a mate is important however, Natsu, is family. Dragons are a rare creature. We find a mate to increase our numbers and repopulate. He find a mate to have a family."

"So just like I saw the boy deer and girl deer with the fawn the other day?"

"Yes, exactly that."

"But I don't understand how the baby came to be."

Igneel knew this was the trickiest part of the conversation and unfortunately he wouldn't be able to explain it well. They were two different species. The specifics were something Igneel himself didn't properly understand. He could never properly explain something to the boy when he didn't quite have a proper grasp on it himself.

Igneel took a deep breath and try to address the situation as best he could. "Natsu this is the hardest part to explain of all. Because for dragons and humans it's different. But I will explain what I can. As you get older your body will change. When you are ready to find your mate you will have cravings you don't understand. The cravings will show themselves most in wanting to touch more. Your body will react in an unusual way. Again like I said this is hard to explain." The dragon sighed again.

"All human males react to wanting a woman the same way. So listening in on discussions of your male peers will help some. Finding a mate is more profound in ways but many things will be the same. Also, your own body will give you clues to understand it. It is a physical coupling between you and your mate that would create a new life."

"I'm not sure I understand but I will do my best to remember."

Igneel took a deep breath. If a discussion could age him that would have aged him another century he was sure. The story forgotten the boy curled against his father, resting between his forearm and cheek. The boy and dragon fell asleep.

**I intentionally made the last part vague because come on those of us that love Natsu. Love that he is an idiot most times!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note that I may not always put a quote or a song up at the start of a chapter. So don't always expect it. Also, I'm personally all caught up with Japan on anime (just finished episode 201 last night) So if you haven't watched at least Grand Magic Games arc you will see some spoilers this chapter and might be lost...I warned ya!**

**I had Gravity by Sara Bareilles stuck in my head while I was writing this Chapter so that probably influenced how it was written.**

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Natsu, and the world of Fairy Tail itself do not belong to me. They are just my muses and creative playground I like to captivate being in.**

**Updated: 8/15/15**

Chapter 2

"_Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." – George Bernard Shaw_

Natsu had just started walking for no reason at all. No destination in mind, no worry over when he would get there. No he just realized that he wanted to get away from the guild hall and others to think.

Yeah, Natsu wanted to think, that was an absurd notion to most. Heck, even himself if he were completely honest. But the boy did think more often then people gave him credit for. It seemed possible that his brain began to work overtime since Lucy came into his life.

That of course was the subject his mind was currently trying to make sense of. Lucy was his weird, eccentric, creative, and strong best friend. But why did that title not feel like enough, anymore? It had probably been happening for awhile now. This weird feeling he got in her presence. He always wanted to be around her and wanted to protect her. But it was when he couldn't...when he saw her future self lifeless on the tiled floor of the castle halls...he felt three things happen almost all at once.

He felt a rage so powerful he thought that if he hadn't been immune to fire he would have burned from the inside out from it. His blood boiled and he seethed. He had been enraged before but this was different, this was something so immense he couldn't even put it into words.

He felt like a part of him broke off and shattered. He felt immensely tired of the world around him and depressed because she was no longer in it. He had felt the tears burn and evaporate instantly upon contact with his overheated skin. He mourned her in a way that left him hollow inside.

He also felt relieved and hopeful. The current Lucy was alive and well. The future Lucy had protected her when he could not. Future Lucy made Natsu realize in that moment that the future could be changed, and without a word spoken he promised to do just that.

So he had kept the rage and he kept the hope. But he let the depression fall aside. He couldn't afford to deal with that feeling in that moment. Especially, when her current self was alive and well. The emotion felt pointless and an unnecessary distraction.

Later on, after he had broken the gate. Lucy had embraced him and thanked him for keeping his promise. In that moment a warmth erupted in his heart that he couldn't place. He tried to push it away, tried to push her away. But ever since that day it was there.

Natsu blinked out of his past thoughts and looked at the world around him. He smirked at the fact that his feet, thoughts, and emotions had brought him right outside the door of the girl in question.

_This is all so weird. This weird feeling bubbling inside of me. The weird girl that makes me feel this weird feeling. The weird way I want to run away and be in her presence all at the same time. _

Normally, Natsu would act on impulse and just climb in her window to spend time with her. But this time all he did was stare at her window. He stared at her window and remembered a story that Igneel had told him long ago, about a weird feeling he would get. _Was that what this was? Was she...could Lucy possibly__ be...my MATE?_

**In the Room above**

Lucy was attempting to write her current story. It was a romantic fairy tale about a princess who was kidnapped by a dragon and the brave knight that rescued her. But for some reason she couldn't get the story right. Instead of the dragon being this malevolent creature he somehow kept turning out to be the hero and romantic interest of the princess.

Lucy crumbled the fifth paper in a row and tossed it toward the trash can. She missed again but she didn't bother picking it up. She sat staring at another blank sheet of paper and ran her fingers through her already disheveled hair.

Lucy was avoiding the guild hall. She didn't want to see her guild mates right now. Or maybe more importantly she didn't want to see Natsu. She had learned things from future Lucy that a small part of her wish she hadn't.

Her future self's journal had not only held the key to saving the world from the dragons. It also held the confirmation that had been in her heart for awhile now. She loved Natsu. Her idiotic, childish, impulsive best friend. The one that annoyed her at most times, angered her at the worse of times, but most importantly cherished her at all times.

Her future self was so sad. She knew in the bottom of her heart that her future self was saying that many of the Fairy Tail members were dead. The part that she didn't want to admit was that she knew that one of those members was her best friend. She saw how much anguish her face held when she looked at Natsu. How much happiness she had felt when Natsu had held her future self. Before reading the journal she read it in the emotions on her future self's face. Those emotions told Lucy that Future Lucy had loved him and he was gone. The journal just had been the written confirmation of those emotions.

Future Lucy had described his death in great detail. Natsu had reacted on instinct and tried to protect Lucy from the numerous amount of dragons. He had swallowed their fire and blasted a fiery roar right back at them. But they just kept coming. He told Lucy to run to find somewhere safe. At first Lucy had shook her head and told him to come with her but he had refused. Future Lucy's first kiss had been amongst the fire and broken city. He had cupped her cheek tenderly and given her a brief chaste kiss.

He promised he would live because he had something important to tell her. But unfortunately his promise was broken. The same dragon with silver scales made of adamantine that Rogue flew on had bomb dropped eggs that hatched the mini dragon like creatures. They had surrounded him, and even though they were not strong they had overcome him because he could not handle both the dragons and the dragon like creatures.

Lucy felt selfish for taking the time to read the tale. She would have found out she needed to break the gate long before then if she hadn't taken the time to read it. But she felt because it was her own story she needed to know.

The story did a few things. It woke up that Natsu might feel the same way. But if that were the case he hadn't realized it yet. She was sure that, that was what the Natsu from her future would have told told her. He just lost the opportunity. So Lucy felt compelled to get him to realize it so they could have a happy new future.

Lucy remembered when she started realizing her own feelings. She had somewhat known her heart since Mira had originally asked how she felt about Natsu and the treasure hunt under the tree shortly after. But that moment made her feel slightly heart broken and she hadn't really thought about it again.

Her inner thoughts though made themselves known when she dreamed at night. For some time she had been trying to keep Natsu from sneaking in at night because she knew for a fact that she mumbled in her sleep, and she didn't want to say something she didn't want him to hear.

Lucy shook herself. That was all in the past. Now it was time to come up with a plan of attack to make Natsu realize he had the same feelings she had for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Natsu, and the world of Fairy Tail itself do not belong to me. They are just my muses and creative playground I like to captivate being in.**

**A/N: I feel inspired today and I'm hoping I can do this story justice because it is playing out so well in my head. I love Natsu and Lucy because it some ways they remind me of myself and my husband. He's quirky and weird, and my best friend. I'm always doubting myself and my abilities but I would sacrifice anything for my family and friends. **

**Update: 8/15/2015**

Chapter 3

Lucy had a plan to open Natsu's eyes. It had some holes in it granted. But she wanted to do something now. She had been putting a stopper on her feelings for so long now she was sure that they fermented and were overly potent. If they fermented too long they would probably explode...

Her plan was actually quite simple. She had remembered how just before the Grand Magic Games the girls had their own little party and gotten quite drunk. That night Lucy had no problems flirting with Natsu. So she was going to do it again, except this time she was going to be making a more conscious effort on the flirting.

Lucy double checked her reflection in the full length mirror before heading to the guild hall. She wore black buckled knee high boots, a cropped black t-shirt with a pink rose on the front, and short jean shorts. She had originally debated on a dress that she had quickly hung back in her closet. The dress probably would have screamed her plan, at least this outfit was basically her normal attire.

She headed her way to the guild hall. She contemplated if she should actually get drunk or just pretend to be drunk. But she quickly shook off the thought of pretending. She was just too genuine for that.

Once she arrived she sat down at the bar and smiled at Mirajane. Mira approached her. "Hey Lucy, how are you doing tonight?"

"Other then my writing I'm good. I think I just need to unwind. Perhaps a drink?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

Now this was the part where she was stumped a bit. Lucy didn't drink often. She had been challenged by Cana a few times. But Cana's choice in drinks tasted bitter and overly powerful. She knew Cana would rag on her later but she wanted more of a feminine fruity drink. _Fruity that's it!_

"Got a good strawberry drink?" Lucy asked. "I don't want something blended. I think I would prefer something over ice."

"I think I know just the drink. Gimme a sec to get that ready for you."

While Mira got the drink ready Lucy looked around the room for a certain pinkette male. She didn't see him but she did see a Happy. "Mira, I'll be right back you can leave my drink here." Mira nodded to Lucy to let her know that she understood as Lucy vacated her seat.

Lucy strolled over to where Happy was attempting to give Carla a fish. She almost wished that she earned a jewel every time Happy tried that. She definitely wouldn't be broke anymore. Heck, if the cat could remember Carla's weakness for Darjeeling tea he would be set.

As expected the blue exceed cried and flew into Lucy's arms. "Lucy! Carla won't except my fish!"

Lucy pet the blue exceed between his ears and waited until he purred contently from her affectionate embrace. Once Happy seemed quite content she took a deep breath. "I haven't seen Natsu recently, Happy. Where is he?"

"He'll be here in a little bit. He told me to fly ahead."

Lucy nodded at Happy. She then disentangled him from her body, sat him down, and headed back to the bar. A pretty pale pink drink with sliced strawberries was sitting in her spot. She smiled at Mira, "Oooh this is pretty. What is it?"

"It's called Cherub's Cup."

Pretty drink, pretty name, hopefully it tasted nice too. Lucy took a sip and was pleasantly pleased at the sweetness.

Cana walked over to Lucy and thumped her on the shoulder. "That's too girlie of a drink! Want some of mine?" She offered.

"Cana, I don't drink like you and frankly that's too buff for me."

"Well at least wanna do a shot with me? Mira bring a list of the shots"

"No Mira that won't be necessary. Actually there is something I always wanted to try. I personally want to try a jell-o shot."

"Oh Jell-o shots are still girly but fun. Yeah I agree to that idea. Anyone else wanna do Jell-o shots with us?" Cana shouted across the room.

There were several takers so it wasn't long before the guild was hopping with drunken merriment. After about 3 Cherub Cups and 5 Jell-o shots Lucy was definitely feeling it. She nearly fell off of her bar stool when a pair of hands reached out for her.

"Whoa Luce!" Natsu caught her before she could fall to the ground.

Lucy turned to his voice and smiled a drunk crooked smile. "Natsu! Sit wif me. Have a dwink!"

"Lucy, how much have you had to drink? Your speech is slurry and..." Natsu caught her again as she just about slipped off the stool. "And you can't stay in your seat."

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Okay then you sit and I'll sit on your lap. I can't fall then." She shook her head at him. "Nope, I won't fall then."

Natsu sighed. He didn't hate Lucy drunk but she was not herself and really hard to deal with. But the drink she was drinking had increased her strawberry smell exponentially, and she looked adorable tonight. Her bare stomach just begged to be caressed. Lucy interrupted his internal reverie. "Natsu, I want to play a game."

"Game?"

"Yes a game." She put her finger to her lips, thinking of a game.

"What game, Luce?"

"Iono yet...can you suggest one?"

Natsu thought about that. He smirked up at her because he had a clever idea. It would be a good way to get her sober too. "The game I want to play has to be played outside in the park."

"Okay," she stood up and when she started to fall she smiled up at him sheepishly. "I not so sure I can walk though, Natsu."

"Well, if you can't walk you can't play." Lucy pouted at Natsu. He had to admit he disliked Lucy drunk but he adored her pout.

"Can we comwo...cump...compromise?"

"How so?"

"I will gwadly walk when we get to the park, but you cawry me on your back there."

Natsu didn't think that was a good idea. But he wanted to get her sober and if it got her into the fresh night air faster so be it.

After walking a little bit however Natsu realized the mistake he made. Lucy was plastered to his back, nuzzling his neck, and the breeze was a tad chilly. Because he never got cold his proof to that was the two twin points poking in his back from where Lucy's body was reacting to the cold. Natsu groaned aloud.

"Natsu, you okay?"

_No, no I'm not okay but..._"I'm fine, Luce. We are almost there."

He was so thankful for the fact that the park was only a block away. Once he arrived underneath the tree at South Park he put Lucy down. She looked around and got an odd expression on her face.

_He would stop at this tree, _she thought to herself. "So what are we gonna play, Natsu?"

"Tag, Luce, and you're it."

He immediately ran away from Lucy. She looked at him oddly before she called out. She didn't run after him but walked a bit before calling out to him. "If I catch you what do I win?"

Natsu turned and jogged backwards. "One wish." He seriously doubted she would remember this conversation nor did he think she would actually catch him. The point of this game was to get her to sober up and be normal Lucy again.

Luce walked towards Natsu. "One wish is bogus. Genies grant three wishes in stories so I say three wishes, no less."

Natsu stopped jogging and turned towards Lucy. He thought about what she could wish for that she needed three wishes. But honestly she had him stumped. He inwardly debated back and forth on going along with the request. His brain annoyed him because it was playing ping pong too much with the choice on whether to give her three wishes or not. He physically threw his hands up in the air hin surrender and just gave in. "Fine, three wishes."

Lucy was now only three feet from him. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground. "Yay! I caught you. Now I get three wishes."

Natsu smirked up at Lucy. The girl was clever.

"For my first wish," Lucy shifted so she was beside him with her head on his chest looking up at the sky. "I wish to stay here for a bit and look at the stars."

Natsu smiled. He remembered how she had told him that she would often do this just to relax. Natsu's left arm curled around Lucy and without realizing she even did it Lucy had found his left hand and curved her fingers through it. They just laid there in silence for some time when Natsu noticed her hand went slack in his.

"Luce?" Natsu called out to her but she didn't respond.

Natsu played with her hair a bit and thought for a few while the girl he loved was in his arms asleep. _I don't understand how something so simple can feel so right. I hate that she was drunk earlier, but she smells so good and just laying here with her is calming. I want to do something special for her...but what..._

Natsu got to thinking about the last time he saw her drunk. Then he remembered how the guys tried to get back at the girls for their outlandish drunken behavior by spying on them while they were in the outdoor bath.

Natsu had listened to her story about how she found his house and cleaned it for him. It made him smile. It was true he was more often at her place then his. Her small apartment was nicer then his one room house but at least he didn't have to worry about rent. He owned his house. Then it dawned on him...what he could do for her...and really it would be for the both of them.

Natsu shifted Lucy so he could pick her up and take her home. Once he arrived at her apartment he gently laid her in her bed. She shifted in her sleep. "Natsu?" she blinked up sleepily at him.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Wish two, I wish you would stay here beside me tonight."

The wish caught him by surprise. He didn't think she would remember the remaining wishes, and it wasn't like they hadn't slept together before. But things were different now. Now he had to fight to keep his hands off of her and claiming her before he even had a chance to talk to her about what that entailed.

"Natsu?" He shrugged it off. If he didn't agree she was going to know something was up. She was pretty out of it anyway. He grudgingly climbed into bed beside her and they both shifted until they were comfortable. "Natsu?" She asked again.

"Wish three, I want a goodnight kiss." Natsu sucked in probably half of the rooms oxygen. She wanted him to kiss her? That was...promising. But it also risky.

He turned and kissed her on the cheek. She made a cute grumbly noise. "That wasn't much of a kiss, Natsu." Then she turned toward him and kissed him on the mouth. It wasn't much more then a peck really but it pierced his resolve. He had to get started on his project so he could get things going in the right direction. If she had kissed him more then a peck. Well, he probably would have lost it.

**See my profile for a link to what Lucy's outfit looked like and the recipe for Cherub's Cup.**

**Three wishes idea actually came from a free kindle book I read called **_**Mythe: A Fairy Tale**_** by P.J. Gordan. The book is pretty good if a little long. ****I like to occasionally reread certain parts of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I give credit where credit is due. If I have an idea that stemmed from another specific idea I will credit where that concept came from and link it on my profile. I like visuals so sometimes I will link corresponding visuals to go along with the story on my profile. This particular chapter will have some GaLe in it also and even though Gajeel is a tough character to write I hope you all will appreciate my attempt nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: Lucy, Natsu, and the world of Fairy Tail itself do not belong to me. They are just my muses and creative playground I like to captivate being in.**

**Updated: 8/15/2015 (only slightly)**

Chapter 4

The day after her drunkscapade Lucy woke up to a room alone. She momentarily wondered if it had been a dream. But she shook her head at that. Her dreams had a lot more...context...to them. She caressed her hand downward across the bed where Natsu had been and smiled when she still felt his warmth there.

She imagined waking up in his arms and what that would feel like if they were, for certain, more. She blushed at her memory of her first kiss. It was simple and she didn't want to push for more but it made butterflies dance in her stomach just the same. She was a tad upset that Natsu had kissed her on the cheek but she had been too tired to contemplate it at the time.

Was she wrong though? He didn't really seem that keen to kiss her. In fact he looked...afraid? He was fearful of kissing her? Was it because he was afraid of what it might jeopardize if he did? That particular fear crossed Lucy's mind so often that she would not be surprised.

Lucy winced as she got up for the day. Hangovers sucked. The sunlight which was shining in midway down her body was now full in her face and it made her wince in visual pain. Her head screamed and she wanted direly to just crawl back into bed. But she decided a shower was what she needed instead and left the cocoon of warmth her bed emanated to pursue it.

Natsu had shared his news with the guild and what he wanted to do about it. Everyone was on board and the key most important person, Laki, was actually enthusiastic to help.

Lisanna was so happy for her childhood friend. She understood that when they played like they were married that is all just pretend. Heck she knew his feelings for Lucy before he did himself. But maybe that was from watching the Edolas Lucy and Natsu. So in a way while it wasn't the same she never completely formed any romantic attachments to Natsu.

Lisanna did crave what could have been and yearned for something similar to what Lucy and Natsu so obviously had someday. But she knew that for her it would take more time. She sighed and smiled, watching Natsu try to take command. Mira merely pushed him aside and told him that she would plan everything out he just had to do the physical labor and supervise.

Natsu grinned. Stage one was on it's way and physically the harder of the two. But stage two would be emotionally nerve wracking. He hoped he did the right thing and he hoped Lucy would be happy.

It had been four days. Four days and the pink haired pest was no where to be seen. He hadn't shown up at the guild hall at all in that time. Heck, the guild hall itself was pretty empty period. Not even Cana was drinking at her normal table. It was like a ghost town.

Mira was talking to Max at the bar. Max seemed kind of in the dumps about something. "So, Laki, still with Natsu?" Mira had asked Max.

Lucy stopped in her tracks and gasped quietly. Why was Natsu with Laki? What were they doing? Is that why he disappeared? Had she misjudged his feelings for her?

From a shady corner of the room Gajeel had heard her gasp. He looked at her face and saw the worry pass over her features. He grunted and headed in her direction.

"You have no reason to be worried, Bunny Girl."

Lucy looked up at Gajeel with semi-glassy eyes. She sniffled. "Why would you think I'm worried?"

"Well, first of all, you didn't rant and rave over me calling you Bunny Girl. Secondly, I heard Mira and Max's conversation and your collective gasp from across the room."

Lucy looked up at Gajeel questioningly.

"Yeah, I think you need filled in before, Salamander, sets his plan in motion. Come on let's go take a walk and talk."

Lucy kept pace with Gajeel as he walked to the back doors of the guild hall. He looked around but the area here was deserted.

"I'm not going to tell you what Salamander is planning. That's up to him. But I will try to shed some light on the situation. Salamander is going to attempt to explain to you about dragon slayer's mates."

"Mates?"

"Yeah we don't operate like a normal human. We are on some level always instinctively searching for our mate. Building a friendship first subconsciously because our mate has to be able to withstand our mark. We mate for life and once we mark our mate our life span increases and is shared with our mate."

"So...Natsu believes I'm his mate?"

"Believes? No, Salamander knows. But even attempting to claim a mate is difficult. If a dragon slayer claims a mate that isn't meant to be it could kill his would be mate. Hence why we have instinctual ways to know. Knowing Salamander he is probably keeping away from you just so he doesn't pressure you and hurt you. I'm sure since he is a fire dragon slayer the frenzy to be with you is hard to manage."

"Frenzy?"

"Yeah well we will have a huge desire to claim our mates. I can control my desire but...Natsu...he lives in his emotions and acts on impulse."

"So, Levy is your mate huh?"

Gajeel blushed and looked at her. "Bunny girl, not sure what made you even think that!"

"I'm not blind, Gajeel. You don't try to crowd her but you can't help but be around her. Your urge to protect her is really profound. You smile at things she says when you think no one is paying any attention. "

Gajeel sighed.

Lucy may have been blind with her relationship with Natsu originally but after Gajeel's explanation about mates things clicked into place. She realized how whenever Natsu snuck into her house it was just instinct to be near her. When he was protective of her it was because he couldn't let harm come to her. Gajeel was doing the same with Levy.

"Can you keep that between us, Bunny Girl? I'm not ready to claim her yet. I don't think she deserves me. I..."

Lucy grabbed his hand and looked up at Gajeel. "You are worthy and she has forgiven you. You just have to forgive yourself. Also, while you are pretending indifference you are missing out that she is yearning for you in the same way you are for her. She'd kill me if she found out I told you but we have had many discussions regarding her feelings towards you. If you want her, approach her and tell her so."

"Yeah but knowing Shrimp she will want this epic romance that I can't give her."

"I know the books she reads, Gajeel. When it comes to romance, she tends to like the pirate not the hero."

Lucy walked away from a shocked Gajeel. She figured she should give him some time to process that. She pondered what Natsu could be planning when she walked back in through guild halls back doors. Just as she sat down at the bar Natsu walked in.

"Luce!"

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy turned towards him. He looked...nervous. He was fidgety and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead before dissolving into nothingness.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow."

Lucy pretended to ponder over his question while her mind was screaming. _Yes, of course. Yes. Yes, a million times yes. _"What time Natsu?"

"Honestly, I was thinking an early date. Like lunch time so maybe I could pick you up around 10:30?"

Wow a lunch date. It would take her awhile to get ready so she would have to wake up early. But maybe he planned on the date stretching throughout the day. She watched as Natsu's face started to drop. Oh she hadn't answered him yet. "Of course, Natsu!"

**Ugh, amazingly this chapter was difficult to write. I wanted Lucy to get all jealous over Laki but I just couldn't get it to work out right. I think it's because I don't really know Laki all that well and I was unsure of even possibly hinting at pairing her with Max. Also Gajeel is a pain to write and I am sure he is a tad OOC but that's why I'm writing a NaLu pairing and not focusing on GaLe as much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad I'm home alone at the moment. Anyone that would see me would tell me to sit still. I am on such a huge writing tangent. My stomach growled so I made myself get up and get a bowl of cereal but I knew if I sat down I would come right back here and write ignoring my cereal. So I was just pacing back and forth down my hallway eating cereal thinking about more of this story and how things were going to go.**

**Updated 8/15/15 (slightly)**

Chapter 5

Natsu was extremely nervous. What if she didn't like the surprise? What if she didn't understand the whole mate thing? What if like normal he did a piss poor job of explaining himself? These questions haunted him throughout the night and he had gotten barely little sleep.

He had laid out his clothing the night before that way he didn't accidentally put on his normal attire. He chose to wear a button up gray shirt open, with a burgundy tee underneath, a pair of cargo shorts, and of course his scarf and sandals.

He was pretty sure he did a decent job of picking out the outfit. He hated shopping for clothes but at the same time he didn't want Mira picking out his outfit. She would have picked something out for him that didn't suit him. Something he was sure that made him itch and pull at his collar. So no Natsu had shopped for himself.

Some of the guys at the guild had tried to give him advice about dates. Some things sounded spot on but mostly he just heard a lot of pervy comments. He warned them that if they made those comments towards the subject of Lucy they would be hurting.

Mira later pulled Natsu aside and made her own suggestion. Natsu ended up liking Mira's suggestion the best. He built on hers and personalized it to suit his needs. He smiled as he grabbed the stuff he needed to set up their date and headed out the door. He whistled happily. It was a beautiful day and the only thing that could make it better was his beautiful woman.

Lucy woke up at 8am. She was so nervous that she was going to sleep in so she not only set her alarm but she asked Horologium to also come out at precisely that time as her backup alarm. She apologized to him for using him like that but he shook off her concern. Telling her it was not a problem in the slightest.

After taking her shower she called on Cancer to work on her hair. She told him that she wanted something feminine and different. Once Cancer was done Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Cancer had left her hair down, curled it, and kept it from her face with a simple black headband. She smiled, "I love it! Cancer, thank you."

"No problem, baby," with that he closed his gate.

Last night she had asked Virgo's opinion on what she should wear. Virgo insisted a dress. Lucy agreed with that and she had three she had narrowed it down to. Virgo disagreed with Lucy's final choice because it seemed more like a dress to wear for an evening date. But Lucy shook her head, "No, it's the only dress I own in his favorite color. I figure if I wear this he will realize I am looking forward to this just as much as he is."

The dress she chose was red. The straps of it fell off her shoulders and the bodice formed a heart shape with a plunging line down the center. The skirt of the dress fell about mid-thigh. She also chose to wear a heart pendant with miniature rubies overlaying plated gold.

Her shoes were always the most difficult chose. She kind of had a shoe addiction and that was part of the reason she was broke all the time. But she hated wearing heels around Natsu. She liked how she measured up to him when she wore flats. This made choices easier because she had a lot less flats then heels. She finally decided on a cute pair of black mary janes.

Her other obsession was lingerie. Not that she had originally had any reason to show off her underwear before but she wanted to have something special to wear when she did. She knew this was likely the first night her choice in lingerie would pay off. Because of the way the dress dipped in the front and the fact that it was off the shoulder you would think it would make her bra choice difficult. But she had actually bought a lingerie set with this dress in mind. The bra was strapless, the cups separate, with a deep v between them that led to a small piece of fabric holding the two cups together. Both her panties and bra were made of a red satin and lace.

After getting dressed she applied her strawberry lip gloss and checked the clock. He would arrive any minute. She waited for the tell tale sign of him opening her window so she was surprised when she heard footfalls in the hall and a knock on her door.

She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised. Natsu cleaned up nice. She was glad that he took the time and effort on wearing something different. But in all honesty she missed the open vest.

Natsu was flabbergasted. He felt his throat close up and the urge to reach out and pull her to him was suffocating. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You look amazing, Luce."

"I have to say you like nice yourself."

He held his hand out to here. She didn't hesitate and took it. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he led her toward the park. She had a good idea where he was taking her and wasn't surprised to that he was leading her to the same tree. Underneath the tree there sat a picnic basket and a green wool blanket. He let go of her hand and sat down. She frowned for a second before tucking her legs under herself to do the same.

"Part of me wants to say that I should have warned you not to wear a dress, Luce. But honestly, missing out on seeing you look like that..." he trailed off, his thought derailing when she started stroking the back of his hand.

He snatched his hand away. Lucy frowned at him. "Luce, don't get the wrong idea here okay. I...I want to do those things with you. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. I'm just...scared to. Especially before...Luce there are some things I have to tell you."

Lucy took a drink of her strawberry lemonade and smiled at him. "I know some of it. Gajeel filled me in a little bit."

Natsu groaned. He wasn't sure if he appreciated Gajeel helping or if it irritated him. He sighed and said, "You're my mate, Luce. I know it with every part of my being. I yearn for you when you aren't there. I feel all jumbled up inside when I'm around you. I want more and more to kiss you every single day. But I'm afraid when I do I won't be able to stop."

"So was the kiss I initiated too much for you?" Lucy asked.

"Luce, even that simple peck, was not a simple peck to me. It...it churned a fire inside me that just wanted to consume and burn. It's hard for me not simply follow my instincts, Luce."

"Your impulsiveness is one of the many things that makes you, you. I love that about you, Natsu."

Natsu blinked at her. She didn't actually say it but she meant it. He knew she meant it. He saw it on her face.

They continued eating in silence. It was a comfortable silence. They were just smiling and enjoying each others company. Both were fighting the urges just to touch the other.

Lucy cleared the air, "So I'm your mate but you have to actually _claim_ me?"

Natsu fidgeted. "That is hard to explain, Luce. I'm sure Gajeel didn't explain that part either."

Lucy waited patiently for him to continue. But when he said nothing more, "Gajeel said that if a slayer tried to claim someone that wasn't their true mate they could kill them."

"I already know without a shadow of a doubt you are my mate, Luce. I'm not concerned about that at all. I'm afraid the claiming might scare you."

"I'm assuming it has to do with the frenzy you are fighting right now."

"Yeah, Luce, mate is not just a noun. Once we find our mate and realize we have, we yearn to...well seal the deal as it were. During a charged moment, an instinctual moment, we will bite our mate. This is the magic that claims our mate and binds our life together."

"So it's a physical representation of marriage?"

"It's more profound then that actually. It's sad that people get divorced so often. But dragon slayers, we mate for life. If I claim you, Luce. There will be no one but me, and we will share life spans. Once we reach about 24 or 25 our aging will slow down. I think it's like every ten years after that we will physically age a year."

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Do you notice how I'm not running, Natsu? I'm all in. I want to be yours, forever. I..." Natsu reached forward and touched her lips.

"You aren't saying it first you got me?" She nodded at him. "Luce, I'll say it I just...I have to show you something first."

He got up from the ground and helped Lucy up. He started walking away from the picnic basket. "What about the basket and the blanket?"

"Mira said she would come by in a bit to pick it up."

Natsu led Lucy out of town. He held her hand and watch as she recognized where they were heading. "We are heading to your house?"

Natsu just shrugged noncommittally, "sort of."

Lucy blinked at him baffled. She wasn't dumb they were heading to his house. But what did that comment mean? They arrived at the signpost that proclaimed the house as Natsu's and Happy's where Lucy gave Natsu a perturbed look. Then she turned to look at his house and realized... "Is it...bigger?"

Natsu nodded at her. "Come on I'll show you!"

**Originally I was going to have the house tour the same chapter but there are going to be a lot of links thrown out for visuals so you can see what the house looks like. But #1 like I said there will be a lot of links #2 I have a headache now and while I want to write more I need to take care of me first. Edit: Since links don't work in story the next chapter will still be short to keep it uniform.**

**See my profile for for links to Natsu's and Lucy's date outfits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated: 8/16/15**

_'Cause they say home is where the heart is set in stone_

_Is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

_Home home home home_

_-Home by Gabrielle Aplin_

Chapter 6

Natsu held her hand and led her to his new and improved house. He hoped she liked what he had done to the place. As he opened the front door she gasped.

How she remembered his house was that the whole thing was simply a single small room. But as she crossed the threshold she could already tell that was no longer the case. The room she saw in front of her upon entry was an open sitting area and dining room. There were two raspberry colored couches facing each other with a small coffee table between them. Past the couches was a cute little round wooden table with four chairs. Against the wall by an open doorway was a wooden breakfast rack. It was clean, open, and beautiful.

He led her further in through the open doorway to the kitchen. It was a small kitchen but cozy. The building was made of stone so they had obviously kept it along the walls. There was a small fireplace and little built in alcoves for storing spices and cookbooks. The interior walls were a dusty pink, which somewhat reminded her of the owner himself.

"There is one more room I want you to see but first I have to show you something outside."

Behind the house there was a small little yellow cottage. It was obviously only one room big just from looking at it. He opened the door and inside was one of the cutest rooms Lucy had ever seen. The walls were painted a light blue. There was a sea foam green wicker chair sitting at a white desk. "I figured you could use your own private space when you are writing."

Lucy turned to gawk at Natsu. Her mouth shut open and close and a few random noises burst forth but she couldn't formulate words. It was difficult to openly express the myriad of emotions that were overwhelming her just then.

"Luce, I did this all for you. I hate being away from you at all. Once I do claim you when we are apart I will ache horribly inside." He ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head and released a huge sigh. "Heck, I already do I can't imagine how much worse it will get. You can of course say no or you'll think about it but I..." Lucy put her finger to his mouth.

"Shh...just tell me." She encouraged him to the say the words he wouldn't let her say earlier. The words that defined everything they both were feeling.

"I love you." It was music to her ears. Those three simple words were all he had to say. They were all she needed to hear.

"The minute you opened the first door I knew what this was Natsu. I knew what you were going to ask and even before I saw the house I was going to say yes. Because I can't really bare to be apart from you either. So let's make a home together, and I love you too."

He smiled at her and picked up a plaque that had been hidden underneath the chair. It was a sign that said: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's home.

"You said you had one more room to show me?"

Natsu took a deep breath and nodded. He held her hand and lead her back through the back door. He turned in through a different door she hadn't noticed off the kitchen into a huge bedroom. The bedroom walls and floor were made of stone and there was a high vaulted ceiling. The bed took up most of the space in the room. It was a huge canopy bed with sheer curtains. The sight of it momentarily made her nervous but she instantly shook off those nerves and continued to explore.

Lucy noticed two doors and her curiosity to discover what was behind them won out. One was a closet. Inside the closet she found the maid costume that she had worn during their first mission together. She smirked at Natsu. She visually teased him about keeping it. But inwardly knew that he kept it for sentimental value not for any lewd scenarios he may or may not have playing in his head. She confirmed it when he merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

The other door was a bathroom. It had a huge sunken tub and a separate shower.

"I'm sure you didn't see the other bathroom off the main room. But this one, well, I assumed you would want some privacy."

She nodded at him not saying a word. He hoped like hell she loved it. She paced over to Natsu and before he could tell her to stop she kissed him. This was no peck this time either. She meant business she traced her tongue along his lips and tried to deepen the kiss but Natsu shrugged out of her hold and took two steps back. "Luce, I told you...I"

"Natsu, don't you understand? I know what you told me. I know what you fear. I know what I'm in for. I am merely telling you Natsu that I'm ready to take that step. I want to spend my forever with you."

**Yes I am evil. The first lemon will be next chapter. Sorry this one was so short but I think even I am getting antsy and I sometimes suck and descriptions. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note that the following Chapter is full of lemony goodness. If you are not 18 you should probably not be reading this. **

**Even though I have already written a lemon (Lucy's Diary) I can't help but be completely nervous about this and even my other lemon (The Game that Changes Everything). I'm nervous of not putting in enough descriptors or of the writing being just plain sucky. But I am still going to challenge myself and do it anyway. **

**Updated: 8/16/15**

Chapter 7

Even though she hinted at it Natsu kept back from her. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He wanted to claim her, he needed it, but he didn't want to scare her with his ferocious nature.

He watched as she gazed upon him with her chocolatey brown orbs. Her hands hesitantly reached behind her to slowly unzip her dress. His eyes became wide as she pulled the garment from her body and let it fall at her feet. He snorted a puff of smoked as he took in her red undergarments. "Luce, you are shaking a red flag in the face of a bull right now and I am liable to attack."

"Then, let's play a game Natsu."

_A game? What the hell!? __S__he wanted to play a game at a time like this?_ She walked over to him and pushed his open shirt off of his arms to let it pool at his feet. "This game requires a little less clothing."

Natsu stood as still as he could when he felt her hands caress his shoulders. He couldn't afford to touch her quite yet. He wasn't sure what he would actually do. "How is this a game, Luce?"

"You said you don't trust yourself not to go into a frenzy." She pulled his scarf off of his body and laid it on a dresser nearby. "If we lay down some ground rules we can play until we need to take it a step further. The first rule is:" she reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall to join her dress, "only clothing below the waist worn. So, Natsu, I'm afraid you are going to have to get rid of that shirt."

Natsu felt his hands wanting to reach out of their own accord. He itched to touch her glorious breasts. Her nipples responded in kind as they pebbled. In was as if her breasts were searching for his hands all on their own. Before he knew it he had ripped his t-shirt over his head. He discarded it and threw it who knew where. He didn't really care at this point. He forced himself to stay two steps away from her.

"The second rule is we get to explore each other in this state. No other clothing gets removed until neither of us can stand it any longer."

Natsu wasted no time. He closed the gap between them and plummeted the depths of her mouth with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to him. Feeling her moan of approval along his chest down his core. Her nipples pebbled against his skin screaming for him to touch her. He picked her up. With a cry of surprise he threw her on the bed and pushed her back into the mattress. She nipped at his lips. "Third rule, we remove the rest of our clothing ourselves. I don't want this lingerie set set aflame."

"I wouldn't do that. I rather like this set."

Lucy nodded at him. "I hoped you would. I picked it with you in mind."

Natsu smirked at her. He lazily stroked her arm. "How long ago was that, Luce? Hmm?"

She blushed. "Never you mind that." She pulled him back to her. He kissed her fiercely. He was sure her lips were swollen and bruised but he just didn't have the state of mind to care. He trailed kisses along her neck. She moaned in the back of her throat.

Lucy's arousal scent permeated through the room. He breathed deep and arched an eyebrow. "Luce?" He cupped her breast.

"Hmm?" she asked. Not really completely coherent.

"You smell delicious, but different."

She blushed at him. "Probably because you are turning me on you so much."

He grinned at that. "No, no Luce I know that. I've honestly smelt the scent of your arousal before, er when you were drunk the other night. I do still smell that scent. But I don't know, it seems...well...just more."

"Natsu, if you are able to put together coherent thoughts I must not be doing enough." After that she lunged at him her own mouth latching onto his neck. He hissed and pushed her back down. He kissed her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, he licked the underside of her left breast while he caressed and tweaked the right nipple.

She arched into his touch. "Natsu...please..."

"Please what Luce?"

"More, I want more."

"Like this Luce?" He huffed out a small breath over her left nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking at her. So as not to hurt her with his point fangs he nipped gently. She writhed beneath him.

Lucy reached for him and stroked down the panels of his abs. He hissed in a breath as scale patterns formed along his face and his teeth became sharper.

"Dragon force..." Lucy hesitantly whispered.

"Yeah Luce, this is part of my body's preparation to claim you. Do I scare you?"

She cupped his cheek. "How could you? I love you."

Natsu nudged her legs apart so he could rest himself into her core. Letting her feel what she did to him and giving her one last opportunity to turn away.

When his erection swept against her body, probing of it's own accord, she sighed. She was nervous but ready. "Oh Natsu..."

"What is it Luce?"

"I think I'm about to break rule number three." With that she reach between them for the button of his shorts.

He pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed. She frowned at him.

"Luce, I'm afraid of the frenzy if you touch me."

She pouted but then sat up and removed her panties. "I want you, Natsu."

He still didn't remove his shorts. Instead he moved in to kiss her stomach and pushed her legs apart. He looked at her glistening mound and salivated. He knew he wouldn't be able to feast on her there this time. But he had to touch her. It felt imperative to proceeding. He tentatively stroked one finger down her center and plunged it into her depths. She moaned and bucked against his finger which drove it further.

He hesitantly pulled it out only to come back with another. He let her hips coax the start of the rhythm until he took over himself. He then felt it. The proof that she was only his. "Mine."

"Only yours, always Natsu. I..."

"Shh Luce, no worries. I may not have done this either but people tend to forget about a dragon slayer's heightened hearing. I have heard the mutterings of some of the girls saying how their first time sucked because it hurt so bad. I know it will hurt but I will try to make it as good as I can for you. I won't move until you, or your body tells me you are ready."

With that said he pulled away to discard the rest of this clothing. He came back and Lucy gasped. He was huge. She knew this was going to hurt she was terrified now. She wanted him but...

"Luce, relax. It's just me. It's only ever going to me. I will take care of you."

Lucy relaxed as his hand coaxed her shoulder. He positioned himself at her entrance. He asked her with his eyes and as she nodded. He pushed himself into her. He felt her wince and kissed her. He stayed like that for a minute so her muscles stretched to accommodate him. Then he pushed passed the barrier.

She screamed her pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsu kissed her tears away and tried to stay still even though his instincts were telling him to pound into her. Then he felt her hips move, as if instinctively saying the pain had ebbed away. He rolled his hips back as she stared on in wonder instead of pain. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

They set a pace together. He laced his fingers with hers and groaned in satisfaction. Then the frenzy started. He could no longer stop it but at least she was no longer hurting. He grunted and adjusted. His grasp pulling at her hips as he pushed into her. He felt her quiver underneath. Her eyes turned smoky and he could tell she was close. "Let go, Luce. Let go and let me see."

With that a whimpering wail echoed the walls of the room. He felt himself about to follow close behind. He closed in the space between them and bit the spot where her neck and shoulder met with his long fangs. He felt the skin rip open at the intrusion of his teeth. He also heard another whimpering wail as his bite brought her to orgasm again. Her keening cry felt like salvation as he came undone. He licked at her bite, his saliva acting as a healing agent to the punctured skin.

Natsu stayed inside her and felt something seemed off. He moved his hips. Oh shit. He may have been brought to orgasm but his body wasn't done. He was amped for more and the frenzy could not be stopped. He wanted her deeper.

Without questioning it he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and thrust hard and deep over and over. "Natsu..."

He looked down at the erotic sight as it pulled at his heartstrings. She was flushed with pleasure and riding the wave again. "Mmm...Natsu..."

As she came around him he lost himself again. He felt the frenzy leave his body. He pulled away from her to only pull her against him as he felt himself plunge into a dark oblivion.

**Well hopefully that played out as well as everyone anticipated. I do plan on more lemons in this story. I just hope I will get over my apprehension of writing them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. Afterwards see author's note for citations and recommendations.**

**Updated: 8/16/15**

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies._

_-Aristotle_

Chapter 8

Natsu slowly abandoned the darkness behind his eyelids for the remaining light that was falling through the window. He smiled as the memories reclaimed him of the wonderful moments and day he had with Luce. She was curled away from him on her side.

He traced the curve of her spine with his eyes. He wasn't going to take her again. He knew her body had to recoup. But he did want to look his fill.

He reached for her and gently turned her over so she laid on her back. She moaned in opposition to the idea of being moved. But she did not reawaken.

Natsu knew this sight was one that would forever be ingrained in his memory. The last few rays of sunlight shining in across her abdomen. _My mate. _He thought to himself.

"Yes, Natsu, always..." she mumbled half asleep.

Natsu smiled at that for a second until he realized something was off. His forehead crinkled as he frowned momentarily. "Lucy, I didn't say that aloud."

Lucy stirred again. "I heard you say it, Natsu."

"I thought it, Luce. I didn't say it."

He hovered above her then noticed her mark where he claimed her. _That's strange._

"What's strange?"

"Well first off you are reacting to my thoughts again. But also your mark...from what I knew it would just be some type of mark to represent the dragon slayer that claimed his mate. But..."

"But?"

Natsu got up and walked to the bathroom. _Where does he think he is going? And he didn't answer my question!_

_ I'm not going far, Luce. And I'll show you what I mean in a sec._

He giggled at her gasp. "You talked in my head! How did you talk in my head?"

Again, Natsu didn't answer but she heard water running from the bathroom. _Relax, Luce, I am gonna prepare a bath for us. In our oversized bathtub! _She felt his inward mental yay more then heard it, and despite the fact that she was a tad frustrated with him for walking away without answering her questions. She gave herself up to relaxing for the moment.

A few minutes later Natsu came in and picked Lucy up in his arms. Her hands curved around his neck and she subconsciously curled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He purred in reaction.

"Natsu, what's going on?"

"Just a sec, I want you to see for yourself." He put her down in front of the mirror above the sink and pushed her hair back so she could see her neck. There on her neck was what looked like a gold celestial key with a flame as the emblem. But it also sat on a background of flames.

"Hmm...so you only thought I would probably receive the flame mark?"

"Yes, I have an idea what is going on but," he picked her back up. "We are going to relax in the tub first."

She smiled at him. Her emotions were a little in tandem but they kept wavering back to the pool of happiness she was sure would never ebb.

There was a bench surrounding the edge of the tub and Natsu sat there and pulled Lucy onto his lap. His body vulnerable to her charms reacted. But he pushed back it's reaction. He gently massaged her shoulders and smiled as she relaxed more against him. _This feels nice._

_ I'm glad you think so, Luce. _

_Explain please._

Natsu outwardly sighed. _Well, I can't be completely sure. I mean Igneel only told me a little bit. But, I remember him saying that some dragons and their mates could communicate telepathically with each other. I got the impression that it was rare since he __made of point of __insist__ing__ not all could. _

_ Okay I understand not bringing something up if you were unsure of __how prevalent it might have been. Is there anything else?_

_ Igneel also said that some mates could...how did he put it...control maybe...a dragons magic. Or something like that. Sorry it was a long time ago so it's a fuzzy memory._

_ It's okay, Natsu. So I might be able to harness or maybe __re-channel__ your magic?_

_ Possible, which that would be wicked cool. I'm fired up to try it. But right now is a time for cuddling and relaxing._

Lucy smiled at him. He turned to her and kissed her. His early kisses had be hesitant and she had initiated them. His later kisses had been hungry because of the frenzied state he had been in. This kiss was a kiss of reverence. He showed her with actions how much he truly adored her. The kiss was a promise of the future and an acknowledgment that this was not part of some dream. This was reality. He broke the kiss.

"Shoot I nearly forgot!" He jumped out of the tub butt ass naked. She would have enjoyed the view if it weren't for the fact that when he jumped out he splashed a huge mass of water in her face. She blinked.

"Dammit Natsu!" She yelled and gave him a mental image of what he did.

"Sorry, Luce!" She heard him rummaging through stuff in the other room. She had a feeling when she got back in the bedroom it was going to be a pigsty.

He must have found what he was looking for because he ran back into the room and almost childishly jumped back in the tub until he saw her look.

_Don't you dare jump in this tub again!_

He smiled sheepishly at her.

She was still pretty angry about getting splashed in the face so she didn't see what it was that he held behind his back. "Luce, I know that to other dragon slayer's and to each other we can acknowledge how much our relationship means. We know that we are meant to be together forever. That your life is mine and vice versa.

But, because not all people will understand. Because, I know you and your dreams. I want you to have so much more then just that. I want all of our friends to look at you and know how much you are mine. I want strangers on the street to comprehend that you are my world. I want you not only as my mate in dragon slayer terms. But as my wife in human terms."

He pulled out the box that was behind him. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful oval ruby ring. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

With that she started crying. She couldn't even formulate the words, mentally or verbally, so she simply nodded. He smiled at her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's a fire dragon ruby. It's supposed to have some kind of magical power. But honestly, I kinda tuned the salesman out after he said fire dragon ruby. It just seemed too perfect."

"It's beautiful. I think it suits us, too."

In the woods 20 feet from the house a man cloaked in shadows listened in on the lovers' conversation. He clenched his fists in frustration and his teeth in impatience. It would be his. He had came to Magnolia to obtain it, and he would stop at nothing to recover it now.

He just had to qualm his impatience and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. I certainly did. It was a lot better then my husband's proposal. Any guys watching...it is never a good idea to put the engagement ring in the refrigerator and have your intended retrieve it. ;;**

**Some citations: **

**The mark ideas came from multiple places really. I've read a few stories where the dragon slayers marked their mates. But a wonderful oneshot by DestinysRequiem called Lust of a Dragon was the first that had the marks take on a representation of both of them. **

**And the key itself while I did form the idea myself another author mentioned a key specifically in their one shot and I felt I had to give them a nod too. Love's Flame by D3m0nDarks **

**Even before reading any of the mate stories I had read a series of vampire romance novels by author Michelle Bardsley, the _Broken Heart_** **series. I strongly recommend them to anyone that loves vampire romances. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Originally I did not intend to write another Lemon this soon. But in all honesty it just seems to fit the situation. **

**Updated: 8/16/15**

Chapter 9

Lucy opened her eyes to the sunlit room. She shifted ever so slightly and felt pinned down by one well muscled arm. She smiled at the memory of the day before. He had been worried he would be so forceful and at one point he was. But most of the time he had been so gentle.

It was a difficult step since she was trapped underneath his arm. But she managed to turn over so she was laying on his chest. She smiled up at him and stroked the panel of muscles adorning his abdomen.

She took a visual tour of his body. The previous afternoon she really didn't have much time to peruse but she took the opportunity to now. She smiled shyly as she took in his length. He wasn't fully erect but even so he was still large. She gasped as it twitched in her gaze.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Busted...she turned back up to look at Natsu. He had a cocky look on his face. Lucy's face felt ablaze. She tried to think without broadcasting what to say in this predicament when she came across a clever thought.

She traveled her fingers along the sides of his rib cage. He shifted under her ministrations, obviously enjoying the caresses. But then she smiled deviously and started tickling his ribs.

He cackled whooping bouts of laughter. This went on for a few minutes before Natsu finally trapped her hands and flipped her underneath him. _That was very naughty, Luce. How should I punish you?_

_ Punish?_

_ Yes, punish. _She looked up into his eyes and noticed that they shifted. One minute they were a deep ebony the next they looked reptilian, bright yellow orbs with slanted pupils. It was only for an instant before they went back to the normal ebony. She didn't have long to contemplate his eyes however because Natsu had leaned in and began licking her mate symbol.

She shifted restlessly beneath him as he nibbled and coaxed her body. He traced patterns down her sides as he shifted to her collar bone and trailed kisses along it toward her breastbone. She felt her back arch to meet him and he gently laughed into her mind. _Like that do you?_

She didn't respond with her mind or verbally. She knew her body was expressing to him what words could not.

He continued a path of kisses trailing the length of her body. He pushed his leg between hers to situate himself between them. Once he did he scooted back to the edge of the bad. He pulled her body toward him and spread her legs wide. "Luce, you smell amazing." He momentarily thought her scent was still different from last night. But he didn't broadcast this, it wasn't important right now. He crouched to his knees and began kissing her thighs. She whimpered below him. _I wonder if you taste as good as you smell, Luce._

He scented her directly at her core. Her body reacted and tried to close herself off from him. _No, Luce, you're mine, and this is just as much for you as it is for me. _He parted her folds with his tongue, coaxing at her until he came across a spot that had her pulling at his hair and moaning in approval.

_More, Natsu..._He continued his administrations and mewled in satisfaction at her taste. She was exquisite. He inserted a finger into her and she cried out. He pumped and licked at her lovingly until she came apart in his arms.

He climbed back up her body and let her catch her breath. She was panting as if she had been underwater gasping for her replenishment of air. After a few minutes he pulled her on top of him. She panicked. _I...Natsu?_

_ No worries, Luce. I'll help. _He positioned himself at her entrance and pulled her hips down to meet him. He felt her sigh all around him. They met each other thrust for thrust. It was gentle and it was giving and when Lucy felt an echo in her body similar to the time before she felt her speed increasing trying to reach the peak.

_We will reach it together. _Natsu told her mind as he was close also. He reached between them and stroked at her while his body pumped inside her. His eyes had taken on the reptilian golden quality again. He felt her keen in satisfaction and her body squeeze him as she came. This triggered his own release and soon they were panting in each other's arms.

He kissed her shoulder. _Love you, Luce._

She pushed herself to her elbows. _Love you, too!_

She got up and headed to the bathroom. _Where do you think you are going?_

_ To take a shower, we have a lot of things to do today._ She looked over her shoulder at him. _I never said you couldn't join me._

The shower was merely a visual exploration of each other. They were enjoying how they could pet each other just because they belonged to each other in a way neither ever anticipated.

"So, what all do we need to do?" Natsu asked as they dried off and got dressed.

"We need to find a cart to tote my items from my apartment. I need to tell my landlady what is going on. Hopefully she doesn't kill me for the short notice. We probably should stop by the guild at some point..." She trailed off her thoughts. Did everyone in the guild know what was going on? They knew about the house and she suspected someone had took in Happy for the night.

They walked hand in hand to her apartment. The talk with the landlady didn't go over as badly as Lucy thought. But maybe that is because every time the landlady seemed about to get defensive, Natsu would growl at her menacingly.

He was now taking a full cart back to the house to unload. But she still had much more to pack. She stilled at a noise coming from her bedroom. Maybe Natsu forgot something. It wasn't that long since he left the apartment. _Natsu?_

She didn't get an answer in response. She headed to the bedroom to investigate. A large man cloaked in shadow stood there. A scream attempted to climb up her throat but as she opened her mouth something struck her. She felt her knees go weak as her body fell and she plummeted into darkness.

**I am not sure I like this chapter that much. I am struggling with being sick, tired, etc. I think this chapter is a bit weak.**

**Please review if you are liking thus far.**

**Any predictions want to share? PM me.**

**I'm wanting more to read myself. I don't like AU and Fairy Tail High stuff. I want more good NaLu stories. I especially like the mate ones. Anyone recommend any must reads to me? PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Updated: 6/16/15**

Chapter 10

Natsu finished unloading the cart. He is sure that Lucy will probably throw a fit at the muddled arrangement of the boxes he had unloaded. But honestly he just wants to get back to her. He can't pinpoint why that is though. Sure, he loves her and wants to be with her. That part is a given. But he also has this huge pit in his stomach that is composed of an emotional amalgamation of missing her, even though he has been away an hour at most, and worry.

Natsu pushes the cart through Magnolia. He greets people as he passes with smiles. He feels like he has to share this insurmountable amount of jubilation with the world around him. Last time he was nearly this happy was probably when Happy hatched from the egg. But no, this happiness topped that by an immense measure.

He neared her apartment now. _What would soon be a vacant empty apartment_, he smiled to himself at the thought. He waited to hear a retort in return. He was sure that he was close enough their mental link would be intact but when he heard nothing the worry inside him bubbled to the surface with a vengeance.

He haphazardly dumped the cart outside the building and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he opened the door nothing immediately looked off. Her keys and whip were laying on her desk where she left them when they started packing. _Luce?_

She still didn't respond. Yes, something was wrong here. He went into her bedroom and a red haze engulfed his vision. He knelt and inspected the small pool of blood on the floor. He snarled as he recognized an unfamiliar pungent scent. The strange thing about the scent was that it wasn't altogether unfamiliar. "Another slayer has Luce."

He whipped back through the living room to grab her keys and whip. She would want them to help kick the abductor's ass when he found them. Because the scent was strongest at her bedroom window he vaulted through it and began tracking.

He followed the scent to a deep forest. There were rocky hillsides encompassing the forest on all sides as far as Natsu could tell.

Then Natsu scented something that would put a damper on his search. The sky opened up and it started to downpour. Crap, he had to keep trailing the scent as far as he could before the rain washed it away.

OoO

Lucy groaned as she felt an uncomfortable rocky surface below her. She was hoping she would wake up to dull headache. But no her head felt like someone had cracked her skull open then repeatedly smacked at said crack for good measure.

She opened her eyes to her surroundings. Nothing but darkness loomed around her. Although she was assuming since the surface was rocky and the area had a dank feel to it that she was probably in a cave of some sort.

A shadow in the cave tore apart from the rest. Her abductor she assumed. She couldn't make out any of his features. All she saw was a darker shadow amongst the rest that paced back and forth.

"Ah so the girl awakens," his voice has an element to it that sends chills up and down her spine. The shadow comes closer to her and she shivers when she feels his breath on her neck. "Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you."

_Keyword 'plan' I'm sure. _Lucy knew to never trust what an abductor said, only to keep alert and not to do anything reckless. "So, what do you want from me if you don't plan on hurting me?"

"Right to the point, I like that." The shadow moved to the wall and lit a torch. It bathed the cave in firelight.

It wasn't enough to lighten much of it, but at least she could see the general area around her now. She could tell that the cave was deep because she could not see a hint of natural light anywhere.

Her abductor had been staying here for a bit also. There were hints at a campfire and his bedroll lay beside it, rumpled from having been slept in.

She surveyed her captor as he took the hood from his face. He was older, probably mid twenties. His face was marred with scrapes and a huge scar decorated his right cheek. He had long mangy midnight blue or purple hair (the lighting made it difficult to tell for certain). The cut of his hair kind of reminded her of Gajeel's style but where Gajeel's was swept back from his face. This man's hair framed his in a spiky disarray. The man was mildly intimidating, but there was something about his eyes that calmed her.

The color of his eyes was hard to define. He had small beady irises and the color looked to be a viridian green. But there wasn't a maliciousness in his eyes. There was almost a fear in his eyes which confused Lucy to no end. He was the one that held her captive and he seemed scared.

The man in front of her cleared his throat. "Give me your ring and I will let you go."

"My ring? But why do you want my ring?" She looked down at the ring in question and was mildly confused by what she saw. Earlier the ring had been almost pulsing with it's own light in a red brilliance. But now the color was dull and the ring seemed to have a lifelessness in comparison. This she added to the growing list of things that didn't make sense.

"I'm a dragon slayer and my mate needs that ring!"

"Huh?" Lucy felt she was going to be in a forever state of bafflement. She looked at the ring again and for some reason it seemed to pulse back to life.

"Why would your mate need my ring? It's just a ring...isn't it?"

_Luce? Dammit Luce, where are you? Please hear me._

_ Natsu?_

_Oh Luce, thank the gods. Please, love, describe to me where you are._

Lucy smiled at the endearment and proceeded to mentally visually project to Natsu what she saw.

_Hmm, not much to go on. But no worries Luce, I know I'm not terribly far away. If only this rain would let up._

_ Wow, I didn't even know it was raining. I must be pretty far underground if that's the case. _

_ Underground? Hmm that gives me an idea. Too bad I can't call your spirits. But that won't stop me from getting to you. We will be reunited soon, Luce._

**Too bad Gajeel isn't with him he could shovel her out. But Natsu's reckless determination is probably what will get him to her. At least I think so. See even I don't have this part completely planned. The new dragon slayer here, was so not in my mild outline I had for the story. But once I thought of him I was like 'oooh must run with that.'**

**Thanks to those of you that gave me recommendations to read. If you have more feel free to PM me. Don't feel limited to mate stories though. Just no AU and especially no Fairy Tail High School ones. I also love GaLe (Gajevy) too so don't feel limited to NaLu. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated: 8/16/15**

Chapter 11

Natsu really regretted saying things sometimes, in this case it was more along the lines of thinking something. He mistakenly told Lucy he had an idea of how to get to her. But the truth of the matter was he had a foolish concept in mind that didn't really make much sense at all. But heck since he thought up the idea he might as well run with it at this point.

Natsu began to use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and superior strength to start mauling the wet land beneath him. After going about a foot he thought maybe this was a mistake. The earth was soggy and slippery and it had taken him twenty minutes to get that far. He only really accomplished an unintentional camouflage outfit mostly made of mud and coating a vast majority of his body.

_Luce, I'm gonna have to try something else. This isn't really going so well. _He knew he would regret it but he also sent a mental image to show his botched up effort.

She of course giggled back in his head.

OoO

Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her throat. The man in front of her squinted his eyes at her in confusion.

"He's here isn't he?"

Lucy attempted to cover up her laughter and shook her head. "How should I know?"

"Because you are his mate. Your connection is strong and you can communicate with each other telepathically." He went over to her and clasped her elbow. "Come on then, there's not much point in sticking around here. He would find this hideout sooner or later anyways."

He grabbed the torch and led Lucy along a winding cave path. It was steep and in several places she had to bend at the waist so she didn't bump her head. Her head began to throb in reminder of her injury. But she was determined that it would not slow her down.

_Natsu, just continue to try to scent me out. He is leading me out of the cave. _

_ Okay, Luce_, _your 'voice' sounds a little closer also. You must be at least closer to the surface._

After thirty minutes through the winding cave path she noticed a light at the end of the tunnel. She also smelled the wet earth and heard the rain. They exited the cave, and she looked around herself for some sign of Natsu.

She wasn't expecting a mud covered humanoid shape.

"Natsu!" She screamed at him. "You continued the digging even after you realized it was a bad idea, didn't you? You idiot!"

"Luce! That's just mean. I was only trying to find you sooner!"

"Yeah with a botched up plan to do so!"

"Enough of this. Congeria Calligo."

Suddenly the two bickering mages were enveloped in a deep purplish blue cloud, the color of the sky at midnight. Neither could see anything. Both groaned and verbalized their torment at having to deal with their current blindness.

"If you two are done fighting then?" The spell dissipated around them.

Natsu approached the dragon slayer. He lit his fist on fire. "You will be returning my mate!" He got about a foot from the other slayer when suddenly his fist's flame was extinguished. "What the...?"

"Maybe we should hear him out, Natsu?"

"Intriguing, you have control of his flame. That's really unique."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Lucy crossed her arms across her chest. "But you will explain what is going on here. Why you kidnapped me? What it has to do with this ring? Everything, got it?"

The dragon slayer growled in disagreement but nodded his head nonetheless. "My name is Hemlock. I am a Chaos Dragon Slayer."

When Hemlock confirmed that he was a dragon slayer Natsu of course began questioning. "Did you have a lacrima imbedded in yourself or were you brought up by a dragon?"

"Visalth was the name of my dragon. From what he told me, he believed it was his brother, Tavrinth, dragon of chaotic destruction, that brought up what we now know to be Acnologia."

Both the spirit mage and fire dragon slayer were dumbfounded. "That was over 400 years ago that Acnologia became a dragon. How is it possible that your dragon would be brothers to the dragon who trained Acnologia?"

"Dragons are kind of immortal, Natsu..."

"Yeah but I figured Acnologia probably killed his own dragon or something. I thought maybe that was lost information."

"Like, I said Visalth believed it was his brother only based on the type of abilities Acnologia now has as a dragon. But he said his power also turned a dark magic even darker. If Tavrinth had been the dragon to train Acnologia he would never have taught him the destructive side. He would have only taught him the chaos magic similar to my own. But who knows maybe when he lost his light, his humanity, he gained access to the other magic."

"His light? You are making that sound different then anything I've heard of before. I think I heard that because he killed so many dragons his humanity was basically ripped from him."

"Visalth told me that, that was only part of what happened. Visalth told me that when Acnologia had turned 24 he had not found or at least had not claimed his mate. A mate is not just our love they are also our light. Visalth believed without that the dragon magic in the slayer probably overtook his humanity."

_I really don't know how old Gajeel is but if he is close to 24 he needs to know this!_

_ You think he found his mate?_

_ Natsu, I love you, but you are extremely dense. His mate is Levy!_

"I appreciate all this knowledge you are throwing at us. But, what does this have to do with kidnapping me for my ring?"

"Your ring is a dragon gem. I read that a dragon gem can strengthen the bonds between a dragon slayer and mate. My mate, Clarice, she is human. She nearly died when I claimed her. I thought maybe the dragon gem might have some type of 'Holder Magic' in it that she could utilize to protect herself."

"You said earlier that I controlled Natsu's flame. Do you think that was the power of the Fire Dragon Ruby?"

"Fire Dragon Ruby?"

"That's the type of gem that is in my ring."

"Crap...if I had known there were specific elements...I bet I am looking for a purplish blue dragon gem..."

"You mean you kidnapped me for no reason?!"

Natsu jumped in the air. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Hemlock took the punch to the left cheek.

"You didn't stop me that time," Natsu said to Lucy.

"We don't know that I stopped you the first time. Besides, he deserved it."

"Yeah, I did deserve it. I admit that. But you did control his flame. I saw your mark and I'm guessing Visalth told me a bit more about mates then your dragon did."

"Igneel didn't tell me much. I didn't really like to sit still and what he told me he tried to present as a story."

_You still don't like to sit still. _Lucy thought at him and stuck out her tongue.

Natsu gave her an annoyed look that didn't last long. His loving smile quickly replacing it.

"The mark explains it. The combination of your magics represented in the mark says how your magic had the possibility of convergence. I can see you telepathically communicating which is another possible reason for the mark. But when Natsu's flame was extinguished and he was baffled that cinched it. Lucy put out his fire to keep him from attacking me."

Lucy had to admit to herself that it did kind of make sense.

"Ugh, but now I am back at square one. I don't even know anything about gemstones."

"You are probably looking for iolite, amethyst, or there are different shades of spinel being a possibility. They are all purple or violet blue shaded gemstones. I would start researching those."

"Thank you, and again I am sorry. I would probably start training how to control his fire if I were you."

"Ooh two on two fighting. I'm fired up to try that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu. Of course that was exciting to him.

**Names: The attack that Hemlock does is latin and vaguely means chaos blindess/cloud.**

**I can't find it now but I looked up a bunch of dark and chaos based names which is where I originally got the name Hemlock.**

**Clarice I honestly just randomly thought up while typing this chapter. I didn't preplan her name at all. **

**Visalth and Tavrinth were both names taken from a dragon name generator found here /dragon_ **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a lot longer to write this one then most. Originally Natsu and Lucy didn't seem to want to argue so I had to coax them that direction. I feel guilty forcing them to fight lol. I had to play out the punch with my husband which I didn't alert him and he was like. "Please don't punch me." (Of course I didn't really punch him) After he made me kiss him for compensation lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have been using italics for the thoughts passing between Natsu and Lucy but I am going to also use them for this letter Lucy is writing. There isn't going to be any mental conversations between the two this chapter so it shouldn't make it confusing.**

Chapter 12

_Dear Mama, _

_ I'm sorry that I have not written recently. I have been extremely busy. So many things have happened. Most of those I wish you would have been here so I could ask your opinion on them._

_ I've previously wrote to you about my future self and how I learned my feelings for Natsu. Well, he let me know he felt the same way. Dragon Slayers are tricky mages and our relationship is hard to put down on paper. Things I just don't feel like I can even tell you, Mama. I feel bad saying that but I wanted you to know that we are engaged and I couldn't be happier. _

_ I wish you and Papa could be here for the wedding. I will have my spirits and I am sure they will guide me through the day._

_ I'm thinking of having Capricorn give me away. But I have yet to run this thought by him. If he doesn't perhaps Master Makarov will both give me away and perform the ceremony._

_ I know I want to have the wedding soon. There is so much to plan though. I don't plan on it being a big ceremony but still..._

_ I have the opportunity to write you now after a couple weeks of chaos because I am in bed sick. _

_ Being out and about in the rain for hours upon hours traveling is never a good idea. My body is paying for my mind's stupidity. But even if we hadn't traveled in the rain for a few hours to get to the train then the conversation we had with Hemlock, he's a chaos dragon slayer, probably would have made me sick alone. The conversation probably lasted at least a half an hour in the rain. _

_ The fever broke a week ago but Natsu still won't let me out of bed. I made him supper the day after my fever broke. Somehow after I had eaten a few bites of my own meal I had fallen asleep at the table. _

_ I've never felt this lethargic and until I get over it Natsu won't let me leave. He left a bit ago to send Levy to see me. I convinced him that I don't have a fever so I should not be contagious. _

_ As always I miss you terribly, Mama. _

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_ Lucy_

Lucy looked around the bedroom at the clutter of boxes. Natsu had managed to get the rest of her stuff from her apartment but unpacking was a different thing altogether. She had tried to get up to do it when the fever was still hanging on. But Natsu scolded her severely telling her she needed to get better before she took on the task.

Now she didn't really feel sick but because of the constant lethargic state she was in she had no desire to unpack. Normally the clutter would annoy the crap out of her. But honestly she just didn't care. She was more into being lazy then anything else.

The only thing that outranked her laziness was the fact she was feeling kind of lonely. Hopefully Levy would get here soon. Maybe she would have some reading material with her.

Just as she thought that she heard the large door from the other room slam shut. "Hey Lu?"

"In here, Levy,"

Levy came into the room her arms full of books. "Yay, reading material! You are a life saver, Levy."

"Actually, some of it is reading material but a lot of it is research."

"And what are you researching?"

"Dragon slayer mates," Levy said avoiding Lucy's gaze.

"Any reason you are wanting to know?" Lucy of course knew her friend's feelings but she liked to tease her about it. Especially, after all the teasing Lucy periodically got about Natsu before the recent events that had led her here.

"Lu, I've learned some things that I think you should know."

"Hmm?" Lucy felt the sleepiness overtaking her a bit again.

"Let me find the stanza again so I don't get the wording wrong." Levy seemed to be stalling but Lucy didn't really mind. It gave her more time to relax.

OoO

Meanwhile, at the guild, Natsu was trying his best to talk to the iron dragon slayer but it wasn't really going so well. He wasn't as good as Lucy with the talking thing. He would rather just bust some skulls and be done with it. But he promised Luce that he would try to talk this through.

"Gajeel, seriously Hemlock stated that if the dragon slayers don't find their mate the dragon side will take over. You know that Levy is your mate you just aren't doing anything about it."

"Tch, what makes you think so, Salamander?"

"Give it up, Gajeel, if you don't fess up about your feelings towards Levy. I will," Lily stated from where he sat beside Gajeel.

"I shouldn't be the only dragon slayer you are harping on, Salamander. What about Laxus?"

Natsu was taken back by the comment. He had never seen much from Laxus other then indifference. He didn't really seem to be interested in any female in the guild that Natsu could tell. Not that he really knew what he was looking for. "Maybe second generation dragon slayers are different then first?"

"Tch, I guess that is a possibility."

"So maybe Laxus and Cobra don't have to worry about it."

Kinana was wiping down a table nearby. "Cobra? Do you mean, Erik?"

"I think I heard a conversation once where he said that was his name. Oh wait, that was a conversaton he was having with you, Kinana. How do you know him?"

"I don't know how I know him. I try to visit him once a month, I'm sure you have noticed that I take off for about a week. During that week I go to Era to plead with the Magic Council and to see him. I don't know why but being in his presence calms me." Kinana smiled and walked off continuing her job.

"I think Cobra found his mate," Gajeel stated.

"It is going to be hard to claim her when he is in prison."

"We should let Master Makarov know all this actually. Maybe he can get word to the council faster that Cobra needs set free."

"He's not the only dragon slayer that needs to find a mate soon though."

"No, tch, maybe resident match maker might have an idea or two on how to resolve that," Gajeel grinned.

"You still aren't off the hook yourself, Gajeel."

"No worries, Salamander, I'll work on something."

OoO

After several minutes of Levy pretending to look through the book she turned to Lucy. Her cheeks tinted pink. "So, I am not trying to pry, Lu, but when Natsu claimed you, uh, did he say anything about your scent?"

Lucy blushed at the memory. She chewed her lower lip. This was her best friend, well her best female friend, but she had a hard time sharing such personal information. She sighed, "He said that I smelled better then ever the first night. He said it was," she blushed, "my arousal but stronger."

Levy sighed, "Lu, the reason you smelled so good is because you were ovulating. You were fertile that time. Did he say that you smelled the same any other time."

Lucy shook her head. "He stated I still smelled good but not as good as the first time. I didn't really question it. I just thought the first time maybe his senses were excessively strong. Wait that means...you're saying..."

"Lu, I think the lethargy isn't from your sickness. I think you might be pregnant."

Lucy jumped from her bed. To hell with sleeping she had to find her calendar. It had to be among these stupid boxes. "Lu, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for my calendar. I need to confirm the last time I wrote MMV on it. I need to confirm the possibility of this being true."

"MMV? I know what it refers to but what does that acronym stand for?"

"My monthly visitor, I read it in a book somewhere and it stuck." Lucy shrugged noncommittally.

"Lu, I think you know what you are going to find. I think the search for the calendar is fruitless."

"But we just started our life together. I wanted a baby in the future but not now..."

Levy sighed. There was a bit more to being pregnant with a dragon slayer's baby that would scare Lucy but how should she broach the subject. "Lu, I hate to say this. I know you are already scared about having a baby. But there is a bit more to it then that."

**I was dreading this announcement. I am terrified that people will be like 'she's pregnant too soon.' But it's a big portion of the storyline. I've read so many stories where she becomes out of commission fighting wise because the baby takes too much energy from her. But I don't plan on going that route at all. Remember she can control Natsu's flames so even if she doesn't have access to her own magic, she has that.**

**If you are excited to see what is in store in the future please review. This bomb I dropped has got me on edge.**

**Regarding my own pregnancy, I tried to add something semi-comical about Lucy's lethargic moments because I did the same. My husband and I were playing a pen and paper game, I don't recall the game because I wasn't interested only that it involved a western undead theme and used lottery coins for something, but during the game I literally fell asleep right in the middle of the floor. I had had suspicions already that I was pregnant because the minute we got married we started trying. Women in my family have trouble conceiving and I really wanted to be a mom more then anything so we expected to have awhile. But I believe I got pregnant within the first week of us being married. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I forgot to credit where MMV came from last chapter so just in case I did. I read a lot of books by author, Katie Macalister, and she uses that acronym in many of her books. Her books are hilarious!**

Chapter 13

"What more could there possibly be, Levy? You say I could be pregnant. You say that my tiredness is a sign of that possibility. Then you say there is more to it then that? What more is there? If I am pregnant once Natsu finds out he isn't going to let me go on missions. Heck, he probably isn't going to let me out of the house."

Lucy knew she was throwing a hissy fit but she didn't really care. If she was pregnant she was allowed right? Pregnant women had irrational moments maybe this just was her first irrational moment. But, she wouldn't let the thought that she was pregnant form solidly. She was apprehensive so she just let it go and continued on.

Levy let her friend calm down before she would proceed. This subject would be difficult to begin with forcing the subject was not the route to take. She waited until Lucy spoke again before proceeding.

"Okay so I guess I need to know as much as I can about this. I am not saying I believe I am pregnant but I need to have all the information for when I do become pregnant anyways, right?"

"Lu, dragon slayers mates, or well even female dragon slayers, are only fertile every twelve years. They are fertile for about a week. No magic ward birth control can prevent the pregnancy. So even if you cast one, it wouldn't work."

"We didn't use one anyways. I don't think either of us knew of their existence so it wouldn't have occurred to us. I guess I might have known of the possibility of such a thing existing but...no point in worrying over that now anyways. Besides, you said it wouldn't work."

"Wait, how can my body chemistry change like that? Does that mean if I'm fertile only every twelve years I don't have to deal with My Monthly Visitor?"

"I honestly don't know regarding that. If that were the case though looking for your calendar would be pointless because your body chemistry changed the moment Natsu claimed you."

Lucy nodded, at least that was something she could understand. But the conversation didn't feel finished.

Levy looked on with wary eyes. She still had more to share and the next part would be the part her friend would really throw a gasket over.

"I know that look. You still have more to tell me. So spill already how bad can it be?"

"Lu, you might regret asking that."

"What is the baby going to be born in dragon form? Am I going to lay an egg? Seriously what, Levy?"

Levy hadn't considered those possibilities, none of those were true of course, but this still was pretty bad. "The reason a dragon slayer's mate is only fertile every twelve years is so the babies won't highly outnumber the parents. A...a dragon slayer's mate end up giving birth to generally two or three babies for each birth. Sometimes four or more babies also happens but the percentage is low. Never does a single birth result however."

"You mean I am going to have a litter?"

"No, geez, not a litter. Twins or triplets are most likely."

Lucy sat down on the bed suddenly exhausted again. "Levy, I love you and...I would rather know this now of course. But...I need some time alone now. I'm sorry I'm not trying to push you out the door but I'm tired and I need some time to think."

Levy nodded to her friend and walked out her bedroom door.

_Natsu can't know yet, not until I know for certain._

_ Know what, Luce?_

"Crap!"

OoO

(Backtracking a bit)

Natsu and Gajeel walked up to the master's office. They had to let him know what was going on.

Master Makarov wasn't in the greatest of moods but he let the two dragon slayers in anyways. The both of them seeking him out had to be new one for the records.

The two dragon slayers relayed what they found out about Acnologia to Master Makarov. "So, if the dragon slayers don't find their mates by age twenty four or twenty five then the dragon side will take over?"

Master Makarov became concerned for his grandson. He knew the boy to be just as hot headed as Natsu but not typically as protective. Granted Natsu and Lucy were destined to be a couple the minute they met. Maybe Laxus just hasn't met his match yet. He sighed, the boy didn't have much time yet to find his mate then.

"We originally thought that maybe second generation dragon slayers may not have to deal with the predicament of finding a mate. But then we were informed Cobra does have a mate, he just hasn't been able to claim her yet."

"He does? Who?" Makarov asked.

"It's Kinana, Gramps, you know those weeks she takes off? She is seeing Cobra on those weeks. She has been trying to convince the Magic Council that he shouldn't be in jail but they won't listen."

"Maybe they will listen to me when I share them this new information about dragon slayers. You leave the Magic Council to me."

The two dragon slayers grinned. Looks like one second generation dragon slayer would be taken care of.

OoO

Natsu headed home with Happy. It would be their first night together since he claimed Luce. He was looking forward to sharing the time together. "We are going to be a very happy family."

"Aye sir!"

"I'm sorry that you had to stay away for so long though. I didn't know if Luce was contagious but I didn't want to risk it."

"It's okay. I know this is gonna be different."

"You promise not to pick on her too much?" Natsu asked.

"You know I can't promise that. But I will try to be good, especially if we go fishing everyday!"

"I can't promise everyday. But we will see."

_Natsu can't know yet, not until I know for certain._

_ Know what, Luce?_

Natsu furrowed his brow when she didn't mentally respond. Lucy was hiding something from him?

_Luce, what are you hiding? We are a team! Now even more so then before. __You're my mate!_

He felt Lucy sigh in his head.

_This will probably be impossible to keep from you. But I just can't tell you yet, okay? Please understand I am not keeping it from you because I don't want you to know. I just don't want to...worry you or get your hopes up I guess._

Natsu being the idiot he was couldn't begin to fathom what that could possibly mean. But he was bound and determined to find out and he knew just how to coax his mate into telling him.

**Evil tempting dragon slayer w00 h00!**

**So, I don't really like Laxus that much. Don't get me wrong I don't hate him. I just can't picture him with any of the Fairy Tail girls. I didn't originally plan on pairing up all the dragon slayers but I think I am going to have to make some O.C.s for at least two.**

**I need a general concesus though. I know for certain Yukino is going to be either Sting's or Rogue's mate. But who do you see her with more? You can either review or PM me what you think.**

**Also, I just recently read a fanfic called _The Goddess Gate _by UranoMetria ( s/10292566/1/The-Goddess-Gate) which was fantastic and I don't want to give it away to those who have not read it (Read it seriously!) but I found one particular mate thing in that story similar to mine. I did not get inspiration from this story at all but because of the similarity I felt I had to give the story a nod. Thank you again, TheSecretSeason, for recommending it to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Low and behold we've come to my lucky number. This is going to be a sappy chapter, you've been warned.**

Chapter 14

"Wow, the house is huge now!" Happy exclaimed as he walked in. He had seen the house while it was still being worked on, but he had not seen the finished product yet.

"Yeah, the hammock is all yours now."

"But, I want to sleep with you and Lucy." Happy pouted up at Natsu.

"Sometime, but not tonight. Seems I have to have a talk to my mate."

"I think I am going to go hang out with Carla and Wendy after all. I don't want to be around when you two start fighting. Nope, not gonna get caught in the middle of that."

Natsu wanted to respond with 'who said we would be fighting' but maybe it was a good thing the exceed was leaving.

He walked into the bedroom and found Lucy curled up on the bed. He had just communicated with her telepathically a few minutes before hand but whatever sickness she caught must have caught up to her again.

Natsu sniffed the room. Yeah she still smelled off to him. Maybe he should say something now. He didn't previously because he was afraid she would rip his head off but he was starting to become overly concerned.

Natsu sat beside her and ran a hand down her cheek. She smiled.

_Playing opossum? _

_ No, just resting. _She captured his hand and kissed it.

_Luce, you still smell sick to me. Maybe it's time to get Porlyusica to come check on you._

_ I'm honestly not sure she can help. She might be able to confirm what is wrong but she won't be able to cure me, at least not if it is what I think it is._

Now Natsu was even more concerned. _Damn, Luce, how sick do you think you are?_

She pulled him closer to her so he was hovering over her body looking straight in her eyes. _I don't believe I'm sick at all, Natsu._

_ Then explain this exhaustion that has you bed ridden. _

_ You are the one that wants me to stay in bed! I've been wanting to go to the guild, go shopping, and well just plain go outside. But you wouldn't let me._

_ Oh, okay, yeah that's true then. But still, I don't know how to say this other then __that __you smell off to me, Luce. I mean I still smell your scent but it is muddled with other scents also._

_ Okay, muddled scents..._she stopped to think that over. _Yeah, that might be a confirmation. Hmm, what do you hear Natsu? _

He listened for a minute before answering. _Your stomach seems to be sounding a little sloshy._

_ Sloshy? _

_ Yeah, like you drank too much water or something._

_ Hmm, maybe you can't hear that yet. I'll have to look up when you can hear that._

_ Luce, you are not making any sense. _He really wondered if he should get Levy back here to talk some sense into her, or to at least help him make sense of what was going on.

Just before he walked in the door he happened to catch sight of Levy as she was leaving. She seemed pretty flustered herself. Like she was hiding something.

_Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on or do I have to go find Levy?_

_ Geez, Natsu, that was harsh! This isn't easy for me to say, back off a bit okay?_

She got that crazy furrow between her eyebrows when she was frustrated. Natsu felt bad for frustrating her and he leaned in to kiss that little furrow away. It was something he had always wanted to do but this was the first opportunity he had to do so.

_I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to make you angry with me._

_ I'm not angry. I'm just scared honestly._

_ What scares you?_

_ Before I found you a lot scared me. I was scared of living a life married to some wealthy jerk I didn't love. I was scared of not living up to my full potential. I was scared I wouldn't find love at all. Right now, _she sighed both in his mind and aloud, _I'm scared of how you will react to what I am about to tell you._

_ I've taken all those previous fears away, Luce. You are marrying me, not some wealthy jerk. You are exceeding your full potential by being able to manipulate my fire. _He held up his fist aflame and she took that opportunity to disperse that flame to the wicks of several candles throughout the room. His smile at her new trick captivated her. _You definitely have love staring you straight in the face, and I don't know what you are about to share with me but we will conquer it together._

_ That is more truthful then you know. _She sighed again. _Natsu, you know the night you claimed me? _He shifted so he had wedged himself between her thighs. She gasped as she felt his length harden against her.

_Not a night I am likely to forget. _

_ You remember how you said I smelled differently?_

_ You mean how you smell now but, better?_

_ Mmmhmm. _She arched against him.

_What about it, Luce?_

_ I think I know why the smell was different. I'm not for certain but I have a good idea._

_ Maybe it was the claiming magic was more powerful the first time. _He nibbled her neck, paying special attention to her mark.

_ Nope, don't think that was it.__I think that my body chemistry might have been slightly different._

He nuzzled her neck up to her ear and sucked at the lobe. _Your body chemistry probably changed at the time of claiming._

_ But, Natsu, I smelled like that before you officially claimed me._

_ Hmm, true. So, just tell me, why do you think you smelled different? _His hands were now tracing the bottom of her sleep shirt, playing with the hem tracing over her stomach.

_ Funny, that you should be playing with my stomach right now. _

_ Why's that funny? _He stopped caressing her to look her directly in her eyes. Her chocolate orbs wobbled with concern.

_Natsu, I think that night I was ovulating. I think I was fertile._

_ Luce, call me an idiot, but I don't know what that means._

_ Yup, you are an idiot. _She sighed in his head. _At least you're my idiot._

_Yes, definitely yours but e__xplain please. _He caressed her cheek.

_Being fertile means I was a__t a__ time where I could conceive. I...uh..I think.._she let a frustrated breath..._I think I'm pregnant, Natsu._

Natsu froze. He had no clue how to respond. Was she? Was it possible? She smelled off. Her stomach sounded bizarre.

Lucy's eyes watered and he just hovered there above her. His hand still cupped her cheek but he wasn't saying anything. _Natsu, please, just say something. _She felt the first tear fall.

Natsu saw it. He was frozen but he saw that his lack of verbalization and action was causing her pain. He licked her tear away. He wanted to show her that he cherished everything about her. _I'm...I'm going to be a father?_

_ I...think so. Like, I said I really don't know for certain. But it makes sense. Women tend to be pretty tired the first few weeks. You said I smelled amazing that first night but I haven't smelled the same since. You said I smell differently now. You claimed my stomach was making 'sloshy' noises. I guess you wouldn't hear a heartbeat yet. I was kind of hoping you would. I should buy a baby book or something. Something to help us understand what to expect._

_ You think that would really be helpful? I mean not trying to be an ass here. But, this wouldn't be a typical pregnancy. Dragon slayer magic is pretty unique, which would probably means this pregnancy would be pretty unique. _

_ Oh yeah, Levy I think has a book I can borrow actually. She was the one that made me realize this possibility. Uh...she also told me something that makes this all even more scarey._

_ What's that?_

_ Dragon slayer's mates, and well female dragon slayers, they don't have single births. Meaning, we are at least going to have twins or more._

_ Twins or more?_

She nodded at Natsu. Who's eyes promptly rolled in the back of his head. His body weight and gravity propelling him to his left side, that was supporting most of his weight, and falling off that side of the bed.

_You seriously fainted on me?!_

**I seriously didn't plan this chapter out at all. I just winged it. Hopefully you liked it just the same. I feel really bad for sending Happy away again. :( The exceed is gonna suffer from emotional abuse at this rate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Typing the name, Porlyusica, sucks. I always have to look it up to make sure I spelled it right. **

**Halfway through this chapter you will come across some GaLe (GaJevy reminds me of Futterwacken, Mad Hatter's dance, for some reason so I prefer GaLe ship name) and I hope you enjoy it. Writing Gajeel personality sucks for me and I will probably never get it right.**

Chapter 15

Natsu paced outside the door of the bedroom. He was not happy about being shut out but Lucy was still pretty mad at him for his reaction. He would not think of it as fainting because fainting is what girls did. Nope, strong dragon slayers, did not faint.

He could have used his dragon slayer hearing to find out what was going on in the room behind the door. But he was pretty sure that would only make Lucy madder, and he did not want to deal with his angry more then likely pregnant mate. He had already apologized until he was blue in the face but she was still mad.

Porlyusica then came out the door. She made a grumbling huffing noise when she saw Natsu and then turned towards the front door. "You're just going to leave? You're not going to tell me anything?"

"She knows what is going on. Why don't you ask her?"

"Because she is mad at me!" Natsu whined. He hated when he got all childish like this but sometimes he just didn't understand how he was supposed to react.

"Then maybe you should make it up to her. Besides, I know for a fact that she wants to talk to you right now. It may also be your room but knock on the door and ask her if you can come in. Then she will probably let you in to talk to her."

Natsu hadn't mentally communicated with Lucy for days. He was trying to keep his distance as much as he could. Heck, he was even sleeping in the living room with Happy in hammock. He missed her even though she was only a room away.

He sighed and knocked at the door. "Luce? Can I come in?"

"Of course, Natsu." She didn't sound angry. That had to be a good side right?

Natsu sheepishly opened the door and looked in the room. Lucy was in the bed with several pillows piled up behind her so she would be in a comfortable sitting position.

"I've made a decision, Natsu."

He looked back at her with cautious curious eyes.

"I can't stay mad at you for being scared about something that equally scared me. I can't say I'm happy about it. But, I should have accepted your apology awhile ago. I guess when pregnant, girls can make irrational decisions."

"I wouldn't say you were completely irrational...wait...pregnant?"

Lucy smiled and nodded back at him. "Yup, Porlyusica confirmed it. In a few days she said I could probably expect my appetite to be wonky and morning sickness. Can't say I am looking forward to that."

Natsu had been doing one thing while he was barred out of the bedroom. He had been reading. He knew that morning sickness could be mild or it could be awful. Someone women experienced it all day long, some truly experienced it only in the mornings, and some others were extremely lucky and didn't experience it at all. He certainly hoped Lucy fell in the last category, but he was sure the chances were slim.

"Well, I will help you out as much as possible."

"Actually, Natsu, I was wondering if you could help me train with you. My own magical energy is going to be really small. We need to learn what I can do with your magic. The candles trick while took a level of dexterity is really such a small thing in comparison to what you can do. I am sure there is more capability in me also. I mean, we need to make jewels right? We need jewels for the wedding."

The wedding. Lucy wanted to have it soon before she began showing, which she knew was a couple months away. But, it would just be easier to have the wedding in a month, well except for the jewels and the planning. She knew that normally a wedding could take up to a year to plan. She didn't have that kind of time. Besides, she really just planned on inviting Fairy Tail members anyways. So, it wouldn't really be a big wedding.

"I don't like the idea of you going on jobs. I admit that. But, as long as we don't take jobs too far from home and we have the whole team I can live with it. I wouldn't be the only one protecting you so that would make it easier. But, I do have jewels saved up, Luce. I am sure it's enough for the wedding at least. So don't get overly concerned about that."

"How do you have jewels saved up? I go through jewels like crazy. Plus, the fact we usually only bring half of what we are supposed to make home because of your destructive nature."

"I own this house, Luce. I don't rent it. There is a significant amount there. Because, Happy prefers fish to other food we tend to go fishing a lot so we don't really spend money on food much. Trust me, Luce, I have the jewels. But yes, I agree, we should train. I'm fired up to see what you can do!"

OoO

A couple days later at the guild hall Levy was pouring over wedding magazines. She was the maid of honor and was helping Lucy plan her wedding. The whole ordeal was bittersweet, to be planning someone else's wedding. On one side, she was happy for Lu. She was her best friend, and with the babies being on the way, this would take a lot of pressure off of her. But on the other side, she felt sad and envious. She felt a tear begin to form in the corner of her eye and had no desire to stop it.

A couple feet away Gajeel had smelled her tears. He wasn't sure what upset Shrimp. But he hated when she cried. He would never admit that aloud of course. But she was his mate. He had come to terms with it awhile ago. But she wouldn't be open to the sex before marriage aspect. She might understand it but it wouldn't be something she would choose for herself. That's why he had planned accordingly.

"Gajeel, I think it's time. Do you see what she is looking at?"

Gajeel hadn't noticed actually. She would usually pour over one book in the matter of a few minutes only to pick up a different one. But, she had been staring at the same page for awhile now. Maybe, that's what made her cry.

Gajeel pushed himself off the post he was leaning on and walked up behind her. On the page was a woman in white. She was looking at a bridal magazine?!

"Tch, Shrimp, let's take a walk," He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her behind him. He didn't give her a chance to respond.

He took her outside to the park. To the same tree he had chained her to. The same tree he had protected her at. This tree was a symbol of evolution of their relationship. She hadn't made a noise but the symbolism was not lost on her.

"What are we doing here, Gajeel?"

"Levy," she sighed when he said her name. He didn't say it often, probably because when she sighed like that his body rebelled against him. But, he felt this situation called for him to use her name. "Tch. I'm so bad at this but...I have known. I've known for awhile now that you are my mate. Your scent, books and orange blossoms, is intoxicating to me. But I knew I had no right to claim you."

"Let's not keep digging up the past. I have forgiven you. I've more then forgiven you. I was hopeful I was your mate. I was hopeful you would admit that to me someday. But no right? You are hurting me..."

Gajeel interrupted her, "stop just stop. I'm not finished."

Levy quieted down and signaled for him to finish. "I had no right to claim you because I knew for you, sex before marriage was not in the cards. You wouldn't want that."

Levy wanted to smile at that. She was unsure of how he knew that about. But was he still denying her?

"So," Gajeel got on one knee and reached in his pocket, "will you marry me?"

Levy was flabbergasted. She was speechless. She felt tears trailing down her cheeks and a look of worry crossed Gajeel's features. So she simply nodded. She would never forget the look of joy and relief that crossed Gajeel's features that day.

Gajeel grasped her delicate hand in his and slid on the most unique ring Levy had ever seen. As if he knew what she was thinking, "The ring is made of black steel. The main gem on it is called euclase, it is found from iron ore. I figured the ring should be symbolic of us. Just like this tree is. It's seen bad, protective, and now it's seen happy." He pulled her into a hug and just breathed in her scent. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he was too worried of getting carried away.

Levy pulled back and admired her ring. The black band was unique. There were diamond chips decorating it's base and a couple small diamonds beside the main gem. The euclase gem was nearly the same color as her hair. She was pretty sure that was the main reason he chose the gem but she asked anyways. "There are several gems that come from iron ore. Why did you chose this one?"

He blushed at her. "Tch. I know you are smart. You know why."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do. But, I want to hear you say it."

"Because, it remind me of the locks of your hair," he ran his rough, callused fingers, through her hair as she said that. He cleared his throat for a sec. "I...I don't think I can wait long, Levy. I...I wondered if maybe you might talk to bunny girl. See if she might be interested in a double wedding and you can be each other's maids of honor."

"You do know that a double wedding is supposedly bad luck, right?"

"Tch. How could I believe in bad luck when I now have you?"

**I wish links worked better here but I am still linking stuff anyways. **

**The ring ( . )**

**The Gem - Euclase ( /stone/46/euclase/)**

**I apologize if you thought you might see some of Lucy and Natsu's training. I plan on everyone seeing the result of the training in action at some point. But plan on keeping it a secret until then.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucy, of course, agreed that the superstition of a double wedding was just silly. Besides, if anything bad did happen they were Fairy Tail and could take it head on. So, they agreed that a double wedding would suit them.

Hence, why they were now not far from Lucy's house on Strawberry Street in the shopping center. They had to begin on the most important part of the wedding the dresses. For some reason, Jet and Droy took it upon themselves to be body guards for the girls while they shopped. Why those two the girls really didn't understand but after the argument in the guild with the boys...

...Flashback to Guild a couple hours ago

"If you are going shopping then I'm going with you," Natsu replied after the girls announced their planned shopping trip.

"You hate shopping! Why do you need to go?" Lucy asked.

Natsu felt his protective side kick in. "Because you are my mate," he snarled.

Lucy was growing used to this side of him and part of the time she found it really enduring. But right now it was just irritating her. "Natsu, we plan on shopping for our wedding dresses, which means we will have to try them on. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"So, you said that it was bad luck to have a double wedding too. You said that was a silly superstition, so is this," Natsu was throwing a temper tantrum. That's the only thing Lucy could compare it to.

Levy interjected, she would have rather not got in the middle of the argument at all but this was getting out of hand, "Natsu, part of the reason it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding is so when you do see her on the wedding day it means that much more to you. It will make the day more exciting and memorable. That's pretty important to us, Natsu."

"But, what if something happens while you two are alone? Lucy you're pregnant for crying out loud!"

Lucy turned a bright shade of red. The whole guild got quiet. "And who knew that before now, Natsu? A second ago before you blurted out our business to the entire guild only Levy, me, and you knew that. Instead of waiting until after the wedding to share that special announcement you just opened your big fat yap." She was furious. She was embarrassed. She ran out the door.

Levy shook her head and quickly followed her best friend out.

"Tch. That was uncool, Salamander. Hey, Jet and Droy, I know you don't like me and all. But you care for Levy. Can you go keep the two company while they shop?" The two mages nodded and headed out the door after the girls.

Natsu really didn't understand what he did wrong. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mira looked at him and smiled. She had been overjoyed at the thought of the double wedding. The thought of a baby was even more exciting to her. But she felt it her duty to clue the boy into why Lucy was upset.

"She probably wanted us to think at first that the baby was conceived on your wedding night, Natsu. Or at least to wait until after the wedding to announce it so it wouldn't come as a shock to some."

"But she has her claim mark on her neck. You have all seen it."

"And how many of us would know what the claim mark meant?"

"Oh..." Natsu sighed. He definitely was in trouble. He was probably sleeping on the hammock again.

Natsu didn't bother correcting Mira about the fact that it would be babies, not baby. He might have told everyone about the pregnancy but he would let Lucy at least announce the fact it would be a multiple baby birth.

Mirajane patted his shoulder and walked back to the bar. On her way began to formulate an idea to make Lucy feel better...

...back at the shops

Jet and Droy didn't follow the girls into the shop. Shopping was definitely not something they enjoyed, besides they thought the girls could use the time to bond right now. So while the girls were inside the shop, they each took a post at the door leading to the shop each flanked a side. Jet stood to the left of the door. Droy stood to the right.

Inside the shop, Levy looked at her friend who didn't look happy to be shopping at all. She looked downright depressed. "Lu?"

"Sorry, Levy, this was supposed to be a fun shopping trip but I am making it miserable, aren't I?"

"I can't say as I blame you. I would be pretty upset too."

"Natsu is an idiot. I knew that going into this. It's part of what makes him lovable if I'm completely honest. But I didn't think he would blurt out that to the whole guild."

The girls started shifting dresses along the rack. _Levy, is so lucky. She can get a dress altered to her exact frame. I will have to pick something looser fit and wait to get it altered until right before the wedding. _She sighed aloud.

_Luce, I know you are mad at me. But you are beautiful in anything you wear. I'm really sorry, I know you didn't mean for me to hear that last thought. But, I felt you needed to know at this distance I can hear you. Also, I was very wrong to announce our news like that. I am so sorry._

Lucy sighed a mental sigh to Natsu to least let him know that she heard him. But she just wasn't up to talking to him right now. She would be careful from here on out and not broadcast her thoughts to him.

Levy was small so she knew her dress would definitely have to be hemmed and taken in. But she tried on five dresses while Lucy sat to observe. She knew since they were both romantics they would 'know' the dress when they tried it on. But female input was still nice to at least point each other in the right direction.

The first two dresses just weren't Levy's style. Lucy found two dresses to replace those while Levy was trying on the third dress. But Lucy had wasted her effort because the third dress was the one. She saw the way Levy's hazel eyes shined after putting it on. She saw the glow of excitement radiate off of her. "Yeah, I agree with that look you have on your face, Levy. That's the dress."

Levy clapped excitedly and told Lucy it was her turn.

Lucy really thought this was going to be fun. But she was really dreading trying these dresses on. The sales clerk had been helpful pointing out dresses that would compliment her body type. Heck, she had even been kind when she told the sales clerk that she was expecting so she would need something a little looser fit.

Lucy only had three dresses to try on though, and she direly hoped that one of them would be 'the one.' The first two dresses however had been a total disaster. Luckily, today three seemed to be the girls lucky number because the third one was perfect. She wasn't sure about the sash that was at he waist though.

The sales clerk assured her that they could dye the sash a color to match the bridesmaids dresses. This was something the girls had actually one hundred percent agreed on. While the girls were each others maids of honor the guys were definitely not each others best men. Pantherlily was to be Gajeel's, and Happy was to be Natsu's. So the girls each had to pick a bridesmaid.

Lucy chose Erza, who said she didn't mind that she would be walking back down the aisle with a floating Happy. Levy chose Lisanna. Also, Wendy would be a flower girl/junior bridesmaid. The colors were to be midnight blue, purple, and silver. Wendy was going to wear a silver dress with a midnight blue sash. Erza would wear the midnight blue because it looked fantastic with her hair, and Lisanna would wear the purple.

So now Lucy had to decide what color for her sash. She figured since Wendy would have a slash of midnight blue it would probably balance the color scheme better if hers was purple.

The girls went to pay for their purchases when they heard a clutter outside. They quickly finished to rush out the door.

Jet and Droy were attending to a girl who had just fallen into the street. She had on a dark steel breastplate with black steel shoulder pauldrons on her shoulders. She had rich copper red wavy hair. She looked like she had recently been in a fight from the cut on her right cheek. There were probably more injuries elsewhere they just weren't visible due to her armor. The armor itself didn't seem to be damaged though. It was strange.

The girl quietly muttered, "Fairy...Tail..," then abruptly passed out.

_Natsu, tell Wendy we are going to need her as soon as we get to the guild._

_ Wait, what are you hurt? _

_ No, Natsu, we found someone that is though and she needs healing._

Natsu sighed back his relief before seeking out Wendy.

**I plan on actually describing the dresses the day of the wedding. I hate how it felt like I was avoiding it. But I figured if it is important that the guys don't see the girls in the dresses before the wedding then the 'audience' shouldn't either.**

**The colors I chose for the wedding are actually colors I wanted for my wedding. But that's not what happened. I will explain why in the wedding chapter.**

**Wow, I finished typing all this right when my laundry got done. So I went over to collect my laundry at the laundry room and found two heads up pennies on my way. I don't really believe in bad luck but I figure anything good luck can't hurt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**One more follow and I have scored 99 follows for this story! Exciting!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Erzatscarlett, glorian175, DestinysRequiem, ElyseedxD, guest; Weirdiblondi, Rose Tiger, perseusjackson101, , msc22645, guest, ., MemoriesWillLiveOn, guest; Natsunoha, guest, theoneandonlylovelyrose, thewalkingdeadfairytail, DazzTugz, Cheezemonster, and guest; fluffer01.**

**I try to reply to as many reviews as I can via PM. If you are a guest reviewer I will try to reply to them in the A/N the next chapter. So please review, I can't wait to hear from you.**

Chapter 17

Jet and Droy brought the girl into the guild hall and headed directly to the infirmary. Lucy and Levy followed close behind.

Wendy was already there waiting. As soon as she was laid on the bed Wendy asked, "So what happened?"

"I don't know. She was stumbling along the streets and simply fainted. She said Fairy Tail before she did so." Jet explained. He realized a tad late that he probably should have just headed here with his speed. But then again he would have left the girls vulnerable with just Droy to protect him. Thinking about how mad the two dragon slayers would have been with him if he had made that choice made him realize that not using his speed was the right choice after all.

Lord Makarov who had been passing the room stopped upon hearing this. "Perhaps, she needs our help and was seeking us out because of that. But I would keep an eye on her to be safe." He left the room shortly after.

The girl's visible scratches began to fade away. "Her injuries don't appear that severe. I believe she is mostly just exhausted. Perhaps, a bit dehydrated too. Can someone get me a drink of water for her?"

Lucy volunteered. "I'll do it." _I'm still mad at you so keep your distance. I'm coming downstairs. Can you ask Mira to get a glass of water ready for when I arrive?_

Natsu frowned at Lucy's words but went up to the bar to do as she asked. Mira quickly pushed aside several papers. She seemed flustered for a sec. "Hey Natsu, what can I help with?"

Natsu wasn't all that suspicious of Mira, after all she was always hashing out some scheme or another. "Lucy is about to come downstairs. She wants a glass of water for the girl they brought in."

"Do you know anything about the girl?"

Natsu shook his head.

Laxus who was leaning against a post near the entrance of the guild hall followed Lucy to the bar. He grabbed the glass of water Mira attempted to hand to her. "Hey! That's for..."

"For the girl in the infirmary. Dragon slayer hearing remember? I think you need to stay down here and talk to Natsu. I'll take it up to the girl."

Lucy let out a frustrated groan. She really wanted to punch the living snot out of Laxus but she knew he was basically an immovable mountain made of muscle. There wouldn't be much point and she would probably hurt her hand in the process.

She sighed. Natsu looked at her with downcast eyes. He reminded her somewhat of a puppy who had just gotten scolded.

She headed his way and just before Natsu could say anything she put her finger to his lips. "You've already apologized. Sometimes apologies aren't enough. It's gonna take awhile for me to get over this. But I am no longer really mad at you. If I got mad at you for every little thing we would be miserable a majority of the time, and I don't want that."

Natsu smiled comforted a bit. "Let's sit down. You could probably use it after all that shopping." He smirked at her. "Any more news about the girl?"

"Other then the fact she said Fairy Tail before fainting? No, not really."

OoO

The infirmary door was slightly ajar so Laxus proceed in. He smiled at Wendy. The little dragon slayer was starting to bring out a gentler big brother side to him. He was appreciative of this change too. He looked back many times on his previous self. He hated many things he had done. But most of all he wanted to crack away his hard ass attitude. "How's the patient, doc?"

The little dragon slayer blushed slightly at being referred to as a doctor. Not many people knew it but she did consider volunteering at the Magnolia

Hospital in her spare time. She just didn't get much spare time. Wendy looked back at the girl in the bed, and when she did so Laxus' eyes followed.

He took in a deep breath and gasped. The glass in his hand forgotten dropped to the floor and shattered. The girl woke, and Laxus stared at eyes a brilliant shade of emerald.

The noise had the other dragon slayers from the main hall reacting. They ran to the room without delay. Lucy followed her mate asking him mentally. _What's wrong?_

_ No clue, Luce. Just heard glass shattering._

Lucy switched to a concerned state of mind herself. The three arrived to a hyperventilating Laxus, a gawking Wendy, an intrigued Levy, and a very confused stranger. "Where am I?"

Levy moved in. She had been on the sidelines just curious about the girl. It was like an unopened book to her, full of possibilities and mysteries. "You passed out in town. We brought you to our infirmary. You had said one thing before passing out, Fairy Tail."

"Oh, yes," she paused looking around at the members of the room. She noticed several Fairy Tail symbols. Then she must be in the Fairy Tail infirmary? It certainly looked too small to be a hospital.

A gruff scary looking man who took up residence behind the short bluenette who answered her question grunted at her. As if he was trying to demand she say more without words. This didn't scare her into action though. It actually did the opposite. She clammed up.

"Hey lightning face! You should probably clean up the glass. If Luce gets hurt I'll dragon roar right in your face."

Laxus realized he was right but before he could do something Mira came in with a broom and dust pan and cleaned up the glass. He wasn't worried so much about the water. Maybe Juvia would come in later and absorb it or something.

He cleared his throat. "So? Do you have a name?"

"Rory, Rory Khryseis..." she paused for a moment trying to think of something else to say. Her scent was a tad off after saying this. She smelled of...lies.

"You are not beginning to get our help with lies. Try again."

She stammered. "I...I didn't lie. My name is Rory Khryseis."

Okay didn't smell quite like a lie. More like...yes a half truth. "You aren't being completely honest. You aren't lying exactly but, your heart accelerated and your scent changed ever so slightly because of it."

"Shit, okay fine. My name is Aurelie Khryseis. I PREFER to be called RORY!" She made sure to stress her point by putting increased emphasis on 'preferred' and 'Rory.'

Hmm...yeah redheads were supposed to all have short tempers right?

"Do you hurt anywhere still? I could only see the scratches on your hands and face because of your armor. Could we take the breastplate and pauldrons off and make sure you have no more injuries?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly Gajeel started salivating as he looked at Rory. "What the hell is that look, Gajeel?" Levy was pissed.

"What look? Oh, you think? No, Levy, her armor looks delicious. Hard to come across actual black steel and it's a distinctive sweet flavor, like a sweet dessert to you."

Levy turned her back to Gajeel.

Something about Gajeel was currently pissing Laxus off he just didn't know what. Apparently during Gajeel's and Levy's little spat Wendy had started helping remove the armor. She was having some difficulty with the breastplate so Laxus went to help her out.

Once the breastplate was removed he looked down at the girl. The oversized tee she wore under the breastplate crept up on her stomach. He looked at the smooth creamy skin and saw a yellow glimmer come from her belly button. The dimpled flesh was pierced and the gem in the piece of jewelry glinting back was a yellow topaz which seemed to glow fiercely at him.

He cleared his throat. "So, why are you here? Why did you come seeking Fairy Tail out?"

"Oh, yes. It's my brother, my twin brother has been kidnapped. I need help to get him back."

"Who kidnapped him?" Levy asked.

"A dark guild called, Blood Affliction. My brother and I, we have rare magic. We are both smithing mages. I can make armor from very little resources, without needing a forge, anvil, or any other tools. My brother can make weapons."

"I call dibs on any scrap metal you have leftover." Gajeel salivated again.

"I'm afraid I don't tend to have any scraps leftover. But, if I and when I do while in your company you are welcome to it."

"Erza, will be excited to hear about your abilities," Lucy commented wryly.

OoO

Erza sneezed as she reentered Magnolia. Once she had heard of the dragon slayer gems she decided to research some more. She had learned that not only do they naturally exist, rare of course. But that they can also be made magically by a mage that lived in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe. So she planned on getting a group together and heading into the mountains to talk to this mage.

**Not so sure I am happy with this chapter. But now I've connected two missions for the guild. Who will go where and what will they encounter along the way? When and how are they going to fit in the double wedding? What is it Mira is hiding?**

**I brainstormed a bunch of guild names yesterday and I especially liked that one. Blood Affliction, sounds kinda creepy.**

**I want to do something special once I get 100 followers for this story I just don't know what yet. Suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay 107 follows! I really don't know what to do to celebrate that however. I thought about maybe redoing the first lemon chapter but more in Lucy's perspective (even though I write this story in third person). **

**Also, do you draw? I am outta practice and using my husband's pc because mine is busted. If you draw and would like to try your hand at an image for this story let me know. **

Chapter 18

A majority of Team Natsu is still in the infirmary when Erza strides through the guild doors. She looks around the room and notices that the only Team Natsu member around is Gray, and that none of the dragon slayers are present. "Hmm..."

"Hey Erza!" Mira called. "Would you like some cake?" She pulled out a pre-cut slice of Erza's favorite vanilla cake with white frosting and strawberries. Erza mentally salivated.

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" She asked trying to act nonchalant when inwardly she was jumping up and down for joy.

She of course didn't have Mira fooled. The take over mage saw Erza's brown eyes dancing in merriment at the sheer mention of cake.

Erza sat at the bar and scooped a forkful of the cake. "So, where is everyone at?"

"The dragon slayers and Lucy are upstairs in the infirmary."

Erza got concerned, "Who's hurt?"

Mira put a sympathetic hand on Erza's shoulder. "No worries. Lucy and Levy were out shopping for their wedding dresses. They came across a girl who passed out in the street. She mentioned Fairy Tail before passing out."

"Hmm, they need to be cautious. What if this girl is part of some elaborate trap?"

"I'm sure they are all keeping their wits about them," Master Makarov came up behind Erza.

"Know anything about this girl yet, master?"

"Well I left the room pretty early on. There are a lot of people in there already. But I hovered around the door for a bit, just to look out for my children of course." Erza and Mira both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. He was probably more likely wanting to check her out when she woke. "When Laxus went in the room I tried to keep my distance. But when I heard the glass shatter I paid even more attention. Supposedly, she is trying to recruit the guild to help her save her twin brother. He was kidnapped by a dark guild according to her."

"What reason did she give for this guild wanting him?"

"Something about their magic abilities. She must have some control over metals or something. She claimed that she can make armor using her magic with very little materials, and her brother can make weapons."

Erza shot out of her chair leaving her cake half eaten.

"You probably should have waited to tell her that, master. There is only one thing Erza loves more then cake." She indicated the plate. "That's weapons and armor."

OoO

The door to the infirmary burst open. Erza looked around the room. Both Lucy and Natsu started shaking in their boots until they noticed the look of pure joy on her face.

She went directly to Rory. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Erza Scarlet. I heard you have some pretty awesome magical power. Can you tell me about it?"

"Err..." Rory of course knew of Erza. But, she knew of her as a demonic fighting machine. The woman in front of Rory now reminded her of a lovesick fangirl. "I make armor using my magic. I don't require a forge, anvil, or any other materials except very few of the metal needed itself."

"Hmm, how does that work? I guess I don't understand how a power like that can exist."

"My brother and I are not the only ones able to do this I assure you. Well, perhaps we are now..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked concern in her voice. Rory looked sad for a moment.

"Our teacher, Chrysanthos Aldeir, he was probably in his early sixties when he took myself and Oric, my brother, as pupils. He died three months ago. We started training with him when we were ten. Our parents really didn't understand our abilities. We were able to call metal to us, not shape it yet, that took training. But, our family lived near a natural mine. Both Oric and I would unintentionally call the ore to us. Our mother was sick of all the 'rocks' we were accumulating around the house. But our father knew they weren't just rocks.

We once called gold ore to us. That's when our mom changed. She too figured out that they weren't just rocks. She started trying to abuse our abilities. Oric became really sick from trying to appease her."

"Magical Power Deficiency..." Wendy mutter aloud.

Rory nodded. "Our dad had enough. He took us away so our mother couldn't abuse our powers any longer. He had been researching and heard of a mage who could use his powers in a blacksmithing capacity. So, we come full circle."

Laxus cleared his throat, "So, if I understand this. You not only have the power to mold the metals but to also magnetically pull the metal to you."

"Not exactly, I mean our power was different when we were little. We did it without conscious thought for the first few years merely wanting something to play with. We didn't have many toys or neighbor kids to play with. We can still call the ore to us sure. But it's a bit harder to do so, and we have to be in a close proximity to it now."

"Anything else you can do we should know about?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I can also repair armor that already exists. But I think you meant more of physical attacks and such?"

Laxus nodded at her and waited for her to continue. He didn't get how she wasn't captured right alongside of her brother and needed answers.

"I tend to carry a few pieces of iron in my pocket."

"Tch, like trail mix?" Gajeel asked.

Rory would not get used to the idea of consuming metal.

Levy glared at Gajeel. He grunted and returned to his stoic stature.

"If we have metal on us we can form it into an attack and we can fuse it with our bodies. I have more control over this though then, Oric. Hence, why Oric was captured. He didn't really have a line of defense set up. He told me to save myself and go for help."

"So, why Fairy Tail?" Levy asked.

"We were heading here anyway. We had heard that Blood Affliction was looking for us and we didn't want harm to come to our little village. We intentionally let them track us for a short while. We thought we had lost them just before boarding a train. But Oric caught sight of a person with their guild mark, a bleeding skull. We pulled the emergency break to the train and ran through a forest east of here. That's where they caught up with us and took Oric."

"Where was this little village? If you don't mind me asking." Laxus was still skeptical. The girl intrigued him but he wasn't about to let his guard down for a saucy attitude and a pretty face. Although, she had been more docile since Erza came in.

"We lived south of Hargeon along the coast in a village called Sylvarena. Chrysanthos would sometimes go to Hargeon, since it was so close, to sell some of the armor and weapons we made."

"If you were in that part of Fiore wouldn't Lamia Scale have been closer?" Laxus asked.

Rory's face turned beet red. She was only mildly tolerating the questioning of the towering blonde mage. For some reason he irked the crap out of her. She gritted her teeth and answered,"Yes, Lamia Scale was closer but we were seeking work. What better place to work for then the guild with the mage renowned for her requip abilities?"

That cinched it for Erza. She decided. "So we need to find out more about this guild, Blood Affliction."

"Er, wait Erza, didn't you go on some information digging mission yourself?" Lucy asked. She had remembered because she was going to have Lisanna and Erza try on their bridesmaids dresses while they were out buying their wedding dresses. But, Erza had turned down her offer.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot! The dragon slayer gems, I still don't know much about them. But, I did discover they can be found in nature they are just excessively rare. But, also, there is a mage somewhere in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe. He can supposedly transmute a gem into a dragon slayer gem. I think it has to have something in common with the dragon slayer magic though first. I guess we can find out that when we see this mage though."

No one noticed that Rory shifted uneasily on the bed while they discussed this other mission. She settled her hand on her stomach, attempting to calm her nerves. She felt an unfamiliar warmth there but didn't examine it too deeply.

Mira popped her head in the room. "How's the patient doing?"

"I assure you. I feel fine. In fact, I am really not sure what I am still doing in this bed." Rory looked at Wendy for confirmation.

"I'd agree your injuries weren't serious. I just think you could use a good meal and something to drink."

"That's good. Then I'm kicking all the guys outta here and girls you are coming downstairs with me."

Natsu got tempted by the thought of food but then felt depressed and shut down. The guys started walking to the doors. Mira clued Gray in to what was going on before she had headed upstairs and he quickly solidified his own plan of action.

**Well, crap, first Mira gets sneaky now Gray?**

**How do you all feel about, Rory? Predictions?**

**Even though this was a load of information I'm comfortable with this chapter. I hope the ending didn't feel rushed though. I got very little sleep last night so I got really tired during the end of this chapter.**

**I hope I did Erza justice. Erza is probably one of my husband's favorite characters but honestly I don't like her as much. Don't get me wrong I don't dislike her, and I love when she worries for her friends. But I find her, I dunno, I guess too absolute? **


	19. Chapter 19

**So I really want to continue on with this story today. I'm not feeling all that great and I'm hoping that will not affect my writing. I am going to work on this today in between cleaning and stuff so hopefully that will help me. **

**Thank you to Listening-to-the-Roar, SilentMockingjay, and Raelin Thaon for your reviews! I can't wait to hear more from you! :)**

**Questions/concerns/interests seem to be popping up about Rory a lot. I will say this she appeared in my mind only days before I wrote about her. She wasn't preplanned but I do now have plans for her purpose. Whether she be a hero or a villain in disguise I can't say. **

**What should 'Blood Affliction's guild mark be? If you have an idea review or PM me I look at both. **

**You all should see my fangirl spaz when I get a review lol. **

Chapter 19

Gray grabbed Gajeel and Natsu around the shoulders as the boys headed to exit the guild hall doors. "What do you think you are doing, Ice Princess?" Natsu asked.

"We are going to go out and have some fun," Gray's dark blue eyes danced mischievously.

"I really don't care about what we do as long as we eat when we get there. I'm starving." As if on cue Natsu's stomach made an excessively loud protest.

Master Makarov danced around in the back of the gaggle of guys as they gallivanted down the street. Several passersby, a majority female, stared at the impromptu parade of men. Especially, when one such male unintentionally discarded his shirt.

OoO

Juvia watched as the men disappeared down the street. She had of course debated on following them, but when she looked back at the festive way the guild hall was suddenly decorated she changed her mind. There was silver, midnight blue, and purple decorations throughout the room.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other knowingly. Mira had planned for the girl's a wedding shower. Both girl's groaned aloud. Wedding shower's tended to be tacky, especially the games and the ice breakers. But knowing Mira she had something different planned.

"Okay, well I see Lucy and Levy already figured out what is going on. To the rest of the guests I want you all to write a question out to Lucy and/or Levy. The girls have to answer whatever question asked truthfully or..." Mira looked to Cana.

"...take a shot." Cana cackled manically.

"You do realize I can't drink right?" Lucy reminded the room of the fact that she was pregnant.

"Then we will make you smell Gray's stinky socks instead."

"No, wait, add an additional rule. If the girls don't want to drink, or in Lucy's case can't, but they also don't want to answer the question they can challenge the person who asked it to answer instead. So, that also means that you have to sign your name to the slip of paper now. No longer will the questions be anonymous."

Rory stood in the back of the room. She really didn't know what was going on. Something regarding the blonde and the bluenette but she was clueless to what that was. Wendy noticed her confusion and smiled gently at her. "Lucy and Levy are having a double wedding soon. This is their bridal shower."

Carla piped up at the sound of the girl's voice. She cast Aera and promptly picked the girl up. "I saw what Mira is planning, child, and you can't be here to spectate."

"Aww, why not?" The girl cried as Carla escorted her out. Happy who was unaware to the world around him while he ate his fish noticed his companions disappearance and took off after her.

Rory wasn't sure what to make of what she just witnessed but she shook her head. Mira came over to Rory with a plate of food and a glass of water. "I know you don't know us but please relax. This will be fun!"

Lucy sighed, it was actually a good thing she was pregnant. Natsu didn't like her to drink anyways. She was determined to try to answer the questions that came her way however.

The girls in the room had slips of paper they were putting in a big fish bowl. "Geez, that thing is almost full, Levy!"

Levy shook silently, granted she didn't have much to hide but still.

Mira approached the girls. "By the way, I took some liberties with planning your wedding. I know you said you two would take care of it yourself, but trust me I saw your planner I won't change anything. Except..."

The girl's waited on the other shoe to drop. "Except, that you didn't have a date in mind. You are getting married this Saturday. Freed set up an enchantment around the town. Anyone with a Fairy Tail guild mark cannot leave the town until they attend your wedding."

Lucy was actually partially thankful for the wedding so soon. Partially..."You do realize that is like three days away!" At least her wedding dress would fit her properly.

While the heated discussion was going on Rory had actually thought up a decent question to ask the girls herself. She may not know them very well but this question was both innocent and prying.

Mira went up to host the game. "So...question #1 to Lucy. The night Natsu claimed you, did it hurt?"

"That's a vague question actually. I mean that question is asking two things. Did it hurt when he marked me?" She pointed at her neck. "Or did my first time hurt?"

Lucy chewed her lip while thinking her answer over. "The answer would be yes to both, however, neither pain really lasted long."

"Question #2 to the both of you. How many erotic romance novels do you actually own?"

Levy blushed and took one of the shots in front of her. She downed it quickly. "That many, huh?" Cana cackled.

Lucy tried to mentally count. "I think like maybe ten but I honestly haven't counted them. Nor, recently have I had a reason to read them." She grinned back at her friends.

"Question #3 to Levy. When did you know you loved Gajeel?"

"Sappy question..." Cana groaned.

Mira took note of who wrote the question. Erza...hmm, perhaps she was trying to decipher her own feelings for a certain blue haired male mage.

"It wasn't a precise moment actually. I mean my feelings started changing for him when he protected me from Laxus."

Rory felt like a wallflower but she felt she was learning quite a bit of the two soon to be wed mages. Laxus was the big blonde mage that pestered her with questions. God, he was annoying.

"I think somewhere between Tenrou Island and Grand Magical Games was when I became aware of what my feelings met. But Gajeel still blamed himself pretty hard core. It took him quite awhile to come around."

"Question #4 to both girls. Besides your two men what other men have you fantasized over in the guild?"

Both girls simutaneously shouted, "Challenge!"

Mira looked at the question giver. Well this wasn't really fair. "Rory was the question giver. I'm not sure she knows the males well enough to answer this."

Cana stood up. "I'll answer it!"

Mira chuckled, "Wouldn't your answer be all of them?"

Cana's face turned to one of disgust. "No, Master Makarov? I mean ew...and one of those males is my dad thank you very much!"

Mira grinned, matchmaker mode activated, "Fine then everyone, besides Cana and Rory must answer. Sorry girls," she gave the brides a sympathetic look, "that means you too."

Lucy then turned the tables on Mira, "Then you answer first."

Mira caught herself off balance for a second. "Fine then, next question."

"Question #5 to Lucy. Was Natsu as clueless in the bedroom as he seems to be with everyday life?"

Lucy blushed. "The answer to that would be no. He is definitely not clueless. Granted his instincts were more intune then his mind though. "

The guild hall echoed with the laughs of the girl's merriment. The game continued and Levy was feeling a tad tipsy. They had started opening presents and Levy had blushed at a lot of the undergarments she received as presents.

Most of the presents were from Cana and Mira but somehow Lucy had managed to get one for Levy. "I didn't know when I would give it to you actually. But I didn't want to leave it at the house where Natsu might tear it up so I had Mira hide it for safe keeping."

The negligee that Lucy had purchased for her friend was quite beautiful. It was short enough she wouldn't trip but still long enough that on her it would be floor length. It was white and Levy knew it would symbolize her virtue. Lucy grinned at the room just before leaning in to tell Levy. "By the way, if you want it to remain intact I would take it off yourself. I don't think Gajeel will be able to control himself when he sees you in it." Levy blushed but nodded.

Juvia looked out the window. The games had been fun. The night had been fun, but she wondered what kind of mischief Gray might be getting into.

OoO

Across town three dragon slayers appeared to be miserable. Natsu muttered, "Lucy is gonna kill me."

Gajeel groaned, "Tch. These woman are overly proportioned." Now that she was his it seemed Levy was his ideal body type for a woman.

Gray laughed at the two. He took the guys to a strip club on the outside of town. But the dragon slayers did not seem to be having fun at all. Natsu and Gajeel, yeah he understood that but why was Laxus being all gloomy?

Makarov stood beside his grandson. "Dirty old man," Laxus muttered.

"Hey, this isn't the first time we have been at a strip club together." Makarov was confused by Laxus' behavior.

Laxus grunted but did not reply. He walked over to the other two dragon slayers. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Hey Ice Princess, have fun while you can. Once Juvia finds out you were here what do you think she will do?"

Gray snorted, "I'd be more worried about the girls then myself. Besides, it's not like we are dating."

Natsu shrugged, "Hey, I warned ya."

No one caught the look of apprehension on Gray's face as he started to gather his clothes. At one point the girl's were tucking jewels in his boxers...

**Meh, hated the way this chapter ended but oh wells. I'm in too much pain to continue right now. I'm also sorry I didn't really focus much on the guys. I don't really like the idea of strip clubs but seemed like the type of last minute thing Gray might do.**

**Next chapter will more then likely be the wedding then may be a lemon chapter for each couple? Who knows? **

**Question for all my fellow authors out there. Once I upload a chapter to my document manager do I have to keep it there? I'm getting a huge list of documents (45 right now) and I'm worried it's going to get confusing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't bother with the following author's note if you didn't catch my slip up in the previous chapter before I edited it.**

**So before posting Chapter 19 I think I had some Fairy Tail dream where I had the characters calling Makarov Lord instead of Master. Hence, my goof up in the previous chapter. I fixed it but hopefully I won't make the mistake again. **

Chapter 20

Levy felt like she was in a parallel universe. Where and when could she not find a quote that would fit her situation in life. But nothing was working for her and it was 'the day.'

The couples had all agreed. They wouldn't write their own vows but they would find a quote to apply to each other and the marriage. But Levy could not find something that was so exactly what she wanted to say. So she did her best. But she wasn't happy with it. But what could she do? She was out of time.

Now the girls, including Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy, were at Lucy and Natsu's place getting ready. Mira was helping the girls with their makeup and hair. They still had a couple hours and to Levy it seemed absurd to spend so much time on getting ready.

Levy felt like she was having a mental breakdown when suddenly Mira was beside her. "You're getting cold feet huh?"

"No, no not at all."

Lucy agrees from the other side of the room. "She is but she won't even talk to me about it."

"Okay, so what scares you?"

Levy shook her head. But then found herself saying. "He's only marrying me because he wants me. I mean he told me that he knew I would save myself for my wedding night. That means..."

Lucy came up touching her shoulder. "You know it doesn't work like that."

"But, I can't make sense of anything. Even my quote sounds like a pile of rubbish."

"Let me see it," Lucy asks.

Levy shows Lucy what she planned. "Hmm..."

"See? Garbage!"

"Nope, this is actually pretty brilliant."

Levy still disagreed but she calmed down a bit. Lucy's opinion mattered to her.

It took a half an hour and a good dose of chocolate therapy but Levy finally calmed down, and the girls started getting organized. They were going over the old rhyme, "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue..."

Something old represents continuity.

Lucy had been given a pair of earrings by her mother when she was young. She had told her that she wanted her to wear them for her wedding day. At the time Lucy had no inkling why she had given them to her early on. But now she wondered if her mother somehow had predicted her death was coming.

Levy's something old was an antique necklace she had been found with. She didn't remember either of her parents. Her earliest memories were all of the guild, like a piece of her memories were missing. But that didn't bother her that much. She knew what she knew.

Both girls smiled at each other. Each knowing the moment of grief they were each in. Levy fidgeted with the necklace and Lucy put on the earrings. Both holding back tears to continue on with their day and their new lives from this moment on.

Something new offers optimism for the future. For both girls their something new was their wedding dresses.

Lucy considered her dress carefully due to her pregnancy. Her dress represented the hope for her life and her children. She caressed her belly subconsciously and sighed happily. Despite the fact that she was pregnant she always tried to chose the moments to caress her stomach in private. But now, the future was in sight and she relished in her hope for her babies.

Levy's dress currently authentically represented purity. The whiteness flawlessly declaring that representation to the world. But for Levy it was a reminder. A reminder that soon the whiteness would be diluted. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. But she was optimistic that the future was starting today.

As Mira and Lisanna zipped the girls into their dresses they each took a breath of apprehension and let it go.

Something borrowed represents borrowed happiness...Lucy and Levy both agreed that this sentiment seemed poorly worded.

"Perhaps it means to amplify our own happiness?" Lucy had suggested. They both agreed that this sentiment was as good as any. But they also agreed that they would not borrow happiness from each other. They felt that if they had borrowed from each other it might take away their own happiness a bit. So they had turned to their bridesmaids for something borrowed.

Erza had lent Lucy a pair of gloves. "I bought these gloves to replace the ones I wore at the casino of Akane Beach. I think of them as my fresh start. I bought them not in grief but in hope of a brighter future. I guess in some ways it worked. Jellal is no longer who he was then..."

Lucy hugged Erza. The moments that Erza showed her weaknesses were few but they were profound. "Thank you, Erza. These are perfect and they also fill me with hope."

Lisanna had lent Levy a bracelet. Lisanna smiled at her sister. "Mira gave me this bracelet the day before our mission that landed me in Edolas." She would not refer to it as the day everyone thought she died. "Mira may have been dark to most at that time frame. But I would always be her little sister. It was the first thing I saw when I awoke in Edolas and it kept me going while I was there the first few days. Before I discovered the Edolas Mira and Elfman.

I'm always afraid people will look at me poorly because of this. But I was happy in Edolas. I missed Earthland and my family, sure. But meeting new people and establishing new relationships is part of life. So, my bracelet to me represents the happiness that comes with family and friends, old and new alike."

"You were also open hearted to accept the friends you found in Edolas. I was open hearted to forgive Gajeel of all his sins. I think this is a perfect unity of happiness."

Something blue stands for purity, love, and fidelity.

Both girls found this kind of silly. They knew that a dragon slayer would only love once in their lifetimes therefore they would always be faithful. Their love was pure and unalterable. So they both snubbed their nose at this sentiment. They felt choosing garters to represent blue was a way of saying 'to hell with this sentiment.' Their garters they both wore under their dresses had some hint of blue. Lucy's ribbon on hers was blue, while Levy's had a small blue rose.

After going through all that Lucy and Levy turned to each other. "Why do the guys have it easy? We have so many traditions. What traditions do they have? None that I am aware of."

OoO

Meanwhile at Gajeel's house...

No the guys didn't have traditions they had to go through. They had not shared their quotes. Even though both were apprehensive at the thought of being so sappy in front of the other guys in the guild. They had not uttered their annoyance with their formal attire. Even though Gajeel was partially looking forward to wearing the formal attire. He never admitted that he enjoyed the look in Levy's eyes at the banquet after the dragons came. She appreciated how he looked that night. No the guys weren't dwelling on any of this. No the guys spent their time fighting.

They took out aggressions with their fists. Gajeel with the hope that he tired himself out a bit. He was still worried he would hurt Levy somehow. Natsu of course simply was fired up at the idea of possibly beating Gajeel.

Lily and Happy both shook their heads. "You know you both should be getting ready," Lily said.

Happy looked around the house. It was uncharacteristically organized. But there were boxes everywhere. "Er, Gajeel? You know you can't move in with Levy at Fairy Hills right?"

"Tch. Of course I know that, furball."

"Then what's with all the boxes?" Happy asked.

Lily turned to Happy, "Gajeel is planning to..."

But Lily never finished because he was knocked unconscious by Gajeel's sudden Iron Dragon Club attack.

**Yeah, I planned on this being the wedding chapter but the wedding tradition of something old something new took a lot out of me. I am still not 100% happy with Levy's new or old. I wish there was more background story for Levy to go off of but oh wells. I kinda feel like the blue was a cop out but it seemed to fit the situation also. **

**Oh and before anyone asks those are the representations of each. I looked it up. I like symbols and finding out what those symbols mean. My aunts always drilled in on me on their weddings that it was bad luck to have one item represent more then one sentiment. I couldn't find proof of this but I still felt each sentiment should be represented by one item. The saying also talks about a sixpence in her shoe. I didn't add that piece because I honestly don't know what a 'jewel' looks like. If its paper or coin.**

**I did promise that this would be sappy so I think I achieved that. The wedding chapter will be also. **

**I hope you all like the quotes I chose for the next chapter. I found Lucy's and Natsu's pretty fast and I think both suit them. Gajeel's is a little OC but I don't think majorly so. Levy was the hard one, hence the beginning on this chapter her mini tantrum. But I think what I plan to do with hers will work out. I mean Lucy thought it was brilliant right? :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wendy could not believe that they did this. She scolded the boys with her eyes. Carla took it a step further.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You should have known better then to fight today. Look at you! Natsu your eye is nearly swollen shut. Gajeel your lip is split and there are several scratches on your face. If I cared less then I do I would tell Wendy to leave you like you are. Let the girls have their anger out on you. But this is their day. They deserve to have the best day and you both will not ruin it. Wendy, heal them but don't forget the rest of your outfit." She indicated something hanging from the back door of the infirmary. Carla left the room.

Wendy folded her arms over her chest and glared at the two dragon slayers. Carla came back in and said, "Oh, and you two will admit you did this in a week. After the girls have had the day of their lives. That way they can punish you accordingly."

Wendy healed the boys then heard the music outside. "You two need to go outside now. The girls will be here any minute and they will not want you seeing them before the wedding. So scoot!'

The boys looked at each other as they walked away. "Good thing you suggested waiting on changing clothes until after the fight, huh?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"Tch that was Lily's suggestion, but I'll make sure to thank him later. Because that was definitely a good suggestion."

The boys walked outside to where the wedding would take place. There were white folding chairs lined up on two sides of an aisle strewn with flower petals. A open gazebo was set up where Master Makarov stood preparing to proceed over the ceremony.

OoO

A carriage stopped at the guild hall and let the girls out. They went inside to wait out while their friends got seated. Mira fussed about making last minute makeup and hair touches.

Wendy got the rest of her outfit from the infirmary. She questioned Carla with her eyes. Carla merely nodded. Wendy was so humiliated but it was Lucy and Levy's day so she had to comply so she strapped the gossamer wings to her back and pasted on a smile. But she couldn't help but think 'this is so humiliating.'

The girls heard the first chords of the song that Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy would be entering on and lined up.

_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I can.  
How long will I need you?  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan._

_How long will I be with you?  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash upon the sand._

_How long will I want you?  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far.  
How long will I hold you?  
As long as your father told you,  
As long as you can._

_How long will I give to you?  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say._

_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I may._

Several feet away if they were looking for it the guild members would have seen the light dancing. The dragon slayers heard an odd tinkling of chiming bells but shrugged and figured it was part of the song.

The wedding march began and Lucy made her progress down the aisle. Natsu was unsure if she had ever been more beautiful.

The dress' bodice was cinched with a band of fabric the same shade of purple Erza's dress was. The shoulders were sheer lace with beads embroidered along the bodice and the top parted in a wide v. The skirt was a long made of tulle and long enough to brush the aisle when she walked.

Natsu of course knew none of the words for any of the fabric or the decorations. All he thought was that her skin seemed to glow. Her cheeks flushed with happiness, and for some reason the skirt of the dress reminded him of a dancer that spent a predominant time on her tip toes for some reason.

Levy made her way down the aisle now. Gajeel stopped breathing because she was simply that breath taking.

Levy's dress was similar to Lucy's in design. But where Lucy's had beads Levy's had been simple and a light patterned lace. Where Lucy's sash had been purple, Levy had a mere white band of ribbon with a flower to the side. Levy's skirt was not made of tulle like Lucy's but just a silky straight fabric that was hemmed so she wouldn't step on it but it would also trail along the aisle like Lucy's.

The couples stared in each other's eyes while Makarov began the ceremony. Words were spoken, promises were made, but all that would fade away to just the simple memories of how beautiful the girls look. How happy the guys were. Then Makarov said, "The couples did not write their own vows but they did find some quotes they wanted to share to make the occasion more memorable. Lucy and Natsu would you step forward?"

Lucy smiled and she handed her bouquet to Levy. She sighed as she felt the tears of happiness try to fall as she reached for her slip of paper she had hidden in her sleeve.

" 'A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise.' That was written by an author from a distant land who wrote about flying, fantasy, and philosophy. His name was Richard Bach. "

Natsu thought her quote was perfect and surprised she had not written it herself. He smiled at her and cleared his throat. " 'Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.' That was a quote made by a great fighter from a distant land named Bruce Lee. I would love to take him on sometime."

The guild members who had all thought his quote extremely sweet and fitting now laughed outrageously because Natsu would always and forever be Natsu.

Lucy didn't have the heart to tell him that Bruce Lee had passed away quite some time ago.

Lucy took back her bouquet and took Levy's. Levy and Gajeel stood where Lucy and Natsu did previously. "I tried to search through all my books for the perfect quote from a favorite author. But I couldn't find the right words. I found the beginning of something from a man famous for his intelligence. 'Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.' This was something a physicist and philosopher of science named Albert Einstein said. Only I disagree a bit," she smiled up at Gajeel. "Because meeting you and falling for you was a sort of gravity all on it's own. My life will forever from this moment on revolve around you."

Gajeel was more touched then he could ever tell her in that moment. A girl who worshiped books only mildly found the words to say in them. He wanted to kiss her right in that moment but knew it was his turn. " 'You have made a place in my heart where I thought there was no room for anything else. You have made flowers grow where I cultivated dust and stones.' A writer named Robert Jordan said that."

They went back to their previous positions, and Makarov took his place back. "I felt for the end of the ceremony I should also say a quote to my children. So I want both couples to stand with each other." The couples moved accordingly. "It's a pretty simple quote written by a man who was mostly famous for his romantic notions, William Shakespeare. 'Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts.'" The couples joined hands. "Natsu, Gajeel place the ring on the girls fingers, and say 'with this ring I thee wed.'" The boys did so. Lucy and Levy repeated the action with rings for the boys. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides."

**I really really really hope I did this chapter justice. **

**T****he song is "How Long Will I Love You" by Ellie Goulding**

**My own wedding wasn't planned extravagantly. My mother didn't want us to get married because my husband is younger then me. But both knew we were meant to be. We were married on a weekday at a courthouse. I remember it was raining that day and some employee there had forgotten to reserve a court room for the proceedings. We were given the option of the hallway or outside. We both voted for outside. It had stopped raining long enough for us to get married and celebrate a bit with what few friends and family we had there. **

**My husband is constantly asking me to marry him, and I constantly tell him I already did. But if we were to renew our vows, and we were to say a quote to each other mine would be: **

"**We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness - and call it love - true love." ~Robert Fulghum**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rory was surrounded by the frivolity and joyous cacophony of the occasion. She had been the one that was somehow assigned to decorate the guildhall in the streamers and balloons. She didn't understand the why of it but she felt she did a pleasing job. But no one really seemed to be paying attention to the decorations. Everyone was guffawing or cheering on the happy couples.

Over the course of the first half an hour the wine glasses were chimed probably twenty times already. The blonde bride, Lucy, had swollen lips. The bluenette bride, Levy, couldn't seem to stop blushing. But it must be nice to have this. This camaraderie alone was something to celebrate.

Rory felt like she spent a majority of her life on the outside looking in. The only two people she felt she could really trust were her brother and her teacher. But what would it be like to be a part of something like this?

Somehow she noticed a loose bolt in a beam above the heads of the happy couples. How it drew her attention she did not know but she sent her magic through her and discreetly fixed the potential problem. Yet, no one would know how she helped in that matter. She sighed and walked up the stairs to watch the merriment unfold.

OoO

Laxus didn't know what was compelling him. Per normal he took a stance against a post and watched with seemingly uncaring eyes. Of course he did truly care, but having a miscreant louse for a father left something to be desired and unfortunately became a outward frame to the pictures the thoughts that formulated in his mind.

Laxus had found himself constantly glancing at her in his peripheral vision. He couldn't stop seeking her out. She looked amazing. She had to be wearing one of Mira's dresses, because the style was infallible. It hugged her curves in all the right places. When she was wearing the armor her curves were masked behind the metal. But now, she was mouthwatering.

The dress was an emerald green and it suited her freckled honey skin. But it also brought out those fascinating compelling eyes.

Laxus groaned as he started to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He turned his head back to the festivities. He was truly happy that the two dragon slayers had found their mates. He would have to ask his fellow slayers at a later time what it truly entailed.

Laxus smiled. Across the room the smallest dragon slayer was dancing with Romeo. The boy was teetering on unsure feet. The girl was just giggling gaily despite the boys uncertain movements.

Laxus moved over to the two and whispered something in Romeo's ear. The boy blushed but became more sure of his movements.

"Leading the lady in a dance is manly," Elfman proclaimed at a nearby table.

"Then why are we still sitting here at this table," Evergreen uncharacteristically mumbled. She was following a groove in the table with her finger. She would never openly admit to hoping the man would ask her to dance. Heck, she wish the big ogre would just admit his feelings already. The sneaking around was becoming cumbersome.

Freed came up and poked her on her shoulder. "Would you care to dance, Ever?"

"Hey! If anyone is dancing with Ever it's me!" Elfman interjected and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Mira came up behind Freed. "Thank you for doing that."

"Hmm, but now I am truly wanting to dance. Perhaps, you would now like to be my partner across the floor."

Mira blushed prettily and gave Freed her hand. "I would love too."

OoO

The time had come to throw the wedding bouquets. Laxus took a spot at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall. He didn't care to take part in the traditions about to occur. His grandfather, Master Makarov was nervously biting his teeth on the sidelines.

"What's got you so nervous, Gramps?" Natsu asked. He gazed lovingly at his new bride.

"Erza is going to tear apart the guild hall attempting to catch the bouquet."

"Er, that is something to be terrified of," Gray articulated.

"Droopy eyes, you seem to be missing your clothes."

"Ack!"

The women all lined up. The guys on the sidelines were pretty terrified. The girls meant business.

When Lucy threw her bouquet Erza made a mad dive for it. She hit her head against a pillar but the bouquet was clutched to her chest. "See, I told you that pillar was my rival!"

"But Erza, this is an entirely new guild hall. It's not even the same pillar," Mira protested. But Erza was semi-unconscious.

When Levy threw her bouquet it landed directly into the hands of Mira. Mira blushed and sniffed at the flowers. But then she noticed the young dragon slayer trying her best not to seem upset. She went over to the girl, hugged her, and without comment gave her the bouquet.

"That was a sweet thing you did, Mira." Mira only smiled back at Freed's compliment.

Now Master Makarov was chewing his nails even fiercer because it was time for the grooms to throw the garters. Luckily the two biggest demolition oafs were the ones flinging the garters but there were still plenty of men that could easily tear the place apart.

Natsu grinned mischievously at Lucy as he pulled off the garter...with his teeth. Lucy was blushing fiercely. Her mouth silently formed the words, "I will get you back later."

Natsu kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "promises, promises."

Natsu flicked the garter through the air and it unceremoniously landed on Gray's head. Gray grabbed it and a moment of panic seemed to cross his face because he feared the water mage was going to do something drastic.

Juvia was having some difficulty keeping herself at bay. She was torn between bliss and concern. But bliss was outweighing it a bit because 'love rival' was no longer a rival at all.

Gajeel felt like the collar of his shirt was suffocating him. He looked at Levy and apologized with his eyes. This was not something he wanted to be doing with a bunch of onlookers but it was tradition. Levy hiked up the left side of her dress. He reached up and shimmied the garter down her leg, trying his damnedest to not think about said how said legs were gorgeous. Trying to not focus on his brief view of lace he unintentionally glanced at the apex of her thighs. By the time he flinged the garter his face was redder then Erza's hair.

Said woman cheered when she came back to consciousness and found the bouquet ceremoniously on her chest.

The garter sailed threw the air. It shot above all the men awaiting for it's descent. Several attempted to jump at the soaring object. But the item landed directly at Laxus' feet.

He bent to retrieve the piece of lace and scoffed outwardly. _The universe trying to tell me something?_

**I'm amazed at how well this chapter went over as I was writing it. I was kind of dreading it a bit. I had changed my mind so many times on who would catch the bouquets. When my husband noticed I had Erza catching one of them he said that she should make an attempt for both. I saw his point but I just deemed it unfair so I knocked her out instead. Hopefully that didn't seem too off. I wanted to make a nod at the previous rival gag.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning beware the citrusy Lemons ahead! Also lengthy A/N after please read it!**

Chapter 23

As the party started coming to an end the newly wed dragon slayers both eyed their wives with a new found hunger. Neither let the girls out of their sights long enough to let them change into travel suitable attire. So both were still in their wedding dresses.

Natsu approached Lucy as if he were stalking his prey. His steps were probably the most silent they had ever been in the course of her knowing him. He snaked his arms around her from behind. She nearly clobbered him with her fist when she felt his body purr and mold against hers. "Let's go home, Luce. I have a new game we can play."

She turned to him and noted how his eyes changed momentarily. The feral creature was only remotely kept at bay. "What game is that?"

"You'll see..." He picked Lucy up in his arms and ran the whole way home.

OoO

He crossed the threshold with his new wife snuggling against him. Her happiness was colliding into him nearly knocking him emotionally off balance. But he couldn't deny that he wasn't equally as happy.

He pushed through their bedroom door and took in the atmosphere of the room. The candles Lucy had insisted on buying were still placed on nearly every surface of the room. He sat her down and lit his hand aflame, silently asking her if she would like to do the honors.

_We haven't recently talked like this. Why is that, Natsu?_

"Well right now it's because I want to hear you with my ears not inside my skull." _Plus with how gorgeous you look today I'm pretty sure my brain will explode if I keep this up._

Lucy giggled at him, "That was sweet thank you. Should I expect you to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"Sweet talking me like that. In a couple months I am going to start showing and even later then that I will probably be the size of a house. Can I expect you to look past my weight and still tell me you desire me."

Natsu growled at her, "Luce, I will desire you until I breathe my last breath. You hinting at your weight..." He huffed and a cloud of smoke puffed from his nostrils. "Honestly you carrying my children, probably a dragon thing, but it makes me boil with passion, want, need...so many different levels of desire I couldn't even begin to name them all."

His reptilian eyes turned to her. "So about this game?"

"Turn around, Luce, because we are both wearing too many clothes to play, and I am determined to be the one to undress you tonight."

She obliged him and felt as his hand glided down her back. She arched into the caress and felt sharp pinpricks from his fingers. He mentally showed her how his fingernails now were sharp claws. She sighed at him in anticipation. "Just don't rip the dress, Natsu."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Why not, Luce? You are only going to wear it once."

"Mmm...well because...if we have a daughter. I would like her to wear it someday."

Natsu pictured in his mind a beautiful little girl with his pink locks and her brown eyes. "If we have a daughter she is never dating let alone getting married."

Lucy stayed positioned with her back turned to him so he could continue his ministrations. She glared and giggled at Natsu in her mind. Then she saw how he pictured the idea of a little girl. She was so beautiful in his eyes and it was such a serene moment that she was distracted when she felt her dress becoming loose as Natsu unclapsed her pearl buttons. How he could do it with claws she had no clue but she let that thought pass her by as he leaned in and kissed her back between each button.

"You still haven't told me about this game."

Natsu showed her how he lit one of his fingers aflame, his claws disappeared in the process, and began to move it towards her exposed flesh. She screamed in his head. _Are you crazy?! That will be immensely painful._

"No, Luce. I don't know how I know. But my flame will never hurt you, in fact I think it will be just another stimulation that will make you see stars behind your eyes."

Lucy was still terrified of the idea. "I'm still worried you are going to ruin my dress."

"Then let's get rid of it." And with that her dress pooled at her feet.

He turned her around in his hands and smiled at her. The white strapless bra and panties while lacey and seductive happened to be some of her older lingerie. He knew because one of the many times he ransacked her apartment he came across this set. He couldn't fathom at the time why her bra and panties matched but now he simply admired.

"I know this is an old set," Natsu muttered.

Lucy nodded. Natsu grumbled at the fact that the bra was strapless. He wanted someday to burn her bra straps and let her breasts fall free. So regarding her bra he simply undid the clasp. He was pretty sure that she would desire to keep the strapless bra. But her panties...well...they were another story entirely.

He picked his wife up and ceremoniously threw her on the bed. "You probably shouldn't keep throwing me around like. At least for safety reasons."

He momentarily regretted his actions. But his guilty thoughts detoured from him as he gazed upon Lucy amongst the pillows and bedspread. He climbed on top of her and breathed a light flame across her mark.

She gasped and shivered from the sensation. She didn't give it a second thought that fire was making her shiver only that then sensation was erotic.

Natsu stroked down the valley between her breasts with his finger still lit. She arched her back craving the sensation. He continued up and down her breastbone while his mouth reached for a tightened beaded nipple. He traced his left hand to her left breast. He took in how it felt fuller and riper in his hand and smiled inwardly. Her body was changing already anticipating the arrival of their children.

She moaned underneath him. He knew that the sensation was eliciting more pleasure for her then the norm and he gave up on the game. He extinguished his flame and cupped both her breasts. He watched her face change as he experimented with how he stroked her. If he trailed a finger along the upper swell she gasped. If he kissed the underside she sighed. When he trailed his fingers along her erect nipples she arched into the touch and moaned. But when he took the nipple into his mouth she looked like an angel. She gasped and her head thrashed around on the sheets. She took his head into her hands and scraped at his skull with her nails.

He trailed his hand down her hip to the outside of her thigh. He stroked circles across the flesh. Pushing her thighs further apart so he could settle himself against her.

He grinned ironically. She was nearly completely undressed and he hadn't removed a stitch of clothing yet. He rectified that quickly though. He ripped the shirt apart and grin mischievously when he startled Lucy from the buttons that pinged across the room. She smiled when he discarded his shirt and reached out for him. She reached between the two of them and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She reached inside and cupped him in her hand. He groaned and pushed her away. Not because he didn't want the sensation but because he was almost as turned on as he was their first night together and he didn't want to embarrass himself. He finished removing his clothing and seated himself against her.

"Got any attachments to the panties, Luce?"

"I don't care how you remove them just do it already!" She shouted.

He grinned at her and lit his hands aflame. He burnt the sides and smiled as the lace turned to ash. "I can't believe I am beginning to like the smell of ashes." Lucy muttered.

He laughed at her and leaned in for a kiss. He coaxed her lips gently, probing her mouth in an endearing way. She sighed at the romantic notion of the kiss. His mouth was searching but not deepening.

She felt his fingers graze the inside of her hips and gasped. He gently stroked at her center. He inserted a finger inside and at the same time he deepened the kiss. His tongue plundering her depths. As his tongue stroked so did his finger. She felt her body tightening and reaching. He pulled away from the kiss and settled himself between her thighs. His tongue stroked at her clit and he entered another finger into her folds. She writhed on the bed as he pleasured her.

Just when she was about to explode he pulled away. She nearly throttled him. But suddenly he was entering her and she was exploding around him just from his entry. She gasped.

He pulled her thighs around his waist and began moving steadily inside her as she puddled around him. Once some of the afterglow melted away she began meeting his strokes. Her body reaching again. "Natsu, please I...please faster."

He moved backward and pulled her lower body up further so her back was arching off the bed. As he pushed in her at this new entry Lucy shuddered with sensation. She felt his muscles tighten and reached between them to stroke at his chest. "More Natsu..."

He grunted and slowly his sanity unraveled. He pummeled into her. His concern at possibly hurting her evaporating at craving sensations. She cried out as she peaked again and he hurtled after her. Her cry spurring his completion.

He shifted their bodies into a more comfortable position. But stayed within her. Because inside her was the greatest home he had ever known. They both panted from sheer exhaustion murmuring love as their consciousness succumbed to sleep.

**Wow that turned out long for me. The lemons keep coming, expect Gajeel and Levy next chapter.**

**Oh and I don't want to give anything away but I already have planned what the kids will look like and if they do have a girl, she won't look like that. Natsu is not precognitive therefore he will not be able to see what his children will look like beforehand.**

**Speaking of precognitive though, for those of you that also like Ghost Hunt I am beginning to work on a Ghost Hunt story also (NaruxMai). But I am being excessively picky about posting it. Plus I am already working on three stories so I know that this one will take more time then the others, posts won't be as frequent. The prologue is complete however (short but finished) and if you want me to post it anyways you can always coax me with a PM or review.**

**Speaking of reviews I am really curious if anyone has any clue where this story may be going because in all honesty I think I might throw you all for a bit of a loop. This story is either going to be excessively long or have multiple parts. **

**Feel free to review predictions about the number of young ones: gender, magic, looks, etc. I probably won't implement the predictions but I am curious to know what you all are thinking.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I received a 'guest' review yesterday and I'd like to try to reply to it without giving anything away. So to said 'guest' I agree with you that I have come across other authors stories with similar patterns and I do plan on making this story different in the aspect you mentioned. Gah, I hope that wasn't too vague. **

**I want to get to know more about my readers so I wanted to ask you a few questions (which will make this a lengthy A/N I apologize). Feel free to respond in either PM or review.**

**What other anime/manga are your faves? I personally love several but I don't tend to like mecha (with the exception of Magic Knight Rayearth which I do not consider to be mecha).**

**What was the first manga/anime that you remember reading or watching (don't be ashamed if it's Pokemon I am an adult and still love Pokemon)? My first 'true' anime I think was Sailor Moon but what got me addicted to anime was Fushigi Yuugi.**

**Do you know of any anime/manga that might not be so well known you would recommend to others? There are honestly several for me but the first two I automatically think of are: Yumerio Patissiere and Save me Lollipop.**

**What is your fave anime/manga genre? I tend to lean towards fantasy, romance, and reverse harem. I especially love anime where people are transported to another world. First two like that I can think of are Fushigi Yuugi and Magic Knight Rayearth. **

**If you could pick one anime/manga crush? Who would you pick? I know how hard this question is and I honestly could give so many answers. I would at the moment probably be between Naru from Ghost Hunt, Zero from Vampire Knight, Tomoe from Kamasama Kiss, and Sasame from Pretear (although the last is probably more because the english voice actor that plays him is Chris Patton and I have a huge crush on Chris Patton).**

**Last question, what would you consider to be your anime/manga guilty pleasure or at least an anime/manga you love but you really don't understand why? Hrm...I'm personally not ashamed of any anime I watch and I really don't want to say Pokemon again. The closest thing I can think of would either be Kaleido Star or Angelic Layer I guess. **

**This chapter is also a lemon, you've been warned.**

Chapter 24

Gajeel now carried his new wife into his small house. It wasn't much. Just a small two bedroom hovel. The day before it had been quite untidy too. But Pantherlily and Gajeel worked on that a good portion of the day. He unlocked the door and crossed the threshold with his petite bride.

"You can let me down now, Gajeel."

He merely shook his head and continued inside. He felt ravenous but knew his cravings were not for food. He kicked open his bedroom door and sat Levy on the bed. Because of his height his bed was excessively large and Levy looked diminutive and meek against the bedspread.

She blushed up at Gajeel. Gajeel made no move forward. He hadn't said much on the way here either. He mostly just grunted an affirmative reply here and there. Levy stood up and touched Gajeel's arm. He looked down at her. She put her head to his chest and he crushed her against him.

"You're scared aren't you?" Levy asked.

She felt his nod more then saw it since her eyes were staring at the floor beneath her.

"I won't deny it. I am too, Gajeel. But, I love you. I chose you." She turned her back to him. "I'm going to need help out of my dress."

With a considerable amount of exaggerated care Gajeel slowly unfastened the pearl buttons that adorned her back. He caressed his calloused hands against the peach skin he exposed. When he pushed the dress from her shoulders Levy turned around.

"I took great care selecting my lingerie. I know they may not last but I wanted to please you."

Levy's exposed flesh rippled with goosebumps as Gajeel's ruby gaze traced over her body. She had selected a corset with a deep v in the front. The panel across her stomach was sheer lace and made Gajeel want to nibble along her belly button. Her panties were entire lace. He could just make out the blue curls that covered her womanhood through the material. He gulped appreciatively and felt his scales ripple over his body. "This is what your lingerie brings out of me. I need to claim you, Levy. I need to mark you as mine and no one else will ever have you."

"I already know all that, Gajeel. I've done my research. Your scales don't scare me." He smiled down at her. She knew the smile was just as much warning as mirth. "Nor do your fangs. This is who you are and this is exactly who I want in my bed, forever."

He gently but forcefully turned her around again so he could quickly unclasp the corset. There were so many eyelet hooks it took a good ten minutes and Gajeel began to sweat profusely. As the corset fell from her body Gajeel turned Levy towards him. "I'm sorry that...well..I'm sorry my breasts are so small."

Gajeel growled at her for the self conscious comment. "Your breasts are perfect. They are pert and delightful." He pushed her back to the bedspread. "Your honeyed skin reminds me of peaches and cream and makes me wonder if you taste as good as you look." With that he leaned in and kissed her neck while his large hand cupped her breast. Levy moaned with pleasure at the new sensations that were peaking across her body. Gajeel smiled at his soon to be mate. Her scent was already permeating the room. "Mmm, I can smell you."

Gajeel quickly disrobed his jacket, shirt, and pants. He left his boxers on because the minute after they came off there would be no hesitation for his urges to thrust into her.

Gajeel parted Levy's legs so she could feel with her own body what she was doing to him. Once against her core he pushed his erection against her and she moaned again. He leaned in and flicked her left nipple with his tongue. He caressed and kneaded the right. Unconsciously he pushed his hips into her in a gently rhythm and was shocked when he heard her exhale in completion.

He smiled down at her with a grin as if he were a cat that ate a canary. "I have barely touched you, and you have already had your first orgasm. Let's see if we can coax another." He traveled kisses down her body. He nuzzled her stomache and paid special care to her belly button. "You have the sexiest belly button I have ever seen."

She panted. "I had considered getting it pierced."

He smiled down at her. "Why's that?"

"I thought you might like it."

She was right about that. "You already turn me on where my jeans begin to feel two sizes too small. That might make me consider a whole new wardrobe."

"What baggy pants two sizes too big? Then I might suffer." She boldly grabbed his ass with her petite hands and squeezed. "I wouldn't be able to check out how my favorite jeans sculpted your fine glutes."

"Hmm, how long have I not known you have been checking out my ass?" She giggled at him but did not reply.

He ran his hands down the side of her panties. He caressed the inside of her thighs intentionally gently brushing his knuckles against her. She jumped in response. He wanted to taste her but his sanity was stretching thin as it was. "I think you still have too many clothes on." He peeled her panties from her body, sniffed them then tossed them aside. If he had still been wearing his pants he probably would have tucked them in his pocket.

He leaned down and stared at her womanhood. He wanted to sample at her glistening folds but settled for coaxing them apart and stroking gently down her center. He pushed one digit into her center and felt he had to stretch her to accommodate that one finger. This was a tad worrisome. There was no way he wouldn't hurt her. He had to prepare her as much as he could. He was determined to give her at least one more orgasm before sliding into her body. He stroked the digit in and out of her body. Her hips lifting slightly to follow his movements. He kissed the her hipbone then thrust another finger inside her brushing against the barrier that proved she would always and forever only be his.

She began to moan incomprehensibly. Her hips thrusting against him. He gently caressed her clit with the thumb of the same hand. She inhaled loudly and cried out. It took a few more passes before she was again flying into orbit and falling back down to earthland.

He watched her as he stripped off his boxers. She gulped with apprehension at his impressive size. "I will try my best not to hurt you, Levy. It upsets me to know that's not something I can help but..."

He trailed off and Levy touched his arm. "It's okay I know."

He guided himself to her entrance. Instead of slowly guiding himself in he ripped the bandaid off and plowed into her. Her scream reverberated off the walls. He seated himself against her and kissed her gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I understand," her hips soon after began to roll against him. He took this as the sign to move and began to slowly push himself in and out concerned he was still hurting her. But she was having none of that and moved her hips against him at a faster pace to encourage him to stop treating her with kiddy gloves.

He howled at the room and plunged in and out of her body. He felt her legs wrap around him and her hands grasped at his ass encouraging him further. "Gah, you feel so good." He reached between them to caress her again because he knew he was close. When a shrill squeal of ecstasy filled the room he leaned over. He kissed at her neck preparing to mark her. His body tightened and as his release hit him he bit into her skin. The pain and pleasure brought Levy to another orgasm.

They both panted gulping breaths to refill their lungs that seemed to need copious amounts of oxygen. Gajeel licked at her wound to help close the torn flesh then pushed himself to his back taking Levy with him so she was laying against his chest.

She looked up at him with her doe-like hazel eyes. "So, Lucy told me that the first time her and Natsu made love that her scent smelled different to him. Did mine?" She traced patterns along his ribcage.

"Tch...if you are asking if you spelled like you were ovulating in addition to being extensively turned on I honestly am not sure. I know I have not scented your arousal before because if I had there was no way I would have been able to wait until our wedding night."

Levy giggled at him. "Well I guess we will just have to wait and see then."

"Tch. It will happen eventually no matter what. Can't stop biology. Our magic wouldn't pair us with someone infertile. The opposite in fact actually."

"So no matter what if I'm ovulating..." Levy left off.

"I think that's how it works. Honestly, I can't wait you will be an amazing mother. We need to find a new place though, this place is definitely not big enough."

Gajeel never ceased to surprise her. He figured the idea of kids would terrify him. Before sleep claimed them Levy said, "It's not even big enough for my books..."

**I hope this wasn't too OOC. But I dunno I feel behind closed doors Gajeel would have a different temperament with Levy. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I'm not sure I will update this story again until at the earliest Monday so if you need more Fairy Tail to read until then and haven't done so already check out my other stories.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Natsu laid on his stomach stretched out across the bed. His right arm slung across Lucy's waist. Lucy slowly woke up. She looked at how he held her and grinned. She reached toward him and gently stroked his back. He stirred and opened his ebony eyes and smiled at her. He really wasn't all that awake yet but he felt his dragon purr in reaction to the sensation. He was just about to reach for her when her eyes turned into wide saucers and her skin turned pale. Lucy jumped out of bed and practically catapulted to the bathroom.

Natsu lifted his head. "Wha?" Then he heard the telltale sounds of Lucy getting sick in the bathroom. "Aww..." He got out of bed and went to her. She was crouched over the toilet. Tears making a path down her cheeks. He leaned down and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. When the tremors subsided he gently lifted her and took her back to bed. "You relax for a couple minutes while I prepare another bath for you, okay?"

Lucy's cheeks and eyes were red and she felt utterly miserably. She attempted a smile and nodded. _You're being so sweet about this. Thank you!_

"I'm pretty sure it's in my job description. I'll continue pampering you for the rest of our lives," Natsu came back and kissed her nose. She wrinkled it at him as he lifted her from the bed again.

"I'm pretty sure you will get bored of it after awhile."

"Well, it is still technically our honeymoon so I will definitely at least pamper you for a whole week."

"I am pretty sure since morning sickness has struck the honeymoon is pretty much over."

Natsu placed Lucy in the water and joined her. He didn't jump in because he didn't want to jostle Lucy too much in case it made her feel sick all over again. He rubbed her back and held her to his chest. "Our honeymoon doesn't necessarily have to be us making love all the time." He kissed her shoulder. "A guy can dream..." _My kids are already cock blocking me and they aren't even here yet._

Lucy gasped at this and turned around to smack his arm. "Hey now, that was a bit too much!" She really wanted to be mad at him but she found it wasn't really in her to do so. So she smirked back to him.

Natsu could probably write a list of his favorite Lucy expressions. Her smirk would probably make the top three, at least the top five. He was torn on what his favorite expression was though. It was either he bright smile or the look of rapture on her face as she came undone around him. Natsu smirked to himself and kissed Lucy's shoulder.

He wanted her again for course. But he wanted to make sure she felt okay and he knew she would want to brush her teeth before he even attempted to kiss her.

OoO

Gajeel woke to a pressure on his chest. Levy had somehow draped her whole body on him sometime in the night. _Apparently, I'm shrimp's body pillow now. I could get used to this._

He felt Levy stir. She cuddled into his chest like a kitten. _Who would have thought my docile kitten would have claws? _He smirked happily to himself.

Levy groaned. "How can you be awake already?" She mumbled trying to bury her face further into his shoulder. Gajeel ran his hands up and down her sides. He felt her breath quicken and his own body respond.

"We have stuff to do today, Shrimp. You need to wake up." He lightly smacked her sweet ass.

She turned her hazel eyes on him and glared. _That so is not going to prompt me to move! _

Gajeel widened his ruby eyes at her. So...looks like they were one of the couples with the ability to mentally communicate. He moved to sit up and pulled her with him so she was straddling his waist. She grumbled and hid her face in his chest again. He chuckled softly at her. _So, is my mate not a morning person?_

"Not when I had exercise the equivalent of participating in a triathlon last night."

He kissed the crown of her head and pulled her hair back from her face. Her comment gently stroking at his ego. He glanced at her neck as he remembered her mark and smirked. He wasn't surprised in the least. Her mark was a background of what his Iron Dragon Roar spell looked like when executed and on top of that was a book. The book appeared to be bound by iron screws.

He lifted her up and headed to the bathroom. She scowled at him. "I said I want to sleep more!"

He looked at her and thought. _And I said we had stuff to do today. We need to take a shower._

Her expression was priceless. Her mouth formed a little o in surprise then she whooped with joy. _We can telepathically communicate like Natsu and Lucy can! _

_Tch, yeah it appears that way. _He put her down in front of the sink so she could look at the vanity mirror to inspect her mark. He smiled at her as she stood tiptoe to see properly.

Levy pulled her hair aside and caressed her mark lovingly. _I think I have a new favorite book. _

Gajeel smiled at her in his mind as he adjusted the water in the shower. Once he was satisfied with the temperature he pulled her in with him. He got his hair wet and as she reached for his shampoo he leaned down so she could apply it. He purred in satisfaction while she lathered his hair. After he rinsed it out he did the same for her. When he grabbed her shampoo he inhaled the aroma. _So this is where the orange blossom fragrance comes from?_

Levy nodded at him. _Ya know, I love that we can communicate like this but I prefer verbal communication. However, I don't want to chance getting soap in my mouth. _She mentally stuck her tongue out at him. _You still never told me what we have to do that is so important today._

_ I'm sure you noticed the boxes strewn around the house. _

She nodded at him.

_And I'm sure you are still curious why I wasn't in a rush to move all your stuff from Fairy__ Hills. _

She nodded again.

_Well, I don't think we will fit many of your books in this house. And...I really don't feel this house is really suitable to start a family in._

She gasped at him. Now that the soap was out of her hair she spoke aloud. "I wasn't really sure how you would feel about having a family."

He shrugged. "I always knew I would have a family with my mate. It's part of a dragon slayer's nature. Does it scare me? Hell yeah of course it does. But with you...I imagine a miniature version of you. Your blue hair, hazel eyes, and boundless curiousity." He projected her his mental image in his mind. "It stokes a sensation in me I can't put into words. Like a welcoming warmth...there are only two sensations I can think of I like more. One is how much I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

"The other is..." Gajeel trailed off and picked her up. He mentally filled her mind with images figuring it was easier to show her rather then tell her.

She gasped as his mouth clamped onto her earlobe. "I thought we had to start house shopping."

"Tch, that can wait. I think making love to my mate on our honeymoon is more important."

**I know I have been updating more often before this but honestly I think I just got a mental block on all my stories. Today was the first day I felt my mind open back up to the idea of writing. **

**When I was pregnant with my daughter my morning sickness didn't appear until later on. My husband was in the Navy and I was dealing with the early pregnancy on my own for the most part. I honestly thought I would be one of those women that just didn't get morning sickness. At first my husband had empathetic morning sickness even though he was a state away from me. But when he came back was when the morning sickness hit me. I still say I was pretty lucky for the most part my morning sickness was literally that, morning sickness. I had a few days I was sicker then others but mild for the most part.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this chapter is going to veer us away from our married couples for now. I mean I suddenly made the book about dragon slayers and mates so I have to include some of the other dragon slayers right? :)**

Chapter 26

In the cell of prisoner 100977, Cobra was seated in the middle of the floor meditating. Well, it would have seemed to be meditating to everyone else but in all honesty what he was really doing was attempting to block out all the sounds around him, which for him was quite the physical feat. Unfortunately his attempts were not proving fruitful. He was still hearing how the prisoner three cells down planned on trying to break out, and how a warden ten feet away hated his job. His enhanced hearing was making him go crazy in the small enclosed space. He almost wished he never learned the sound magic that gave him the ability to hear a person's thoughts so well. The only time he craved all the sounds is when she made her visits.

He had told her previously to stop coming. He repetitively kept saying he didn't want her here. But she either saw through his lies or she just wanted to spend time with him. Truth be told he didn't care which thought was more accurate he just craved her company.

He had stopped thinking of her as Cubellios after the first few times of her visiting. Her beauty in human form intoxicated him just being in her presence. Cubellios was his snake friend of the past. Cobra dared not think of his future, or at least he made every attempt to not think of it. But on the rare occasion when he did. When he thought of a new life in his possible future, a life outside of the bars of the prison the picture always included Kinana.

Cobra liked the fact that to Kinana he wasn't Cobra. He was simply Erik. In her eyes, he had done nothing wrong. She pleaded his case more times then Cobra liked to think about. Even though he had pleaded with her to stop coming in his heart of hearts he wanted her there more then he would completely admit to himself. He craved the few times they had to talk, even though he mostly just listened to her enchanting voice.

One time he had heard her think about the times she sang for the Fairy Tail, and she had thought that maybe Erik would appreciate it. So, he had asked her to sing. He was curious about her voice when he heard how proud she was of that little thing about herself. Parts of him had wish he had never asked though. Because he now depended on the memories her singing to put him to sleep.

She had a beautiful lyrical voice with such a melodic tone that he was sure she made angels weep from the beauty of it. He remembered one song clearly she sang and it seemed to define how he felt about her. He wanted to live with her but how could he in such a place. But he wasn't sure he could survive without her either.

_See the stone  
Set in your eyes  
See the thorn  
Twist in your side  
I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand  
And twist of fate  
On a bed of nails  
She makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

_I can't live with or without you  
I can't live with or without you_

_Through the storm  
We reach the shore  
You give it all  
But I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

_I can't live with or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live...  
I can't live with or without you_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give...  
And you give...  
And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised  
She's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give...  
And you give...  
And you give yourself away_

_I can't live with or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live...  
I can't live with or without you _

Kinana had the song playing through her head ever since she sang it to Eric. At the time, it had simply been a song. But now there was more to it then simple notes and lyrics. Now the lyrics held an immeasurable amount of meaning. She couldn't live with him when he was locked up. But she couldn't imagine a world without him in it.

As she walked up to the building that housed the jail she hoped things were going to be different. Master Makarov was currently in a meeting with the magic council. He was telling them the importance of Erik's release. Why he was dangerous being locked up and that he needed the opportunity to find his mate.

In her heart of hearts she hoped that she was his mate. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt her feelings for him. But he always tried to get her to leave. He always pushed her away. Would he do that if his feelings for her were the same?

She was unsure of the answer. Part of her said no he wouldn't. But Erik was more complex then most. He gave her the impression that he kept a lot of feelings and reactions locked in.

Kinana knew one thing for certain. That somewhere within her lost memories that she knew Erik. That they had been great friends, and that Eric, while he would not admit it aloud, cherished that friendship greater then anything on Earthland.

Kinana was let in the prison and signed the guest sign in sheet. She walked through a stationary set of lacrimas that scanned her body for anything that might help a convict escape. Afterward, one of the many wardens escorted her, even though she knew the way like the back of her hand. Erik would already know she was there and would probably be mentally telling her to go away already. Hopefully, he wouldn't 'hear' the rest yet. She didn't want to give him false hope.

As she walked around the corner she noticed that Erik was sitting in the middle of the cell. His good eye was closed. Erik didn't open his eye but she knew he was probably attempting to ignore her presence like many times before. It never worked and eventually Erik would sigh and then give in to talk to her. She grinned to herself.

"Think you know me pretty well do you?" He asked, his eye remaining shut.

"I'm at least learning to know you." She smiled and saw the left side of his lips attempt to quirk upward.

"How many times do I have to tell you that coming here is just a waste of your time?"

Kinana tried not to think about it. But once he said that she thought hopefully of how Master Makarov was still now in the meeting with the magic council.

"Why? Why would he do that for me?"

Kinana sighed. "We discovered something recently. It appears that Acnologia, while he did transform into a dragon partially because of all the dragons he had slain. It was also partially because he never found or at least never claimed his mate. His soul became tainted and his dragon slayer magic corrupted his physicality. I guess would be the best way to put it."

Kinana watched Erik's face. He was always careful to give anything away. But she had been attempting to read even the slightest change in expression. "It appears if a dragon slayer doesn't find his mate by his 24th or 25th birthday his magic may corrupt him. So, Master Makarov, is pleading with the magic council the importance of setting you free." She chuckled slightly, "I don't think even the magic council wants to attempt to mess with another dragon right now."

Erik sprung up suddenly. Kinana took a step back, not out of fear but she was startled by his sudden movement. "Looks like your guild master succeeded. But, they are holding your guild responsible for my behavior. You'll have to get used to me being around."

Kinana wouldn't show outwardly how excited she was at the news. But she was pretty sure that Erik already knew. In fact before he turned his back on her she saw the half smile he always attempted to hide from her. She smiled at his back and thought happily how things would be different from here on out.

**The song is by U2 and is called With or Without You. I'm not 100% happy with the chapter but I am not unhappy with it. Since he told Kinana his true name he will always be Erik to me. But I have ophidiophobia (fear of snakes) so I don't tend to focus anything correlating with snakes.**

**Personal observation and question to you all. I have noticed that in many anime involving dragons on some level there happens to be a recuring theme where a dragon only has one eye. In Kamisama Kiss Tomoe took the Dragon King's eye. In Fruits Basket Hatori lost his eye in an accident when Akito became enraged. In Fairy Tail now Erik (Cobra) lost his eye to gain more power. So I was trying to research to see if maybe there was a Japanese folklore about a dragon losing an eye. But I have found nothing. If anyone knows why this is a recurring theme please let me know.**


	27. Chapter 27

**First of all I apologize for not updating as often as I was in the past. I have been sick and just wanting to be a slug a bug and hope my illness goes away. Hence I haven't really been in the mood to write at all. But I will try to update as I can, writing when I have a moment of clarity. I want you all to know that I am loving writing this story as much as you all are enjoying reading it. **

**Yay I have 108 favs! **

Chapter 27

Rory would probably tear a rut into the wooden planks of the floor at this rate. She just couldn't keep herself still. The more time that went by the more she worried over her brother. She kept clenching and releasing her fists in a dire attempt to keep herself from starting to chew at her nails. Oric had despised that particular nasty habit, and if she were completely honest so did she. She wished for the long feminine nails many girls had. But she also did traditional blacksmith work and had to keep her nails short for the craft.

Rory wouldn't openly admit that while she was a tomboy at heart she yearned to be more feminine. Their mother never really coveted either of the two children and she mostly grew up under the loving eyes and tutelage of the grandfatherly blacksmith so she really didn't have anyone to teach her hwo to be a girl. Occasionally, a group of girls her age would walk by the forge giggling and talking amicably. The silly giggling girls openly disgusted her but inwardly she wished she could have been like them too.

She would never openly admit that her toes were polished a bubble gum pink. Nor would she admit that her belly button was pierced in hopes that she would attract some male attention. She played with the hem of her shirt as she remembered that the blonde neanderthal caught sight of her navel adornment. It was peculiar but every time she looked his way, and caught him looking at her a strange warmth would hit her navel where the piercing laid.

Laxus found himself glancing at the mysterious redheads direction overly too often. She probably never realized that her cheeks inflamed the minute their eyes met. She often wore her hair in a tight braid but he found himself imagining how wavy and alluring it would be fanned out around her as she slept. She was now wearing the oversized nondescript tee. But the small hint of curves he saw as the tee had lifted above her waist...the memory was driving Laxus insane.

He talked himself out of the constant arousal he felt in her vicinity. He told himself he was merely curious about who she was. He was anticipating that she would be double crossing them at some point. He wondered at the glinting jewel that decorated her navel. When he thought of the piercing of course the arousal made itself known again.

Laxus was about to walk back upstairs to his private guild hall sanctuary when the door the guild hall burst open. He watched as everyone in the guild hall turned to the direction of the doors.

OoO

A hush of silence permeated the room of the Fairy Tail guild hall as the three shadows that stood there crossed over the threshold. A gasp here a whispered comment there. Rory didn't catch any of it. She only knew that Master Makarov and Kinana had brought an extra stranger into the hall.

Stranger seemed an apt descriptive adjective for the man too. He had spiky maroon hair, tanned skin, oddly pointed earlobes, and from his gait she could tell he was in top physical form. What held her captivated was the scar running across his right eye. He must have lost his eye in a battle or something is what Rory told herself. His eyes traveled to her. He smiled a peculiar smile and shook his head no as if to answer her question.

Laxus watched Cobra enter the room. He watched as his eyes landed on Rory and felt a strong sense of possessiveness come over him. He growled under his breath. Cobra then turned his way and smirked. He then laughed out loud.

Every member of the guild was taken back by the merriment that seemed to be exuding from Cobra now. They had only seen him in battle before and this was unusual. Even Kinana seemed confused by his sudden mirth.

"So I hear that we dragon slayers must find our mates before we turn into fierce dragons. I also hear that there are gems called dragon gems that seem to have some impact on a dragon slayer's mates powers or something?"

Master Makarov pushed the comment away. "We will get to that all in good time."

Lucy got up from her seat next to Natsu and made her way to Cobra. She thought at him because she knew he could hear her. She shared her connection with Natsu also. _If you do anything to hurt Kinana the entirety of the guild will hurt you._

"Understood." Cobra turned to Natsu. "Congratulations, salamander, seems you found the perfect mate, and you are about to be a father too. You don't waste time..." Natsu looked confused and was about to ask when Cobra interrupted. "I can't hear their heartbeats but I can hear their presence. It's a hard thing to put into words."

Cobra turned to Kinana. He sighed, then said, "I want to turn over a new leaf. I want to help with this dragon gem quest. But most importantly, I want everyone to call me by my true name from here on out. Please, I am no longer Cobra. Call me Erik."

Suddenly the whole guild cheered. Mira proclaimed that it was time to celebrate. The transformation from silence to a wild cacophony was instantaneous. "You surprised me," Kinana said.

Erik reached down and wove his fingers through hers. "I surprised myself." He sighed, "You know it was you that changed me, right?"

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't want to change if it weren't for you. I turned myself in to protect you. I...I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" She quirked her eyebrow at him. Her face transformed from innocence to one of tempation.

Erik gulped visibly. "I think I need a drink." He walked over to the bar and heard Kinana's muffled laughter behind him.

Suddenly a metal tankard was flying across the room. All eyes turned back toward the door. "I thought you were all going to help me find my brother! It has been a week an a half! Nothing has changed! If you won't help I will save Oric myself!" The door slammed shut behind her.

A static charge rose in the room and a flash of light emitted from Laxus as he ran out the doors after her.

He caught up to her about a half mile down the cobble road. He was momentarily surprised at how fast she walked. But she was angry and that probably was what propelled her feet to flee faster then the norm.

Laxus snickered at her sight. The band that held her braid tight had must have fallen out during her tantrum because it was now unwinding. Her hair was becoming an unruly set of waves about her shoulders.

Rory turned when she sensed the electric charge to the air. He looked at her with a sense of wonder she had never seen before. Neither noticed the gray clouds as they rolled in. Suddenly the sky opened up and rain pelted down on the two of them. His spiky hair became a plastered cap against his head. Her waves now wet tendrils across her shoulders and back.

Laxus noticed how her loose tee was plastered to her skin. The fabric paper thin and transparent. Her curves no longer hidden but on full display. He grabbed her hand and without word ushered her along the street.

"What the hell?! Where do you think you are taking me?!"

"We are getting out of this rain. I'm taking you to my place." His voice left no room for argument. But the lightning dragon slayer, with his keen sense of hearing, missed the sound of her gulping in nervousness at the idea of being alone with him.

**I'm trying to push the characters into the direction of the quests and I'm a little stumped with a mental writer's block. I keep reminding myself that I need to include Sting and Rogue in here at some point too. Ugh this story is going to probably be pretty long. I have all these notes of what I planned on and all these other ideas came in...no worries I don't plan on my own ideas being anyway corrupted. Just longer time to get to those ideas.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Laxus escorted Rory into his small house. He groaned inwardly when he thought of the mess located beyond the door but he didn't see much use in worrying about that now.

Once he opened the door and ushered her in she didn't really seem to know what to do with herself. She found herself shifting from one foot to the other. She looked around the room and immediately thought _disorganized chaos_ but it was more clutter then anything. At least he didn't have trash everywhere other then the trash can itself. While she was standing there poring ovre the clutter Laxus went and grabbed her some clothes.

Laxus tossed the clothing to Rory while she was unawares. Somehow she still managed to catch the clothing before it fell to the floor at her feet. She looked up at him questioningly. "You are going to catch a cold like that, and honestly you may not realize it but that top is practically see through right now." She gasped aloud as she noticed he was right.

He could have used that knowledge to his advantage and continued ogling her. She found it rather curious that he act more gentlemanly about it. If he had pulled the neanderthal move and ogled at her she would have pummeled him over the head with something blunt. See that she knew how to react to. This? This kindness was unnerving and confusing to her. He pointed to a door down the hall. "Bathroom is there feel free to shower and change if you like. No worries I won't lay a finger on ya while you are here."

Warmth coursed through her stomach as a stray thought occurred to her in passing. '_What if I want you to though?__'_She visibly shook her head and rushed to the bathroom before she said something moronically stupid.

OoO

While Rory was in the bathroom showering and changing Laxus was contemplating ramming his head over and over again into a wall. Preferably something sturdy and hard that would inflict a great amount of pain. He had to already have head trauma with the way his mind kept thinking of the redhead over and over again. The amount of will power it took to keep himself from ogling at her visible chest was boundless in measure. The rain had matted her hair to her head. Her untamed locks were trying to wily curl tightly about her face.

Laxus clenched and unclenched his fists while he tried his damnedest to get the woman out of his mind. Truth be told this was becoming a pattern. Since meeting the woman he would come home and try hard to not think of her. But what happened is he went through a full course of sensations that commemorated her features.

The first thing he would attempt to not remember was what she looked like. He would try not to recall her emerald jewel like eyes. How they would glint with annoyance and sometimes shine with humor. He pushed back the thoughts of her curvy body and how it would fit perfectly against his. He breasts were average in size and would fit his hand perfectly. Her ass was shaped like a perfect upside down heart symbol. Or at least that is what he would compare it too. While her hair tended to be pulled back in a braid he would constantly try not to imagine it fanned about her on his pillow. She had freckles that dotted her cheeks and arms, and he attempted to not think of the other hidden places those freckles may be.

Then he had to try not to remember what she smelled like. Her scent was tantalizing and he could never quite put a pinpoint on what it was. It reminded him of a crisp fall day with layers of cinnamon and apples strew in. He imagined her playing in big piles of leaves on one such fall day. The thought seemed ludicrous but actually was quite amusing and made him laugh out loud.

He of course did not know what she tasted like and it was a steep slippery slope to even begin to think of the possibilities. But he did. He thought of the underlying scents of apple and cinnamon that permeated from her body and wondered if she tasted the same. He wondered if sampling her would be like sampling some homemade dessert.

Touch, he tried his hardest to not touch her. Because when he evenly mildly brushed against her arm in passing he felt like his magic was rebelling against him. Like his own Raging Bolt would shock him with a fierce amount of voltage behind it. Like he was touching a broken live wire with nothing to ground the electricity. He could not imagine the force of the voltage if he were to touch her on purpose. But he was honestly excited at the prospect.

A tug at his pant leg had him smiling down. He reached for the pile of fluff and held it against him.

OoO

Rory looked at herself in the mirror once she entered the bathroom. Her hair was a matted mess and the unruly curls were going to be a pain in the ass to take care of if she didn't wash it. She was originally going to just change and come back out but she figured taking a shower might give her more time away from the neanderthal on the other side of the door.

Perhaps she should stop mentally referring to him as a neanderthal. He was huge but not as big as that Elfman guy. Rory cringed at the thought. That guy was scary in size.

Still Laxus was no teddy bear. He was an amalgamation of contradictions. He was aloof and silent at times. But then he was forceful and arrogant at others. He also seemed to have a soft spot for the young dragon slayer Wendy. In fact he reminded her of a protective older brother when it came to the girl. Rory sighed. Unfortunately, she could not deny the attractiveness of that.

Rory didn't tend to be attracted to muscled bound lunkheads. She tended to like the more adorable guys that wore their heart on their sleeves. Hence why his seemingly uncharacteristically kind moments were irritating the crap out of her. Because those moments softened her feelings toward him. They rationalized her attraction to him and she really didn't need a rationalization for something she wanted to have nothing to do with.

She had more important things to worry about. Her brother. She had to find her brother. She had to save her brother. She needed the guild to get their asses in gear to help her.

Rory took a deep breath as she soaped and lathered her hair. His shampoo reminded her a forest rainfall. Another irritating aspect. She loved the smell of rain. If she hadn't been running off in a huff and soaked to the bone she would have just relished in the rain.

The man had no conditioner but she wasn't really surprised at that. At least she was able to wash her hair. She washed it another time for extra measure and grabbed one of the towels from the towel rack. The thing could have wrapped around two of her. But it was so soft it had her smiling in comfort.

She took a deep breath as she got dressed. So he seemed to have a kind heart. His blonde disheveled locks and piercing steel eyes were also admittedly appealing. These were not reasons to get sidetracked with any type of infatuation. She reminder herself that excess muscles were not attractive to her. She told herself any attractive aspect would not get her derailed off her mission.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and opened the door. On the other side she found Laxus playing with a cute kitten. "You have a cat?"

"Not exactly, she's a stray. I found her a couple of days ago wet and hungry so I took her in. Unfortunately I don't have the time needed to take care of a pet so I plan on trying to find a home for her."

Rory found herself adding another tally in her mind to the side of Laxus that had a kind heart. '_Well shit, I'm so screwed.' _

**I've been so sick lately. I have been fighting a fever for three days straight so sucks. Writing in general has been difficult recently so I have been mostly writing a paragraph here or two there when I could. But I don't feel as bad as I have today so I took the opportunity to finish this one. I'm actually pleased with how it turned out.**

**If any of you out there are Ouran fans and are at least mildly okay with HikaruX Haruhi then I highly recommend reading this fanfic, Lionheart by Yulisan. I'm so advertising this fanfic in all of my story updates cuz it is so good I've seriously reread it 6-7 times while I have been sick. I am on the edge of my seat waiting for an update. It starts out slow but builds.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers. To guest reviewer thank you so much for the well wishes on feeling better, I'm starting to yay! To Erzatscarlett, you have been with me from the beginning and all of your suggestions and appraisals are inspiring.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

For the past half an hour Rory found herself fidgeting randomly on Laxus' couch. Laxus sat two cushions away while the cute kitten couldn't decide who's lap she wanted to remain in. Every time Rory debating on cuddling with the kitten it would seem to become uninterested and head back to Laxus.

"You know I won't get mad if you love on the kitten too." Rory jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Now that she had stopped thinking of him as a neanderthal she noticed the unique way his gravelly voice resonated in the room. That timbre of his voice she mentally picked apart and found arousing. She really wish the list would stop tipping the scales in the favor of her being infatuated with him.

Laxus was not understanding what was going on at the other end of the couch. Her hands were endlessly moving in rapid succession. She hadn't said much of anything since she got out of the shower. Her hair was drying in appealing spirals. He found he wanted to take one of those individual spirals and wrap it around his fingers.

Laxus looked at the kitten curiously. The thing was usually docile about wanting attention but now she wanted attention from them both and couldn't settle on who she wanted attention from more. He had taken care of enough strays over the years to know that cats were finicky creatures. They would boss around a person's heart until that person fell in love with the creature. Momentarily Laxus felt the same could be said for Rory. Maybe not love but infatuation at the least. He felt like without intending to she was bossing around his emotions until he made a move.

Rory shifted on the couch. She was growing very uncomfortable under his steel gaze. "Do you have anything we could watch on the lacrimavision?"

Laxus handed her the remote and prepared himself for the jolt he would feel when her fingers grazed his. She thought he lost his mind for a second because he seemed to be acting like her touch was germ infested.

Rory found the guide and promptly became excited. She flicked the channel to watch Tim Burton's version of _Alice in Wonderland._ Laxus who had never seen the movie found himself confused upon the beginning.

"I've seen so many renditions of _Alice in Wonderland _before but this one is different. I find myself confused as to what is going on."

"Oh well it explains itself a little bit later. A lot of people didn't enjoy this movie because of the same confusion. This is loosely based on both the books _Alice in Wonderland _and the sequel _Through the Looking Glass. _This is more about Alice going back to Wonderland even though she doesn't remember her previous time being there."

Laxus saw Rory relax during the course of the movie and took that moment to scoot a bit closer to her. The kitten who was not thrilled with being moved in such a manner dropped down to curl into the spot Laxus vacated. As the movie progressed he would progress invading more of her space until he was inches from her at the end. He draped his arm on the back of the couch. When the movie came to an end he turned to her and asked. "So let me guess what drew you to this movie was the actor that plays the Mad Hatter." It was more a statement then a question but Rory responded anyway.

"Not at all, don't get me wrong Johnny Depp isn't unattractive but he isn't the reason I love this movie. In fact normally Mad Hatter is one of my fave characters and while I still appreciate his character he's not my favorite."

"Who's your favorite then?"

Rory put her finger to her lip as she was thinking. "Honestly that's a tough question. I find myself drawn to a lot of the characters. I like Absolem because of his vagueness. It helps that Alan Rickman is the voice of Absolem. I also happen to love him as Severus Snape in the Harry Potter series, and Marvin in _Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. _I also really like Mallymkun. I find her character the right amount of sassy. But I have to say I think I identify with Alice the most. Her wanting to snub the Victorian sophisticated rules of life and go against typical views of what a woman should do and who a woman should be are big reasons why I like her so much."

"I can see that although I'm a bit confused." He couldn't get a word in edgewise to ask her as she was talking. "Who's Absolem? Who's Mallymkun? I don't think I caught those names in the movie."

Rory smiled somewhat shyly. She would have to admit her fangirl moment over the movie but she didn't' really mind. "Well Absolem is easy they actually say it a lot when he first appears. Absolem is the blue caterpillar. Mallymkun is actually referred to by a shortened version of her name through most of the movie. Mostly you hear her referred to as Mally. But there is a brief moment in passing where Alice is in a hallway in the castle of the Queen of Hearts where she says her full name. I was curious to see what she had said because it happened so fast. I switched on the captions to find out for certain."

She waited for Laxus to laugh at her but when he didn't she looked over at him. She was surprised to find that he was only a few inches from her now, and that his arm had somehow made it behind her back resting along the top of the couch.

"I figured you would laugh at me or something?"

"Why? You are doing what the creators of the movie intended. You are enjoying the movie. What few movies I own I have found myself reacting similarly."

"Name one movie you own that you probably wouldn't share with the guys at the guild."

Laxus thought about all the movies he owned. It was actually a tricky question because he didn't really talk about his movie obsession. Then he thought of one that he rarely watched but was actually very philosophical for a movie. He wasn't sure he should say though because while it wasn't popular it was a tad on the artsy side.

"You thought of one. Tell me!"

Laxus sighed. "When I was younger I had an obsession with Jennifer Aniston. I caught a lot of reruns of the sitcom _Friends _and I would watch any movie with her in it. I came across this movie called _Dream for an Insomniac _and immediately I was confused. The movie starts out in black and white and the way the female character was dressed reminded me of Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"Maybe you should have admitted to liking _Breakfast at Tiffany's."_

"Pssh, _Breakfast at Tiffany's _is a classic. No one can fault me for liking a classic. But anyways the main girl who is played by Ione Skye is an insomniac who is going through life looking for mister right. When she meets a particular male character the screen goes to color. The two characters are perfectly matched. It was like they were made for each other. I don't know the whole movie has me in awe of it."

"So find it and we can watch it next."

"Are you sure?"

"If you like it that much I'm curious."

The two watched the movie in silence. Laxus would glance her way during a pivotal moment but her face gave nothing away. Once the movie ended she turned to him. "It was good not great. Jennifer Aniston's voices were touch and go. But honestly I loved David and Frankie together. I love how they bantered back and forth with each other. I especially loved their quoting back and forth that was really cool concept. I feel like they could have done more with the ending though."

Everything she said regarding the movie were things he agreed with. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame and before he let reason interfere he leaned in and claimed her lips. If unintentionally touching her was like a live wire this was a full blown out bolt of lightning but instead of hurting it was invigorating. He devoured her lips as he felt her surrender to the kiss he coaxed the seam of her lips with his tongue. She let him in to explore the recess of her mouth.

Her body felt like it was on fire and relieved of the burn at the same time. Her stomach burned as his large muscular body invaded her space. She broke apart the kiss to look him in the eyes. His eyes momentarily changed from the steel gray to an alien yellow. She watched as they flicked back to the norm and took in a shaky breath.

Laxus turned to her. "As I see it Rory we can do one of two things here. We could ignore this chemistry we have for tonight. I can take the couch, and I'll let you have my bed. Or we can give in to whatever this is and explore it more together."

Rory bit her lip as she pondered over his words. "Laxus, I...uh...think I should tell you something first."

**I had a hard time deciding where to go with this chapter. I did use two of my personal fave movies so I could easily identify with them myself. I hope you all still enjoyed it.**

**I doubt I will write again before Christmas so I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday, whatever you celebrate. :) **

**I want to thank my reviewers: swallowmysoul, both Guest reviewers, artistofthemind, and Erzatscarlett.**

**In reply to the more lengthy of the two guest reviews. I'm adamant about NaLu and GaLe. I also support Gruvia. Personally I am not a big Erza fan, not that I don't like her I just like so many other characters more. I don't know Jellal enough to truly support Jerza but I also can't imagine either of the two with anyone else. I personally tend to pair Freed and Mira together because I love Freed (except when he goes fanboy for Laxus that's creepy). Don't ever feel bad for rambling. I love to ramble. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The way Rory was worrying her lower lip had Laxus hypnotized momentarily. What had she been saying? Oh yes that she had to tell him something first.

"I think I can guess what you have to tell me. I mean your innocence coats you like another skin. It's very refreshing and intoxicating." He attempted to pull her back into his arms but she pushed away.

"Okay, I would have to admit that also but no that's not what I have to say." Rory sighed and started pulling up his top she was wearing. He watched transfixed as the material crept up her body. He became confused when it reached just above her navel and she stopped. He hoped momentarily that she might be playing a game of show and tell. "I think you need to know more about this." She pointed at the gem that decorated her belly button.

"It is quite fascinating but I already know it's a belly button piercing. I must admit that it is pretty sexy too." He reached for her again. His massive hands were pushed away once again as she sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously? Can you get your mind out of the gutter and just listen for now?"

"You are tantalizing me with your creamy flesh and you are telling me to get my mind out of the gutter? You do realize that the mind of men my age tend to reside in the gutter?"

She made a sound that reminded him of a perturbed ally cat. It was half hiss half growl and full of aggravation. "I do have a twin brother. I do know that men past puberty perpetually live in the gutter yes but seriously I am trying to explain something serious to you right now."

Laxus sighed and looked around to the kitten behind him. He gently moved the creature without waking her to his lap. He stroked at the kitten to keep his hands busy and waited as patiently as he was able.

"I originally got this piercing because I am sure you already realized but I grew up as a tomboy and I wanted something feminine to define me."

Laxus smiled at her toes. "I'm guessing that is why you paint your toenails pink also."

Rory smiled gently and nodded at him. She still worried over his reaction after she was done with her narration. "I purchased the piercing from a well renowned artisan. He told me quite a bit about the lore of the gem itself. He told me that a mage that resided in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe had been playing with spells to enhance gemstones. This one he claimed he infused with the power of a lightning dragon slayer lacrima." She gulped as she waited to see how Laxus would react.

"So, that's a Lightning Dragon Gem basically? It's made by the same mage we have been talking about visiting?"

Rory bit her lip again and nodded. "I don't see how there could be another mage residing in the mountains north of Mt. Hakobe with the same curiousity about dragon gems."

Laxus gently put the kitten down and stood up. He began running a hand through his hair disheveling the spiky locks. Rory watched as he started pacing back and forth. It was the first time she had seen him unable to keep still and honestly it made her quite nervous.

"I...I see the gears are turning, Laxus, but I...are you mad?" Rory was honestly terrified that holding back this information created a huge rift in something she was beginning to think of as rather special and unique.

He sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm...I'm confused honestly. I understand why you wouldn't readily share this information with virtual strangers. I'm just wondering if maybe my magic and the gemstone's magic may be pulling toward each other like magnets." He gritted his teeth fiercely. "I don't want to be manipulated by magic!"

Rory could understand his agitation. She let out a breath of relief that at least he wasn't mad at her. She proceeded to define what the knowledge of the gem she personally had was. "The magic doesn't work like that. The artisan was telling me that the magic such a gem holds doesn't create magic itself. It more or less is a protective charm and enhancer. If the wearer were a dragon slayer it would protect them and it may enhance their abilities. That part has never been tried because a majority of dragon slayers are men. Men, don't tend to go around wearing flashy jewelry." She giggled outwardly at the thought.

"I don't know. I could see myself wearing a ring with a gem like that."

"Regardless, it's not common. The most common use of the gem is when a dragon slayer's mate wears it. It will protect the mate. It will enhance any connection they might already have."

Laxus sat back down on the couch. "Ugh, I am so sick of hearing about dragon slayer mates. My grandfather was becoming a nuisance about the whole thing saying I needed to find a mate or else."

Rory looked at him. "How old are you, Laxus?"

He groaned. He hated answering this question lately. "I'm 23. I have a little bit of time left."

Rory was biting her lip again and the urge to pull her back to him was grating on his nerves. He was both excited and annoyed by the temptation. "The artisan also said to me that it may glow and become warm when the specific dragon slayer discovers his mate." She cleared her throat and continued. "Sometimes, when you look at me I get this warm feeling in my stomach. I..originally I thought it was my own body's reaction to you. But, I think maybe...maybe we should try an experiment."

Her navel was still exposed and Laxus glared at the exposed gem. "What kind of experiment?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

She wasn't prepared for his large arms encircling her back as his mouth devoured her lips again. He tried to pry apart her lips to explore her mouth again with his tongue but she pulled back as she felt the warmth again. She looked down at her navel. The gem glowed back fiercely.

"I guess I don't have far to search for my mate. But would you willingly let me claim you?"

Somehow the way he asked that did numerous things to her body. It aroused her body to a state of near frenzy but it also confused and concerned her. "Er...what does that exactly entail?"

"It would bond us for life. I know we haven't known each other long, and I can understand if you are hesitant but the magic doesn't lie. We aren't immortal but dragon slayers do have extended life spans. When we claim a mate our mate's life span is also extended. Once you would turn 24 or 25 you would start slowly visibly aging. Every 5 years you would age one year, or maybe it was 10 years. I only know a bit of the lore. I wasn't sure it would affect me the same as the first generation dragon slayers."

"And how do you go about claiming someone?"

He started nuzzling her neck. "I think this might be a hint at part of the how. But I would also bite this skin..." he paused to lick at the spot where her neck and shoulder joined, "...yes this delectable skin here would be bitten then decorated with my mark. Or hopefully our mark."

Rory could barely form coherent thoughts. She gently pushed him away. "Our mark?"

"Mmm, yeah the mark on Lucy represents both of their magic, same with Levy actually. It would be nice to see a mark similar marring your delicate flesh." He caressed her skin as he said it.

"Will it hurt?"

"I honestly don't know but I fervently hope that you would be too busy to notice. Mmm, I love the idea of watching your body in rapture beneath me."

If possible his words aroused her even more. "Why are we still in the living room talking about it then?"

**I really did not plan on writing another chapter today I just was really inspired so I went with it.**

**I got two reviews yesterday regarding chapter 29. **

**Artistofthemind thank you for the boisterous announcement, indeed he did. **

**Also I'm not sure why it's not showing up but I also got a guest review asking if her announcement would be about her virginity. Obviously I answered that question here. Thank you both for your reviews!**

**I hope you all are growing to like Rory and especially the pairing of the two. **

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This is probably the longest chapter I have written for this story yet. So be prepared for length and lemons.**

Chapter 31

As Laxus practically dragged Rory to the door of his bedroom he started having second thoughts. He let go of her hand as concerns molded together until they spun around like a vortex in his brain. He wasn't sure she could really be ready this fast. He didn't want her to feel pressured. Subtext of similar thoughts stemmed off those two main ones. He couldn't let her in without being as upfront as he could about the very least his feelings. "Listen, Rory, uh...before we officially decide to do this..." He was trying to chose his words very carefully because he didn't want to scare her completely away but he also didn't want to rush her. "Don't get the wrong idea okay I know it will change over time. But right now I just feel frenzied lust. The magic behind mating wouldn't pair us together if it didn't happen eventually. So, I know my feelings will develop over time. But right now...I like you but I just...I can't love you yet. I'm not built that way."

Rory bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. He was just trying to be sincere but what he was saying was so hilarious. "Laxus, I know that." She rolled her eyes at him when he glanced at her with concern. She would have went off to find something appropriate to beat him upside the head with but that would have really killed the mood. "Listen, I will own up to being a virgin. But that doesn't mean I want wine and roses. Nor would I want violins and candlelight. I don't believe in love at first sight. Attraction and Lust? Definitely. But not love. We don't know each other well enough yet to be there right now. But I know I want this. I know I want you. Why wait another day when we are right here, right now?"

"Once I kick this door open, there will be no going back. I will try to be as gentle as I can but...it must be a dragon slayer thing. My control even now is wavering and I'm not even touching you." His hands clenched in fists at his sides. His lack of control showing in how the knuckles began turning white.

Rory began leaning in to his body. "Would your control snap if I did this?" She leaned into his body and sucked his lower lip into her mouth. She tugged at it waiting for his reaction. She didn't have to wait long because suddenly the door was open and she was thrust into the room. She didn't get the chance to look around when she was suddenly pushed against a nearby wall.

He growled at her. His eyes flashed a golden yellow momentarily. He ground his lower body against her and she practically howled in pleasure. God she didn't know she could make such a primitive noise. Laxus sniffed at her neck then his gravely voice infiltrated her intoxicated senses. "Does this answer your question?" He ground against her again and she fought to keep the same howling noise at bay. "Oh, but that was such an erotic sound, Aurelie. Don't fight your urges. I want to hear your sounds. I want to see your rapture. Give it to me."

Rory didn't bother correcting him about her name. Heck, she was glad of it. It somehow enhanced the sensations possessing her body. As he ground against her again she let loose the pent up howling moan and felt him vibrate against her in response.

Rory didn't see them but she felt how his hands had formed talon like claws. She gasped when he used them to shred the t-shirt she was wearing. She gulped, waist up she was bared to him and she suddenly felt self conscious. Not shy exactly but he was the first male specimen seeing her like this. To lighten the mood she giggled. Her nerves showing a bit. "I hope that wasn't one of your favorite shirts."

He snorted. Not a laughing snort, not a snort of derision, no this snort was purely virile dragon slayer. His eyes glazed over as he took in her bared body. She felt her nipples pebble at his perusal of her breasts. His body erupted in scales and she gasped.

Laxus eyes flashed a quick look of concern. "Do I scare you?"

Rory shook her head and cleared her worries so what she said next would be true. "No, I was just taken by surprise. I haven't seen this side of dragon slayer magic before."

"Trust me, Aurelie. You will see it a lot of it in the future."

Again the way he said Rory's full given name did something inside her body. It was like he caressed her soul lovingly with the name. She knew now when he said it would always feel the same.

His talons gone he now brushed gently at the crest of her breasts. He followed the sloping shapes downward. He cupped her left breast in his hand and removed his right hand only to cup her cheek. He gazed at her and claimed her mouth with his. As his tongue coaxed open her mouth he began to gently pluck at her nipple. When she moaned around his tongue he growled and ground against her again. She reached between their bodies and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. She pulled away from the kiss to look at him asking him to help with her eyes. She pulled the fabric up from his body. Her fingertips lightly danced against his abs and she knew she would be exploring the muscled flesh later.

Laxus' patience was wearing thin. He pulled the pants from her hips and when the dropped around her ankles he lifted her away and sat her gently on the bed. He smiled at her emerald green satin panties. "Is this another of your feminine secrets, Aurelie?"

Yeah she had a thing for lingerie too. "Nope, these ones were originally Victoria's." He laughed at her lame attempt at humor.

"I think I like this silly side of you." Laxus admitted.

"That's probably a good thing. I can say some silly things sometimes when I am in a good mood."

"Mmm, I'm glad to know you are in a good mood. Let's see if I can improve it even more though." His hands ran down her womanhood still clothed in satin. He felt her heat pool and he groaned. "God, your smell is intoxicating." He momentarily became concerned but shook it off.

Rory laid back on the bed and enjoyed his ministrations. But she started to feel restless. She leaned up and pulled him closer. "You are too far away."

"It's on purpose. Trust me if I don't maintain some distance I may go crazy being this close."

"Mmm, but maybe this night needs a little bit of crazy." Her hands cupped his ass as she pulled his lower body flush against hers. He growled at her.

She pulled a the waist band of his own pants and he disposed of them. Her face turned a brilliant red when she realized he wore nothing under them. She obviously knew she would see him in his entirety just...she thought she had another layer of clothing to get used to the idea. He was huge and she chewed her lip in worry.

Laxus looked at her and began to crawl away. Perhaps she wasn't ready for this after all. But she grabbed his hand. "No, it was just a surprise. I was expecting, I dunno boxer briefs probably but not commando..."

He grinned at her. "Well typically you would be right. But, when I wear sweats...eh..it's not like they are chafing."

Rory still blushed but the whole conversation nearly had her giggling. Laxus kissed her again. The kiss was gentle and probing and she barely registered his hand as it slid back down her body. But then it was at the waistband of her panties and when it slipped inside she stilled for a moment. But then his fingers were coaxing that intimate part and the embarrassment she momentarily felt flew out the window. That spot he found on her body that he was fondling felt wonderful. She didn't howl like before. No, this time she simply moaned in abandonment. The pad of his thumb continued against that spot and his large thick fingers continued. He groaned in frustration when the panties were hindering his movements. He carefully peeled them from her legs. He coaxed apart her folds and entered a single digit into her womanhood. She cried out at the intrusion. No pain just stretching and heat. When he reached again with two fingers she cringed a bit.

Then suddenly Laxus was cupping her hips. He aligned there bodies. He questioned her with his eyes. She looked worried for a second. She glanced at his nightstand. _Shit, that was her concern. Crap more talking needed to happen._

He pulled away from her body and looked down at her. "I know what you are asking, Aurelie. It wouldn't matter. With our mate the magical protective wards are not affective against pregnancy." He paused as her face opened in an o of shock. "If that keeps us from doing this...I won't like it but I will understand. It's my fault for not explaining it before now anyways. I wish I had your arousal scent memorized. I guess what Natsu said with Lucy is that she smelled even more delicious." Laxus sighed. "Unfortunately, I have no basis to go on."

"I thought Natsu and Lucy didn't intend to get pregnant. But Natsu knew her scent was enhanced?"

"Yeah well," Laxus ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "They didn't know at the time that was what was going on."

Rory nodded. So she could become pregnant after there first time together. Was that really so bad? She knew she wanted to be a mother but did she want to now? She looked over at Laxus. His nude pacing was an odd mixture of cute and arousing. It was her deciding factor. She reached out to him. He arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded.

Laxus pulled her in for a kiss. Somehow the kiss was both hungry and patient. It was both calming and arousing. As he was kissing her he aligned their bodies again. She felt his tip enter her and she tensed.

Laxus pulled away from her lips. "Shh...Aurelie, I need you to relax. If you tense up it won't be comfortable and I know this will hurt. There is no getting around that. But I want it to be as painless and enjoyable as possible."

Rory took a calming breath and he was entering her again. "Aurelie? When you take off a bandage do you do it slowly or quickly to get the pain over with?"

The question seemed oddly out of place to the situation. "Quickly, why?" But he answered her with his body as he thrust past her barrier. She screamed out her pain. He hovered there waiting until she relaxed and the pain receded.

"Sorry, perhaps I should have warned you on that."

She giggled at his look and his eyes changed. Rory moaned because giggling with him inside her was a unique sensation. It felt good. She squirmed a bit against the sheets.

Laxus smiled at her and began to move inside her. Rory howled. "Ooooh"

Laxus panted. He was slowly moving in her but she could tell he was keeping himself at bay. "Laxus, move how you want to. We can explore other ways later. I'm not sure I can even wait honestly."

Suddenly he was moving at rapid speed. Pulling her hips toward him with each thrust. She rocked back with each grip on her hips. It didn't take long for Rory to feel something strange. It was a wonderful sensation but she could tell it was building. Laxus smiled down at her. "Embrace it and release it, Aurelie."

When he said her name she felt like the sky opened up and she howled her intense pleasure. Laxus growled above her as he still fiercely pounded in her. He groaned and cupped her neck. Suddenly he was leaning in and licking the spot that he said he would bite. Rory prepared herself for the possibility of pain but as he roared his completion and sunk his teeth into her flesh she felt only pleasure. She felt herself embracing another release as it quickly crashed through her. Laxus licked at the bite to heal it and pulled away only to lay on the bed and pull her close again. She laid on his chest. Both of them trying to catch their breath. Nothing was said between the two. The simply fell into an exhausted sleep.

**I am so sorry for the wait. But I hope it was well worth it.**

**I'm going to start slowly editing this story also. I believe chapter 1-5 have already been finished. But of course I am procrastinating against 6 because I believe that is the one with the house tour and removing all the links that don't work will annoy me. Don't worry it's not a massive edit, mostly just me noticing grammar errors and what not.**

**I've also been adding the links to resources on my profile. So now you can actually see part of the house. Some of her outfits etc. I definitely recommend at least checking out Levy's ring I personally think it's really pretty and I'm glad I stumbled upon it.**

**I think I will have one more chapter of Rory and Laxus before trying to turn the story back to the quests they are about to undertake. Then spinning it back to Lucy and Natsu for a bit. That's the plan but of course the characters will probably try to change my mind.**

**As always thank you to my reviewers. Both Guest reviews (not sure if same person or not), sabrina-luna-potter if you thought that escalated quickly well I think this cinched that thought :), and AnimeDAngel. **

**Please follow, fave, review. Reviews for the most part always encourage me. Let me know what you "think".**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Laxus woke to find his arms wrapped around a lovely nude beauty. But not just any lovely nude beauty, his mate. The thought made him want to beat his chest or do something similarly absurd. She shifted in her sleep and he noticed the freckle pattern on her shoulder. He thought it was one of the most captivating things he had ever seen. Then he found another patch of freckles kissing her body above her left breast. He made a note to count and kiss every single freckle in the future.

The sun cast a ray of light on her stomach and the yellow dragon gem glinted him in the eye. It glowed sharply at him as if casting it's own light.

Rory shifted again in her sleep. A look of agitation on her face. Perhaps the gem was warming her body and waking her up. She flipped restlessly to her back, crowding Laxus' space more (not that he minded). Her copper ringlets on her neck shifted away and Laxus gaze caught there. He smirked at her mark.

She now wore their brand on her flesh. He was not surprised to see a gauntlet clasping lightning bolts in it's fist on a bed of a yellow explosion. Hmm, her mark was awful bright in color. He hoped that didn't bother her. Heck, he hoped she wore the mark with pride.

Rory shifted again this time on her left crowding him even more. So apparently she was a bed hog. "Rory?"

She grunted in annoyance.

"Rory?"

Again all she did was make some annoyed sound. It was time to try a different approach. Laxus leaned into the flesh of her stomach. He thought about kissing her there and coaxing her awake in a erotic manner. But he knew she would be sore and that wasn't a good idea right now. So instead when he planted his lips against her stomach he created a seal between his mouth and her flesh and blew creating a childish silly noise. He knew it would also tickle the flesh there.

Her bright eyes opened and she growled at him. He didn't expect her right hook and ended up on his ass off the foot of the bed. "Note to self, you are not a morning person." He rubbed his slightly bruised jaw.

Again she made some nonsensical noise and tried to shift back in bed. "Rory, please don't fall back asleep."

Her emerald eyes flashed back at him. She was so annoyed with him. That was obvious but she figured he wasn't the type of person to use the word please. So she slowly began to stretch her toes.

"I'll never wake you up like that again. I promise."

One way he could make it up to her. "Shower..."

"Hmm?"

"If you want me awake I need a shower."

Laxus looked at her and pointed at a door she didn't notice before. Well, really she didn't check the room out much at all the previous night. She had other more satisfying visual pleasures to study.

Rory had some difficulty disentangling her legs from the sheet that Laxus covered them with at some point in the night. When she got up Laxus stared his share. One thing he knew for certain he would never get tired of looking at her body. He felt his body react and groaned in aggravation. Hormones really sucked sometimes.

"Laxus?"

"Hmm? You can come join me. I mean to keep me company. I am still really tired and having you to lean on would be nice."

Laxus didn't give it a second thought. He propelled toward her and picked her up. He made sure before starting the water that there was enough towels for both of them. He turned to find Rory studying his shampoo. "You are going to have to invest in conditioner too. Just shampoo and my hair just does not behave."

As they climbed into the shower stall Laxus replied. "Freed said something about that one time. That I shouldn't just use shampoo on my hair."

Rory arched her eyebrow at Laxus. "Uh, what is up with him by the way? I've noticed these moments where he fawns over you like you're his boyfriend or something."

Laxus groaned and took the shampoo from her. People asked this of him all the time. It was really old but she would learn sooner or later. Laxus signaled for Rory to wet her hair and explained as he did so. "Freed has a sense of hero worship towards me. I've told him time and again that fawning over me is painting him in an awkward manner but he is not gay. Nor have I personally ever swung that way past or present."

"So why the sense of hero worship? You must have done something for Freed to want to fawn all over you. I mean since he's not gay that is."

Laxus began massaging the shampoo into her hair while he explained. "A couple years before I became and S-class mage, I think I was 15, I went on one of my first missions alone. I don't remember the details of the mission itself. But I traveled through a small town, Irvine Rift. It was a town built near a waterfall out of the face of a cliff. Turns out building a town there was not a good idea."

"Who would have thought that was a good idea?" Rory's emerald eyes popped open at the asinine concept. She shifted under the pulsing water to wash the shampoo out of her hair.

Laxus merely shrugged. "I stopped in the village to eat. All dragon slayers have a pretty big appetite. I think it has something to do with the intense power in our magic. During that time, while I was enjoying my meal, a storm came in. A huge storm that this village hadn't seen before."

"The village was destroyed by the flooding waterfall. Luckily most of the people got out."

"You mean you got most of the people out."

Laxus didn't answer he just grinned. He grabbed the soap and a washcloth and massaged began to wash her body. He tried to keep his mind on the task at hand but it wasn't that easy. _Mine_!

"Yes, I rescued most of the people. The innkeepers that fed me. They had a boy that lived with them. He was about 10 or 11 at the time. The boy was not their son. They didn't have a roof to put over his head to keep him warm. They had noticed he had magical potential, and asked if I would take him with me."

"The boy was Freed?"

Laxus nodded and continued to soap up her skin.

"So you brought Freed back with you to Fairy Tail and the rest is history?"

"More or less," Laxus didn't want to fill her in on his crimes of his past but she would hear about it eventually. If she hadn't already. To get his mind off of himself he said. "It's strange though. Lately, Freed hasn't been acting the same. He has been pretty quiet and sometimes gloomy or distraught. I would ask him what was wrong and he wouldn't tell me anything. It's not like him."

"Maybe he just needs something to get his mind off whatever it is. Do you think the Thunder Legion would help me with my brother?" She cocked him a half grin.

"You think since I got in your panties I would give you anything you want?"

Rory shook her head. "No, but if you don't help me. It will be a struggle for you to get into them again."

He laughed. "Quit giving me shit! Besides, I was already planning on asking them to help."

"Good," Rory grinned mischievously.

"How are you feeling, Aurelie? Are you sore?" He rubbed at her hips.

"Mm, maybe a little...but not so sore that I can't go another round."

Laxus needed no further prompting. He slung Rory over his shoulder and catapulted to the bedroom.

**Meh, I'm not so sure I like the background story for Freed and Laxus but whatevs. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Next chapter will probably take place in the guild hall again. Or at least that is what I have planned. **

**I'm glad to see that Rory is growing on everyone. **

**To those of you who have suggested pairing Yukino with Sting...*sigh* I don't know what I am going to do yet. I thought I did and now I'm not so sure. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: Erzatscarlett, sabrina-luna-potter, artistofthemind, and swallowmysoul. I think I also had a few guest reviews too but they aren't showing up on the reviews page. So for those of you that review as a guest I thank you also.**

**Please review, fave, follow.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I know I have been keeping my author's notes until the end of the story but I wanted to say something before just jumping into this chapter. This chapter is going to be a little different then others. I planned on Laxus and Rory coming into the guild and this chapter being oriented around that but you know what I miss Natsu and Lucy and well I decided they can all meet up later in the chapter and discuss then.**

Chapter 33

Lucy looked at her surroundings. The little cottage was definitely becoming a place of amenity and tranquility. When she had tried to sit down and write in the past week however she generally fell asleep at the desk instead. A few times she woke up with her fountain pen in hand, nonsensical scribbles on a piece of parchment, and she would grimace at a wet mark where she drooled on the paper. But today would be different. She felt invigorated this morning and was determined to get a couple things accomplished she had planned to do when the week began. She pulled out her first piece of parchment and sighed.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I know that this is a silly thing to admit but this letter has been one of the toughest for me to write. I write to you because in my heart it reestablishes a connection with who you were to me and __what you mean to me. I could never __really __put it properly into words. __But, I guess it mends a part of my broken heart. _

_ The past week I have picked up a pen and a piece of parchment and tried my hardest to think of where to begin. But I would exhaust myself and fall asleep before even beginning. _

_Perhaps it would just be easier to admit to why I am exhausted. The last time I wrote you I admitted I was getting married. I admitted to being in love. Well, of course that progressed to my current status. I feel bad as labeling it as status it sounds so formal and detached, but anyway..._

_ Mom, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and there is such a huge myriad of emotions swimming through my mind right now. I wonder how you would take this news. I mean you might think, 'she's __t__o__o __young to start a family at this time in her life.' Or you could think the opposite, 'Aww, I get to be a grandma!' But I don't know how you would feel at the news and that rips a __new __hole in my heart to worry over that. I'd like to hope you would be happy. _

_ I can't help but also worry about my children. Will I be a good mother? Will I have that maternal instinct that some mothers are just born with? I wish you were here to help me when they are born. I wish you could guide my along the way. _

_ I miss you mom. I miss you so much. I...I hope to be as good a mom as I remember you being._

_Love, _

_ Your daughter,_

_ Lucy_

Lucy sighed as she sealed the letter, and put it in the basket with the others. She sniffled away the urge to cry. Because the next thing she would write needed to be more happy then sad. At least she hoped it would be. She grabbed another piece of parchment and began to write again.

_To my unborn children,_

_ I know you. I don't know your names. I don't know your abilities. I don't know your personalities. But I know you. I know your hearts. They beat inside me and connect to my own._

_ I write you because I want to in a way further that connection with you. I want to embrace the idea of who each of you will be and what you will become. I know my ideas may be far off the mark from reality. But that would simply mean I would have to come to terms with the fact that I am wrong._

_ That's one thing I wanted to say. I may be your mother but I don't know everything. I don't want you to expect me to be this all knowing being. I have flaws. You will come to learn this as time progresses, and hopefully not resent me for my mistakes._

_ I grew up losing my mom at a very young age and my father didn't let me in when I was little to develop that same connection I had with my mother. So hopefully I do right by you. _

_ I want to heal you when you are sick. I want to comfort you when you are hurt or sad. I want to rejoice and play with you when you are happy. I may be selfish to want it all. But I do because in my mind that is what it means to be a mother. _

_ That doesn't mean I won't scold you when you have done something wrong. I will punish you when need be, but I hope those times won't be a massive amount. I'm sure your father will get scolded right along with you at times._

_ I know already your father will be a great father. I have seen him with younger children and how they look up to him. You will probably hear stories from Romeo and Wendy on why they look up to "big brother Natsu." But your father will probably get in as much trouble as you will sometimes. It makes me laugh just imagining it. _

_ I don't know how many of you I carry with me. I don't want to worry over that. But I do want you to know I never could count a single soul out. If there be two of your or five. I love you all equally and can't wait to meet you all._

_Your mother_

Lucy had winced when she wrote the number five but she felt she had to write an extreme number to cover all possibilities. Even if that possibility made her go cross eyed. She sealed this letter and put it in a new basket beside the other. She leaned back in the wicker chair and let her mind wander over the idea of her children again.

She sighed as a diverse sight of children filtered through her mind. She saw boys and girls. She saw pink hair, blonde hair, red hair, black hair, the different pictures in her mind were endless. She wished she had the gift of foresight to know her children before they arrived. But then again, in a way, she felt she already did.

A light knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Natsu opened it before she answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought you might have had the same issues as before. I didn't want you to get the same kink in your neck."

"So my dragon is also my knight in shining armor?" Lucy asked him batting her brown eyes at him.

"Pssh, screw the knight! A dragon is better then a knight any day." Lucy nearly laughed aloud but refrained and merely shook her head at her husband.

"You're lucky this damsel happens to prefer dragons."

"You aren't just a damsel. You are equal parts hero as well." Natsu held his hand out to her. "We have been holing up here too long. I think it's time we visit our friends."

Lucy smiled and nodded. They weaved their fingers together and left for the guild hall.

OoO

Natsu could have taken a short cut to get to the guild hall. But he missed this. He missed simply holding her hand and walking along. True they hadn't done it much in their minimal courtship. But it was pleasant. So, instead of the shortcut Natsu took the long way to the guild hall.

He looked at his mate, his wife, the woman who was the center of his universe. Her nausea the past few days wasn't as bad as it originally had been. He was thankful for that. Not because he disliked taking care of. No, as crazy as it sounded, that he enjoyed. It made him feel needed. No, he was thankful because when she was sick it caused a twinge of agony in his heart. He disliked when she suffered. His dragon tendencies to protect were quite different when she was sick versus in trouble. Lucy had been in trouble enough times to know how his dragon side would react to that. But this had been harder for him to deal with. But he knew that it wasn't over and he would have to be patient. He could hear his guild mates laughing at him at the thought of being patient but he growled and pushed that from his mind.

Lucy caught Natsu staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

"The only thing you would have on your face would be crumbs from breakfast. If that were the case I would lick it off of you."

Lucy tried to contain her blush but didn't succeed. Natsu laughed. "Remnants of my breakfast would consist of dry toast and saltines, Natsu. Not exactly appetizing."

_Who said that's the flavor I would be sampling?_

Lucy glared at Natsu. Not because of what he was thinking. But because it was affecting her and they were only a block away from the guild hall.

"I love you, be good." She stared him down. Her normal fierce determination not as potent as it was before they were mated.

_I can be very good, Lucy. I think I proved that already._

Lucy growled at him aggressively. She pulled her fingers from his hand and entered the guild hall.

Everyone greeted them as if they saw them the previous day. Not any "where have you been" or "are you feeling okay?" Nope, just a normal everyday greeting.

When the seated themselves at their normal table the door creaked open again. When everyone turned this time several whispers rose in the guild hall. The couple that entered the guild hall would be the new subject of gossip.

OoO

Laxus laced his fingers with Rory when the door of the guild hall closed behind them. When the whispers started Laxus glared fiercely at the faces of the crowd.

It was not anyone's business why Rory was wearing his clothes. It was not anyone's business why they were holding hands. No one needed to concern themselves with his business.

He went to the table of the thunder legion. "We are going to start planning on helping out Rory find her brother."

No one argued with him. They saw the mood he was in and merely nodded.

When he started to escort Rory away Bickslow muttered. "Gee, you would think getting laid would put a guy in a good mood..."

OoO

Mira pulled out a notebook she had behind the counter. She flipped it to her page of dragon slayers. She wrote down 'Rory' next to Laxus. She grinned at all the couples lining up nicely. But then she frowned at the two names left on the list without a name in the second column.

She had heard the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth were actually butting heads a lot lately. There was rumors they were fighting over a certain female. Mira would bet money that said female was Yukino.

If only there were another female to occupy the others time.

But, who would be the perfect match for the quiet, sweet, celestial wizard? The stoic dark but kind hearted Rogue? Or the antsy, spontaneous, fun loving Sting?

Yukino could thrive in either relationship. With Rogue she could create a new light in his shadowy heart. Frosch was now the cornerstone of Rogue's heart. It would be nice to see him warm up to another person like he warmed up and took care of the exceed. With Sting she could find a silliness in herself she suppresses. Seeing Yukino grow in that sense would be a welcome change to the quiet demeanor she currently favored. Mira sighed. Yukino was the one subject of her matchmaking schemes that wasn't mapping out itself.

**So, yeah a tad on the long side compared to some of my chapters. I hope you all liked it. I think I kind of cried a bit when Lucy was writing the letters. Any other wet cheeks? **

**So, I've had a few people review and say to pair Yukino with Sting. I'm not sure that is the way I am leaning personally. I mean would you all hate me if I did Yukino and Rogue? Gah, I hope not. I'm still not saying that is the way I am leaning but I wanted to at least have Mira contemplating over the possibility of either in this chapter. **

**Also, kind of want to take a mini-poll of sorts. Review with your response (but don't feel that is all your review has to say). This story is already 32 chapters long and I still plan on a lot happening. I have seen other authors break up their stories to have sequels etc. I planned on possibly having adventures with the offspring in the future. But originally I planned on it being part of this story and not separating it. Would you rather I just keep making this story long and add chapters here once the offspring are born? Or would you rather I start a spinoff new story once the offspring are born?**

**Thank you Erzatscarlett, ****nATSUNOHA02, ****PadmeAnakin05, and guest for your reviews. **

**If you like the story don't forget to fave, follow, and please I love reviews so review your thoughts. **

**Also, I apologize if this might have been a little delayed. I have been in a reading mood lately. I am behind the times but I just finished Divergent and I am not reading Inheritance. I don't really tend to like dystopian novels but I find the author writes in an interesting way that I enjoy.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After getting Rory a drink at the bar and pawning over her a bit to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable with...well everything. He caressed her back. He leaned in and whispered. "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. I don't know how to alleviate the stress you might be feeling but I'm here for you."

Rory smiled shyly at Laxus. Her neanderthal dragon was more like a doting puppy at the moment and it made her very happy. She put a hand on his knee, which she just happened to notice was the same size as the palm of her hand. The size momentarily had her thinking other things and she became flustered. Who knew a kneecap could be sexy?

"Sure, it's a bit overwhelming but it will taper down with time. I want to find my brother before we settle on anything."

Laxus became worried. "Settle on anything?"

Rory sighed. "I don't really want to have this discussion here but...I'm officially a permanent fixture in your life now, right?"

Laxus grunted, "I don't like the word fixture. It sounds too impersonal, but yes we are permanently in each others live now." Laxus never felt nervous in his life but in that moment he felt like he was drowning and gasping for air.

"After we find my brother we need to work out the living situation. I don't know if my brother will want to stay in Magnolia or not. But when Oric realizes that I'm not leaving he will probably need a place to stay also. Plus, after we save him. I...I want to officially become a member of Fairy Tail. I don't know if there is any special protocol to go about that but..."

Mira grinned at the two's conversation and intervened. "Rory, I think it's safe to say that you are pretty much a part of the guild already. The only thing missing is your Fairy Tail guild mark."

Rory smiled at Mira and thanked her before turning back to Laxus.

Laxus regained his composure in the moment that Mira intervened. He had momentarily thought the worse but she said the polar opposite. "So, you want to move in with me and become a member of the guild?"

Rory was confused. "Do you not want that?"

"Sheesh, of course I do. I just wanted to make sure that's what you were saying." He took a deep breath. "Did you like my place?"

"Truth be told, it is a little small."

"We can find a new place together." Laxus quickly changed the subject. The conversation had stressed him more then he would ever admit. "We need to get back to planning on saving your brother. Let's go back over to the Thunder Legion's table."

Ever and Elfman per normal were fighting over something or other. Their relationship always confused Laxus but in off moments Ever took on this quality that Laxus had never recalled seeing before. So he knew that despite their constant bickering that he made her happy.

Elfman jumped from his seat when Laxus approached. "If Ever is going on this mission then so am I."

Ever grumbled. "You act like I can't take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but a real man protects his woman."

For once Laxus could not deny the truth of one of Elfman's 'real man' declarations.

"I'd say the more help we can get the better."

Lisanna overheard this and hopped over. Sometimes Lisanna reminded Laxus of a bunny. She had an inner child exuberance that made pretty much everyone around them happy. "If big brother is gonna help out then so am I."

Laxus knew no one else caught it. But Bickslow had quickly covered his mouth to hide an eager grin that appeared there. _So, Bickslow has a thing for Lisanna? Not sure, why I didn't notice it until now._

Rory smiled at Laxus. _Because you are happy you are noticing things that will make your friends happy also. _

Laxus got over his momentary shock of hearing Rory's voice in his head. The communication would become useful when needed in a fight. But he was sure sometimes he would have a hard time blocking her out.

Mira came over. "You know, if I can get Kinana to cover the bar I would like to join also. Having the whole Strauss family in your corner is never a bad thing."

Freed chimed in. "That is a sound judgment. I agree that having the whole Strauss family in our corner would bolster our resolve and unity of our team."

Freed might have everyone else fooled but he didn't fool Laxus for a second. He had actually known for sometime his feelings for Mira. But he didn't share this fact with anyone. That is until Rory mentally probed his mind.

_Does Freed have a thing for Mira?_

Laxus laughed in her head. _Probably more then a thing, but yes...that's been building for awhile now. She makes him nervous though so if a relationship happens there it will take sometime to build it up._

_Oddly enough I think it's kind of cute. Plus, look at Mira she's hiding it well but I think from the way she keeps covertly smiling at him that she feels the same way. I wager that after this mission they will be together._

_ I don't wager on people's love lifes._

The group finished up planning on what to take with them and when they were going to start the trek to help her brother. They had all decided the sooner they started this trip the better. So they all decided to meet back at the guild hall in the morning.

OoO

At the other side of the room there was a hushed argument going on. A hushed argument that was building in volume as it escalated.

"I tell you I can do this! Would you all stop badgering me?" Lucy rubbed absently at her stomach. This had become a new habit of hers. It started out from nausea but now it settled her mood to comfort her babies in that manner.

"But, Lu, you can't tap into much of your magical power right now. Your body siphons your magical energy and shares it with the babies. You wouldn't be able to fight."

"Who says we are going to even need to fight, Levy? We are going to go talk to a mage about dragon slayer gems. I say that is pretty straight forward."

Natsu sighed. "Luce, I know you are hard to stop when you are fiercely determined about something. But think of the babies too."

"Geez, Natsu, I am! I may not have access to much of my magic. But I can coax and bend yours as if it were my own magic. Also, Virgo and Leo like to pop in to help using their own power. They are sure to do it again if needed."

Happy tugged at Natsu's vest. "Lucy has a point, Natsu. Besides, I don't think you are going to get her to back down."

Gajeel who had been quiet piped in. "Blondie, is a force of nature."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I think they want you to elaborate, Gajeel," Levy smiled at her dragon slayer. The guy was all gruff and stoic around others but he was sweet when they were alone. Levy's knew favorite sleeping position was her cuddling Panterlily and being engulfed in the curve of Gajeel's huge body while he cuddled them both. She nudged Gajeel in the knee when he still hadn't responded.

"I just mean even if we didn't take her with us she would find a way to traipse after us. Her spirits love her and would not let her get hurt. Honestly, she's a pretty kick ass mage and probably more so with her channeling Natsu's magic. She's also going to be fierce like a lioness because in a sense she will be protecting her cubs."

Natsu sighed. He knew Gajeel was right. He just didn't want to worry over her on the trip. "Luce, do me one favor."

"What is it?"

"For the love of Mavis where some temperature related clothing!"

**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay! A lot of things have been going on with me in addition to writer's block.**

**#1 My computer is sorta fixed. This means good things for me and bad things for you. I am a gamer addict and have been playing a lot of minecraft and a technic modpack called Attack of the B team. So I've kind of went fan mode and started wanting to play more then write.**

**#2 Saturday was my birthday. But it wasn't just any birthday for me. It was my fortieth… So I was all gloomy gus moody about turning forty and trying very hard not to think about it. **

**#3 I hate to write when my daughter or my husband are home. This means I get exactly 2 to 3 days to write in a week. If I don't write one of those days it sets me back a lot. **

**#4 I prefer to write early in the morning when my mind is fresh and unclogged. Because I have been gaming and most of my gamer friends play later at night I have messed up my sleeping patterns so I have just been too tired to try to write.**

**I will never give up writing though so don't think I will abandon this. Some of the updates may take a bit longer.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The horse drawn cart had been waiting for the Fairy Tail mages for about thirty minutes. The man driving it was new to the job and not used to waiting on his fare. But Fairy Tail mages, especially dragon slayers, took forever to board their mode of transportation (that is unless it had a scheduled time of departure like a train). The driver started tapping his foot to an unheard beat, he would look at his lacrima timepiece strapped to his wrist every 5 minutes, and he had finally decided to just up and leave when a rowdy looking group bust through the doors.

A busty blonde was dragging a pink haired (really?) male through the door by his ear. The two were obviously a couple with the tongue lashing she was giving the mischievous looking male. Said male started to look sick and tried to run back into the guild, saying something like 'I would rather walk there.'

The driver blushed when the busty blonde said, "Yeah well you wouldn't make your pregnant wife walk all that way would you?"

A small blue haired female giggled at that. The driver noticed how cute she was. She was honestly his type, not overly proportioned and pint sized. But when he saw the gloomy looking male behind her he looked away from her face. He was probably the scariest looking individual the driver had ever faced. He was quite tall and his face was decorated with multiple piercings. His eyes were beady and the color of blood. He knew any onlooker at that moment would have read the fear in his eyes. That fear dissipated however when the driver noticed like the pink haired male this male also looked sickly and pale.

The blue haired female giggled again. This got the giant gloom tower's (yes that's what he now referred to him in his head as) attention and he smirked at her lovingly. The driver let out a depressed sigh. She was taken too, obviously.

Then a commanding voice echoed through the entry way. A busty strong looking red head walked through the doorway. This was the only mage that the driver actually knew by reputation and he knew he did not want to get on her bad side. But he couldn't deny that Erza Scarlet was also quite beautiful. He was unsure though how she would fit all her stuff in the back of his cart.

"Uh," he pointed at her luggage and was about to ask what she would do with it when she interrupted.

"No worries, I will hitch this cart to the back of the carriage."

The group climbed in the back. The driver sighed because somehow he knew this short drive would be his most complicated job ever.

OoO

Natsu laid his head in Lucy's lap as the cart pulled away from the guild hall. She stroked at his hair lovingly for several minutes before Natsu abruptly sat up.

Lucy's chocolate eyes questioned his jumpiness. "Gajeel?"

"What is it, Salamander?"

"Shouldn't the floor of the cart be decorated with puke by now?"

Lucy's stomach turned for a moment, and she glared at him. She had mostly got over her morning sickness why did Natsu have to be so graphic? But then the meaning behind his words hit her. "You don't feel sick?"

Gajeel perked up. "I defintely don't. That's strange, a relief to not deal with being sick, but still strange."

"Lucy!" Natsu looked like a kid in a candy store. "It's my turn to take care of you on road trips!"

Lucy smiled at him. "Well, hopefully I don't get sick at all."

"Oh true, of course I don't want that either. But it's nice to be the one take care of you for a change."

She had to agree. It was nice. Lucy quite hated cleaning up after the idiot. But before they were together he would lay his head on her shoulder for comfort. She still wasn't sure he realized he did it. Poor Natsu was just so sick. But it was one of those rare moments that added to the reasons she loved the goofball.

Gajeel touched Levy's shoulder and she delicately shivered in response. His large hands grasped her by her hips suddenly and she squealed in surprise. "Easy there, short stack." He lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed happily in response and snuggled into his embrace.

"Do you think this is another benefit of having a mate?" Levy asked thoughtfully.

"If it is it isn't the best benefit," Natsu joked and received a weak version of a Lucy kick to his backside. "I think you are losing your touch, Luce!"

She pulled him next to her and whispered, "Nah, can't get too violent with you when I agree with you 100%." She planted her lips on his and surprised him with the most heated kiss they ever shared in public.

Erza looked on at the happy couples and felt a mixture of emotions. She felt happy for them of course. They found something special with each other and they were her friends. They deserved to be happy.

She felt envious and wished she would find the same. She would never outright admit to herself that she thought she actually did find it. Jellal however liked to creep into her mind a lot and it was becoming harder for her to deny her feelings.

The emotion that was hardest for her to deal with was how jealous she felt over their relationships. If she was meant to be with Jellal it would never been what these couples had. They would either have to live on the run their entire lives or he would have to pose as someone he was not.

Erza had wondered time and again if he would ever consider taking over the identity of Mystogan. It would be the easiest of solutions in ways. But it would also be the hardest. Jellal would never want to pretend to be someone he wasn't again. He did that once already by pretending to be his nonexistent twin, Siegrain. That was a shadowy form of himself and he grew to hate who he was in that time frame of his life. Erza could never put him through something like that again.

So here she was with these two couples. Erza was the fifth wheel. She pretended not to mind. She smiled when one made a joke. She would slap Natsu silly when he said something stupid. She took the lead when it was needed of her. She would do anything for her friends.

Erza's thoughts were broken when Natsu let out a dejected sigh. Apparently his make out session with his wife had ended some point during Erza's reverie. Lucy now turned to face him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Happy didn't want to come because he didn't want to deal with as he called it, his 'sick family.' If I had known I wouldn't be sick he would be here on this trip with us."

"Don't feel too bad Salamander. Pantherlily didn't come because of some Kiwi festival that is supposed to be occurring in a small town nearby."

The group chuckled softly. The driver listened on to the group. Whoever this Pantherlily was he obviously had a thing for kiwis. But who the heck ever heard of there being a kiwi festival?!

**So I took the beginning of this chapter a different way. But personally I like the way it came out. **

**Sorry that I have not updated since Feb 16th. Hopefully I am back into a writing spirit and you won't have to wait so long between chapters.**

**Self advertising plug: If anyone also likes Princess Jellyfish I just started writing a Princess Jellyfish fanfic also. If you also like Ghost Hunt there is one of those too. I also have two other Fairy Tail fanfics I'm working on (wow I'm busy).**

**I want to thank everyone for the birthday wishes in the reviews the previous chapter.**

**Thank you reviewers: 2Redsky34, Godschildtweety, sabrina-luna-potter, Zachariah T. Kitchell, and AmericanOtakuMom.**

**P****lease remember if you like the story fave it. If you want updates on when chapters are updated follow. If you want to input on how the story is progressing review. If you just wanna get to know me PM me. I will respond ASAP.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Taking another direction for this chapter because I realized I haven't updated about another couple recently. Be warned lemons toward end of chapter.**

Chapter 36

He was becoming accustomed to her routine. He didn't like said routine but it had a natural flow to it. Her job was simple enough that he didn't worry over her much. But the way other males looked at her grated on his nerves. It didn't help how she would smile and flirt back with them either.

The other dragon slayers had seen his expressions and took him aside to tell him it was perfectly natural to be possessive over his mate. But that was part of the problem. He hadn't claimed her yet. He couldn't bring himself to do so. She still seemed to be so much better then he was. He didn't think he truly deserved her.

Erik turned back in his seat to face the bar. Kinana was behind him serving drinks. He not only heard her every move. He sensed her. He didn't have to have his keen sense of hearing to feel her the way he did.

Erik began to tap along the side of his nearly empty glass. Soon she would return back to the bar and check on the patrons that sat there, himself included. He just had to keep telling himself soon.

Erik wished he had went with Natsu's team to help them out. But the job was a mild one and didn't really require any more assistance. He would have went with the Thunder Legion to help out on that job. But when he realized he would have to leave Kinana behind… He just couldn't bring himself to do that.

He scented her nearness and felt his claws elongate on their own accord. He had been sleeping on her couch in her small apartment. Unlike most of the girls of Fairy Tail Kinana didn't live in Fairy Hills. She had a small apartment just down the street a block or so from the guild hall. He began to wonder if staying with her was a mistake. He was too old to live in such close proximity of his mate and not claim her. He was sure that closeness was what was making his dragon traits appear on their own accord.

Erik looked at the clock. Kinana would be closing up in about a half an hour. He would be thankful to get the rambunctious group of overly attentive males away from her. At least they were not overt with their attentions. He had been in too many bars where the males got grabby with any female that caught their eye. Heck Erik had been one of those a time or two. He couldn't really help himself. It was after Cubellios had 'disappeared.' He had lost the friend he had grown up with and he needed some kind of companionship. Perhaps that had been a mistake also. Knowing how good the act felt but also knowing it was supposed to be even more pronounced with his mate. He felt his body stirring and couldn't help but look in her direction again.

Apparently the half an hour came and went while he was in his own little world because she was saying goodbye to the last of the patrons and locking the door behind them. She picked up a broom and started sweeping. She hummed pleasantly and began to engross herself in the chore. A lock of purple hair fell in her face. As she straightened her posture and pushed the offending hair from her face their eyes captured each other. She smiled at him.

Her coy shy looks lit a fire in him. He felt his venom infiltrate his mouth and relinquished his fear instantaneously that he would poison her. Somewhere within her was still the snake and she was immune to the hazardous concoction that anointed his fangs.

He felt the scales attempt to break out all over his body. But he tried his damnedest to quell the dragon raging inside of him. He made no attempt to move to her side because if he did at that moment they would both be in trouble. This kind of response from just one smile told him one thing. He wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

He watched how her body swayed while she once again became enamored with her task. He listened. Her mind was foggy but she was focusing on remaining in control herself. That was reassuring. He feared that while he knew she cared for him that she still wouldn't come to love him. He thought that he was too dark to be capable of the feeling, let alone have it reciprocated. But he knew her thoughts didn't lie. She might have not had the same difficulties he was having but they weren't far off the mark. They were just more innocent in nature. God, he was thankful for that but not surprised. Her virtue was intact. She spent most of her life as a snake and in his company so of course this made sense. But there had still been that window of opportunity when they had both been separated. The window of opportunity he acted on but she did not.

Kinana rushed to put the broom away and come back to Eric. His mood was different tonight. She felt the turbulent waves of desire crashing into her but couldn't quite decipher if they were her own feelings or if she was somehow reflecting his.

He stood by the door as she finished her task and headed his way. He didn't look her way but like any gentleman he opened the door for her and stood aside holding it and allowing her to pass by him. She heard his deep inhalation of breath as she ghosted past his frame. She felt a part of her mentally saying, _it's about time._

That was when he violently grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. He wasn't hurting her. He would never hurt her. But he was obviously having trouble keeping his need at bay. She somehow felt his need calling to her own body and they hadn't even kissed yet. She was worried she would crumble apart he put that mouth on hers.

They had made it to her building. The hallway light seeming momentarily blinding while she reached for her keys. When she opened the door she was suddenly thrust toward the couch. She barely registered how the door loudly crashed against the frame when Erik shut it behind him.

"You are mine!" He gritted his fangs together. Trying desperately to remain in control.

She wet her lips. Her cheeks aflame. Her body shaking with nerves and need. She couldn't contain her own need as she whispered, "show me."

He snarled and catapulted into action. His shirt was already shed from his body before he was even a foot away from her. He captured her lips in a kiss of abandonment.

Kinana opened for him when he silently requested it. She tasted the foreign flavor of his venom and grinned. It was warm familiar and part of him. She knew she would be the only one he could inflict it upon. She welcomed that it would never hurt her. It tasted better then any bottle of wine she had ever sampled.

His tongue chased hers and he ground himself against her. She whimpered against him and trailed her fingers up and down his back. Taking time to explore the dimpled valley of his spine.

His lips clung to her flavor. She tasted of wild sun ripened raspberries. He pulled away and smiled at her. "You taste better then I could have ever imagined."

She smiled shyly back at him and looked at his chest. She appreciated his nakedness with bold glances. "You taste quite scrumptious yourself." She giggled nervously.

She probably would never know how much that comment meant to him. But it would never be downplayed in his mind.

He gulped nervously. "I can't hold back anymore. I want to. I just...I can't."

"You're getting older, Eric. I understand. Besides, I would rather have you then some dragon in your place. I would also miss this version of you too much."

Before he could back out or she could chicken out herself. She pulled him with her toward her bedroom.

He glanced around the room and was surprised at the minimal decorations here. Most girls had framed photos and art on the walls he was sure. But the only thing personal about the room was the quilt and the color of the walls themselves.

He was about to ask about the quilt when her actions caught up with him. She peeled her top from her body. Then her skirt was falling to the floor. The movements were so fast he didn't have time to admire how she squirmed to accomplish the feat.

She now only wore a matching lilac bra and panties. Kinana silently hoped he liked them. She didn't have much of a style for clothing but she felt a woman had to at least have pretty undergarments. She hoped he liked what he saw.

"Like isn't the word, love." He stalked around her in a circle, studying his prey. The lilac ensemble was equal parts satin and lace. He watched her as her breasts tightened and her nipples pebbled against the fabric. He couldn't wait to sample her there. Her barely there panties begged him to peel them away and appreciate the purple curls that he knew were hidden from his view.

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. Her marveled at how the two drastically different skin tones seemed to meld together harmoniously. Her pale ivory skin that would probably burn to a lobster red if in the sun for too long. His dark olive skin that was basically a permanent tan.

She pulled him to the bed and smiled at him. He wasn't being pushy and it surprised her. But now she wanted more then just his appreciative gazes.

He felt the dragon side take over again. His fingers forming into claws. He shred both her bra and panties rapidly before either could blink. She gasped at the rapid action and nearly attempted to cover herself until she remembered how she wanted this. How she wanted him. How she loved him.

He suddenly gasped loudly. His face full of shock. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't know that I am worthy of your love." She tried to interrupt him and he kissed her gently to silence her. "But, how can I not love a person with a generous heart like yours."

Suddenly there were tears trailing down her face. She pulled his lips back to hers and they became enthralled with each other all over again.

His hands continued to explore her body. He marveled in how she sighed and moaned. He groaned as her scent permeated the room. His fangs elongated and scales erupted over his body. "Damn, I want to explore you all over. But...shit I won't be able to. I need to just sink deep into you and make you mine."

She bit her lip then sighed. She grabbed his hand. She caught him off guard as she licked and sucked his index finger. The bold move was obviously calculated because she then said. "So do that. But make sure I am prepared as much as I can be first please."

He groaned at her bold movements. But then settled the same finger at her core. He rubbed gently up and down her before penetrating her body with it. He explored her depths before moving it back and forth inside her. Her gasps of pleasure made him smile and soon another finger was stroking her body. Her tightness made him nervous and possessive at the same time.

He pulled away from her to shuck his pants and boxers. He stroked at her clit with his thumb as he positioned himself at her entrance. Once she was moaning with pleasure he gently pushed himself inch by inch inside her. He continued his onslaught with his thumb and groaned as she tightened around him even more. The orgasm felt breathtaking against his shaft and he nearly came undone before even fully seated inside her. He took a deep breath and continued his movement.

He felt the barrier and saw her wincing. He sat there for a few minutes until her hips began to move restlessly. Then he pushed past the barrier. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wrapped her legs around him and began thrusting inside her gently. Her hips automatically matching him thrust for thrust. He wouldn't last long. He knew that much. He kissed her and position his thumb against her clit again. She whimpered as he plucked at her. He felt her body tighten again as she cried out another release. He felt his own release imminent and his fangs itching to break her skin. He leaned in and nipped at her neck then bit into her as his own climax erupted. He groaned in approval as he felt her tighten around him.

He licked at her mark. Hers would bruise more then the others because of his venom. But he couldn't much care about that. He would be proud she wore his mark. He pulled out of her and laid beside her.

He thought she would be worn out but she seemed alert and giddy. "I need a shower. Perhaps you would want to join me and do some of the exploring you couldn't do previously?"

Fuck, she wanted to go another round already? Shit! "Hell yeah!" He picked her up and carefully flung her over his shoulder. She giggled. He was sure this would be the happiest he would ever be. But then his vision changed and imagined her belly full and heavy with the weight of their future children. No, that would be the happiest he would ever be.

**I am so sorry about the long and lengthy wait. Both mine and my husband's pcs went kaplowy. I just recently got a new one a week ago but of course my daughter was on spring break and I just wanted to spend time with her. **

**Hello to all my new followers! I am so glad you like the story!**

**Thank you for the previous chapter reviews: sabrina-luna-potter, Zachariah T. Kitchell, Erzatscarlett, and guest.**

**I reread the chapters myself and realized I forgot Erik had wanted to help with the gem quest and well I had to fix that somehow. I think this was a good way to fix it at least. Kinana and Erik intrigue me greatly as a couple but I am not sure I really did them justice. But hopefully you all still liked it regardless.**

**I need more to fanfic to read! Have any stories you follow that you can't help but share with friends then let me know via review or PM.**

**Don't forget to follow, fave, and please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Laxus groaned in his sleep and attempted to situate himself closer to the heat source he sensed nearby. A feminine sigh escaped said heat source, and Laxus found himself smirking in his sleep.

They had been traveling all day long and she hadn't complained once. His mate was one tough cookie. Granted her drive could have been as much to do with the fact that they were on track to find and rescue her brother as it was possibly her own personal drive just to get any goal accomplished. Laxus somehow knew this about her despite knowing her for all that long at all. Laxus knew that his magic that called to her. The magic that made her his mate knew that he would appeal to someone with a tough resolve.

They had only stopped once during the journey for lunch. Rory had put said lunch together and while it had just been sandwiches (about 12 for Laxus alone) he had been thankful. She had turned to him when she felt him smiling at her then. She explained herself, "I know it's not much but I promise I can do more then just make sandwiches in regard to food. I did the cooking for Oric, our master, and myself for several years."

Laxus had shifted his shoulders in a half shrug. "Wouldn't matter if you couldn't cook. I'm a pretty decent cook myself."

Freed hopped into the conversation from his perch on a rock a few feet away. At first he nodded in agreement while he finished off the bite that was still in his mouth. "Laxus is the best cook out of all of us in the thunder legion."

Evergreen growled from her grassy perch on the opposite side of Laxus. "What about that casserole I made two weeks ago?"

Freed darted his eyes between Ever and Laxus. Then he obviously intentionally took another bite of his sandwich to avoid the question. That casserole in question had not been recognizable visually as food and had smelled even worse. The only one that even attempted to try it had been Elfman, and that was of course to keep his woman happy. He had courageously volunteered to eat it all to keep anyone else from suffering. But for two days straight afterward he had been sick as a dog. "Ever, I think when we get home I will grab all of Mira's recipe books and we will try to make something new together."

It may not have been a compliment of any kind but it worked to distract her from the future argument that was sure to arise. "That sounds like a splendid idea. I'm kind of surprised you thought of it." The words she said sounded like she was bashing Elfman but the infliction made known what she truly meant. It was an endearment and Elfman took it as such.

After lunch that afternoon had passed rather quickly. The travel again went unhindered. It was when the sun was near setting and a woods appeared in the distance that they decided to set up camp.

Everyone pulled out their sleeping bags and picked a spot. When Rory pulled out hers and laid it beside Laxus' sleeping bag he growled. She looked up at him questioningly. He voiced his distress through clenched teeth, "Not close enough."

"And how do you suppose we will achieve getting closer?"

He didn't answer with words. He merely took his sleeping bag and unzipped it all the way. Then he pulled hers from where she situated it on the ground and did the same. Once both were unzipped completely he lined up the zipper on his sleeping bag with the catch on hers and began to zip them together. "I didn't realize you could do that!"

Laxus merely smirked at her. He felt other couples watching the two curiously but he couldn't find it in himself to be concerned. Then he heard zippers pulling apart and rezipping. He turned and sure enough Ever and Elfman were doing the same with their sleeping bags. The other four travel companions of course did not do the same. They may be obviously interested in each other but were merely flirting at this point.

Before the group had started out planning their sleeping arrangements Freed had cast two spells. One a barrier around their camp area to protect them from possible threats during the night. The other was a hunting barrier, it worked sort of like hypnotism. Any woodland creature in the nearby area would scent the aroma of their ideal feast. Once the creature were inside this barrier they would be trapped.

While the trap was set Mira and Lisanna had approached the woods from the furthest point away from where the hunting barrier, that way they wouldn't spook any creatures away from the trap. They were looking for any fruits of vegetables to accompany the entree. They had came back laden down with wild blackberries, carrots, and parsnips.

The hunting barrier had proved successful a caught seven wild game hens and four wild deer like creatures. Rory had took some of the blackberries and made a marinade for the deer meat. "This should keep it from tasting too gamey," she claimed in way of explanation. "Also we should be able to smoke the meat overnight and eat it as our breakfast tomorrow. I think we should concentrate on the hens as our supper tonight."

Laxus grinned to himself. He felt he was quite lucky. His mate was beautiful, funny, resourceful, and brave. He replayed those thoughts over and over again now as he reached for her warmth beside him. It was unfortunate that right then his sense of smell kicked in at that moment. Rory was smelling more tantalizing then ever before. His dragon side of course saw no problem at all. But his more human side mentally was aware of the amount of bodies nearby. He would not, could not take her quietly with how she smelt at this moment. He would not, could not let her be embarrassed even when the need to take her was pulsing so sharply through him. It was when she sighed again that he lost it.

He didn't bother to wait until she was fully awake before hauling her into his arms and carrying her into the woods. He was sure he would still wake the others but at least this way they would have some privacy. When Laxus found an area where the canopy broke so the starlit sky shown from above he shifted Rory in his arms against a tree. She sighed and began to stir. He was shocked she was still not awake, once asleep she apparently slept like a log. He stroked her shoulder and gazed at her body through her lightweight night shirt. He nibbled at their mark gently. _Sleep, _she thought at him.

_No, Rory, I NEED you._

****She blinked her emerald eyes open and while she was still befuddled from sleep she looked at him questioningly. It was when he rearranged her against the trunk of the tree so she now straddled his body when she felt how much he did indeed need her.

Her sigh this time was more feminine and echoed that she now needed him as much as he needed her. But when he said, "You smell so fuckin' good." She stilled and became a tad nervous.

"Do I smell better then I ever have?" She asked him.

Laxus paused and licked his lips. His cravings made it hard to think and delve into the meaning behind her words. But once he realized what she truly meant he himself became nervous too. The need to have her still coursing through his body made it impossible to keep them apart. But he would not trick her into this. "Yes, you do. Rory, you are most definitely fertile right now. I know...I know this is fast but...I can't stop."

It took a moment for Rory to roll around the words in her head. For her to come to terms with what was going on in this moment secluded with each other in the woods. She licked her lips enticingly on purpose and said, "so don't."

**So sorry about the delay. My computer is being finicky but I think that problem is finally fixed (crossing fingers). Until next week we have a house guest and I find it harder to write when it could be possible to have said house guest read over my shoulder (luckily he's sleeping at the moment).**

** I hate back tracking in any story but in all honesty I was having trouble deciding how to begin the trek through the journey and it just worked out better this way for me. I still hope you all enjoyed it. I'm debating on whether I should continue Rory and Laxus next chapter or make you all wait and continue with Team Natsu for next chapter. **

** I totally had to double check on Rory's twins name. Bad me. But even though I had to double check I still was right. So yay!**

** Before I go into thanking my reviewers I want to address a guest reviewer. To mylee2223: it makes me excessively happy that you personally believe this to be one of the best mating stories on site. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in regards to your P.S. if I do include them that is the way I am leaning. It's just a matter of figuring out where to fit it in.**

** So many reviewers last chapter. (happily dancing) Quite a few names I haven't seen before also so yay! Ty to erzatscarlett, mylee2223, kurahieritr JIO, swallowmysoul, Kaycha, sabrina-luna-potter, Zachariah T. Kitchell, and AmericanOtakuMom. If I misspelled any usernames I apologize. You should have all also received a PM as a more personal ty. :) (mylee2223 sorry but your more personal ty is above since I couldn't PM ya)**

** This story now has 252 followers and 184 faves and I could not be happier. But please don't let that keep you from fave and following if you haven't already. I love to hear your input so keep the reviews coming. Thank you all so much!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The wind howled and roared, and it jostled the little travel cart on the windy road. The driver guided the little cart around large ruts in the path so he didn't break and axle. But it was becoming apparent that the weather was making the journey quite perilous. He worried about the group he was carrying in the backseat. He could barely make out the blonde whimpering and the bluenette's teeth chattering. He would have to find somewhere to stay the night before trekking closer to Mt. Hakobe.

The driver knew that he could not actually get them to the mountain itself. The jagged rocks were too perilous for the little cart and while his boar was quite strong he didn't have the flexibility in his piggy forearms to steer himself through the steeping terrain.

"Listen," he called back to the group. "This weather is getting dicey and hard to navigate. I know it's a tad out of the way but there is a small village nearby, between here and Oshibana. The inn there, well I know the owners, and they owe me. I could probably get us a discount for the rooms."

Gajeel looked at his wife. Levy had dug out layer upon layer of clothing from her travel sack and donned every single one, and still she shivered. He had held her tight and it had helped some, except her teeth still chattered. "How far is it?"

"The roads in that direction shouldn't be so treacherous. It probably would take 45 minutes normally. But with this wind...maybe an hour."

While Gajeel chewed over that information, Natsu stroked Lucy's hair. She was laying down with her head in his lap. She hadn't physically gotten sick but the rockiness of the trip was definitely taking it's toll. Natsu thought it would be nice to be the one to take care of her this time around, and up until this jog of the journey it was nice. But now she was so sick to her stomach he just wanted to get off this evil cart for awhile. He looked to Gajeel and nodded. "I think it's a good idea. I know Levy is freezing, perhaps she can get better gear in the village. But Lucy, she needs somewhere solid to rest."

"Okay, cart man, let's head that direction to the inn."

The large man still terrified him but he felt himself chuckle slightly at the guy calling him cart man. "The name is Geoffrey, or just Geoff."

Gajeel grunted but made no actual verbal confirmation that he had heard him.

Geoff hadn't been lying this path was a lot less bumpy. Lucy still felt like hammered crap but at least she could somewhat sit up. The minute she tried Natsu pulled her into his lap. He whispered a shushing sound and combed his fingers gently through her hair. "Just relax, Luce." Her body became a rag doll against him. Her body releasing the momentary tension and just cuddling into his body heat.

Lucy and Levy had both fell asleep for the remainder of the leg of the journey to this small village and inn. Both of the dragon slayers remained quiet just looking down at their mates. Both wondering how they got so lucky and marveling in their good fortune. It was forty minutes later when Erza said something that the girls began to stir. "It's going to be rather late when we get to this village. I hope the inn's kitchens are open."

Lucy made a mumbled protest about food. Natsu of course began to salivate. Gajeel watched Levy as she stretched. "Food, wow when did we last eat?" A loud grumbling roar filled the cart. Levy's face turned bright red.

Erza chuckled lightly. "Whoever thought the smallest one of us would have the loudest stomach?" Then all stomachs began to growl simultaneously, well all except for Lucy's who was still groaning at the mere mention of food.

About twenty five minutes later the cart was pulling into the small village of Blackthorn. The village seemed to center around one main road with small branching road off of it. The inn was at the far end so the five occupants were able to view the village as it rolled by. While it was small it obviously had a fair amount of stalls set up for tourism. Levy had justified that it must have been for those travelers who stopped on their way to their main destination.

"Oh, actually I forgot," Blackthorn had called from the front. "They just had festival not too long ago. There are probably still some tourists lingering behind and the local store owners have kept the stalls open in hopes to sell more of their wares."

"Hopefully, the inn will have the room to accommodate us then," Erza commented.

Geoffrey made a noncommittal sound and drove on. It was obvious to Levy that he was somewhat worried about the same thing. Luckily, while Blackthorn was a small village the inn was on the large side. It was the only one in Blackthorn and the owner had made sure to always be able to accommodate the large amount of tourists that come through specifically for their festival.

The owner that met them was a rotund woman with a kind face. Her name was Beatrice and Geoff explained that she co-owned the establishment with her husband. The two obviously knew each other because they joked with each other a few minutes before Geoff announced that they needed lodging for the night. "Well, you are in luck we have exactly four rooms left." Lucy smiled at her weakly and Beatrice clucked her tongue at her. "You poor dear, you look pale as a ghost."

"The trip made my stomach a bit sour."

"I already have some food still warm from supper time but I will prepare you a light broth and bread."

"Uh, actually, I hate to be demanding but...could you maybe make it a vegetable soup instead. I think I could use the nutrients."

Beatrice clucked her tongue again then her eyes widened momentarily. "Oh, you are pregnant aren't you?"

Lucy didn't really know how she figured that out but she nodded nonetheless. "Uh, how did you know?"

"Mostly a guess honestly but with how sick you look I wouldn't think anyone would want anything more substantial then broth and bread, maybe crackers."

Lucy looked at Natsu. "Do I really look that bad?"

One thing Natsu recently learned was that being pregnant had kind of made his wife paranoid. Not overly so, but when it came to how she looked...well she need reassurance in that factor so he made a noise of displeasure. "You always look beautiful, Luce. She only met you look weakened, which you do."

"You wanted the nutrients for you baby. That's wonderful, you will make a terrific mother I can already tell."

Beatrice teetered on as she made preparations for Lucy's soup. The others settled themselves with the feast she had leftover from supper a few hours earlier on. Lucy followed the owner into the kitchen. "Can I help in any way?"

The owner nodded at her. "There is a jar of vegetables on that shelf behind me. Can you grab it for me please?"

Lucy usually bought fresh produce but she understood that the time frame allotted to them would not be enough prepare fresh vegetable soup. "This is my base for vegetable soup, but then I add this," she held up another jar, "which is a mixture of both tomato and carrot juice. Even though it's not fresh it will still be tasty, trust me."

Beatrice kept giving Lucy helpful cooking tidbits while stirring the large pot. The amount of soup in the pot was definitely much more then Lucy could eat. Lucy began to think that the owner's name suited her perfectly. Beatrice seemed cheerful but also as busy as bee in anything she did.

OoO

A couple hours later after the group had all been fed Lucy cuddled with her husband in the large four poster bed. Somehow both the newlyweds ended up with honeymoon suites. She laid her head on his chest and clasped his hand in hers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "How are you feeling now, Luce?"

"Mm, better."

"You sound better. I know it's unavoidable but I hate when you are sick."

"Mm, well look forward to scraped knees, bumps, and bruises. I'm sure our little ones will be wild and full of life just like you, so injuries come with the territory."

Natsu chuckled and then both of them settled in the silence. It was only as the wind quieted against the windowpane and the room stilled around them that Natsu heard a curious sound. He listened to it carefully mentally tapping out the bump, bump repetition in his head. Then he push Lucy to her back. "What the...?"

"Shh, Luce."

While Lucy hated to be silenced she was more curious to what he was doing. It was when he rested his head against her chest then moved it lower to her belly that she began to get an inkling. "Do you hear the babies?"

"Mm, I think so."

"What does it sound like, Natsu?"

"Hard to put into words, but amazing is a start."

"Er, uh...and how many heartbeats do you hear?"

Natsu listened more carefully after a few minutes he made an inarticulate noise of frustration. "It's difficult to decipher, I definitely hear two but once in awhile one of the heartbeats seems louder then other."

Lucy couldn't decipher if that meant they were having only twins, or if that meant there was a third or more that may be echoing one of the others' heartbeats. She had hoped once he heard the babies it would help her plan their arrival but all it really left her with was more questions.

** So those of you getting anxious about the babies, I hope this alleviated some of that anxiousness. Well, I guess I wouldn't mind more excitement about the babies also. :)**

** I know we are moving at a snail pace towards any fighting on either side, and I do apologize about that. I'll admit I find that fighting scenes are my weakness so I might be dragging my feet subconsciously in that regard. **

** I kind of made myself say "aww" a couple times during this chapter so hopefully it had the same effect for all of you.**

** Thanks to my reviewers, hopefully I PM'd a response to all of you if I forgot to it was merely an oversight and I apologize and will try my best to make it up to you in the future. Thank you: IshipClace12345678910, kurahieritr JIO, Vilandel, sabrina-luna-potter, Zachariah T. Kitchell, and AmericanOtakuMom. If I messed up any screennames I apologize.**

** Please remember to follow, review, and fave (I understand if you don't want to fave until the story is finished!)!**


	39. Chapter 39

**There will definitely be lemons ahead and they will be coming at you fast you have been warned! Also a little back tracking to pace out the beginning a bit.**

Chapter 39

"Do I smell better then I ever have?" Rory asked him.

Laxus paused and licked his lips. His cravings made it hard to think and delve into the meaning behind her words. But once he realized what she truly meant he himself became nervous too. The need to have her still coursing through his body made it impossible to keep them apart. But he would not trick her into this. "Yes, you do. Rory, you are most definitely fertile right now. I know...I know this is fast but...I can't stop."

It took a moment for Rory to roll around the words in her head. For her to come to terms with what was going on in this moment secluded with each other in the woods. She licked her lips enticingly on purpose and said, "so don't."

His dragon side took over. Scales erupted across his flesh, and his fingernails sharpened into talon like claws. He was able to keep his fang like teeth back but only just barely. His gums pulsated from the pressure. He pulled away from her just far enough to put a modicum of space between the two of them so he could look at her body. The night shirt was scarcely a barrier to his probing eyes. Her nipples darkened and obviously erect against the sheer fabric. He palmed her in his hand. Her body arched and quivered against him. She made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan in response to his ministrations. The noise he made in response was both from need and appreciation. It came out as a low guttural growl.

Rory responded to the feral sound by pulling him against her and planting her lips on his. The kiss was one of need and urgency, and it quickly evolved into panting and ragged breaths soon after. "No going slow, Rory. I NEED YOU!"

She couldn't articulate coherent words in that moment because as Laxus announced his desperation his hands suited action to words. His claws were between her legs and scraping hesitantly at her thighs. The sensation heated her skin and made her crave more. A ripping sound concerned her for a second but when she felt the pad of this thumb stroking her apart she moaned in salvation and didn't mourn the loss of her panties which were now merely a shredded piece of satin amidst the greenery of the forest floor.

Laxus felt his mind fragment. He was of course always of two minds when it came to his mate. But his human side wanted to continue coaxing her and give her time to prepare. But his dragon side wouldn't agree to this and before he knew it his pants were around his ankles. He made sure her ankles were secure around his back before he pushed into her.

Rory moaned loudly as she tumbled into the abyss as Laxus entered her. She didn't expect to have such a fast trigger but she definitely didn't mind as he continued to pull her hips towards him and move inside her. She knew she was loud and that the camp wasn't far away but she couldn't begin to care in the moment. She just felt satisfaction in the way his body moved against her.

Laxus growled as he pounded in her. He felt the fabric of her shirt between them. It both itched at his skin and pumped up the electricity between them more. His body became engulfed in the current and Laxus became momentarily stunned when he noticed it was physically manifesting all over his body.

He immediately became concerned for Rory but she was moaning even more as the electricity touched her skin. "Feels good, Laxus. Please don't stop."

That was all the encouragement he needed as he drove them both into a heightened rhythm. The electricity between them, both an emotional and tangible thing, danced between their bodies. His body emitting the charge, hers grounding it and accepting it against her in sighs and moans of arousing stimulation.

Rory moaned in pleasure as Laxus' body rocked into hers. The electricity between them fueling the moment with more escalating eagerness for completion. She began to wonder if the intensity would continue, if a second release were unattainable and she would stay in this moment of buildup. Then she felt his groan with her whole body as the dawn of his orgasm began. The sound reverberated against her chest and also within her. It triggered her own response and she shouted in fulfillment.

Laxus gritted his teeth hard as he rode his orgasm. It was the most powerful he had ever experienced. It was also the longest and most drawn out. He felt how Rory's body squeezed him as her second orgasm hit and thought finish him off. But she was now nearly a rag doll against his body and he was still going strong. It was her quick intake of breath as a third orgasm crested her that he felt his body pulsate and vibrate in completion. He couldn't contain the euphoric shout from this throat even if he wanted to.

The pleasure they experienced left them both weak. He somehow manage to pull his pants back up before he crumbled to the ground in a heap. She went with him and he pulled her on top of him so she would not have to feel the scratch of the dense flora decorating the ground of the forest.

Rory thought Laxus might have fell asleep. She would have been pissed if he had. Their moment had left her energized and elated. But she guessed he did exert quite a bit of energy and deserved a break. She subconsciously began to trace patterns against his chest and only noticed it when he took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed her hand in his.

"Tickles," he responded by way of explanation.

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"Give it a couple weeks and I am sure we will found out that I'm pregnant..."

"More than likely," Laxus pulled her hair out of her face as she looked down at him. "Does that scare you?"

Rory bit her bottom lip. "I'd probably be lying if I said it didn't. I mean parenthood should be scarey. If you aren't concerned about how good of a parent you are then you probably wouldn't ever strive to be the best. Actually, best might be over selling it..."

Laxus put a finger to her lip to silence her rambling. "You tend to be a tad long winded when you are nervous. No worries I get what you are saying. Neither one of us had stellar parents ourselves."

Rory waited for more elaboration on that comment but when none were forthcoming she asked directly. "I know you were basically raised by your grandfather. Can you fill me on a the details?"

Laxus was hesitant but he took the time to explain who Ivan was and what part he played in his life. He didn't sugar coat the ordeal because a huge part of him felt Rory deserved the truth. He also didn't feel like he had to hide anything when it came to her.

Instead of asking more questions about his past she asked, "So at least twins, what are you hoping for? Boy or girl? Or both I guess?" She grinned at him bashfully.

His chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. He shook his head in awe of the woman that would make the rest of his days both wonderful and hell. "I could care less. But I have to admit if any of them have your eyes..." He trailed off as his mind filled in the image of a blond haired green eyed teenage girl. _Crap, I'll have to kill any teenage boy that would look her way._

Rory laughed aloud. "Your image of her was quite beautiful. But I'm pretty sure if we had any girl, growing up in Fairy Tail, she would be able to take care of herself."

Laxus would never get used to the fact that she could hear his thoughts. But at least she made a valid argument.

Laxus body suddenly stilled and his teeth gritted. "What's wrong?" Rory asked.

_I just heard a twig snap or something. _He quietly pulled them both up from their pseudo bed of grass and looked around them.

The shadow danced behind a tree and Laxus catapulted after it. _Stay here, Rory._

_ Like hell I will!_

** So…I didn't plan on having this typed up quite so soon, and I haven't recently worked on my other stories at all (gosh I need to). But I hope you all liked it. **

** I had a guest review on chapter 33. To said guest reviewer I don't know if you are all caught up or not but just so you know I do fully support Gruvia and at some point there will be some Gruvia in the story. But it won't be at the forefront since this is more centered around the dragon slayers. **

** I've seen a lot of reviewers mentioning how they are anticipating the number of babies. You will have to salivate that over awhile because I don't plan on revealing that at all until the babies are born. But that isn't going to keep you from being interested about the babies. Pretty soon you will be seeing more surrounding Lucy's pregnancy that will probably make you go "wait what?" or at least I hope so. :)**

** Sabrina-luna-potter, ty again for the review. :) To that guest that asked about Gruvia, ty also. Please more reviews!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lucy began to stir awake. Behind the darkness of her eyelids she noticed a pressure against her stomach and the smell of something heavenly coming from a distant room. The pressure on her stomach was warm, heavy, but not unpleasant. Before she even opened her eyes she determined what that pressure was by the telltale snore that filled the room.

Lucy opened her brown eyes to look down at where Natsu had fallen asleep. _He must have been listening to the babies the whole time. _She raked her fingers through his tousled locks and smiled down at him. This definitely was one of those moments she jotted down so she could mentally replay it over and over in her mind. She had developed a list of moments where she was unsure if she could love the adorkable idiot more. It amazingly was longer then she had ever realized it could be. She was already on a third piece of parchment.

Lucy attempted to stretch and push Natsu away. He of course was a solid mass of immovable male. "Natsu! Wake up! I'm hungry!"

Natsu lifted his head. "Did someone say food?"

Lucy sighed at her husband then grinned to herself. She didn't even realize the weight of what she had just said. She was hungry. Many days over the past month she had woken up nauseous. Her and the porcelain throne were unfortunately becoming quite intimately acquainted. But this morning she was hungry. She didn't know if it was the heavenly scents coming from somewhere nearby or if she was over her bouts of nausea. Truthfully she couldn't muster the ability to really contemplate the thought overly long. She just needed to get Natsu moving so she could sample the breakfast she was mostly definitely smelling.

"Natsu!"

It took several more minutes but finally Natsu rolled out of bed when he became conscious enough for he himself to register the scent of food. That was probably because he didn't scent much in the meat department.

OoO

Beatrice fussed over Lucy some more. She brought her a meal concoction she created. The main dish was similar to oatmeal but it was almost ginger cookie based. When Lucy sampled it she also tasted finely chopped nuts, probably pecans, and a hint of orange. "The ginger should help settle your stomach. But you should also try the yogurt."

Lucy had originally thought that the other item was a peculiar magenta pudding because of consistency. But the minute Beatrice had informed her it was yogurt she mentally cheered. Lucy was fanatic about fruits but the color didn't register as any she knew off the top of her head. "What kind of yogurt is it?"

"It's made with fresh frost berries. I have a couple bushes out back. They can be tart so I also add a bit of orange zest to the yogurt also."

"Seems I have a lot of orange flavor going on in my meal. I tasted orange in the ginger oats. You said there is some in the yogurt." She picked up her drink when she suddenly became thirsty and took a quick drink. "Oh! I thought that was orange juice but..."

"The fizziness threw you off?"

Lucy nodded at Beatrice. "It is a mixture of orange juice and ginger ale. I try not to throw anything out when I make a meal. But I try to keep everything diverse enough that it doesn't feel like you are eating the same thing. Normally I would reserve the ginger for another meal later in the day but it's so soothing to the stomach I couldn't resist."

Lucy was excessively thankful for Beatrice's thoughtfulness and realized she would greatly miss the motherly nature of the woman beside her.

Natsu began to grumble under his breath. His food had yet to be prepared and here instead of making his meal Beatrice was doting on his wife. He couldn't really be upset about the latter of course. He found himself smiling at the sweet friendly banter being shared between the two. Natsu became sure that despite the distance Beatrice had already pretty much became family in Lucy's eyes.

It took several minutes before Beatrice scooted herself back to the kitchen. The minute she started cooking Natsu's mouth watered. It was strange. He wasn't scenting any spicy aromas but still the food smelled amazing. He caught the scent of beef sizzling in a skillet and a scent similar that was coming from Lucy's food.

"I think she might also be using some of that ginger stuff on my steak."

"It wouldn't surprise me. She did say she doesn't like to waste ingredients."

"I just hope I don't get any of the fruity stuff." He said in a sulking manner and pointed at Lucy's yogurt.

"It's delicious!" Lucy held her spoon up to Natsu. "Do you want to try it?"

"No...thank...you." He paused between each word to get the point across that she would never get him to enjoy that fruit stuff she was so obsessed with.

About 15 minutes later Natsu's food was brought out to him. He had three steaks in front of him, a huge basket of home fries, and some kind of pepper salad.

"I didn't want to go too crazy with seasoning on your food. So I did just light salt on the fries, the steaks have a ginger soy glaze, and the pepper salad I prepared because it has some of the spiciness you would be lacking from what Lucy termed as your normal diet."

Natsu of course grumbled at the amount of meat vs vegetable but once he started actually eating it he found everything was delicious. Even the stupid vegetables.

Lucy grinned to herself. If he liked those vegetables she definitely would get him to enjoy others and fruit someday. Her culinary future started to look promising.

A loud thud came from the front of the house as the main door opened and shut behind the new inhabitant. "Where's my busy Bea?" A thick voice asked from the front hall.

A radiant smile crossed the middle aged woman's face after the greeting. "In hear my crotchety old bear!"

Lucy nearly spit out her food when she heard how Beatrice obviously referred to who could only be her husband.

A tall lumbering man came into the room. You could tell the man was all smiles behind his heavily grown beard. His hair was black and heavily sprinkled with silvery gray strands here and there. It added to what Lucy could only refer to as burliness.

"Lucy and Natsu, this is my husband Berengar. Sorry if my endearment caught you both off guard but his name sort of means bear and I'd probably describe him as looking like one also with all that fur on his face."

The man nodded at both Natsu and Lucy but his attention was solely for his wife. "Yeah well I guess it was in my nature to find a woman who's name and personality is so close to a bee. I mean a bear will always go for some honey, and where a bee is honey can't be far behind."

Lucy mentally giggled at the silliness between the older couple. She hoped that when Lucy and Natsu were there age they would still be so loving.

"Shouldn't Levy and Gajeel be up already?" She asked innocently.

Natsu wondered over the same thing so he began to focus his listening to vicinity of their room. It was the color of his cheeks that made Lucy wish she had never asked the question.

**I smiled nearly the whole time I was writing this. Not only because I loved how the scene unfolded. Where my computer is I can see outside to my back porch. We have wild mint growing in the small amount of greenery we have in our gated area. A bunny will periodically come over and eat the wild mint. He was there nearly the whole time I was typing, and they are my favorite animal. **

** I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just honestly haven't been up to writing. My daughter's last day of the school year is next Thursday so I am not sure how my writing will pan out while she is home on summer break. I'm hoping I can continue waking up early and writing when she is still in bed. It should actually give me more writing time. But I can't guarantee it. I am going to try my best to become more disciplined in all of my writing. If I plan on writing the following day I am going to start planning out the chapter the night before. You might ask why I am sharing this with you. In all honesty it is partially to inform but also if I have it in writing I am more likely to follow it.**

** If you are curious about Lucy's breakfast, well honestly I just made the oatmeal like concoction on the fly. But ginger is supposed to be soothing. ****Truthfully while I was typing up this AN I thought about making up the recipe but I decided I should google to see if any exist. I found a couple that sound delicious and I will post the links to those on my profile after I am done here. **

**Thank you to all my new followers. I'm happily amazed that I have 278 people following this story, and I'm assuming that is only the people that have accounts. I can't help but wonder what the true total may be…**

**Thank to all my reviewers on the previous chapter: kurahieiritr JIO (I hope I typed that right) and sabrina-luna-potter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**So initially I just planned on hinting at what was going on in their motel room and leaving it to your imagination but guess what I got clever cute ideas and decided to throw them in here. So another lemon (way too soon but oh wells).**

Chapter 41

A short time after Levy and Gajeel were married it became abundantly apparent that one of two things would have to happen. Number 1, Levy would have to sacrifice some of the bedroom floorspace taken by several piles of books so they could buy a bigger bed. Number 2, Levy would have to find a way to share the bed with Gajeel. She of course voted for the latter because of course books were her first love. However acting out this choice was no easy task. Gajeel literally took up the entire space of a queen size bed. He would spread his arms and legs out all over the place just to get comfortable. So where did Levy end up sleeping? She somehow adapted herself to sleeping curled up on his stomach and chest.

A few times this worked against Gajeel. Levy had this habit of swinging her foot back and forth when she began waking up. Sometimes, that led to Gajeel waking up cursing because, well...she would unintentionally kick a very delicate part of his body.

But Levy also began to adapt that. This morning she felt her foot began to twitch and adjusted the swing to more of a stretching caress. She didn't exactly intend to entice her husband but when she felt the moan vibrate through his chest she couldn't quite contain the satisfying smirk that crossed her face.

"Short stack, you sure are trouble."

Levy pretended that she was only beginning to wake up. She yawned intentionally and looked into her husband's ruby red eyes. "Trouble? How so?"

"Tch, don't play coy with me. You know exactly what you were doin'."

"I really don't know what you are going on about."

"So does this mean you are over the issues you were having the other night?"

Gajeel knew he was in trouble when Levy's eyes were no longer smiling but glaring at him. "Issues?"

Gajeel sighed. "Crap, I'm not as smart as you Levy please give me a break for sticking my foot in my mouth!"

"You know that bubble of wishful thinking that just popped in your mind when you woke up just burst right?"

"So, let's talk about it then. I still don't even know what exactly has you so upset."

Levy got up from the bed and began to raise her voice at her husband. She began to let him know her worries and concerns."We've been married two and a half months, Gajeel. I've had two of my monthlies! That means twice now I would have been ovulating but for some reason I haven't smelled any different to you. Makes me wonder if something is wrong with me."

"I told you! The magic wouldn't pair us together if we weren't a fertile pair."

Levy tried hard to keep the tears at bay. "Then maybe you read the magic wrong."

Gajeel got up and quickly spun Levy to face him. He pulled her chip up so she would look him square in the face. He stroked their mate mark and watched as she shivered in response. "Even if this mark didn't turn out the way it had. I would still know you were meant to be mine."

"I'm sorry you're right. I just don't understand. I read up on how dragon slayer mates would carry multiple children. I read up on how the magic is never wrong and the pair is always fertile. But for some reason I feel deficient."

"I'm not smart like you but maybe the magic is giving us a break to know each other more. Maybe it wants us to have time together first."

"That's sweet but not all that logical. I need a logical reason."

"Okay then, let me ask you something personal." Levy looked at him curiously and waited. Gajeel blushed, "Uh...how old were you when you had your first monthly?"

Levy blushed. "I was a late bloomer in multiple ways. Most of the other girls said they had theirs at 12 or 13. I hated being behind the others. But my first was probably when I just turned 15."

"So maybe, and this is just a hunch here. But maybe since it took longer for your body to mature maybe it's the same for your fertility. Maybe, you just need longer then the others."

"It's as good of a guess as any I supposed." Levy wasn't relieved by his words but it did alleviate some of the pressure she put on herself.

He rubbed her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. "You know what that means though right?"

"Hmm?"

"It means we have that much more time to practice."

Levy suddenly found herself thrown over Gajeel's shoulder. "What the!? Gajeel, I am not a sack of potatoes!"

Gajeel merely chuckled at his wife's reaction. He tossed her on the bed and hovered over her on all fours.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Personally, I have to say I may be a tad relieved that it hasn't happened with us yet."

"Huh?" Levy became disturbed. "What do you mean by that? Do you not want a family?"

"No, of course I do. Hell, if we have a girl I hope she looks just like you." Levy blushed up at him. "But no what I meant was...I think I might be scared of my own reaction to it. I won't be able to hold back and I'm honestly terrified I might hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me," Levy argued. Gajeel was about to argue with her but Levy stopped him. "Our first time does not count."

"I'm so much bigger then you. I could hurt you quite easily."

"Just like you said the magic would never pair us together if we weren't a fertile pair. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't pair us together if were compatible in the bedroom." Levy batted her eyelashes coyly at him.

Gajeel ran his hand down his face and sighed. "You really are trouble." Levy didn't have much warning before her lips were devoured and her mouth was quickly invaded.

He would usually coax his way into the kiss but this kiss was hot and tormented. She felt ravaged and wanted. She felt her body ignite to his touch. Was this a prelude to how it would be when Gajeel wouldn't be able to help but throw caution to the wind? Levy found herself hoping so.

Gajeel's calloused hands stroked her pert nipples through her night shirt. The fabric was satin and felt heavenly against her body. Gajeel had trouble deciding if he should keep it on or take it off. He loved her perky breasts but he also loved the sighs his wife was making as the fabric caressed her. So for the moment he left it where it was and took her right nipple into his mouth through the fabric. Levy mewed in appreciation and her legs parted to support his body against hers.

He seated himself against her. His boxers barely containing his excitement. When Levy ground against him he was afraid he might lose it then and there. His hands caressed down her sides and groaned aloud with what he discovered. "I guess I should have realized you had no panties on. The fabric of them should have masked your scent."

"I'm starting to wonder if I should even bother to put them on to sleep in. I mean you are just going to end up taking them off anyways."

He grunted and maneuvered himself so he stared at the blue curls nestled above her sex. He stroked against her. Her body responded and his finger came back drenched. He sucked the digit dry and watched Levy's response to the action. She surprised him as she began to stroke her own breasts.

"Fuck, I just want inside you already." He surprised her by throwing her to her stomach. "Shit, Levy, sorry, I know we haven't done it like this..."

She climbed on all fours and scooted closer to him. It was all the invitation he needed. He quickly ditched his boxers and line himself to her body. When he pushed inside he groaned at the exquisite sensation. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

"Damn, you feel even larger this way."

He stroked her nipples through the fabric. "Just let me know if you don't like it." He moved in an out of her. Letting her body test the sensation.

She moaned. "I think you can put the kiddy gloves aside. Just fuck me, Gajeel."

"Shit, sometimes you surprise me with that mouth of yours." But he suited words to actions and pushed in and out of her. She mewed her appreciation and followed his action with her own hips. It was difficult to keep up to Gajeel's pace but the first throes of her orgasm surprised her. One hit her fast and hard. She shouted out her completion.

Gajeel was still going strong and needed her to keep riding with him. He moved his hand around her body and stroked her and he continued his rhythm. He knew she was close again because she helped guide him with her own hands to the perfect rhythm.

When Levy came the second time Gajeel tumbled after her. The both fell against the bed and curled up together. "I think that position was amazing," Levy wanted to encourage Gajeel.

"I wouldn't want to do it all that often though."

The statement surprised her. "Why's that?"

"I like watching your face as you come."

Levy felt her face turn red. She turned away and found a great excuse to run from the situation. "Crap! We were supposed to be downstairs like thirty minutes ago!" She rushed to the bathroom to turn on the water for her shower.

"Then we better shower together to conserve time."

"I don't think that's going to conserve time! I think that will just serve as another distraction."

"Oh but what a glorious distraction it would be." Levy noticed her husband was aroused again.

"Fuck it, so we'll be later then we already are? Big deal!"

** So yeah, that happened…Personally I don't cuss much at all so this particular lemon was a bit hard for me to write. It's not much like Levy but perhaps Gajeel rubbed off on her? I dunno. **

**I wrote this chapter mostly because I don't want there to be babies all over the place from all the couples all at once. So I felt I had to explain it some way. It's probably not the most logical but at least it is reassuring Levy for the moment. **

**Her way of sleeping actually played in my head when I was daydreaming and imagining where the story should go. **

**Because this is more of a filler chapter I do hope to get another chapter up a couple days from now. (crossing fingers)**

**Ty all for following the story. (288 follows! Makes me so happy!) **

**Thanks to my reviewers of chapter 40: swallowmysoul, Ayrmed, ****kurahieiritr JIO, ****sabrina-luna-potter, and AmericanOtakuMom.**

**12Rayne, I know you just reviewed Chapter 14 but I hope to hear more from you. I couldn't help but make Natsu faint at the idea a multiple birth. **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Beatrice and Lucy stood in the kitchen after breakfast. "Sorry, dear I wanted to pull you aside for a minute before you go."

Lucy looked at the elder woman and waited for her to continue. She was quite surprised at with through what little time she had with her Beatrice had made a way into her heart. It wouldn't matter what happened from here on out with this excursion it would definitely be a memorable one for Lucy.

Beatrice began pulling books out of the cupboards of the kitchen. She turned and looked at Lucy with tears in her eyes. "I have taken a lot of pride in these books over the years. My plan was to pass them down to my daughter or maybe even son. But, unfortunately that wasn't to be. I was never able to carry children full term."

Lucy quickly gave the woman a hug. "Oh gosh, I have been so insensitive. Here I have been flaunting my pregnancy practically and those thoughts have been worrying over in your mind."

Beatrice held Lucy at arm's length to look at her. "No, no you have done no so such thing. Even if you had there is no way you could know. I didn't offer the information to you on a silver platter." Beatrice paused for a moment to smile at Lucy. The same bright smile that she carried with her when they first met. Lucy smiled back and waited for her to continue.

Beatrice looked down at the books she was holding again. "These books have all the recipes I have accumulated over the years. I've written my own personal tips and tricks in the margins. Some recipes I found in a recipe book somewhere and I adapted them. Some of the recipes are my own creation. There are even a few recipes that my mother and mother-in-law passed down to me. Like I said, I was hoping to one day give these to my own children." Beatrice sighed and handed them over to Lucy. "I want you to have them. I want you to have them because in the short time that I have come to know you. You have in many ways felt like a daughter to me."

Lucy began to cry. Not because her story was sad, even though it was. No she began to cry because she honestly felt the same. She missed her mother, and the way Beatrice had immediately opened her heart to her brought her back in a small way.

"I don't think I have ever been thankful for cold windy weather in my life. If it hadn't been for that we never would have made that detour, and I would never have met you. Thank you for the recipes. I will try my best to replicate them. But even if I don't. Even if I get them close to yours I am sure they still will be delicious. I know that every recipe in these books was collected and made with a lot of heart. I think that's the most important ingredient in any meal. When I get back to Fairy Tail after all this I plan on writing you a very lengthy letter because personally I never want to lose touch with you."

Beatrice couldn't hold back the tears now. They came out full force and soon both women found themselves crying in each others' arms.

It only took a few seconds for the door to burst open and a concerned pink haired dragon slayer to whip through the doors. The sound and smell of Lucy's tears carried him to her side. He looked at the scene before him and even though he was dense he read the situation fast. He didn't see two sad woman embracing before him. What he saw was more like a mother and daughter saying goodbye.

OoO

Gajeel and Levy both rushed through their breakfast. They apologized to the others for sleeping in so late but couldn't quite contain the loving gazes that ran over each others' faces as they ate their meal.

"Oh crap!" Gajeel suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"We should have woke up earlier. I meant to get you some warmer clothing while we were in town for this trip. You were so cold even in the cart and we haven't even got to the coldest part of the trip yet."

Natsu and Lucy walked out of the kitchen at that moment. "As long as Geoff doesn't mind I think we should look around the town for necessities anyways."

When the couples met Geoff in the lobby to share their plans. He shook of their concern immediately. "No worries. I agree that's a good idea. Even for this area last night was exceptionally cold. I have to ask though. Are you planning on camping in the cold mountains on this trip?"

"We were hoping to get through them rather rapidly. But, yeah we may have to."

"There is a camping shop nearby that sells self heating tents and clothing. It might be something to look into while you are shopping for clothing."

The heavy footfalls of Berengar announced his presence. He held a large bag in his hands and smiled at the group. "You won't have to spend any jewel on one of those expensive tents. What Geoff here didn't know is that I am the crafter that supplies the product to that shop." He held the bag out to Natsu.

"So, you are just giving it to us?" Natsu asked confused.

"We can't take something like this." Lucy's brow furrowed.

"Nonsense! You will take this gift and you will stay safe and warm on your journey."

"But, first you already discount our rooms for the night." Lucy's eyes widen. "Oh shoot, we haven't paid yet." She dug in her bag for the jewel they agreed upon.

Berengar touched Lucy's shoulder. "I think we both know that you don't have to pay a thing."

"But..."

"No buts, Bea and I both agree. You four are not customers. You are family. Family doesn't pay to stay overnight."

Lucy couldn't help the tears as they resurfaced. She launched herself at the big burly man. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Berengar caught off for only a moment caught her in a comforting hug. "All we ask is that you keep your promise to stay in touch."

"Of course!"

They said their goodbyes and proceeded to head out the door.

OoO

Now the four were trekking over the snow. The spelled shoes they were wearing keeping them from having to wade through it.

"Are you warm enough, shrimp?"

"Yeah, the wooly sweater and fleece lined coat are doing a lot better job then that old parka I was wearing earlier."

Gajeel made a nondescript grunting sound in response.

Levy chuckled at his pseudo indifference. _I don't think I will be fooled by that lack of expression again._

_ Were you ever?_

_ Maybe once I start letting you into my heart was when I started reading the truth._

_ Reading is your favorite thing to do after all._

Levy chuckled at him again.

After about an hour of walking through the cold windy valley. The night began to settle in around them. There was a forest not far in the distance and they were nearly at the base of the mountain path. "Perhaps we should set up camp here before it gets too dark," Lucy suggested.

Both of the dragon slayers didn't answer right away. They extended their senses to the area around them. When they both glanced at each other with hesitancy the girls grew concerned.

"Stand and fight?"

Natsu merely nodded at Gajeel.

Levy looked at Lucy and became concerned for her pregnant friend. But Lucy was determined to not let her lack of magical energy be a damper to the group. She herself would somehow manage to fight also.

It didn't take long for the great white cat to pounce into their vision. It had spots like a snow leopard. But stood three or four stories high. There was a heavy magical aura around it and the group knew they were not dealing with your normal oversized kitty cat.

The two men didn't give the cat a chance to make the first move. Natsu brought back his fist and immediately brought forth his _Fire Dragon Iron Fist. _Gajeel couldn't let salamander have all the fun and came at the cat not far behind with his arm transformed into a sword, ready to attack the cat with his _Iron Dragon's Sword_ ability.

Levy and Lucy watched on as their two husbands took on the offensive. They got several melee hits into the hide of the cat. The cat began to channel magical energy around it. The air shifted and became a pale prismatic aura that encased the cat. Then the cat drew together two overly large whiskers in front of it's face. There a large dark orb grew. It expanded and once it was triple in size split in two and slammed into the two males hard. Both of their magic abilities retreating their bodies.

"Shit!" Gajeel grunted. His face contorted in concentration but his body no longer moving.

"What is it?" Levy cried.

"We can't move!" Natsu grunted. His face flexed in determination but not moving an inch.

Lucy gasped when she realized what the cat had done. "It paralyzed them!"

Levy and Lucy couldn't let their husbands become kitty chow. Levy cast her Solid Script: Fire at the cat. It hit it's target and the cat hissed in pain. The cat turned it's eyes on the small bluenette.

Lucy had to also help she realized. Levy couldn't take the brunt of the fight by herself.

But what could Lucy do? She couldn't call her spirits she didn't have that much magical power to do so. She couldn't utilize Natsu's flame he was paralyzed and couldn't bring it forth. Her heartbeat increased in fear and concern. As her heartbeat increased she began to feel magical energy pulsating through her that she shouldn't have.

Suddenly her mouth felt full of flame and she breathed out a fire attack from her throat. It surprised them all because the attack was identical to Natsu's _Fire Dragon Roar. _The flame engulfed the cat. The cat attempted to channel the orb spell again, but all it could do was whimper in pain.

Then she suddenly felt Loke's presence as he arrived on seen. "_Regulus Blast!"_

The cat was blasted back from the attack. It cried out in pain and shook it's oversized head as if to say it no longer wanted to play with the mean mages. So it turned it's body and bounded back into the mountains from where it came.

Lucy's magical attacks had soundly beat the large cat. She slumped to the snow covered ground. She wasn't in pain or energy drained. She still felt the magic coursing through her. She was just engulfed in confusion.

"Wow, Luce, you are getting good at using my fire!"

Lucy shook her head. "That wasn't your flame, Natsu. You didn't cast it. I can only use your existing fire and the fire surrounding your fist was extinguished. Even if it hadn't been extinguished. I felt that fire build in my own throat not come from you." She frowned up at Natsu.

Loke looked on in concern. "I'm not sure how I got her either. That wasn't Lucy's magic that called me."

"You didn't summon yourself?" Lucy asked.

"No," Loke stated blushing.

It was only then the group noticed Loke's state of undress. He apparently was interrupted changing his clothes or something because instead of his normal suit Loke was only garbed in a pair of boxers.

"I'm cold. I'm getting out of here!"

Lucy still sat in the frigid cold snow. Not cold but concerned. Who's magic had called Loke when they needed him? How was she able to perform a fire dragon slayer ability?

Natsu was happy that she was able to protect herself. But something more was obviously going on here.

"Look when we get back we can look into books and research more on what is going on. But right now let's set up camp. We need to eat and get warm before it becomes too dark." Levy became the voice of reason the group needed.

It still didn't stop the gears turning in Lucy's head. She felt the foreign magic running through her body. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling in fact the magic itself was quite pleasant. But she was unsettled with the unknown. She stroked her stomach absently and looked up to the sky. Was it her mother that helped? No that might explain Loke but not the fire dragon slayer magic.

The magic gradually left her body and she began to focus on helping with their evening meal.

** I suck at fighting scene so hopefully that turned out well. Kind of stressing over it a bit. Normally I would have waited to do the fight scene the next chapter but I thought with this being Chapter 42 I might make it a little bit more then just the beginning of their trek through the winter wilderness. If you don't understand the 42 thing no worries. I just happen to love the movie "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" and 42 is the answer to the universe and everything so it tends to be my answer when she someone says. "I need to ask a question."**

** I'm personally pretty happy with this chapter. The early portion made me tear up. But I felt I could have had more descriptors for the cat. I based the cat off of a monster from the Final Fantasy game series called 'coeurl.' I was mental picturing a version that is seen specifically in Final Fantasy X and X-2. **

** Thanks to my reviewers for chapter 41: sabrina-luna-potter, kurahieiritr JIO (if I can abbreviate that in some way please tell me I am terrified of typing it wrong), and AmericanOtakuMom. **

** Don't be afraid to review. In fact please review this chapter, it's stressing me out a bit and I want to know how it was received!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Laxus body suddenly stilled and his teeth gritted. "What's wrong?" Rory asked.

_I just heard a twig snap or something. _He quietly pulled them both up from their pseudo bed of grass and looked around them.

The shadow danced behind a tree and Laxus catapulted after it. _Stay here, Rory._

_ Like hell I will!_

Laxus realized that he would have to have a long talk with his mate after this was over about listening to instruction. He dove behind the tree where he last saw the shadow and grabbed the person there by his throat.

Rory gasped a huge intake of breath. "Crap! Laxus don't hurt him!"

"What?"

"I said don't hurt him."

Laxus scanned the guy he held off the ground by the throat. Then he glanced back at Rory. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't harm him."

Rory sighed. "Because he's my brother."

Laxus immediately put him down and looked between him and Rory. Where Rory had red hair, Oric had green. Where Rory had green eyes, Oric had eyes the color of gold topaz. "For twins you two don't look much alike."

"We are fraternal. I just happened to look more like my mom."

"Where I of course look more like our dad." Oric spoke for the first time.

Rory went up to hug her brother to him. Oric winced with obvious pain. She wasn't really surprised he was injured. He had just escaped a Blood Affliction after all.

When Rory looked at Oric she didn't see much of her happy go lucky brother staring back at her. His clothing was torn and quite filthy. He had dirt smudges and scrapes marring his face. She would bet his body was riddled with the same.

"So, uh, Rory...who is this?"

"Oric this is Laxus. Laxus this is my brother Oric."

"Okay now that I know his name let me define the question a bit more. Who IS this?" Oric stressed the word is so she would understand that he was asking for more info then just his name.

"I went to Magnolia and got some help from Fairy Tail. Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer. If he had attacked you with his magic or even just his fists I am sure that you would be hurting ten times more then you are already."

"Fairy Tail? Lightning dragon slayer? That's a heavy dose of information. But no what I really want to know is why I was hearing you scream his name about ten minutes ago."

Rory's face went creamy freckled ivory to tomato red in half a second. Oric put together the pieces rather quickly and became embarrassed himself. He wanted to throw a punch or two Laxus' way but he was sore, tired, and intelligent enough to know throwing any punches in the dragon slayer's direction was a bad idea.

"I think I need filled in on what is going on here."

"Let's get you back to the camp. We have a first aid kit there. I'll fill you in while treating your wounds."

OoO

Oric took the news of dragon slayers and mates as well as can be expected. He dealt with the dragon slayer stuff and he seethed at the fact that in very little time Laxus came to know that Rory was his mate.

Laxus eyed Rory's brother across the fire. He was weary and had fallen asleep shortly after Rory had clued him in. He wanted to pick Rory's brain but he didn't want to chance waking up her brother when he obviously needed his rest. _He doesn't like me does he?_

_ I wouldn't say that. He doesn't know you. It takes both of us quite awhile to warm up to people usually._

_ I don't think it took you all that long to warm up to me. _Laxus smirked her general direction.

Rory smirked right back. _I'm pretty sure there were some very important extenuating circumstances there._

_ The most important being our electric personalities. _

_ Ha Ha Ha. _Rory's mental voice stressed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him.

_So do we continue on to Blood Affliction or do we head back to the guild?_

Rory thought it over for a moment. She would love to take some revenge out on the guild that took her brother. She looked at Oric as he slept peacefully under the spare blanket they managed to find amongst Laxus' things. He looked better now that he was mostly cleaned and bandaged. But she knew how looks could be deceiving, and they wouldn't really know the extent of his injuries until he woke up again. _We can't exactly go anywhere in the middle of the night. Let's at least wait until he wakes up tomorrow. If we do decide to proceed on with the original plan to infiltrate the guild then he will probably be able to give us more information then we already have._

Laxus had to give her credit. His mate was smart. _Well then get over here and cuddle with me, mate._

_ That may be who I am but that is not my name. _

_ Aurelie. _

Rory mentally sighed at Laxus. She had hated her name growing up but he was slowly making her appreciate it. _I know it's my name. But I'm just curious. Why do you insist on calling me Aurelie as often as you do?_

_ Originally I just wanted to see the electrified anger in your eyes. But now, personally I think it's a beautiful name. A beautiful name for my beautiful mate. Besides, the anger doesn't really reach your eyes anymore. Now you have a whole new expression that I like to see just as much._

Rory felt like she was going to melt from the sweetness of his words. She still wasn't comfortable saying she actually loved him yet. But if he was going to be that sweet with her it wouldn't take long at all. _Electrified anger, huh? What would happen if I started calling you, Sparky?_

A look passed over Laxus's face. It was not anger per say. But it definitely wasn't pleased. _That does not sound like a great pet name._

_ Okay, then what if I stared referring to your favorite part of the anatomy as Sparky. _

_ First of all, I would have to say it is YOUR favorite body part. Not mine. _He eyed her body up and down but didn't really conclusively decide what his favorite body part of her anatomy was. All choices were good ones. _Then I would have to say, fuck a bunch of that. You WILL NOT refer to my penis as Sparky._

_ Aww, _Rory pouted his direction.

_Geez, I said get over here and cuddle with me, woman!_

Rory sighed. _Okay, okay keep your pants on._

_ Are you sure you want me to?_

_ With my brother only three feet away? I am absolutely positive._

Laxus pouted briefly himself. But then shrugged it off and curved himself against Rory's back. _So, is your brother as much of a morning person as you are?_

Rory groaned. _One of us had to be the one to be chipper in the morning. You already know that I am not the chipper one so you do the math._

_ But he will probably not wake up early tomorrow. I mean after all that torture he will probably try to sleep in. Don't you think?_

_ Oh my god! I don't want to think anymore! I want to sleep! _Rory pulled the pillow over her head and cuddled him closer.

Laxus chuckled at her childish antics and removed said pillow only to place it back in it's original position. _Okay, I won't bug you anymore. _He kissed her hair softly and closed his eyes.

They cocooned themselves together and shut out the world around them. Both falling asleep to the sound of the insects that composed the midnight melody. In their dreams they both pictured what the future may look like for the two of them. The smiles on both of their faces lighting their own brilliance in the tent. Each falling more into the possibility of loving the other one.

**Is the last paragraph too sappy? Eh, if it is oh well.**

**So, apparently with all the reviews I got with last chapter I wasn't quite as subtle about the magic as I thought I had been. You want the answer regarding said magic and where it came from? Those of you that made a guess are both wrong and right. Did I confuse you? No worries it will make sense when the reveal happens. **

** I love that most everyone loved Beatrice and Berengar as much as I did. Especially Beatrice! Speaking of that lovely couple I have to give AmericanOtakuMom an extra shout out this chapter because she opened my eyes to a possibility that I didn't think of myself. I blame writer's blinders...I know it's not a thing but it should be.**

** Thank you all for the encouragement regarding the fight scene. I still am nervous about writing them but at least I don't doubt myself as much as I did. Plus the nerves might be a good thing into keeping my attempt to excel at them alive.**

** Thanks again for the reviews: OhsoK (I have loved our discussion over the past 24 hours!), Guest (whoever you are ty!), midnighthnb, sabrina-luna-potter, kurahieiritr JIO, swallowmysoul, AmericanOtakuMom, and Ayrmed.**

** In the past 24 hours I have updated 3 out of 5 of my ongoing stories. I plan on updating my Ghost Hunt story in the next couple of days.**

** I look forward to seeing your thoughts regarding this chapter so please review. **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

In the valley at the base of Mt. Hakobe four Fairy Tail mages were relaxing by the fire patting their now full stomachs. In some cases overly full, Natsu's burgeoning belly looked like he swallowed twenty oversized melons.

"I can't believe they snuck food into our bag when we weren't looking," Lucy shook her head in elation. It was nice to have someone you just met care that much. The innkeeper couple had done quite more then give them tents and a room the previous night. They had provided enough food for three meals, yes Natsu sized meals included.

"It's a good thing they did, bunny girl. It's hard enough to get a good fire going in this cold. Imagine having to wait for a blazing fire to heat up said food."

The meal itself had been locked into some magical containers that kept the cold food cold without freezing, and kept the warm food from getting cold. Lucy found a note telling her not to worry about returning said containers they were just another gift for her.

"I'm hoping that oversized cat doesn't come back," Levy commented.

The two dragon slayers growled and got in protective stances as if it were already in the vicinity. "I don't hear it anywhere near here."

"Nor do I smell it."

Lucy shook her head at the two males. "Then it's safe to say that you two can start putting up the tents."

The two dragon slayers opened their mouths as if to retort but both each looked at their wives in turn and couldn't muster a convincing argument. Lucy was pregnant it only made sense not to let her help put up the contraptions. Levy didn't have as easy of an excuse but Gajeel figured if he didn't work on the tents he would probably be kicked out of theirs for the night.

"I still think we should sleep in shifts. One group to keep an eye out for any danger," Lucy commented. No one really liked the idea. But, what choice did the mages have in the matter?

Levy noticed a pamphlet of paper fall from the first bag as the men took the first tent out. She scanned it quickly. "Hey this is pretty important. It turns out these tents are not only warming tents as Berengar led us to believe. They also have a cooling ability. They are supposedly sound proof. There is some kind of beast repellent installed. Oh, and if anything does come in close contact with nefarious purposes they have some kind of magical self defense mechanism."

"Those tents have to be worth a fortune!" Lucy exclaimed. She was so thankful for all of Berengar and Beatrice's generosity but this seemed over the top. She felt the tears shining in her eyes and merely sighed. She curled up on the waterproof blanket beneath her and looked up at the stars.

Life was full of wonder and amazement. Lucy had so much love in her life. More love then she ever thought she would. She had a loving and caring husband. She had a loving and caring family of friends. Now she had loving and caring adoptive parents that she would never lose touch with, ever. She stroked her stomach thoughtfully. The two innkeepers ingrained themselves into her future. _I think those two would make great grandparents. _

Natsu looked back at his wife as he finished up the first tent. _I like that idea myself, Luce._ He smiled gently at her and both of them shared a moment in silence remembering what they lost and reveling in what they now found.

OoO

Once the tents were up and the two couples inside Natsu pulled his wife against his body. "You warm enough, Luce?"

She nodded in response.

He looked down at her. "Hey, I see those wheels turning. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering about the magic I wielded tonight."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome, Luce!"

Lucy couldn't disagree but she was terribly confused. "But, where did it come from?"

While Natsu wasn't one to think inwardly much he took a moment to consider the situation before asking, "What did the magic feel like, Luce?"

"Well the fire magic felt like yours but different. I mean it felt...powerful...but diffused somehow. Like it didn't have the same kind of strength yours did. That may not make sense but when I am utilizing your flame I can feel the strength behind it. Because of that I could tell the difference between the two."

Natsu held her hand and kissed her fingertips. "What about the magic that called out Loke?"

"Again, much of the same. It churned in me the same place and way my magic flows. But, it was filtered and not as powerful. It felt like my magic but foreign at the same time. I don't know the whole situation was weird."

"But the magic came to you when you needed it most. You have to be thankful for that."

"Oh, don't get me wrong I am excessively thankful." Lucy continued to ponder over that magic that was cast in the valley that night. How it felt, how the fire tasted, it was all very strange. There was another element of the magic that she couldn't explain. Not because she didn't want to but because she just didn't couldn't formulate words that would explain it properly. There was a calm urgency to the magic and the oxymoron of that phrase made it enough to not make a lick of sense.

Natsu curved himself against his wife. He smiled as he listened to the shared heartbeats. He wish she could hear them too. He didn't say it aloud but her smell was beginning to change. He somehow knew it wasn't her scent he was picking up but the scent of what must be their children. He could catch hints of lilac, spring rain, clove, and more. The scents intermixed with each other and it was hard to distinguish where one began and another ended. The fates would not be giving him the knowledge of how many children she carried. He was actually pleased about that little secret her body carried.

_Holy crap! _Suddenly the excited dragon slayer jumped up and away from his wife in excitement.

Lucy jumped a foot away when Natsu exclaimed in her head. "What the hell, Natsu?"

"What if it was the babies that cast the magic?"

Lucy groaned at his exuberance. "I've been researching the hell out of dragon slayer and their mates pregnancies. I have came across nothing that said that's a possibility."

"But we're special, Luce. We can share our thoughts. You can control my fire. It doesn't seem out of the realm of possibilities to me."

Lucy shook her head at her husband. "Levy and Gajeel have the same abilities. From what I could see so do Laxus and Rory. I find it increasingly hard to believe that sharing abilities and telecommunication is all that rare anymore."

"Pssh, we are Fairy Tail mages. We are kick ass awesome! Of course we would be able to do extraordinary things with our mates!"

Lucy groaned. "Let's just assume that it is our children casting magic for now. Just so we can go to bed!" She curled back up in the sleeping bag. Natsu frowned at her lack of excitement but chalked it up to her being exhausted and climbed in beside her again.

**I figured I might as well fess up about the magic. I mean so many people had already guessed it. But yeah it's still not 100% fact. So don't get too caught up on the fact that it's the babies casting said magic.**

**So I already PM'd sabrina-luna-potter because she reviewed that she was confused last chapter on how Oric got there. No worries that question will be answered next chapter. I know what happened I just have to formulate it on paper to make sense. **

**I have to thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews. Keep them coming it is making me rejoice and work harder and harder on the story. I mean it helps that I love the ideas that are buzzing in my brain also. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews: Alicia Trinidad, hughiedog, . , sabrina-luna-potter, Zachariah T. Kitchell, and AmericanOtakuMom.**

**So I of course have another idea buzzing around in my brain that I will have to write notes on. I have too many stories already. But if I do this one it will be a Howl's Moving Castle Fanfic. It won't be mature rated though, I can't visualize writing lemons for Sophie and Howl.**

**Oh and if you have a good recommendation to read fanfic wise let me know. I have been reading a lot lately and I keep running out of stories to read. I know I should work on City of Ashes (I have had it checked out of the library for forever). It's just I watched the movie, City of Bones (meh) and I feel like the movie might have given some things away… The author is brilliant but its sometimes too much wordiness to get through….**

**Ack long A/N sorry!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Erza trudged over the snow covered hills. Her cart had slowed her down considerably and she was quite far behind the others. It wasn't her cart that placed her so far behind however, not really anyway. The two couples that trudged ahead were so into each other that they somehow had forgotten that she was also along on this trip.

When the two couples had hopped off the cart they proceeded to begin their trek toward the mountain without Erza. It took Erza thirty minutes alone to unhitch her cart. But dragging it along behind her had taken her another hour and a half through the cold wind before she reached where the couples had set up camp.

Erza had watched the two couples open the flaps to their tents and seek shelter for the evening cold when she arrived. Erza sighed. She wouldn't deny how discouraged she was by having to still put up the tent and settle in for the night. But her heart wouldn't let her blame them. She envied the love the two couples shared. Heck, she hoped someday in the future she could feel the same. But, the only person she had such feelings for… He would probably never fully return them.

Erza looked up into the cloudless cold night sky. A falling star shot across the sky.

Erza didn't really believe in wishes but she felt her heart grant one despite her logic.

OoO

In another part of Fiore on a Grassy Hill Laxus was slowly beginning to wake up to the sounds of restlessness outside of his tent. He opened the flap and peered at the green haired male that was attending the campfire. Golden contempt filled eyes turned on him.

Laxus wasn't surprised at the death glare he was being given. In fact, it made perfect sense. If he had a sister and found her in the same position, Oric had found himself and Rory in… Yeah he could definitely imagine the bloody mess that male would have become.

Oric may have the knowledge about dragon slayers and their mates. But that didn't alleviate the tension that sent a pulsing shock-wave through his body when he looked at the blonde neanderthal.

Oric thought he knew the type of man his sister was attracted to. Granted, he didn't study it too closely. He couldn't imagine anyone would want to get overly involved with their sibling's love life. But still, this oversized tower of muscle was just not her type.

Oric was convinced that Rory was more into the shyer males. The ones that were unable to hide what they were feeling. The guys that wore their hearts on their sleeves. So, how did this overgrown ape convince his sister to fall for him?

Laxus ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Look, I know you are going to hate me. But it just happened. There isn't much rhyme or reason when it comes to this kind of magical chemistry."

Oric glared, "Do you love her?"

Laxus sighed, "It's not as simple as that."

"Pssh, love isn't simple..."

"Oh trust me, that I know. I have seen enough love bouncing back and forth between plenty of guild members in the last few months alone. Love is complicated, but that's just what I mean. This mate business is a whole layer more of complicated."

Laxus heard Rory's annoyed grumble from the tent. Before he could stop it he grinned her direction. "Apparently, we are being too loud. She's annoyed with both of us."

"I'm used to it. She hates waking up. It doesn't matter what time of day it is either. She will always wake up grumbling."

"I've learned that about her."

Oric took in Laxus' lack of annoyance. Rory had plenty of annoying traits in his opinion. Granted all siblings would have some level of annoyance. But in his opinion her inability to wake up was one of her worse traits. But here this guy, who had as far as Oric could tell just sweet talked his way into her panties, was smiling like a buffoon in the direction of her grumbling. He mumbled underneath his breath, "seems she is already getting underneath your skin."

Oric didn't expect a response. He thought his voice was hushed enough that his statement would go unheard. "Hmm, yeah I guess she has." Laxus simply said.

"How did you...I didn't mean for you to hear me. Heck, I didn't really mean to think aloud."

"Dragon Slayers have amplified senses."

"Good to know," Oric grumbled.

_Would you stop being so fricken' loud out there!?_

_ Get up sleeping beauty, or I will come in and get you out of bed myself._

_ Is that supposed to be a threat?_

_ Do you want your brother to hear my method of waking you up?_

Rory growled in his head. But shortly thereafter her bed head peeked out of the flap of the tent. "I don't care what time it is. You two are the only ones up. Which makes it way too early!"

"Aurelie, just get over here."

When Rory didn't grumble about his use of her full name Oric thought the planet had flew out of orbit. Usually her red headed temper came out full force whenever someone would call her by her name. But no she merely ambled over to Laxus and put her head against his chest.

"Orie, put your eyeballs back in your head. It's just a name."

_Orie? _Laxus chuckled in her head.

_Yeah, look at his face and recognize never to call him that._

Sure enough the look that was across Oric's face now spoke volumes. Laxus would never get in the guy's good graces if he ever called him that.

Shortly thereafter all of the members of the party were sitting around the campfire attempting to wake up. The Strauss family didn't appear to care that they were out in the middle of nowhere and came out in their pajamas. But the Thunder Legion came out ready for battle.

When Oric saw the two Strauss girls he tried to turn away from them rapidly. He had of course seen plenty of Mirajane's centerfolds and they had haunted some of his dreams at night. But both girls were quite beautiful and he felt a little befuddled in their presence. He wasn't shy per say...but hello...he was basically in the company of celebrities.

Both Bickslow and Freed saw the way that Oric was looking at the girls and became annoyed. "Mira, I think it best you get ready for the day?" Freed prompted her.

"But why? We are just about to eat breakfast."

Of course Bickslow's approach was quite different. He actually lifted his visor and glared at Oric. Then he stood behind Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder.

Oric shuddered at his veiled threat but nodded his head at the two males. They needed to know that he got the message.

"So, Oric, tell me how you got away from Blood Affliction."

"A couple hours before I saw you there was a huge uproar in the guild. From the cell where they kept me I couldn't see much. But it was pretty hard to miss the amount of members running to and fro in a panic. I heard a male voice in my head telling me to be prepared to run.

Shortly afterward a loud series of explosions ripped through the building. A hole appeared above my cell and a rope dangled down into my cell. I had difficult with my injuries but I managed to climb up the rope by using the side of the wall as leverage. When I reached the roof I was greeted by a woman wearing a blue cloak. I didn't catch much of her appearance except I could tell the color of her hair was pink.

She pushed me toward the door and I heard a voice again telling me to just run straight and keep going. The voice said that I would find help in a couple hours."

"That sounds like Crime Sorciere, Laxus." Freed voiced aloud.

He was about to voice how he agreed when he smelled them as they made their way through the clearing.

The group watched as the two members of Crime Sorciere approached their campsite. They were all intrigued to know how the mages heard about Oric's captivity. Also, why they intervened in a mission they took upon themselves.

Apparently Jellal heard Laxus mentally contemplate that because the first words out of is mouth were. "If you could have went after the guild members that took him directly on the road it would be different. We didn't want you Fairy Tail to be punished by bending the rules of the Interguild Conflict Banned Treaty."

"Let me guess, the old man sent carrier pigeon to relay that we went out planning on infiltrating the guild ourselves. He was trying to keep his brats' noses clean."

Jellal smirked at Laxus. "Something like that."

**So….I know it's a horrible way to fix my mistake. Damn I am making a lot of them lately. But I totally forgot that Erza was with NaLu and GaLe. I had got caught up in the couple and I feel so bad about that.**

**So ThatsInsanity.8 and a guest review made me realize my error so instead of rewriting those chapters I made an attempt to fix it. I actually think Erza would probably be furious but since I knew I was going to introduce Jellal this chapter I wanted her to be pining for her would be love. **

**I actually rewatched episode 154 just so I could get the term 'interguild conflict banned treaty' right. The series of explosions would have been from Jellal's Grand Chariot spell if you didn't figure that out. I hope this helps any confusion for anyone that just didn't understand how Oric got there to begin with.**

**You know what the bonus is of being told I made a mistake? Fast story update! Er, wait, that doesn't mean start pointing out my mistakes...Eeek what have I done? Lol No seriously the sooner I realize I did something foolish the better I can fix it. I do reread the previous 2 or 3 chapters before posting so I am not sure how I made such a big error. Oh wells what's done is done.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The group of five Fairy Tail Mages plodded their way up the magical serpentine path that lead to the peak of Mt. Hakobe. The only thing that made it magical was the way snow diverted away from the path keeping it nearly pristine and covered with very little snow or rocks. The wind howled sporadically knocking poor little Levy to and fro. Gajeel took to walking behind his diminutive wife and mate. He would put his hands on her shoulders to steady her whenever that wind would make itself known. Lucy wasn't feeling all that great trudging up the path. But she attempted to keep her discomfort to herself. Of course with that pesky telepathic link business she wasn't able to hide much from her husband.

_It's cold. My feet feel swollen from all this walking. I just want to get there already._

Natsu smirked at his wife. Her cheeks were flushed pink from exertion and her mouth was curved downward in concentration. _You know I'm sure you could ask Horologium to come out and assist you up the mountain._

As if he heard the call Horologium was suddenly at Lucy's side. He made a sweeping gesture with his hand and bowed to her. She spoke aloud in hushed tones to keep from causing an avalanche. "Did you come here with your own magic, Horologium?" She felt the need to ask because of the strange business at the base of the mountain. Granted she didn't feel the same sensation coursing through her as before so she probably could have answered herself. But still concern outweighed her logic and she felt the need to reassure herself.

"Yes, I felt you needed me." He answered relieving her troubled mind.

"I know I've used you to cart me around in the past. But I feel bad acting that pampered little princess role now. But...I.."

"Think of the babies, Miss Lucy. If you tire out it might inadvertently harm them."

Erza put an armor clad hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Do what you have to do to make it up this mountain, Lucy. You're carry a precious bundle and your comfort and their care comes first before anything else."

Lucy smiled up at Erza then made a move to climb into Horologium. "Yeah, utilize Horologium while you still can, Luce. I'm sure sometime soon you will be the size of a house and unable to fit in his small belly compartment anymore."

It didn't take long for Lucy to divert her path and 'Lucy kick' Natsu into a coniferous tree. Her face etched with concern when the snow beneath her shook luckily her movement only caused a small amount of snow to be disrupted across the path and soon thereafter resettle itself on the bank beside it. The magic keeping the path debris free.

When Erza realized it was safe she went over to where Natsu was crumbled at the base of the tree. She punched the tree just beside Natsu's head unsettling some of the snow that hampered the branches. She leaned toward him and whispered into his ear. "You will refrain from referring to Lucy's size or potential size for the remainder of her pregnancy. Do you understand?"

Natsu's eyes got big and his body trembled from terror as he imagined all the gruesome punishments Erza might dish out. _Luce, please! I'm sorry._

Lucy didn't bother to answer him. In fact she looked the complete opposite direction up the mountain.

Levy sighed. Gajeel put his hands on her shoulders again, but this time he did so to console her. He liked to reach out and physically assure her that he was there for her.

Levy smiled up at her husband. The smiles turn to quiet laughter when she caught sight of some of the icicles that had grown at the ends of his thick hair. She couldn't stop the laughter that shook her body so she pulled at a lock of hair and moved it to show Gajeel.

Gajeel's eyes widened and then settled into a grin. Levy's mirth was contagious.

Erza looked on the couple with envious eyes. She hoped someday soon to make a full confession to Jellal. But there just never seemed to be the right time or place…

OoO

It took another four hours before the group got to the top of the mountain. There they set up a camp to rest and eat lunch.

Lucy was still annoyed with Natsu. But when he pointed out how cold she looked and demonstrated his magic as a way to warm her up she conceded to releasing her frustration. She sat against Natsu's chest and smiled at his warmth.

"Let's not dally long. If my sources are correct this mage's house shouldn't be much farther up the path."

After tidying up camp the group, although tired from their long journey, persevered their movement up the path. When it started to taper off the group got worried but then Levy felt the source of a strange magic. "There's an enchantment here." She said as she reached out to touch thin air. When her hand actually touched the spell itself words lit up across the magic much like Freed's enchantment spells.

With the practice she had received during the Fantasia festival and once again on Tenrou Island she made little work of getting the enchantment to let them pass. She didn't take the enchantment down itself for their own safety, and the safety of the jewel crafting wizard that must be somewhere inside it. She merely modified it to say something along the lines of allowing only themselves the ability to pass through the enchantment.

OoO

Erza knocked at the door of a small log cabin. She didn't really expect an answer but she felt the need to be courteous all the same. It was with great surprise when the door opened on it's own to the group. The five looked at each other each with tension and all prepared their magic in case it was some kind of trap.

A small elderly man sat in a rocking chair. His tawny face was wrinkled. His mouth turned down behind a long gray beard. He couldn't have been much taller then Master Makarov. On his head he wore a small red tasseled hat. He looked at the two boys first. Then his eyes wandered over the two girls beside them. "So, I guess I need to get my stuff together and come with you now right?"

The group looked at each other. All grew puzzled with the little old man in front of them.

"Oh, don't worry your heads too much over the situation. I can sense my own magic you know." He pointed a gnarled finger at Lucy. "She is wearing one of my gems somewhere on her person."

Lucy looked down at her hand where both her wedding band and engagement ring blinked up at her. "You mean this?" Lucy showed him said finger.

"Ah, so he used it as an engagement ring did he? This boy probably didn't realize it at the time but the magic called to his own. He was somehow compelled to purchase it. Same honestly might happen if a possible mate were to come across a gemstone."

"So," Erza addressed the elderly man in question and paused momentarily, "I'm sorry we didn't get your name."

"I realize it's bad manners to not introduce myself right away. But you five did force yourself through my enchantments which is in pretty bad taste itself." The girls looked sheepishly at each other. "But, still you need something to call me other then 'that old jewel crafting mage.' My name is Jaspar, Jaspar Darnet."

"So, Jaspar, are you saying the magic will call out to the dragon slayers and their mates. Does that mean it will play cupid for any slayer that doesn't have a mate?"

"I guess that is one way to put it. But that's not the extent of the gem's magic. Dragon slayers only have one mate. But it will encourage the magic between slayer and mate to be the most powerful magic they can share. It will also expedite the fertility clock."

"Fertility clock?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Oh yes, you see when a dragon slayer claims his mate generally there is initially a twelve year wait for the body to adapt to the chemistry of the dragon slayer magic coursing through her blood."

Lucy became confused for a moment. She knew that she didn't have her ring on her at the time of conception. Natsu hadn't proposed until after. But perhaps, she paused mentally before asking, "Is the magic able to operate within a certain radius?"

"Well, it would have to be wouldn't it? I mean how else would the compel to purchase such a gem trigger in either the slayer's or mate's mind?"

"No, not that part of the magic. I mean," she blushed, "the fertility magic."

"Oh, I'd imagine that all the magic in the gem itself is intertwined into the radius of the spell. I never considered that possibility though."

Levy sheepishly looked up at Gajeel then at her own engagement ring. "Is there any stipulation on the magic?"

"The gemstone itself has to somehow correlate to the magic of the dragon slayer. The color that represents the magic generally. But that's only an example."

Levy walked up to Jaspar. "Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer." She held up her hand. "He purchased this black steel engagement ring with both of us in mind. The gemstone itself is found in iron ore. Would that be enough to correlate to his magic to cast your spell upon it?"

"But, Levy, you two have already found each other. You also seem to already have the closest tie between slayer and mate. Why would you need the spell also?" Erza asked.

Levy blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. "Because, I don't want to wait twelve years to become a mother."

Gajeel not prone to show public affection put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"I'm sure that this would work out nicely. But it takes quite a bit of time to cast the spell. I'm sure you don't want to have this ring out of your sight for the months it will take."

"Months?" Lucy rubbed her belly. She loved Levy and would happily do much for her. But she did not want to be stuck in a log cabin for who knew how many months of her pregnancy.

Jaspar got out of his chair and confirmed that he did indeed at about the same height as Master Makarov. He laid a gnarled hand on Lucy's own. "Relax dear one, I wasn't finished with what I was saying. I think it would be a good idea if we went back to your guild. I'm sure you will happily provide me room and board in exchange for my services." They had come full circle to his original statement of coming with them it seemed.

The group looked at the little old man and became worried. How would he manage the trip? "Again, you worry too much." He went to a large bookshelf that held miscellaneous magical objects. He was surveying over a shelf dedicated to mysterious bottles of liquid concoctions. "Ah, here it is!" He held up a bottle of inky looking liquid. "This is a vial of guild teleportation. If one of you were to use it. It would teleport us to the closest person who also had the same guild mark."

"Can it transport items too? My cart is outside." Erza briefly described her magic to Jaspar. Jaspar shook off her worry and got his own stuff to gether. Then he insisted that they all went outside to use the vial.

Once outside, Erza held the bottle in her hand standing in the middle of the circle of her friends. She was instructed to pour it on the ground and a magic circle would appear. Each member would then jump through the circle and they would come out on the other side next to their closest guild member. Because of her cart Erza decided to go first. Lucy opted to hold Jaspar's hand to carry him through.

Erza jumped through the midnight blue magic circle that appeared on the snow covered ground. She clutched her cart in her other hand and felt the weight of it as she dropped into nothingness. She collided with something hard and heard a groan of pain underneath her. She quickly moved when she realized she had landed on someone.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry are you quite alright?"

"Erza…?"

Erza gulped as she stared into his dark brown eyes. "Je..Jellal..."

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was actually quite fun to write. I wanted to write it earlier but I write my best early in the morning when my daughter is still in bed. The past 4 or 5 days I have awoken to her waking me up...apparently I've been turning off my alarm unintentionally.**

** Thank you all who have reviewed, especially those of the previous chapter: sabrina-luna-potter, AmericanOtakuMom, and ottery. **

** Also I'm merely addressing this for all my stories and future chapters. I use the spellings for characters from fairy tail wikia that way I can keep the characters consistent. I realize that there are different spellings of names and what not so please don't correct me in that regard. **

** I appreciate grammar corrections but if you review and point out one I need to know exactly where it might fall in the chapter and that can become tedious on you. No worries I plan on going through each chapter again at some point to fix all those before proceeding to a possible sequel. :) **

** For those of you looking forward to Jerza moments I have this to say. I don't write Erza or Jellal well at all. I will give them fluffy moments here and there. I'm not against the two as a couple but I'm not really a fan either. I mean even I squealed happily at their moment before GMG on the beach. I highly doubt they will have a lemon.**

** If you have a fave NaLu or GaLe fanfic let me know via review or PM I have been reading a lot lately and I keep running out of stories to read.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

A bit earlier the same morning...

Oric observed the people around him. The atmosphere was amicable. The conversations were calm. But he didn't completely understand all that was going on.

Laxus and Jellal were having some discussion about this treaty that Jellal had mentioned. Laxus then explained to Jellal why he went after the guild. Who Rory was and what she meant to him. It was everything that Oric had already heard but it didn't make it any less believable.

Oric looked at his sister and then in turn Laxus. He was still torn on his feelings toward the neanderthal that Rory was with. He obviously cared about her. He got away with calling her Aurelie when no one else did. The way she looked back at him, well she obviously also cared about him.

The girl form Crime Sorciere, Meredy they had called her, was keeping a distance behind everyone else. Her cloak still hid her face but the length of her hair made it apparent that he at least knew that detail about her features. She definitely had wavy pink hair. Oric listened to her steps as they seemed to mimic his own. Then suddenly she had quickened her pace and was beside him. She pulled down her hood, and smiled at him.

Oric was taken aback by her beauty. Were all female mages associated with Fairy Tail beautiful? Her skin was a creamy apricot. Her eyes were green but, they weren't emerald green like his sister's. He could only mentally describe it as if the depth of the ocean and a turquoise gemstone collided with each other. Then the colors of the two swirled together just so she could have such a unique color of iris. She smiled at me.

"So, is the redhead your sister?"

"Yeah, that's Rory, my twin sister."

"And apparently I gather she is with Laxus?"

"Apparently… You didn't hear the conversation that Jellal and Laxus were discussing?"

"I did. I just wanted to see what you thought of the whole thing. You don't seem that invested in their relationship."

"Well, it wasn't long ago I was taken captive. It wasn't long ago that Rory went to Fairy Tail to find me help. Therefore, it wasn't long ago the two of them met..."

"'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons. For you are crunchy and good with ketchup.'" Meredy giggled. "Sorry, I saw a gift store that had a t-shirt that said that. I always wanted to quote off that saying someday."

Oric smiled at her good nature and attempt at humor. But he feared that meddling with dragon slayers, and dragons for that matter was that dire. So he couldn't bring himself to outright laugh at the joke.

Oric watched as Meredy glanced between the paired off couples. "It's so nice to see they all found each other. Even if they were right under each others' noses. I wonder how Juvia and Gray are doing."

OoO

Juvia and Gray both sneezed simultaneously. Then they glance each other's way. Juvia's face became inflamed and she hid further behind the pillar. She should go up to talk to her beloved but for some reason today she just can't muster the courage. Normally she would fawn over him with affection. But yesterday he had blown up at her. So now she was scared to even be in the same room as him.

Her fear didn't detour her from at least looking in on him. But even that worried her on what he might say.

Gray paced over to Juvia's hiding place. He pulled her out of her reverie when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him.

Juvia was so busy being shocked that Gray had pursued her hiding spot and grabbed her that she didn't really notice how he was dragging her along. It was only when he stopped and look back at her with his deep dark blue eyes that she realized he had taken them just outside the guild. Juvia shrunk underneath his gaze. She felt like a bug under a microscope.

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry about all the things I said yesterday."

"You had every right to tell me to stop stalking you, to stop gazing your way, and looking at you with hopeful eyes. You made yourself pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. You even said that I should find someone that could return my affections. Which that got me thinking...maybe I should leave Fairy Tail."

'_What?! Shit I don't want her to leave!' _Gray tried to interrupt her but she placed a hand on his chest which at some point had ended up bare because of his disrobing habit. The cold steely electricity he felt from her touch gave Gray pause. '_Maybe, her showing affections wasn't such a bad thing. But wait she is still talking._'

"I debated with myself for awhile now. I would miss everyone here but at least in Lamia Scale I know someone there cares for me. Lyon can be a tad annoying with his affections but perhaps someday I would grow to like him also. I just think I need space from all this." She gestured her hands between the two of them and to the guild settled as a backdrop behind her.

Gray frowned at her. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't think I want you to go."

That's when he noticed the tears in her eyes and how the sky became gray with the clouds above them. "But, I can't be here and not dote on you in some way. It's not in me to do that. You made it clear that you would never return my affections..."

"When the hell did I say that?"

"You...you didn't have to. Not in so many words at least."

Gray was growing exasperated with the conversation. He reached out and brushed the tears from her face. He had a problem with girls crying especially when it came to him. It always got him in hot water. He couldn't deny the jolt he got from touching her skin to himself any longer. But he wasn't quite ready to commit to the idea either. "Look, I don't want you to fawn over me. That's true. But that's because it can get cree...er...I mean uncomfortable for me to feel your stares across the room. I just want you to come in and treat me like a normal guy for awhile. I know you have feelings for me but I think you hold me in too high of a regard."

"You think I have a modicum of hero worship?"

Gray shrugged. "Something like that."

Juvia sniffled and walked away. Gray didn't understand why she walked away it puzzled him. To him the conversation wasn't over yet. So he followed her to figure out where she was going, and perhaps get a clue into what she was thinking now.

OoO

Oric frowned when Meredy jogged up to Jellal and Laxus. Were Meredy and Jellal an item?

A strange noise filled the surrounding area and suddenly something was falling from the sky. Er, not something apparently, but someone. The body managed to miss Meredy by merely inches and landed on Jellal. For some reason a tightness in Oric's chest seemed to dissipate.

Just after the mysterious person fell Oric noticed the cart coming up behind them. "Everyone look out!" The whole group scattered off the street and watched as the cart fell to the earth. More people fell out of the sky into the cart.

A pink haired male got up and scattered several of the bags to and fro. "Luce! Lucy, are you okay?" A blonde reached her hand up to the male.

"I'm fine, Natsu."

A huge burly looking male groaned. "Yeah, bunny girl fell on top of me."

A pint sized blue haired girl piped in. "If it weren't Lu that fell on you, but another female I might be ticked. But actually it's probably a good thing she fell on you."

The blonde haired girl, apparently named Lucy looked around. "Where's Erza? Where's Jaspar?"

An elder man laughed at the shenanigans the potion caused. "No worries, I levitated down." Oric wasn't sure how he missed the petite elder male but there had been a lot of things happening at once.

"And, I'm over here. Something cushioned my fall."

"Not something, someone," Meredy giggled.

"Meredy, what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you ask Jellal?"

Erza turned beet red when she realized that it was Jellal that took the brunt from her fall. She got up quickly and tried to examine him for injuries but Jellal pushed her off. "I'm fine, Erza. Trust me."

**So I've been trying to get a chapter out on Mondays and Thursdays. I don't know if I can keep a schedule but hopefully I can. (crosses fingers)**

**I added a bit of Gruvia in this chapter also. Hope everyone enjoyed that. Somehow the stalked become the stalker. :)**

**Thanks again to my reviewers previous chapter. I don't think I got to PM-ing anyone last chapter so I will play catch up momentarily. Ty ottery, kurahieiritr JIO (your screenname is really hard to type if I can abbreviate it to kura or something different lemme know please), AmericanOtakuMom, and sabrina-luna-potter.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The big group of adventurers opened the great door to the guild hall and welcomed the cacophony that greeted them on the other side. Of course many of the guild members that were left behind mobbed them to find out what had happened. How they had ended up at home at the same time. The group answered their inquisitive friends and afterward each member went to seek out comfort, becoming weary from the journey and now the questions.

When Erza watched their short bald master try to wheedle his way to his office she chased after him. He had some explaining to do and if she had to force the answers out of him so be it. She made it time to get in the office also before the door slammed into her face. "So, tell me, Master, why you felt the need to send a carrier pigeon to Crime Sorciere and not us." It wasn't really a question it was a statement demanding an answer.

"It's their pigeon."

"Oh, come on, it's not about the pigeon and you know it."

Master Makarov sighed. "I didn't really think things through when Laxus led the group out. That grandson of mine is an immovable force when he sets his mind to something. But once you all left I got some clarity."

"I bet Jellal sent you a message first. You've been keeping contact with him this whole time haven't you?"

He didn't deny it. "Ever since Grand Magic Games I felt he could use a friend that was on his side. He is a good boy that was corrupted and made some wrong choices in life. Personally, I don't blame Ultear either she was also corrupted into believing things were, well I wouldn't say right, but that the things she was doing weren't wrong. So long story short I've kept close correspondence with Crime Sorciere to check up on them and know how they are doing."

Erza nodded. Master had a very forgiving nature, and his logic was sound. She couldn't fault that reasoning. But she was irritated that she had no knowledge that he had been keeping correspondence with them for this long.

OoO

Meredy spied Juvia across the room and bounded over to her. "Juvia!"

"Oh Meredy!" She greeted enthusiastically. They both hugged each other briefly. "How are you?"

"Life on the road, always glamorous," Meredy chuckled softly. "But, really I want to know how life is with you."

Juvia shrugged and her face became sad. "Honestly until yesterday I debated on leaving Fairy Tail."

"Wait, why would you leave your home?"

Juvia cast her eyes on Gray who was catching up with Natsu and Lucy. Probably attempting to get Natsu riled up and fight him. "I'm growing worried that I am going to end up with my heartbroken. But, I sensed something yesterday that had me pondering my happily ever after again."

"So, still no move forward with Gray, huh?"

Juvia shook her head. "We had a long talk yesterday. It turned out mostly positive but we are not together like I had hoped we would be. I told him I thought of leaving though, going to Lamia Scale, and he talked me out of it."

"What's at Lamia Scale?"

"Well, there is another ice make mage there that was taught by the same teacher as Gray. His name is Lyon and unlike Gray he has professed feelings for me."

Meredy's eyes popped open. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No, but I thought maybe if I spent more time with him. That I got to know him better. That perhaps my feelings for him might change."

"But when you told Gray this…?"

"I think he might have gotten jealous. I can't be sure. But I didn't recognize the look upon his face."

'_Well, things look like they might be looking up for Juvia. It's about time!' _'

OoO

Gajeel and Levy escorted Jaspar over to their normal spot. Pantherlily soon joined them and sat on Levy's lap. She hugged him to her and pet him. "God, I missed you!"

Gajeel and Lily didn't have to say that they missed each other. They both just nodded to the other one. But to Levy he said, "I missed you too." Once he settled himself comfortably against her and felt how her hands kneaded at his fur he began to purr contently.

Gajeel swung an arm over the couch behind them. His way of hugging Levy without actually hugging her. He turned to Jaspar and asked. "So, does Levy have to part with her ring until you are done with the spell?" He knew that if that were the fact it would upset her emotionally. But she would come to terms with it intellectually. Then do what needed to be done to get the ring enchanted properly.

"Oh no, I just need to work on it a little each day. It can stay on her hand while I work on it even."

"That won't hurt her will it?"

"No, I don't see it having any averse effects toward Levy."

Gajeel grunted his acknowledgment.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Probably about five months or so."

"Five months?!" Gajeel stammered.

Levy stopped petting Lily for a moment and put a hand on his chest to calm him down. "That's an awfully long time, and we will surely have to do a job here and there during that time."

"Then I will go with you. An adventure will do those bones some good." Levy and Gajeel shared a concerned questioning look with each other. "Don't worry so much. I'm a man of many talents."

OoO

The entirety of The Thunder Legion sat at their table accompanied by Rory, Oric, and the Strauss family. Laxus looked at Rory across the table. He wanted to pull her to him and set her on his lap. He wanted to keep her close so he could protect her. His dragon roared inside his head to keep her safe. It was quite annoying to be battling himself inwardly. He looked at her and thought at her directly. _Are you doing okay? You aren't hurting or anything?_

Rory glares at him. _You don't have to worry so much. We don't KNOW whether or not I am pregnant yet. There is nothing to worry over for the moment._

_ Trust me It's getting bothersome for me too. I keep having to tell my dragon to cool it. But it's fighting me to be overly protective._

_ You don't like it?_

_ No! I shouldn't be instructed how to feel by this force driven inside of me._

_ Well, I'll admit it is becoming 'bothersome' to me too. But it's also kind of nice to feel your concern wash over me._

Laxus grunted in her head then the left corner of his lip curled upward and he half smiled at her.

Oric couldn't decide between glaring at Laxus or visually seeking out where Meredy went. The girl was going to plague his dreams at night. He was sure of it.

OoO

Lucy and Natsu went over to their normal spot when they headed into the guild. Lucy leaned on Natsu out of exhaustion. Happy rushed over to the two and curled himself into Lucy's bosom. His eyes filled with tears. "I missed you two so much!"

Lucy reached down and peeled the exceed from her chest. She sat him on her lap and pet his head between his ears. "We missed you, too."

"Hey, buddy, guess what? You won't have to skip out because of me getting motion sick now. Turns out that as long as Luce with us the motion sickness doesn't affect me."

"Well, we don't know that I have to be with you or not. Only that since we were mated it won't affect you. Not long from now I am going be heavy with child and probably not want to tag along on every job with you." _Don't you dare mention my future or current weight, Natsu!_

Wendy had been heading over with Carla and caught the tail end of what she had said. "Have you been doing alright? The morning sickness isn't too bad is it?"

Meredy was walking toward the bar to get herself a refreshment when she overheard what Wendy had said. "Oooh, you're pregnant Lucy?! Could I sensory link with you so I can see how the baby is doing?"

Lucy corrected Meredy with the plural instead of the singular. Explaining to yet another person how dragon slayers and their mates always carried at least twins.

"Ooh, I want to sensory link with you even more!" This time she didn't wait for permission she established the link and felt what Lucy felt. Then she spread out the link to also include the babies inside her. She was able to sense each little one individually. "Oh, you got some magical little ones in there, Lucy."

"Wait, you can sense the babies directly?"

"Yeah my magic let's me do that." She states enthusiastically. "I can sense what kind of magic they are attuned to also."

"Um, I hate to ask but on our trip recently there was a moment where I was able to wield magic I shouldn't have been able to. Also, my spirits called out with another magic that wasn't mine nor their own. Um, can you sense if somehow the babies were able to protect me?"

"Oh, I can sense that yes. But, I can't easily explain it to you. Because it's a bit more complicated then that."

"Complicated good or bad?"

"Oh good, definitely good. But it will require that I stay here in Magnolia until well after the babies are born." Meredy was being evasive and it was starting to give Lucy a headache trying to follow her. She yelled across the room. "Jellal, we need to find a way we can stay here!"

Jellal frowned at her.

Oric perked up and decided he too would stay at Fairy Tail.

Master Makarov left the office just before this announcement. "How are we going to do that? Will Jellal once again hide amongst us as Mystogan?"

"No, I don't think he will have to do that. I'm an apothecary in addition to a jewel crafting mage. I think we can concoct something to help us with this situation."

That somewhat settled the guild went back to talking amongst their own groups. Things settled down as much as they could for the rambunctious bunch. But obviously a lot more was in store for them.

**So definitely a filler chapter. But a lot of little things going on here and there. I really did mean for the whole Meredy/Lucy moment to be evasive. I hope you all understood that she knows the magic the babies wield. She knows the amount of babies that Lucy is carrying. She also knows how/what caused the magic that transpired against the cat in the snowy valley.**

**I had a guest review mentioning there hasn't been a NaLu lemon for awhile. No worries there that will be handled in a future chapter in the next week or so. (if I stay on schedule probably a week from today)**

**Ty Kura and sabrina-luna-potter, you obviously both felt that the last chapter had it's cute and silly moments which I try to always convey here or there in most chapters.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Lucy woke up early and immediately grew restless. Natsu apparently had been exhausted the night before because even in their giant bed he had somehow strewn his body all over it. His right foot dangled off his side of the bed. His arms stretched out wide, and his left leg crowded her side of the bed. Normally Lucy would be curled up beside him. But she was too hot to cuddle with Natsu, and that was only measuring her own body heat add his to the mix and she would feel like she was bathing in a pool of molten lava. There wasn't much else she could do. She was hot and awake. So, she sighed and reluctantly got out of bed.

Lucy went out into their living room and noticed something out of place, or rather something that wasn't there before. There was a wooden staircase leading upward. Happy woke up to Lucy's soft footsteps. He missed the two terribly while they were gone and didn't want to miss a moment with either of them. He noticed her curious expression as he was rubbing the sleep from his wide yes. "Why don't you go up and see?"

Instead of doing just that, she looked at Happy questioningly. "What? Why? Huh?"

"Wow, Lucy, for a writer you sure are dumb." Happy rolled his eyes at Lucy. "Seriously, just go look. It will make sense once you see it."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. She had of course been tempted to Lucy kick the furball when he called her dumb. But her curiosity won her over. She climbed up the stairs and they led to a short hallway. There were three doors and the first two were open. It was easy to identify that the closed door was a linen closet. Both of the other doors opened up to sunny rooms, they were both colored a neutral vibrant yellow. They both each had one crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair.

"Laki figured while you guys were away again it would be the perfect opportunity to expand on the house some more. I mean the babies will have to sleep somewhere. But they left the rooms pretty bare in decorations and what not. They thought you would like to do that much."

Lucy was overwhelmed by the plethora of emotions that were swamping through her body. She rolled through memories of how she had once fangirled over her guild. Her guild was so much more then mages to admire. They were family. She was thankful for each and every one of them. But the need to write to her family made itself known just then. She quietly walked through the house to the backdoor and smiled at her little cottage.

Natsu had risen shortly after Happy had. He listened to his friend explain to her about the rooms upstairs. He already had known what his friends had done for his family. Laki had been gushing about it at the guild but thought she wouldn't be overheard. So seeing the end result wasn't really that important to him. He leaned against the door frame of their bedroom and watched Lucy head to the back of the house leaving a confused Happy behind. "Don't worry Happy. She just needs some time to herself."

"How do you know that?"

"She's my mate, Happy. I just know."

OoO

_Dear Mama,_

_ Sometimes I feel that I don' t write you enough. I realize you can't respond and perhaps you may not even __'__read__'__ these words. But it still helps me to write things out._

_ We just got back from a mission. It didn't take nearly as long as it could have. We met a mage that had a teleportation potion of sorts. It's hard to explain because I don't much understand it myself. But he got us back in record time. I'm kind of thankful for the shortcut to getting home. _

_ Something strange happened on the trip though. There was this big cat like creature. It had immobilized the boys. Levy __too__ was having difficulty. I was suddenly able to use magic like Natsu's. I don't even know how to describe it properly. But it was overwhelming. Also, Loke came out on his own accord only he told me he didn't use his own magic. The whole time I sensed the different magic and knew the burn of it wasn't my own. I don't want to dwell on it but I wanted to get it off my chest how strange the situation was._

_ My guild family is the best second family I could ask for. They went and done another sweet thing for us. This time they expanded the house again and made two nurseries upstairs._

_ In about seven months time those two cribs will each hold one of my babies. But, I worry a bit. If I have more then two children I'll have to get at least one more crib. I guess __if __we have both genders the boys could go in the one room and the girls in the other. It's all so overwhelming and I wish you were here to help me. _

_ I'm finally beginning to get over the morning sickness. I realize it could still creep up at any moment but the past few days it has not been as difficult to deal with. _

_ I met a very kind woman named Beatrice. She helped me deal with the morning sickness by helping me know some foods that settle easily on the stomach. She gave me several recipes that I have tucked away in the kitchen. I plan on trying several of them out for supper tonight._

_ I feel a tad guilty. This Beatrice, we __haven't__ know__n__ each other long. But it was nice to have a motherly figure to actually talk to. Honestly, I don't want to replace you and I never will. But I was thinking of inviting her here closer to the time the babies will be born. I know you will be with me in spirit. But I just also want someone there physically to serve a similar purpose. I hope you understand._

_I'm assuming it's because of the morning sickness. But there is another thing that has been bothering me a bit. After the first time I got sick Natsu hasn't really made a move to touch me. I mean he will caress me and cuddle. But it's like he doesn't make a move to make love to me. I know he is interested to do so. I have felt how 'interested' he is. I'm just guessing that perhaps he doesn't think I would want to. Which truth be told, I have been hesitant. I mean who wants to make love when you are worried about throwing up on your husband? I know I need to stop stressing and just ask him. But it's like despite the fact that we are mated, married, and I'm carrying his babies I'm still somewhat shy about bringing up such things. _

_ As always it feels better just to talk to write to you to get things off my chest._

_Love always,_

_ Lucy_

Lucy sealed the envelope and put this letter with the pile of others to her mother. Then she reached for another piece of parchment and began another letter.

_To my unborn loved ones,_

_ The other letter conveyed more of what I hoped and feared to you my dear ones. But this one is more a silent question to you._

_ I want to know if you my sweet dears know what happened in that snow covered valley. If you know what happened during that fight. Was it you that used your own magic to protect us?_

_ If it was you. I am impressed by the abilities you carry even within the womb. But I won't lie that also terrifies me and I worry how long the house will stay intact. I say that both in humor and in fear. _

_ I still cannot wait to see you and to hold you in my arms. _

_Love you,_

_ Your mother_

Well that was it for the ones that would never get delivered. Now to write the third and final one. This one she would send out. This one she would wait impatiently for a response.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to let you know that we all made it back to Magnolia safe and sound. Perhaps a few bumps and bruises along the way but such is the life of a Fairy Tail mage. _

_ I can't help but thank you again for giving me those recipes. I will treasure them always. I plan on trying some of them out tonight, and following in your personal outlook to try to not waste ingredients by including them in breakfast the following morning. _

_ It's hard for me to say this. But I feel even though I haven't known you long that you are a part of my extended family. No one will ever replace my mother. But your motherly guidance is welcome and appreciated. So much so in fact that I want more._

_ Please don't hesitate to write me letters as often as you can. I will try to return the favor in kind. _

_ I was curious to ask something also. I know that it will be difficult to get here. But I was wondering if you would consider coming to Magnolia around the time the babies are due? I know Natsu will try his hardest to be helpful but he has some idiotic moments at times. The ideal would be to have my mom with me. But since that is not possible...well I would want the next best thing. I don't know how you will make it work with the inn and all. But I still hope you can make it regardless._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_ Lucy Dragneel_

Lucy didn't registered the tear stains that dotted across some of the words smearing the ink. She merely folded the paper neatly, addressed an envelope, put the letter within, and sealed it. She picked it up and carried it with her back to the house. She would take it to the guild and send it out with the other mail that would go out today.

**Okay I teared up when I was writing that last letter. (finding tissues don't mind me) I found it kind of hard to write Dragneel instead of Heartfilia. It felt bizarre to do so. **

**We are going to do some time jumping starting with next chapter. That way you won't have to wait so terribly long for us to get through Lucy's 9 months of pregnancy. **

**To my reviewers: Erzatscarlett, yay it's so nice to hear from you again! Kura, I feel like you are asking yourself the right kind of questions to get through the story. So yay I feel like I am doing my job there! Sabrina-luna-potter, I really already Pm'd a response to your review but I still would like to thank you for your enthusiasm regarding the story. To the guest reviewer last chapter I plan on addressing your request next chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear from you soon! Follow, Fave, and please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Lemony goodness this chapter**

Chapter 50

A month later (Lucy is in her fourth month of pregnancy)

Lucy was beginning to miss her husband. He had started taking jobs on his own with only Happy in tow. These jobs would leave her alone and bored for a week or two at a time. She tried to prove to him time and again that she could be useful in the field. But Natsu wouldn't listen to her side. He merely shook his head, kissed her, and that was the end of the discussion.

Lucy's body was changing. Her hips were a bit fuller, her stomach was rounding slightly with their children. Natsu was missing it. He still had not made love to her since before she had morning sickness. Now she was in her fourth month, practically alone all the time, and other side effects were making themselves known. She had confirmed the truth in her pregnancy book (which was only mildly helpful since she was pregnant with a dragon slayer's babies). Nearly everything was making her acutely aware of the sensations that would quicken within her body. She would become overly aroused at the drop of a hat. Even a bite of cheesecake would somehow manage to turn her on. It was becoming quite frustrating.

One good thing Natsu was doing though was he would send word when he was heading home. He would take a courier pigeon with him and send it back to her so she knew when he would be home. Tonight he was coming home after one of his longer trips.

In preparation for his return, Lucy took a long luxurious bath with strawberry and vanilla scented oils. Natsu had said in the past it was what she smelled like and she hoped that the oils would enhance her natural scent.

Lucy had went shopping a week ago for maternity clothing, her own clothing was becoming too uncomfortable against her stomach. She had took care to select a few articles of clothing that were not only comfortable but also alluring. She pulled out her favorite dress from the shopping excursion. It was a long flowing flowery maxi dress that reached her ankles. She paired it with a pair of sandals and painted her toenails and fingernails a pale pink. Her undergarments were not as quite as seductive as they used to be but she still had managed to find a lacy peekaboo bra, and pair of panties with a similar lace peekaboo panel.

Since the way to a man's heart is through his stomach Lucy began preparing a meal specifically designed around her husband's taste. During her bout of morning sickness she couldn't tolerate the smell of the fire spices that Natsu preferred. But now she had prepared fire chicken, roasted potatoes dusted with the spice, and she even tried to make fried okra where the breading contained some of the fire spice. She wasn't sure that Natsu would like the okra, he wasn't overly fond of vegetables, but she figured it was worth a shot. Her own meal consisted of fire chicken (not as powerfully seasoned as Natsu's), rice, steamed okra, and grilled squash.

It didn't surprise her when the door flung open and Natsu seated himself at the table directly. "You made fire chicken, Luce?"

"I did. The smell doesn't bother me anymore."

"It doesn't?" Natsu was happily surprised by this news. It meant more fire chicken for him in the future. He really missed being able to eat his favorite meal.

"Nope, not at all." She looked around for Happy. But he was nowhere in sight. "How was the trip back?" Lucy knew that Natsu had to take a cart this time. It was too far for him to travel by foot and come home in the allotted time he gave himself for each job.

"Luce! I'm eating. Don't remind me of that horrible trip!" It seemed that the only way his motion sickness didn't pop up was if she was with him. It gave her ammo for an argument but she was sure it still wouldn't be enough to get him to take her with him on jobs.

"Where's Happy?"

"He said he missed Carla. He went to spend the night over there at Fairy Hills with her and Wendy."

Lucy finished her meal. She had been nibbling at it waiting for Natsu to get home and only had a few bites left when he walked in the door. She stood behind Natsu and began massaging his shoulders. His shoulders shook underneath her hands as a growl reverberated through his chest. He sighed happily as his body relaxed in the chair. Just as suddenly his body grew rigid and he made a sound of annoyance, "Luce, I'm trying to eat here."

Lucy nearly smacked him upside the head. Instead she felt her emotions become wonky, like they were prone to do lately, and tears burst forth from her eyes. She ran from the dining room. Once she entered their bedroom she shut the door behind her and locked it.

It didn't take long for Natsu to realize something was wrong. He scented her tears right away. He would never get used to her tumultuous waves of emotions. He told her this on several occasions. She nearly kicked him out of their bed a few of those times too. But he couldn't fathom what he did wrong this time. He was trying to protect her for crying out loud.

When Lucy started massaging his shoulders his body began to enjoy the sensation a bit too much. Her enticing touch immediately shooting straight to his groin. He knew he had to turn off this sensation before it got out of hand. Once in the past he had overheard Macao say how when his wife was pregnant with Romeo she wasn't remotely interested in sex. So he didn't want Lucy to feel pressured by the demands of his body.

Natsu put down his food and went to the door of their bedroom. He placed his palm against the wood. "Luce, what's wrong?"

"Go away, Natsu!"

"What did I do? I don't understand."

"I don't turn you on anymore! You don't want me!" She wailed the words from the other side of the door.

"Say what? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You haven't made love to me since I had that horrendous bout of morning sickness. Every time I touch you, you push me away."

_Lucy, take down the barrier and show me what you are feeling._

Lucy and Natsu had both learned how to put up a mental barrier between them to tune out what the other was feeling. But when the barrier came down Natsu was shot with an excessive amount of arousal. It was shocking how she was walking with that much need running through her system. Her need spawned his own and he pounded on the door. He pushed his own need mentally toward her and he felt and heard her very female sigh on the other side of the door.

Lucy took off her dress before letting Natsu in. She knew if she hadn't taken it off that once she let him it would have been ripped from her body. She didn't want to be left with merely tattered pieces of cloth.

The minute she opened the door Natsu pulled her against him. He had the sense not to crush her fully against her body. It might hurt if he did that. He burned for her and he had to show her how much but he had to take into consideration how it would make her feel. His tongue immediately invaded her mouth. "God, I've missed you."

"You have? Why? I mean.."

"No, Luce, shhh...I'll explain later. I need you!"

He guided her backwards to the bed, shedding his clothing along the way. Once they made it to the foot of the bed both were down to their undergarments. Natsu licked at her lips and gently massaged at her breasts still encased in the silk and lace. "Is this new?"

"Mmm, yeah I had to get some maternity clothing and better fitting undergarments."

He rubbed against her nipple, coaxing it to bead and strain against the fabric. "You are so responsive."

"Mmm, it feels so amazing right now." She shared with him what his ministrations were doing to her body. The sensations tightened low in her body and filled her with desperation and need. She reached between their bodies and cupped him in her hand.

Natsu rocked his hips into her caresses. But then pushed her hands away. "But, I want to touch you."

"Mmm, yeah I liked it too. But, I need to explore your body first. It's so different now. It's like all new terrain to discover."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Terrain? Really?"

Natsu shrugged. "Hey, I'm not terribly good with descriptors. But seriously. It's like a whole different body to discover and peruse."

Natsu guided down the straps of her bra. She helped him with the clasp and it was discarded to the side of the bed. He glided his nose over her collarbone and watched as goosebumps erupted all over her body. The sensations tightening her breasts even more. He kissed the valley between her breasts and began to gently massage the left breast. He tested the heaviness of it before flicking his thumb and forefinger against her nipple. Once she began squirming from the sensations she was feeling he took the right nipple in his mouth. He grazed his teeth against the delicate skin and growled as she moaned in approval. Her fingers tangling in his hair. He released her nipple with an exaggerated pop. He blew against the dampened flesh before traveling further down her body. He stopped at her rounded abdomen. He kissed her stomach. Just gazing at her stomach brought forth concern for her comfort. He went over a couple of tantalizing ideas on how he could take her to make sure she was comfortable.

He slowly peeled her panties down and discarded them also. He stroked at her. When his fingers came back drenched he didn't hesitate and thrust two fingers into her body. Her hips bucked at the intrusion. He coaxed a rhythm between his fingers and her hips. His thumb situated to flick her clit simultaneously. Lucy's body was so amped that her climax came surprisingly fast.

As her body was coming back down Natsu took off his boxers and coaxed her body to lay on it's side. He situated himself behind her. He lifted her left leg over his hip. He kissed her neck and thrust forward.

They both sighed at the sensation of their bodies being reunited after so long. Lucy's tightness robbed Natsu of words. He thrust back and forth into her. She was nearly immobilized in this position but she rocked her hips as best she could. When Lucy ground against him just right Natsu groaned because he knew he would be reaching his peak rapidly. He stilled his body for a moment and reached between her legs. He coaxed at her clit again and her body began to flail against him. Her hips taking him in and out of her body. Once she tumbled over the crest of another orgasm he rapidly began thrusting in and out of her. His orgasm shot up his spine and he pulled her hard against him. He triggered another orgasm out of her and they both fell against the mattress spent.

"So, why haven't we been doing this for months?" Lucy asked.

Natsu groaned at his wife, his mate, his love. But he knew she wouldn't drop it until he explained. So he shared why he kept his hands off her and felt very emasculated when he wife laughed at his ignorance. She told him if he gave her time though she would kiss his ego and make it better. He felt his body stir at her teasing and smiled slyly at her.

**It sounds bad when I say this aloud or even type it. But I'm glad I got a few other readers to share they also became teary eyed last chapter. It made me feel like I did my job. Hope that makes sense.**

**Thanks to my reviewers of chapter 49: kura, sabrina-luna-potter, Erzatscarlett, Ayrmed, Zachariah T. Kitchell, and AmericanOtakuMom.**

**Thanks to all who have followed and faved! Thanks to you I now have 334 follows and 242 faves. Please keep them coming and review also please!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Matchmaking to Mirajane was more then a hobby. She considered it a non-paid second job. But the job she went on to help Rory and her brother out, and her own personal love life had delayed her a bit. She glanced at Freed across the room as she was drying a plate. Not that she was complaining.

But in a matter of days her new plan would be set into motion. She had planned out a mage festival of sorts. Similar to the Fantasia festival but unlike the Fantasia festival this one would not be limited to just Fairy Tail however.

Once Mirajane was done with the dishes she put them all away and looked down at her notebook. The first activity was honestly the most challenging. Unfortunately each activity after branched off from the first. If the first one didn't happen as planned the rest of the festival kind of fell apart.

'_Oh_,' she looked up at Freed as a clever idea began to formulate in her mind. When he smiled back at her she signaled him over.

"What can I help you with, Mira?" The question was simple enough. But the heated look in his eyes made Mira quiver for a moment.

"I was hoping you could help me with the first activity I have planned." She began to explain the activity in general.

Freed had mixed feelings about it. "And are you going to be taking place in this activity?"

"Well, technically I am single, and the first event does start with all the single females."

"I am not sure I like this..."

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise. I won't have trouble figuring out who's who. Plus, you can give me some kind of subtle hint also."

Freed sighed. What was the use in trying to put up a fight? Once, Mirajane got an idea like this it was just easier to see it through. He may dislike the idea. But her heart for caring enough to 'help' other mages find happiness.

"Fine, just tell me what I have to do."

Mira clapped her hands excitedly and threw herself at Freed. It surprised him. They weren't openly announcing their feelings for each other. Sure people here and there knew. But this was the first embrace they shared in public after they had began dating. It might still look like one out of happiness and friendship. But just the possibility that other males might realize she was his made Freed's heart swell with happiness.

OoO

Outside of Magnolia stood a willowy young girl. She had hair the color of blackberries, not quite indigo but not quite dark purple somewhere in between. Her molten silver eyes scanned the street, and she hesitated before entering the town. '_Is this where my journey truly begins?' _She asked herself.

A pink exceed stepped up from behind her. "I think you need to actually go into the city to actually get to Fairy Tail."

The girl glared at her companion. "Linnea, you are always so pushy!"

"Yes but it compliments your timidness, Mikayla."

The girl sighed. She had to admit the journey that brought her here exhausted her. But she didn't like to jump into things feet first. It took her months to decide to come to Magnolia. It took her years to debate with herself on what guild was right for her. But now she was outside of Magnolia and still torn. Was Fairy Tail really the right choice?

"You're still second guessing yourself aren't you?" The exceed rolled her eyes at her companion.

"I shouldn't make these decisions lightly."

'_She has debating with herself for years on what guild she wants to join and she thinks she is still making this decision lightly?' _Linnea rolled her eyes behind Mikayla's back and impatiently waited for the girl to do something.

The two stood there for another five minutes when they heard a cluster of people come up behind them. Mikayla looked at Linnea in a panic. The exceed dragged her off the road and into a bush.

"Who cares what this festival is about? We have been over this time and again. If Fairy Tail wants to suddenly throw a festival then let's just enjoy it. I mean come on: free food, liquor, and merriment? That's all that matters to me." Even though they were now entering the city of Magnolia. Sting was still trying to get his guild members on board with the idea of attending the festival.

"I still believe that you just want to challenge Natsu to a fight again." Rogue stated. His voice wasn't as boisterous as Sting's and didn't carry the same distance. But Mikayla heard it just the same.

Sting shrugged. "I won't deny it. There wouldn't be much point. If Natsu wants to fight then so be it."

Yukino sighed. "I still don't think he is going to fight you. I mean I bet Lucy will discourage any fighting."

"Just because he's mated and married doesn't mean he has become some kind of pansy ass! Blondie isn't that scary!"

Rogue looked at Yukino then back at Sting. "Er, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you are forgetting that she is also pregnant. Her hormones are probably going to be haywire which will make her even more scary then normal."

Yukino turned around and glared at Rogue. "What would you know about a girl's pregnancy hormones?"

Rogue glanced up at Yukino in surprise. It wasn't like her to speak up when agitated. "I...I.." He couldn't formulate a coherent rebuttal to Yukino's rage filled question.

Yukino sighed and let her anger go. "Sorry, I guess I'm just testy. I don't see her often but she is my friend. I just felt I had to defend her. Perhaps, I took it too far."

"I think we should just get into Fairy Tail already and find out what this festival is all about. If anything, it should make a '_memorable_' occasion." Rufus encourage the group forward.

As the group continued on, Mikayla and Linnea hopped out of their hiding place. "A festival? Perhaps, this isn't the time to introduce myself and look into joining quite yet." She said nervously. She turned around to begin walking the other way.

Linnea grabbed at the girl's hooded vest and pulled her along. "I swear all that power, but when it comes to social situations you are a scaredy cat!"

The irony of the statement was not lost on Mikayla. "I've told you so many times. When I use my magic, I'm not really me anymore."

Linnea would never understand how the girl's magic worked. Every time the girl tried to explain to her she would just tune it out. But now it made her remember how they had first met.

The two had crossed paths just after the fall of Edolas. Linnea wasn't overly upset to have been transplanted from her home. But she wasn't content with staying in one place. She wanted to wander and see this new mysterious world that had similarities to her own. So she left the little village the other exceeds now populated on a journey of discovery and adventure.

It was in the forest just south of Clover Town that she came across a young girl. The girl was no more then 11 at the time. She was alone and frightened.

"If you are so frightened. Then, why did you come into this forest on your own?"

"I needed to gather more shapes."

"More shapes?"

"Yes, I needed to gather some of the forest animal's shapes."

Yeah Linnea thought the little girl was crazy. But she couldn't leave the little girl alone in the woods by herself. Especially when she was frightened so.

Thus began their friendship and started their journey together. Over time, Linnea learned that Mikayla was clever and came up with great ideas. But she was nervous and scared of the world around her. Linnea realized that all the girl needed was a push in the right direction. So Linnea appointed herself as Mikayla's courage.

Back to present; Linnea was pulling Mikayla back toward the small town of Magnolia. "I think the festival is a great idea actually. You can mingle and learn more about Fairy Tail before making a decision."

Mikayla sighed. "Fine then!"

The two entered the guild hall to rambunctious noise and laughter. It looked like all the guilds were here.

Mirajane called attention to herself on a wooden stage at the back of the room. She nodded to Freed. A sense of magical aura filled the room. "Welcome everyone! I'm sure that magical aura just tickled your insides. So let me explain. If you look around the room you will see a symbol over some of the girl's heads." She pointed to herself. "Much like my own. Every girl with this symbol needs to please join me on stage."

Linnea looked at Mikayla. "Um, Mikayla?"

"Hmm?"

"I guess you aren't going to be mingling in the crowd after all?"

"Why's that?"

"Because you are going to be joining Mira on stage."

"No no no no no." Mikayla shook her head and proceeded to the large heavy doors. The doors that would lead her to salvation. Once she got there a barrier stopped her from her retreat.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention? Once you are marked with the symbol you can't leave until this first activity is completed."

Mikayla looked at Linnea in a panic. Linnea sighed and grabbed Mikayla by her hood again. "I swear. You need to someday grow your own courage!"

**So, yeah very different chapter. I'm aware. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Before you all ask me, no Mikayla is not a dragon slayer herself. **

**I plan on next chapter being a lot of fun. Mirajane shenanigans coming into play! **

**Thank you all those that reviewed: kura, sabrina-luna-potter, AmericanOtakuMom, Erzatscarlett, RansomeNote, and Ayrmed.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Please, please, please read the review following the chapter. I have an important announcement(?) I'm making.**

Chapter 52 

With the surplus of people that were there at the event the noise in the guild hall nearly rose to deafening levels. It didn't matter that most of those levels of noise were coming from some of the Fairy Tail members that were carrying on conversations amongst themselves.

Laxus was seated at the Thunder Legion's table holding Rory in his lap. Her stomach only slightly distended and still mostly hidden by her clothing. She had to of course ditch her armor as the breastplate was molded to her original form and was by no means comfortable. She had been rolling over the idea with her brother to possibly make a separate breastplate that they both would work together. Maybe make it work by shifting the metal with heat and expanding the metal around the belly area as she grew. Oric of course was committed to convincing her just to wear a looser fitting chain mail shirt for the time being. Laxus vetoed them both due the strain of the weight of the metal.

Now he looked down at the top of her head. He began to wonder how he had gotten so lucky to have found her so easily. Fate lent a hand and guided her his way. Slowly the two had talked with each other on their actually feelings for one another. It was hard for Laxus to admit his fears. It was hard for Rory to shatter her defenses and let him in. But once they did both realized that neither one had ever been this blissfully happy in their lives. Of course Oric was still stubborn about coming to terms with the idea.

Oric glared at Laxus' head, but only for a moment. He had almost given up being annoyed at someone for breathing in his sister's direction, let alone impregnating her. Granted the pink haired mage that was ascending the small set of stairs to the stage at the back of the room might have had something to do with it. I mean who could stay aggravated at anyone would they were tempted by such a beauty. He still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out or anything. But he was pretty sure a few of the times when he would smile her way her cheeks would slightly flush before she turned her head away from him. He looked up at her now and smiled at the outfit she selected for the festivities. The normal red low cut dress she wore was replaced with a long turquoise gown. The halter top hiding the swell of her breasts but still enhancing them in the way the bodice fit her curves. Oric wasn't sure which look he preferred though. They both heated his blood and made him uncomfortable in his skin as his body would awaken and make it's urges known.

Meredy nervously smiled out at the crowd around her. She wasn't uncomfortable being in the limelight. She just disliked when she wasn't entirely sure of what was going on. She smiled at Oric as he grinned her way. Over the couple of months that Meredy had been staying in Magnolia she had grown to like him. He was kind and funny. He was nervous and shy. It was all very sweet. Besides he was easy on the eyes too. His golden eyes were probably her favorite feature. They were so unique and yet so familiar to her. Before lingering her gaze too long on Oric she scanned the room towards Team Natsu's table.

Meredy smiled at the secrets regarding Lucy's pregnacy floated around in her head. She knew the babies magical abilities. She knew how many little ones resided in Lucy's womb. She even knew the sex of the babies. But no matter how often Lucy pressed for more info on her secrets she would never share what she knew. Not with any of the members of the guild because she was sure that any one of them would not be able to keep the information to themselves. Besides there was also that pesky dragon slayer hearing. Someone should tell the dragon slayers that eavesdropping was rude. She had debating telling Jellal just so she could share the news with someone. But she hadn't for fear that he may have whispered it to Erza at some point in the future. Okay, so convincing Jellal to just follow his heart was also part of the reason she didn't tell him. The two mages had still both been awkward around each other. Meredy was bound and determined to get Jellal to fess up. That was a taxing chore all on its own.

Lucy caressed her stomach as she leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder. "I am so glad not to be up there."

"Yeah, no more Mirajane meddling trying to get our hearts and minds to fall in line, huh?" Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy couldn't help but smile her full fledged smile back at him. "I almost miss Happy's egging on 'She liiiiiiiiiiikes you' comments."

"Those never really bothered me. But then again I never took it to mean what Happy was intending it meant. I mean you're my best friend so of course you would like me right?"

Lucy grinned back. _Are other people as happy as we are?_

_ Hmm, maybe the other dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. I mean look around you._

Lucy scanned the room. Being in her own little happy bubble she didn't really register the happiness of the other slayers so often lately. I mean Levy was a given because she was her best friend and they shared nearly everything with each other. But now she noticed how Laxus held Rory so closely and carefully. How he was subconsciously stroking her belly and smiling at the feel of her warmth underneath the pads of his fingers. She looked at the maroon haired dragon slayer. She noticed how Erik followed Kinana's every move with his eye as she served people in the crowd. How the corner of his mouth would lift up just gazing at her. How Kinana would feel his gaze on her, look up and smile back. She looked toward her friend despite the insight she already had on that relationship. She knew Levy was happy with Gajeel but right now she looked unsettled.

Every time Jaspar took Levy's ring to work on it her finger felt naked. Gajeel would take her left hand in his and cover it with the other. "Shrimp, you worry too much."

"But...it's just..."

"Only a month or two more of this."

Levy sighed. No matter how hard she tried to not worry about her ring and the future before her. She would always come back to it. What if the spell didn't take? What if after another month of waiting when the ring is magically set on her hand her body still decided not to fall in line with a mate's chemistry? It was all frustrating. It didn't help that there wasn't a book to guide her on this kind of magic. Jaspar was a unique oddity in his abilities.

Jaspar approached their table. He held the ring cupped in his hand and smiled. Gajeel had done well to select a setting made of black steel. It actually expedited the process of his magic's capabilities. He now held in his hand an Iron Dragon Euclase Gemstone ring. He had grown to really like the couple he was working for and was significantly hoping that he would not yet have to leave the guild. True he had missed his home in the mountains. But he never really realized how the seclusion affected him. Plus the guild offered him a level of protection that didn't drain his magic supply. Jaspar respectfully stopped his progress across the floor when he heard Mira begin to make an announcement on stage.

Mikayla shook nervously on stage. Her shoulders raised up, her spine curved, as if to hide herself from the audience. She really didn't know what she was doing up on stage. She kept peeking out at the doors beyond the great hall. Wanting to propel herself through the massive doors and far away from whatever all this was.

Mirajane stepped up and addressed the room around her. "Thank you all for joining us here today. I am sure you all are curious what is going on. Why all us single girls are up here and what is about to happen. Well let me enlighten you by explaining. For the remainder of the night all single males will be paired up with one of the girls before you. But the choice of who you pair up with is left in the hands of us ladies.

"However, we are not going to be deciding who with our eyes." Mira grabbed a basket of blindfolds and looked out at the males in the audience. "You boys will have to step up to the plate. Show us the power behind those lips. You will line up to the girls you might be interested in and proving said interest with the impact of your kissing prowess."

Mikayla sweat dropped. Okay really...what did she walk in on?

**Okay so I kind of got this idea from _Bachelor Pad_ and adapted it to suit my needs. I know I said we would go into her shenanigans this chapter and I apologize for unintentionally changing things up on you all. But I realized you needed to know where everyone in Fairy Tail was before just jumping in head first. Next chapter 'should' be the kissing fest itself. **

**Okay so I have a favor to ask. I did something a bit daring and it's stressing me out a little bit. Well a little bit bordering on a lot a bit. I got daring and posted the prologue and first chapter of one of my original stories on the sister (brother?) site to fanfiction, fictionpress. I used the same screen name there (won't be hard to find me). So I would ask that you look me up and review my story. I don't know if I will actually be posting the rest of the story there or not. Or looking into actually publishing it through kindle or something. Kind of depends upon the reaction I get I guess. I mean if this weren't fanfic and I was able to make money off of it would any of you pay money to read this? Gah even asking the question makes me nervous. **

**Thank you to my reviewers for Chapter 51: sabrina-luna-potter, kura, Erzatscarlett, and Ayrmed. Please continue reviewing! **

**Your reviews make me smile and I do a happy little excited dance every time I hear my tablet ping letting me know I have a new review, follow, and/or fave. So please continue to make me dance happily and continue follow, faving, and reviewing. :)**

**Again please, please, please take some time to go to fictionpress and let me know what you think about my story Storm Lash.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The girl's all had varying emotions as Mirajane made her announcement. Some were annoyed, others were ammused but most of them were fluctuating between three emotions: disturbed, uncomfortable, and nervous.

Once Mira was done she turned to the girl's and explained that each one would have a different 'station' spread out around the guild hall set up with a wooden table that had a jar on it in front of them. There would be a magic token in the jar. Once all the bachelors are done kissing them each girl would merely pick up the token, hold it her hand and think of the number of the bachelor they want to spend the day with before putting it back in their jar. "This means you have to remember the number adjacent to the most memorable kiss. The token will then imprint the name of the boy the number corresponds to on it." Mirajane turned back to the crowd.

"Oh, I forgot a couple more things. #1 Guys, no touching below her shoulders on the front half of her body or midback on the back half of her body. #2 Once all us girls have our blindfolds on there will appear a counter on stage. When it reaches zero you boys will line up at the station of the girl you want to kiss. You can of course visit other stations if you like." Mira turned and looked at Freed briefly. Telling him with her eyes that she would not be happy if he kissed another. "#3 Once the last of you has given your kiss another timer will appear and count down from ten. Once it goes off it will chime signalling for us girls to take off our blindfolds and make our selections."

The girls all took their places, put their blindfolds on, and waited. They each heard the ticks of the timer going off and each prepared themselves for the awaiting lips of their possible suitors.

OoO

Mirajane stood confident. She knew that despite the fact she really only desired one man's lips to graze her own at this present time that there would still be a hefty line of kissing to go through.

Her first would be suitor was hesitant and unsure of what he was doing. The kiss itself was sweet and chaste but it didn't leave her swooning or wanting more.

Her second kiss was the polar opposite. It was aggressive, invasive. She almost wanted to bite his tongue hard when it pushed it's way past her defenses. She was thankful when it was over.

The third would be suitor took her faces in his hands. Her blood froze as she waited. Then smiled softly at the three taps to her cheek. It was their secret code of sorts. Freed would tap the number he was on her right cheek that wasn't facing the audience. She wouldn't have any confusion which number she needed to focus on at then end of the game. His kiss wasn't timid like the first, nor was it invasive like the second. It was an equal measure of confident and unsure. It was sweet and memorably but chaste in comparison to some of the other kisses they had shared in private.

Mira of course had several other kisses after the first three. But she barely registered the rest. She smiled as a realization hit her. Even if they hadn't sort of cheated the system she still would have known his kiss anywhere.

OoO

Once the timer chimed that the time was up Lisanna smiled. Not because she wanted to kiss a bunch of guys. No that wasn't really the reason. She smiled because she would easily be able to identify her boyfriend from the others.

It took four kisses before large hands fell on her shoulder. She felt a hand cup her chin and tilt it upward. Light kisses first placed on either cheek. The soft lips touching hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to escalate and erupt to something more. It was when his tongue probed at hers that she smiled. Most people would think his tongue would be invasive and aggressive. But Bickslow had learned easily and quickly being a tonsil hockey kisser was not the way to go with his overly large tongue. No he was gently as he prodded her mouth and reclaimed it as his own.

Once the kiss was up Lisanna branded the number five to her memory and continued through her line.

OoO

Right before the first timer went off Cana shouted. "You boys better bring on your A game!"

She glanced at the boys from Quatro Cerebus. He pretended to be uninterested but she was 100% positive he would show up in her line. She of course wanted to pick him when all was said and done. But she didn't think it a horrible loss to end up with another guy. There was a vast selection of studly males to consider after all. If a guy knew how to kiss that would definitely be something to consider after all.

It was when a strong set of lips plunged against her own. When a tongue tasted of sake probed her mouth. It was then that Cana realized she hadn't been counting the entire time. "Crap, Mira, counting is not my strong suit when I've had this much booze!"

She felt the bachelors hands shift around her back and tap at the base of her spine, probably a little lower the Mira said but Cana found she didn't mind. The bachelor tapped out seven long taps. Cana tapped the same back to him on his shoulder. He grinned against her lips.

Number seven was Bacchus. It had to be.

OoO

Juvia willed herself to stay solid. She willed herself to not puddle. She glanced at the two ice make mages before depriving herself of the vision of his strong form.

This contest made her nervous on so many levels. One because she knew that Lyon would be one of the guys in her line. He was attractive of course but would Gray even want her after he kissed her? She also didn't kid herself in believe that Gray would be in her line at all.

She may adore him. They may have had a decent discussion not so long ago. But nothing really transpired from it. She didn't glance at him as often, like he asked. She didn't hide behind pillars gazing at him from afar. Well, at least not as often. She even attempted to show disinterest once in awhile when he started up a fight, or when his clothes vanished. Okay that was a tad harder but still. She tried her best to keep the loving glances to a minimum.

The timer chimed. She went through three kisses before one pulled her into a dip and devoured her lips. The kiss was aggressive and needy. But it didn't make her weak in the knees. It didn't give her heart palpitations. She did not believe this kiss came from her beloved Gray. This kiss was probably Lyon.

The sixth suitor surprised her. He cupped her shoulders softly. He tilted her chin up. He gently kissed her. Not much more then a peck. But where his hands had touched her, where his lips had grazed, her whole body tingled with electricity. Juvia found herself not caring who this suitor was. It would be amazing if it was Gray. But somehow it no longer mattered. Because the gentle kiss she received were from the lips of the man she wanted to at least get to know today. She told herself to not hope for more for the time being and just go with the moment.

OoO

Yukino was not pleased about this set up. She teetered on the balls of her feet just wanting this whole charade to be over already. She sighed as she pulled her blindfold down and covered her eyes. Her two best friends had been becoming unbearable to be around. It was starting to make Yukino uncomfortable. Sting was being overly affectionate and attentive. Rogue was being even stoic and even more standoffish. It was becoming hard to live with the two of them.

Then about a month ago Yukino had received a letter from Lucy. While Yukino had already known about mates and what not from their previous correspondence four months ago this one was a tad more enlightening then the last. Lucy had asked if the two of them had shown any interest in any of the girls at the guild. The answer was no. The only person either of them even paid much attention to was herself. But she couldn't be the mate to both of them. The whole just didn't add up.

Her very first kiss was not a bad one. But it wasn't anything she would remember after kissing several other sets of lips. Yukino wondered how many other girls just now had their first kisses and didn't know who they shared it with.

Kiss number five was eager. It was almost over eager. The kiss was still amazing all on it's own. But when Yukino felt the smile that was underneath her own lips fall. When she felt the lips touching hers frown. She became concerned. Because at the beginning of the kiss the lips were turned up in what must have been a dazzling, friendly smile. The frown did something strange to her heart. But she didn't have long to ponder over it when another set of lips caressed her own.

A couple more kisses and she was now on number eight. The lips she found on hers were hesitant. They were seeking. They were coaxing. Then as she felt a rush of warmth against her skin as her blood became heated when the kiss evolved. Suddenly it was a needy desperate touch of lips, tongues, scraping teeth. Her suitor growled low in his throat and the sound vibrated against her chest and made her skin flush more.

Yukino nearly stumbled as he pulled away. Who? Who had made her feel so needy? Who had now transplanted ideas in her head of crawling over his shadowed body and showing him how needy he made her?

Number eight was definitely getting her vote.

OoO

Mikayla was a nervous, timid wreck. She shifted from one foot to the other. The timer had went off already. But she had yet to have any suitors. It made her even more shy and apprehensive then she had been when the timer went off what seemed like hours ago. It was impossible to tell with the blindfold on. She was beginning to feel a sense of vertigo claim her from just standing so long in the dark.

She felt her legs start to give out when suddenly a set of strong hands were pulling her up. She grasped the arms that held her own and gasped at the muscles that she felt beneath her fingertips.

"Steady there," a strong somewhat guttural voice called out to her.

Mikayla felt her lips turn downward in a frown. She tilted her head downward and would have been looking at her own feet if it weren't for the blindfold obscuring her vision. "Thanks," she softly muttered to her savior.

She heard the sigh come out of his body. It was almost like a purr, which was a bizarre comparison. But that was the only audible comparison that made sense.

"What's your name?" The guttural voice asked.

"Er, aren't we going to get in trouble for talking?"

"Pssh, I don't care about this stupid game. Breaking rules is not my concern."

"I guess it doesn't matter. I mean I got probably the worse station possible." Mikayla was put into a darkened corner of the guild hall. She already was a wallflower to begin with. This placed her more as a backdrop then a fixture in a room full of beautiful girls. Beautiful girls who were getting probably some amazing lip locking action. But she hadn't even had one pair descending upon her.

"I'm surprised that other timer hasn't started yet."

"Umm, well you did approach me. I...I haven't been kissed by anyone yet. The magic in the game probably thought when you approached me you wanted to kiss me or something. It probably won't start the countdown until you do."

"No one has kissed you yet?"

Mikayla shook her head and lifted her face to where she assumed his might be. She imagined herself staring him in the eyes. What color would they be? She found herself wondering. "No one has kissed me yet." She confirmed. She meant a lot more then the game when she said that.

A low guttural growl set Mikayla's blood pumping. Not in fear, but a mixture of concern and anticipation. "Allow me to rectify that and be your first then." The suddenly strong lips were on her own. It only lasted as a calm quiet kiss for a millisecond before the kiss turned hungry. Mikayla was astonished at her own reaction to the kiss because the minute his lips descended upon her own she found herself wanting to crawl into this stranger's body and live there for awhile. He was so sure when she wasn't. She envied the own of the amazing lips.

He groaned against her lips before completely releasing them. But he still held her close to his body. "Please, tell me your name."

She wet her lips and cleared her throat. "It's Mikayla."

"Well, Mikayla, we will be getting to know each other very well today I hope."

As he pulled away from her and she no longer felt his presence the new timer began to tick off the last five seconds of the game. Mikayla was surprised at how she didn't feel cheated from the results of the game. She had an amazing first kiss. She didn't have to remember what number he was in line. It all seemed to be working out.

**Omg this chapter ended up being lengthier then I expected. Please let me know if it turned out poorly. I reread it but my eyes kept drooping. Stupid allergies are making me quite tired.**

**Next chapter will kind of be from the guy's perspective. You will find out who kissed who (well for the not so obvious ones that is). You can go ahead and review me predictions if you like. But do not expect me to give you spoilers. :)**

**I haven't received any reviews on my original story. I don't know if that is because I was unclear on where you could find it or what. But if you want to read it there is a link to it at the top of my profile. Right under where it says "author has written..."**

**To my reviewers: **

**Guest reviewer jasha22, I agree GaLe and NaLu forever! I am trying to update on Mondays and Thursdays for the most part just to give you a heads up on when to expect it. :)**

**JohnV1896, I don't know if you are this far yet but once you get here I want you to know that I do not regret that you cannot stop reading my story. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to know someone just can't put my story down. :)**

**kura, Yes it is a very Mira thing to do. :)**

**Erzatscarlett, I think you have been with me from the start of it all. Saying you would pay for anything I write made me extraordinarily happy. :)**

**sabrina-luna-potter, thank you a hundred times over.**

**Actually thank you all that are reading this a hundred times over. I would write regardless. But with your enthusiasm and appreciation it makes me feel like I am actually accomplishing what I want to. :)**

**Please continue to review and make me smile. Follow and make me clap like a silly kid. Fave and make my heart swell with happiness.**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Freed watched on as his girlfriend explained the game to the girls on stage. He already knew how the game went. He happened to be with her when she conceived the outrageous idea. He didn't like it now anymore then he liked it then. He would have to watch other guys kissing his woman and that burnt an acidic hole in his stomach. But he complied.

He cast the enchantments necessary to make the game run smoothly. Mirajane didn't know it but he also cast a spell to keep Macao and Wakaba from attempting to participate. They were stuck at their table until the game was over.

As Mirajane had finished explaining to the girls she turned back to the crowd. Her eyes lit up mischievously, as they were prone to do quite often, and Freed found him spellbound yet again by her beauty. He thought he would get over being captivated by her now but she constantly surprised him.

Freed watched a couple of guys from the other guilds get in Mira's line. The first one didn't unsettle him much. He was younger, his hair unkempt, his posture gangly. When his lips touched Mira's Freed winced emotionally. But his kiss wasn't one that even registered on Freed's jealousy scale.

The guy that was directly in front of Freed was a problem though. He could just sense it. When he pulled Mira to him and thrust his lips upon her Freed nearly pushed him away from her. Instead he clenched his fist and watched Mira's face as she grimaced. He mentally put a clamp down on the amount of hostility he felt for the previous male.

Freed stepped up for his turn and took a deep breath. He took her face in his hands and tapped gently on her cheek three times. He watched as her body relaxed and a happy smile danced across her lips. Freed kissed her like he did every other time he made her sigh. He gently stroked at her lips before asking like a gentleman to give more. He for that moment didn't care he was part of a game. He didn't care that he was kissing his girl in public. All he cared about was that he wanted to show her with his lips that she was his. He smiled as he walked away thinking of what more he had in planned for her during this festival.

OoO

Bickslow fumed in his own agitation as male after male kissed her. They hadn't talked it out on where they stood before this stupid game began. They hadn't made claims to be exclusive to one another. He just foolishly thought it was understood between the two of them. But now he was worried and unsure.

He was in fifth place before he could stake his claim. He had to watch four other men put their hands on her body. Four other men kiss her soundly. It was really pissing him off. Every last one of the deadbeats went for the obvious aggressive kisses. He could do that in a heartbeat. Heck, he had on several occasion. But maybe he should change it up this time.

He was now standing in front of her and he reached for her placing his large hands upon her shoulders. Steadying her before he swooped down upon her. But even then he reached out hesitantly. He first kissed either cheek to show how much he cherished her. She was such a sweet girl and he wanted her to realize he thought it was a redeemable lovely quality. Then he captivated her mouth descending upon her lips delicately. When she opened for him he obliged happily and mentally grinned when he saw her smile. She knew it was him. She felt the familiarity and it made him happy. He walked away and turned his back to the other males in her line. None of the others mattered. She was his.

OoO

Bacchus had wanted to kiss the boisterous loud drunken female since the first time he laid eyes on her. Her purple eyes alight with mischief were haunting him at night. (Truth be told so were her breasts.) But he knew she had plenty of suitors so he had to attack while this crazy game was going on.

He got up quickly to get in her line but somehow was beat out by six other males. Yeah, she definitely had her fans alright. _This is annoying __as fuck!_

Per normal she weaved back and forth on uneasy feet. Some of the guys ahead of him looked back and forth between each other with concern. Bacchus merely grinned more.

"You boys better bring on your A game!" She shouted the words so they echoed off the high vaulted ceiling.

_Consider it brought, Cana._

He watched the six ahead of him flounder. They didn't take control of the kiss like they should have. He somehow knew that was not the kind of kisses Cana appreciated.

When it was his turn he did not hesitate. He staked his claim upon her. He branded her lips with his. He coaxed her lips apart to take the kiss deeper his tongue trailing over her lower lip when Cana pulled away. He frowned down at her. _What the fuck?!_

"Crap, Mira, counting is not my strong suit when I've had this much booze!"

He laughed softly underneath his breath. At least she didn't pull away because she thought his kiss was appalling. He wrapped his arms around her back. He dipped them lower then the rules allowed, just above the curve of her ass, but he could care less. He tapped off the number seven on her lower back hoping the others in line didn't see how he cheated the game. Then he kissed her softly again, smiling the whole time before returning to his seat. Let as many other males kiss her as they wanted to. He had her number, or rather she had his.

OoO

Gray watched as male after male lined up to kiss Juvia. Juvia had recently announced her consideration to leave Fairy Tail and the idea still wounded him somehow. But it was worse when she said that she thought of going to Lamia Scale. Worse somehow that she would give up on her feelings and try to feel out someone's feelings for her.

It was when Gray saw Lyon get in line that he stood up. He didn't think about what he was doing at all. He was just planning on confronting Lyon about his feelings for Juvia. If he had to wait in this line so be it.

Then he watched Lyon dip Juvia. Her mouth forming a startled o shape then he took her lips with a deep kiss. It was then he felt his blood chill in his veins. It was then he realized things weren't meant to be this way. It was then he realized how much he wanted to keep her in Fairy Tail. But even more, he needed to convince her that she shouldn't give up on her feelings. It was at that moment something inside him came alive. A new desire burnt in his gut. It was a desire to keep all other lips off of her. His were the only that should ever matter.

Waiting after three more males kissed her was excruciating. But it gave him time to think how to kiss her. He could be bold and daring like Lyon but that wasn't really his style. No he should take a different approach entirely.

He tried to keep the smile from his face as he stood before her. But he felt the quirk of his lips and found he didn't much care if it was there or not. He wouldn't kiss her like Lyon. He wouldn't devour her like any of the others. He touched his lips lightly to hers. Opening his mouth slightly and breathing her in. Then he walked away. He nearly deepened the kiss. He was surprised he was able to stop. Because now his body was urging for more and his blood was pumping in his veins. Who knew such a soft chaste kiss could make his heart of ice melt?

OoO

Sting watched Yukino's annoyed face. She did not want to participate in this contest. That much was obvious to him. Lately, she had been smelling better and better and he found himself drawn to the scent. Not compelled by it exactly but craving her presence more and more.

So to be able to appreciate her scent up close and personal he began seeking her out in his off time. He rambunctiously played with her in their guild pool. (He was annoyed to find out that Fairy Tail also had one.) He trained with her when she wanted to practice dueling. Any little thing to get to spend time with her.

Now here was this contest and he wanted to try an experiment. He wanted to see what it felt like to kiss her. He bet it would be amazing. He bet it would light up all the dark corners in his mind. It would chase away his fear that he wasn't doing a good job as master of Sabertooth. He bet if he kissed her it would take them into being something more.

Sting rocked back and forth on his heels in line. He was actually eagerly excited about kissing her. He wanted to see if perhaps she might be his mate. It was possible. She was his friend first. She smelt amazing. Those were signs right? So he waited through four other males.

When it was his turn he kissed her with a broad smile still lighting his face. Her lips were gently and tasted of snow berries. He kissed her with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. But somehow...someway...something seemed missing. He felt the smile fall from his face as he realized that she wasn't meant to be his. She was meant for someone else.

Sting walked away his eyes staring at his feet as a wealth of sorrow hit him. He sat in his seat and stared off in space. It took him a bit to register the new scent assailing his senses. When it did he found himself looking around the room.

OoO

Rogue had been patient. He had been irritated granted, his best friend constantly monopolizing her time. But he couldn't get between them if she was meant to be his. That would be wrong. So instead he remained patient.

He watched from the shadows. He smiled at her when she was happy or playing with Frosch. But he still kept his distance. Now she was getting kissed by so many males and this was not sitting right with him. He could no longer merely stand in the shadows.

He watched the blonde head of his eager friend. He was excited about the prospect of kissing her. But Rogue couldn't let it bother him that he might be betraying his friend while he stood in line waiting. He was given the opportunity he was going to take it. If it was wrong she would never know that he had kissed her and he could go in search of his true mate.

Then Sting was kissing her. He was kissing her with an enthusiasm that obviously surprised them both judging by their faces. But something strange transformed Sting's face. He was no longer happy. He was...disappointed.

Rogue watched his best friend wallow back to their table in a state of depression. It had been awhile since Rogue had seen him like that and he was sure he would have to console him later.

As the line moved forward so did Rogue. It took him momentarily by surprise when it was his turn. He hesitantly took her lips with his own. Then an urge built in his stomach with just that simple touch. He probed more forcefully with his lips. He grew desperate for more. The one small kiss evolved until he hungrily devoured her with his tongue. Her own hesitant one reaching him return. His teeth scraped gently at her lips and a growl vibrated in his chest against her own. He willed himself to pull away. He hoped he didn't scare her. But he had definitely determined one thing.

Yukino was his mate!

OoO

Sting caught a scent of blackberries and cream. The scent made his mouth water. He searched the room around him trying to pinpoint the scent.

There in the corner was a petite little thing. She had gorgeous dark purple hair and he wish he could see her eyes. _Damn blindfold! _When she started to sway on her feet Sting catapulted off the bench and towards her.

He had only managed to reach her before she tumbled to the ground. His hands cupping underneath her arms and steadying her. He helped pull herself to her feet. "Steady there."

She shyly, softly muttered, "thanks." Her soft spoken voice had a lyrical note to it. It surprised him when the sigh escaped from his throat. His dragon side was purring.

It would have puzzled him probably if he hadn't been thinking about Yukino being his mate all of three minutes ago.

"What's your name?" He found himself asking.

She shifted from foot to foot before responding. "Er, aren't we going to get in trouble for talking?"

That was laughable. He was sitting her thinking she was his future and she was concerned about the game that started this whole mess. "Pssh, I don't care about this stupid game. Breaking rules is not my concern."

"I guess it doesn't matter. I mean I got probably the worse station possible." True she was set off from everyone else in a dark corner for some reason. If her scent hadn't called to him then he would have never noticed her. That would have been a shame. But this all was meant to happen. It had to have been. Otherwise there was no telling when their paths would have crossed.

The game seemed to be dragging out for quite some time. It felt like it should have been over already. Sting turned and saw the other girls no longer had a line. "I'm surprised that other timer hasn't started yet."

"Um, well you did approach me. I...I haven't been kissed by anyone yet. The magic in the game probably thought when you approached me you wanted to kiss me or something. It probably won't start the countdown until you do."

That surprised him. Yeah she was in a corner. But she was lovely, she was worthy of several kisses. _No, mine. _Hmm, yeah maybe that wasn't such a good thing to think about after all. Still it surprised him. "No one has kissed you yet?"

He watched her head shake back and forth. "No one has kissed me yet." Sting found himself wishing he could stare into her eyes. The damn blindfold was annoying the piss out of him at the moment.

He growled with annoyance and the urge to take her in his arms. "Allow me to rectify that and be your first then." He found himself hoping that his statement meant her first everything. But he couldn't be bothered to think over that very long. He kissed her softly for a moment. The the blood started heating in his veins. Oh yes, she was definitely his mate. He rapidly deepened the kiss and was thankful that he obviously didn't scare her away. She was an equal participant in the hunger, it was obviously invading both of their senses.

Reluctantly he stopped the kiss before he went overboard. He couldn't part from her just yet so he still held her close. He frowned as he realized he didn't even know who she was. "Please, tell me your name."

He watched as her delicate pink tongue stroked her lips. He wanted to chase it again desperately but tried to remain sane. "It's Mikayla."

In that moment he grew very thankful that he was the only one to have kissed her. "Well, Mikayla, we will be getting to know each other very well today I hope." He stated it as if anything else might happen. But it wasn't a mere statement in his eyes. It was a promise.

He barely registered as the clock began to countdown the end of the game. He only continued to stare at her the whole time, wondering what she may be thinking.

**So I hope you all don't mind that I did this chapter in the view of the guys, sort of. **

**For all of you that were hoping for a Yukino x Sting pairing...sorry. I hope you still like the story regardless. I just personally prefer Rogue X Yukino. Besides with Mikayla's shyness Sting fits better.**

**Reviewer acknowledgment time:**

**waterfight, I realize you were only on chapter 15 when you reviewed but I can't wait to hear more from you on how the story progresses. GaLe is my second fave ship in Fairy Tail. But I love them immensely together. :)**

**sabrina-luna-potter, well you weren't wrong. I hope you like the way it turned out.**

**Guest, I may not know exactly who you are but that made me happy. Thank you!**

**Kura, I find it funny you thought the previous chapter was short when it was longer then most. But hopefully this chapter made up for the "shortness" of the previous. I also hope you like the way things happened. :)**

**Just a side reminder. I did post a prologue and chapter of one of my original stories on fictionpress. To find me there just go to my profile. I have it linked directly at the top underneath where it indicates what stories I have written for fanfiction.**

**I might take a break this Thursday on updating this story to update one of my others. I may not. But I apologize if I do. I just haven't been in the mood to write my others and I hate to disappoint anybody.**

**Keep up with the reviews! I can't wait to see how they make me smile! Lots of Love!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry for the delay. It all worked out for the best though. Read author's notes after to see why. :)**

Chapter 55

Erza found it hard to believe that she had gotten out of the contest. Granted she was thankful. Often Mirajan'e schemes backfired, and Jellal was not here for this opening ceremonies (if you want to call it that). Jellal had left for the duration of the festivities, and he was really the only one she desired to kiss anyway. Everyone else was sure to pale in comparison.

Mirajane passed Erza after the game had ended and the participants began to meander off their separate ways. She handed Erza a small envelope. "You are excused from this festival. The details on why you will find inside."

Erza hesitantly held the envelope in her hand. She wondered if the thing would blow up in her face, both literally and figuratively. She cautiously lifted the tab on the back and pulled a small card out.

_He's staying in a cabin in the woods. There is a small crude map __on the back __that __should provide ample directions to get you there__. Go! Fill me in when you get back!_

Erza blinked a few times before she smiled to herself and prepared to quietly sneak out the guild hall.

Meredy grinned a few feet away as she watched the events unfold. She knew what Erza would read in that envelope. She had help Mirajane plan it all out. Jellal might not be happy at first but though. But surely he would come around in the end. Then he would have to thank her.

The games struck Meredy as odd, granted unlike the Fairy Tail mages she was not accustomed to Mirajane's matchmaking ways. She had made a point to speak to Mirajane about her opinion on the games, and why she shouldn't participate in them. She told Mira that with her sensory link magic she would likely cheat through the game, although looking at the guild hall now watching people pair off cheating might have been the easier route.

Meredy had already determined who she would be spending the day with. She hesitantly took a deep breath and looked his way. Poor Oric looked flustered and upset. Perhaps, she should fix that...

Meredy walked over to Oric and sat down across from him. "What's wrong?"

Oric blinked at her a couple times. "Oh, er, uh nothing."

Oric wasn't overly shy but when it came to the pinkette beauty he floundered a lot with his words. "All these couples paired off, makes us feel like the odd ones out doesn't?" Meredy asked him.

Oric wondered to himself what Meredy may be getting at. "Perhaps, I didn't give it a lot of thought." Yup, he was lying through his teeth there. He watched as she initially went up stage with all the other girls. He felt his forehead wrinkle in puzzlement when she whispered something to Mira. Then he frowned when he realized she was walking off the stage and wouldn't be participating.

"I could have participated I guess. But, I would have cheated." Oh, if she had cheated that would have probably been embarrassing. "I mean I would just activate my sensory link magic apply it to the boy who was kissing me and easily figure out who he was. Which that of course would tip the game heavily in my favor." She watched as Oric's frown became deeper before she continued. "I mean I already know who I want to spend the day with. I just don't have to kiss a lot of other guys to get there."

Oric frowned her way. Then he glanced around the room hesitantly. Who was it she could have wanted to spend the day with?

"Wow, you look spooked. Do you want to know? I can make my sensory link magic work the opposite way, so he won't even overhear us talking." Oric didn't want to know, not if it wasn't him. But before he could protest Meredy had taken his hand and the symbol of her magic working appeared on his wrist. Then he saw images appear in his mind. They had all happened at different times over the past month or so. A good majority of them were those time he would gaze at her longingly then get caught. But there were a few other times when they were laughing with each other over something trivial. He gasped as Meredy released the magic. She smiled at him, "now you know."

"Me?" He asked perplexed.

Meredy merely smiled coyly and nodded, "yup, you."

Oric got over his temporary shyness to say. "Ya, know I feel a bit cheated. All the other boys got to kiss the girl they were spending days with..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Meredy pulled him across the table and planted her lips on his. The kiss was quick but it effectively cut off his words and made what he was about to say obsolete. "No room for argument now. So let's grab one of those itineraries for this festival and plan out our day together."

OoO

When Juvia read Gray's name off the token before she read it aloud she gasped. He actually had kissed her. He had been the one to send the tingles up and down her spine, and the electricity to zing over her body.

"Gray Fullbuster," she said aloud.

Gray stiffened in his seat. He wasn't scared that she figured out which kiss was his. He was surprised that his kiss had lit her on fire the same way it had him. Because that was the only reasoning that made sense on why he was the one she ended up choosing.

Luckily she didn't dance his way. If she had appeared to him over eager she would have probably scared him all over again. No her steps were measured. Gray gulped as he watched her movements. In this moment it felt like she was the predator and he was her prey. It didn't make him nervous though. It turned him on.

When Juvia reached his table she sat on the corner just hovering next to where his arms crossed on the table. "It was a pleasant surprise that you participated."

"I...I wasn't going to."

"Why did you then?"

"Hell, I'm not sure what compelled me. The look in Lyon's eyes as this 'game' was announced bothered me. Then when he got in your line I suddenly was there also."

"Hmm, I bet I can guess which kiss was Lyon's." She smiled at the memory. Not because she enjoyed it, it wasn't a bad kiss there just wasn't a spark. No, she smiled because she realized something very very revealing. Gray was jealous. "I bet he was the one that dipped me."

Juvia watched as Gray seethed with annoyance. Yup, he was definitely jealous. "He is a pretty good kisser." She paused to watched how Gray clenched his fists so tightly the knuckles turned white before she continued her thought outwardly. "It wasn't his kiss that left me wanting more though."

OoO

Yukino never really felt shy with him before. Sure she felt shy a vast majority of the time but this was very different. She walked off the stage automatically. It was as if a magnet were dragging her feet toward his frame. She felt she was seeing this all through tunnel vision, her eyes shadowed around her zeroing in on only him. Rogue stood tall and stiff against a wooden pillar. Frosch had comfortably landed on his shoulder and rested happily there.

"Hi," Yukino blushed. What a silly thing to say they had arrived here together and she was being all coy and aloof. But his half smile in response had her heart pounding more in happiness then nervousness.

"I think we covered more then hi just now. Don't you?" Rogue's comment caught her off guard.

They gazed at each other for several minutes. Frosch's eyeballs ping ponging between the two of them. Before she finally interrupted them, "Yukino? Do you know what that kiss meant up there?"

Yukino turned toward Frosch. She was surprised that she had forgotten the exceed was there. But it was hard to see anything else but Rogue right now. His presence was now captivating her attention in so many ways. She found herself wondering if she listened to his heart what it would sound like. Would it be beating as loudly and as forcefully as her own? If she touched him right now, just a brief trailing of her fingertips over a sliver of bare skin, would he fill the tingles that she felt when he gently touched his lips to hers at first. The tingles of course had quickly turned to a blazing fire when he had deepend the kiss. A throat being cleared awoke her from her internal debate.

Oh yes Frosch had asked her something. "What the kiss meant?" Yukino blinked at the exceed in confusion.

Rogue half smiled at her again. "Your confusion is quite a sight. I'm surprised at how even that expression is tempting me so."

_Tempting, he thinks I'm tempting? Wait...he...we..ooooh!_

Yukino licked her now parched lips. "I...uh...think I get it."

"Do you now?"

Yukino nodded.

"No, you really don't, Yukino. You can't understand completely. But I will do my best to enlighten you. You, Yukino, are my light and as your shadow I will always have your back."

Yukino felt the moisture run down her cheek before she realized her eyes had sprung a leak. That was single handly the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. She couldn't wait to hear more in the future.

OoO

Sting smiled happily as Mikayla made her way to his table. No point in dwelling in the past sorry, that granted only just happened about five minutes ago. It was time to move on toward the future. A pink exceed that somehow Sting hadn't noticed joined her.

It briefly registered at the corner of his vision how Lector was giving himself a bath and making sure his vest was perfectly straight. He smirked. I guess this situation will also be working out for Lector as well.

Mikayla sat at the table. Her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Sorry, I, uh..I'm not sure what to say."

"We should probably begin by getting to know each other. What guild are you from? I don't see your mark anywhere." Yeah, he looked all over her body and specifically studied the uncovered flesh with the most intensity.

"Uh, well...I'm not in a guild actually. I didn't know about this festival. I came here because I was thinking about joining Fairy Tail. I thought perhaps the Strauss family might help me with my magic. I'm kind of green when it comes to my abilities."

"So, you're a takeover mage?"

Mikayla sighed. This was always the thought everyone jumped to when she mentioned how she wanted to be tutored by the Strauss family. "No, my abilities..my magic is quite a bit more complicated then that."

"Enlighten me."

"My magic, it's similar to both celestial magic and takeover magic. Like a crossover between the two. Well, plus some chaos spells thrown in."

"I don't think I understand."

"I collect forms. I study animals very closely and I absorb their essence."

"Essence? Is that like their soul?" This was beginning to sound creepy.

"More like I clone their personality, shape, and abilities. I can then call that shape at will. I can either cast that shape in front of me separate, as an ally or I can change into the shape itself. The problem is because of my chaos magic changing into said shape can be dangerous for me. I don't mean to but sometimes I get lost in the animals mind."

"How does that connect to chaos magic?"

This was the most difficult part to explain. She scared people before. Before she could say something Linnea intervened. "Her chaos magic comes from her father. She has no control over it but sometimes she can seep into someone's mind and cause any number of paranoia related phenomenon. If she herself gets wrapped up in the mind of the animal she shifts into her own paranoia magic can inflict itself upon her. She could in fact, go crazy."

"That all sounds quite impressive. That's a lot of magic pumping in that little body of yours. Also, it's rare that a magic is genetically passed down. Have you looked into your family tree?"

"Oh, I don't have to. My mom she can't cast a spell to save her life. Her mother was the takeover mage. My father's mother was a celestial mage. I think that's where the ally bit comes from. My father is where I get the chaos magic from."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you inherited not one but three magical abilities? How?"

"Uh, well...my father is a dragon slayer. Dragon slayer magic infused with the mate magic when resulting in a pregnancy seems to lead to magically enhanced children."

Sting had froze when she said the first part. "WAIT! BACK UP! YOUR FATHER IS A DRAGON SLAYER?"

Mikalya became startled by his shouting. Then shivered nervously as she realized the whole guild hall turned toward the two of them. Just what she wanted to be…the center of attention.

**Soooo, I did say she wasn't a dragon slayer… Truth be told this idea came to me in a dream last night so it worked out that I did not update on Thursday because her being a dragon slayer's offspring works out well for my story. Really well!**

**Question really quick. On my profile are any of the links working? Because I know they did work in the past but for me most of them are linking right back to fanfiction…**

**AmericanOtakuMom, sorry I didn't reply via PM I've kind of been sidetracked this week. But I hope you do read my original story I would love to hear your opinion. **

**Brook McGuire, I tend to update Mondays and Thursdays. But I may have to change that around again. My daughter starts school back up on Wednesday so after she has a full week I will test the waters again then on what days work best. ****I'm not telling you what to do...but if you had a fanfiction account you could "follow" the story and get emails when I update it. **

**Jasha22, I think mostly understood what you were trying to say. Thanks for trying to read my story even though since, as you stated, you are not good with English. Do you just translate the story with google translate? **

**Ermza, Your comment made me smile. I personally love the way I wrote the past two chapters...first girls blinded and men with full knowledge. I originally thought of starting the chapter out with the girls reading off the names of the guys. But I still wanted it in the male's perspective and I don't often use backtracking. I don't like it in tv shows, movies, or stories so why should I write something when it's not what I would enjoy? Oh and I didn't intend to sound conceited there I just write what I love I mean and the way ****those two chapters came ****out made me ****quite ****happy:)**

**sabrina-luna-potter, I ship them too. But I don't really view it as him not deserving her exactly...they just fit better together in my head. I know we touched this already via PM just don't wanna leave anyone out. :)**

**Kura, your review is pretty spot on to what I was feeling as I wrote it.**

**Ayrmed, I like them together also. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint your anticipation any. :)**

**Erzatscarlett, she is loosely (very loosely) based off me when I was in high school. I used to be excessively shy. **

**I nearly forgot all about Gray and Juvia! I had to go back in and add them and I am not sure it's all that great. I mean Juvia is quite a bit OC but I'm trying to change her into something different for Gray's sake a bit. **


	56. Chapter 56

**I'm not going to make any long winded apologies about the lateness of this chapter (at least not at the beginning) but I will definitely apologize for the lateness. I do have good reasons for it however.**

Chapter 56

Erza clutched the envelope tightly in her armored hand. She had never felt so many emotions swamp her at once. She was felt exhilarated, nervous, shy, and altogether overwhelmed. He probably wouldn't want her there. He would probably push her away just like he always did. But she couldn't let things go on as they were now. She would at least admit to him the torch she had been carrying for him all these years. Heck, if she was honest with herself a small part of her probably loved him even as a child.

Erza wasn't in a hurry to get to this secluded cabin. She had to go back to her apartment in Fairy Hills and decide what was essential for the trip. That was a huge endeavor all on it's own. Because of course Erza never traveled light.

The plethora of dressers, closets, and even armor stands carried so many different possibilities. But for once she decided to be minimalistic. She grabbed her barely used small suitcase. There was a thin layer of dust covering the exterior that she quickly cleared away.

Once she opened the suitcase it quickly became filled with essentials. She stored some wishful thinking bits of lace in the bottom of the suitcase. A

couple sets of armor, just the cloth ones there was no way the metal ones would fit, she laid on top. Then of course toiletries. Regardless of 'packing light' she still had to sit on the suitcase to get it to close properly. Before leaving her apartment she strapped an extra sword to her back and set forth.

It had taken awhile to follow the map that Mira had drawn. When she had said crude she wasn't being sly. The map really should have been drawn by someone with a more skillful hand. It had been hours before Erza had finally found the proper path. The sun was now low in the sky and her stomach was grumbling fiercely in annoyance from being ignored for so long. Erza took a moment to daydream about cake before she paced down the small dirt path.

The cabin at the end was small and quaint. She could barely decipher a light coming from the curtained windows. She knew she wouldn't be able to surprise him with her arrival. He was always on guard. But she knocked anyway and waited for him to answer the door.

He sighed, "Erza, what are you..."

Erza took the moment to catch him by surprise and launch herself at him. She only meant to silent him to begin the long winded speech she had mentally prepared but once their lips touched she felt a yearning burn down her spine. They both became entangled in each other. Somehow each grasping each other tightly to the other. Their tongues and teeth both fighting for dominance in the kiss. It was Erza's stomach that interrupted them.

Jellal pulled pack with a hiss of apprehension. "Let's get you fed."

Erza nodded. Her cheeks blushing and her uncharacteristic shyness taking hold of her. "I'd like to talk after though..."

Jellal sighed again. He wanted to argue with her but there was really no point at this stage. He merely nodded led her in the cabin then closed the door on the twilit forest beyond. It was going to be a long evening.

OoO

"WAIT! BACK UP! YOUR FATHER IS A DRAGON SLAYER?"

Meredy chuckled slightly at the uproar. The minute Sting shouted several members of Fairy Tail rushed over to crowd the poor petite girl. They were bombarding her with questions and it looked like the pink exceed with her was trying to answer most of them, while Sting stood protectively in front of her and barked at them for scaring her.

"Looks like being the center of attention is the last place that girl wants to be," Oric broke her concentration from the riot in the guild hall.

"No doubt! But I bet they will be getting answers they didn't have before."

"You know something also. You just aren't being straight forth about it."

"Well, no. I mean yes I do know something. But if I told I would ruin the surprise."

"Suprise?" Oric arched his eyebrow at her.

"Mmm...regarding Lucy and Natsu's...er never you mind that. Let's get out of here while their attention is focused elsewhere." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him behind her.

"Oh? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Truth be told she didn't quite know where she was taking him. But she had to detour the conversation somehow. So now they were on a journey of discovery. Well, Meredy was...Oric was the blind being led by the blind.

OoO

"WAIT! BACK UP! YOUR FATHER IS A DRAGON SLAYER?"

Nervous shakes engulfed Mikayla's small form. Linnea turned to scold the blonde dragon slayer but was interrupted by a mass of people. A blonde pregnant girl was trying to get to her the fastest but her rounded belly was quite an obstacle to overcome. A pink dragon slayer, she could smell him from here, pushed people out of the way to escort who must obviously be his mate. It was that moment that Mikayla actually opened her senses. She tended to tune this part of her abilities out because they were quite a nuisance in social settings. Who wanted to a strong whiff of ghastly body odor when you are just trying to get through a conversation?

It was when she truly scented around her that she realized she was surrounded by dragon slayers, a couple mates also by the smell of it. A large scary looking dark haired dragon slayer folded his arms over his chest and looked down at her. His look wasn't exactly menacing but his form was. His mate beside him smiled at her encouragingly. She was small bluenette that was only slightly taller then Mikayla herself, and had kind hazel eyes. The other dark haired dragon slayer was too busy engulfed in a conversation with a bluish white haired mage. A blonde haired dragon slayer watched from the back of the crowd, holding his mate's hand. She looked at Mikayla quite curiously. "Geez, all don't crowd her!" There was another maroon haired dragon slayer watching his mate as she took drink orders. Then her eyes strained back to the male before her who was trying to protect her from the crowd. It was then her eyes became like saucers. It was then she scented his unique scent mixed with the dragon slayer muskiness.

Mikayla gulped as realization hit her. The blonde haired dragon slayer in front of her was her mate and vice versa. Well crap on a cracker, she wasn't ready for this to happen so soon. But she had to deal with the events that life brought her. Which of course also meant keeping Sting at arm's length as long as possible. In reality she knew that at most was the matter of days, but more likely she wouldn't hold him off for more then 24 hours.

OoO

Sting tried to keep the bodies at bay. It was of course quite difficult with the numerous amount of dragon slayers that were eyeballing him, or her, and trying to plow him down.

Linnea, Mikayla's exceed friend, was trying to field as many questions as she could. But they wanted the answers directly from Mikayla herself.

It concerned him that she had got so quiet. He didn't mean to startle her. He didn't mean to draw a crowd. He felt responsible, annoyed with himself, and protective of his new found mate.

He felt her eyes and his back and turned to look at her, ignoring the crowd to gauge her emotions. She looked equal parts scared and intrigued, and he found himself wanting to haul her off to protect her.

It was blondie's voice that broke him out of the maze of his own thoughts. "I...you seem..I mean I know I don't know you. But you seem familiar somehow." Lucy pondered verbally.

Mikayla cleared her throat before making an attempt to speak. Her voice came out shaky and a tad on the unnatural squeaky side. But she still answered her regardless. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Yes..er...well I was I mean to say. Lucy Dragneel now," she smiled apologetically at Natsu for momentarily forgetting her name change. "How do you know my name?"

"You, and Natsu," Mikayla glanced his way. "You have both met my father. Not in the best of circumstances. My father's name is Hemlock. I partially came here to apologize for his rude behavior."

It took a minute for Natsu to remember who this Hemlock guy was. Then his teeth gritted in anger. They ended it on amicable terms. But Hemlock was the one that kidnapped Lucy a day or so after he had officially claimed her.

Lucy being the more forgiving of the two smiled and sat down next to Mikayla. "Did he ever find the dragon gem he needed for your mother?"

Mikayla was caught off guard by the question and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her fingers. "No, no he hasn't. He...he wanted to find it before she had given birth to my baby brothers. But that didn't happen."

Levy nearly interrupted to tell Mikayla about the mage that was in residence that was helping her currently with the same problem. But Gajeel pulled her back. It was him that realized bunny girl noticed something about what Mikayla had said was off.

"Is your mom okay? Clarice wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes mom is a tad on the weaker side for the past couple of months. But she is fine."

"There's more...what is it?" Lucy asked gently.

Natsu not being the most sensitive or smartest of mages blurted out, "hey don't you have a twin or something somewhere?"

Mikayla's eyes became like saucers as she looked up to the pink haired dragon slayer. She gulped and looked away from them all. She looked down to her feet and just hoped she could disappear.

Sting got outraged and tried to pick a fight with Natsu for being such a jerk.

But it was Linnea that interceded and responded to Natsu. "I'm not fond of your lack of tact, boy! But, if you must know. She once had a twin brother."

"Had?" Natsu's eyes opened in shock and he glanced down at Lucy in concern suddenly for their children. "I...what...how…?"

Lucy grasped Natsu's hand. "I think what my bumbling idiot of a husband is trying to say is. Should we be concerned about our children too? What happened to your brother? I know it must be hard but can you please tell us? We are flying blind into the life of parenthood in general. But even more so we are flying blind into the life of being parent's to dragon slayer offspring."

Mikayla nodded. "I'll...I'll tell you...but.. Can someone get me a glass of water first, please?"

Sting was torn between staying beside her and running after Kinana. Luckily the choice was taken from him when Rory appeared beside her. She smiled down at Mikayla. "As someone else knew to the Fairy Tail fold I want to reassure you. They can seem quite aggressive but for the most part you have nothing to fear here."

Mikayla smiled and nodded her thanks before she opened her mouth to begin her sad story.

**First of all I want to say that Chapters 1-11 are being reposted because I edited them. If you don't remember Hemlock you can read about him again in Chapter 10 and 11.**

**Secondly I want to apologize for the long wait. I will try to get back onto at least a weekly schedule. I can't promise it however. Real life reasons getting in the way. 1) My daughter is back in school and getting used to not having her around is a bit baffling. 2) My husband is now a supervisor at his job an his hours are different. I used to write when he wasn't home in the morning. But now his schedule is all caty whompiss… 3) We just celebrated our 14th anniversary and that itself kinda became a huge week long event because he took his vacation then. :)**

**Onto reviews, I think I am going to try to go back to PM-ing instead of including them in the author's note. Just so you all don't have to wait, unless of course it's a guest review.**

**Soul Art, I realize you reviewed on Chapter 30 but you will see this sometime I'm sure. :) Ty for all the love. I return in ten fold, without love for my story my story would probably be crap. :) I am not a fan of LaMi, no offense of course. But that's why I didn't put them together in the first place. I'm mostly NaLu and GaLe girl myself. **

**Mylee2223, Glad I made you happy. I love the idea of Yukino x Rogue.**

**Godschildtweety, ty so much!**

**Jasha22, I'm understanding you well enough so no worries. If I do have any difficulty I will ask of course. But don't keep that you from reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. :)**

**thomassa385, oh wow ty! Glad you are loving it, and for you to say it's your fave NaLu/GaLe oh my heart swells with joy! :)**

**kura, you're insight is impeccable as always. Obviously I answered who Mikayla's parents were here. She is kind of a mixed up mage mutt in ways, but I would never think of her like that. The word mutt just sounds way too derogatory for tasted (psh and I'm the one who said it...silly me). I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

**ErMZa, I'm going to guess by your screenname your are an Erza fan (I know I shouldn't assume things). If so I hope the first part of this chapter was too your liking. I don't really get into Erza/Jella at all myself so it's hard to write about them for me. Hope the 'reaction' is everything your were expecting. I know I left it off at a cliffhanger again.**

**Ayrmed, yay that makes me happy!**

**Sabrina-luna-potter, it was sexy wasn't it? Lol I don't know how much Jellal/Erza moments I will deliver but I at least hope to not disappoint.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Jellal rummaged through the contents of the fridge and pantry. Mirajane had obviously thought of everything when she had set up the cabin for him. He covertly glanced over at the redhead that sat on a stool at the counter top nearby. Yeah Mira definitely thought of everything. Even a way to get the object of his affection alone with him in the woods.

Jellal may not have been part of Fairy Tail but even he knew of the matchmaker shenanigans, and the lengths she would go to put those motions into place. She had obviously handed out the information to Erza after the event took place. But if she had participated wouldn't she be with said male now.

Jellal constantly did this to himself. He constantly tore himself up inside wondering what male she would pick to settle down with. He, himself, wasn't worthy of such affection. Plus he had told her that lie awhile back about having a fiance.

But, wait, if she had believed he had a fiance she would have never just kissed him like she had? He still tasted the vanilla strawberry cake flavor that obviously lingered since she last sampled her favorite delicacy. He still felt the heat coursing through his blood of how the kiss made him feel physically. But most importantly he still felt emotionally rattled on how to deal with it all.

Jellal put together a crude meal. It was too late to get fancy with anything. Plus he was more used to eating over a campfire then dealing with the modern appliances. He wondered if there were a grill outside but he quickly dismissed it. He just had to get her fed and out of here. He glanced her way again and finally noticed the small suitcase she had sat beside her. She apparently planned on staying which did not sit well with him.

Once the chilli began to bubble he ladled it into two bowls and sat beside her. It wasn't easy being this close to her but it was either sit here at the counter top, or have her needle him for why he sat so far away.

"I'm sorry it is just chilli. I'm not much of a cook."

Erza shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine. Besides, I can't really cook myself."

Jellal chuckled as he remembered how Erza had tried to cook for the group at the Tower of Heaven when they were children. He was the only one that finished his meal but he regretted it the next day. He could barely focus on his work and he has been punished for how he "slacked off."

"Oh, you're remembering..." Erza pressed her lips together and cut herself off. Then she went back to focusing on her meal. The chilli was actually quite good, even if it did come from a jar. At least Mira didn't buy it in a can, jarred food has a bit better flavor then something from a can.

Jellal made quick work of his food and took his bowl and spoon to the sink. He meticulously cleaned them and put them in the dish drainer to dry.

Erza curbed the sigh she about made as she watched the muscles in his back tense and contract with the movement of the simple household chore. She nibbled delicately at her food not really ready for the conversation they were about to have. But she knew it would have to happen sooner or later. Her appetite gone she took her remains to the trash then went to clean her own bowl out. Jellal quickly grabbed it from her. "I'll get it."

Erza merely nodded in response and seated herself on the rust colored couch in the sitting area. There was not lacrimavision in this small cabin so she didn't have anything to keep her mind off the cerulean haired male in the kitchen. Her mind drifted off and soon her eyes drooped from exhaustion. The walk to the cabin obviously taking more energy out of her then she had initially realized.

Jellal noticed how Erza's body went limp and heard how her breath became steady. He double checked his suspicions and found the red head drooping on the couch. She didn't look comfortable in the position she was in. Nor did the armor she wore look comfortable to sleep in. He blushed as his mind conjured up her in lace and silk sleep attire.

Jellal knew she would be weighted down by the metal but he disregarded that fact and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs to the small bedroom above. The bed was king size and he no knew why the bed was so big. But he was determined to sleep on the couch downstairs instead. He laid Erza down on the mattress and a sigh left her. "Jellal."

Jellal looked down to see if she had awakened. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or annoyed when he realized she had said his name in her sleep. He pushed back a stray hair that had fallen over her eyes. "I really don't deserve you." He said before exiting the room.

OoO

Meredy really still hadn't any specific destination in mind but she grabbed Oric's hand and dragged him along anyway. She wasn't surprised he didn't complain. In fact her heart started beating faster when he took the hand holding a step further and laced their fingers together. Such a simple act but it made her immensely happy. She turned to smile at him.

Oric had never witnessed anything quite as lovely as Meredy's smile. It was like his own person sunshine. _Damn that sounded lame._ But he couldn't help it. Her beauty sparked this poetic notion in his heart that needed to be filled. It was bizarre how much he could fill for someone in such a short time.

Meredy turned back to the street around them and bit her bottom lip. "Okay, truth time. I didn't really have anything in mind. I just kind of wanted to get out of the guild hall. I just wanted to get away from the chaos for the day."

Oric shrugged. "Honestly, I figured as much. But I do agree with getting away from the chaos. You know I bet there are food stands set up at the park. Perhaps we should investigate there."

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of getting away from the chaos?"

"True, but at least there we can blend in and pretend to be tourists."

"Oooh, sneaky. I like it."

As Oric predicted the park was crowded with food carts, crafter's tables, and the like. They meandered through the throng of people, stopping only occassionally to glance at something on display.

Meredy stopped at a jeweler's stall. The work was exquisite, not quite the quality of Jaspar's but still beautiful in it's own way. The artist obviously took care in the shaping of the metal settings just as much as the jewels that adorned the piece also. She picked up a bracelet and examined it more closesly. Her eyes bulged out when she caught sight of the amount of jewels the jewelcrafter was asking for. It wasn't outrageous for the workmanship, but it was definitely outrageous to her coin purse. She quickly put it back and pretended not to want it.

Of course Oric took notice of how her eyes lit up when she came across the specific piece. He wasn't a fan of the price either but he had a plan to reestablish his wages.

He picked up the bracelet covertly nodded to the sales clerk. The sales clerk came over. Oric quickly negotiated with the clerk and they both settled on an agreement that shaved off quite a few jewels from his selected purchase.

"Meredy, let's grab some food and find a place to sit and eat."

Of course selecting something to eat was a chore itself. Too many things looks scrumptious to them both. They ended up with a few selections from each stall they stopped at. Despite the crowd it wasn't hard to find somewhere to sit. Someone thought it through to set up picnic spots here and there throughout the park. They found a blanket and each dug into their own food.

"So...I have a deal for you," Oric started.

Meredy was mid bite when he prompted the conversation. She quickly swallowed, unaware of the smudge of barbecue sauce that stained the corner of her lip. "What kind of deal?"

Oric took a breath and quickly stroked his finger across the stain. He licked his finger clean. The moment had them both blushing and he quickly cleared his throat. "I have a surprise for you but to receive it you first have to answer my questions."

Meredy eyed him curiously. She was pretty much an open book so this wouldn't be terribly difficult. "Okay, fire away with the questions."

"What's your middle name?"

"I don't have one."

"Birthday?"

"We always had celebrated it in April, Ultear and I. But that was when they found me. So it was more an anniversary then a true birthday."

"Ultear was basically a foster mother to you?"

Meredy nodded. She proceeded to tell Oric the long story of how they met. The trials and tribulations they went through together. How they both became part of Crime Sorciere. Then how suddenly she just disappeared one day. A tear slowly crept down her cheek.

Oric reached out and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you said."

"No, it's okay. I mean I miss her of course. But I think there was more to it then her merely disappearing. I remember how we received the news of her leaving the guild. A sweet little old lady had brought us a letter. I didn't understand how she knew Ultear. But I felt that both this little old lady and Ultear had gone to great extremes to help us out at that time. It wasn't anything I can prove or really define at a great extent. But...it did give me some closure at least. Doesn't make me miss her any less though."

Oric nodded. He stroked the back of her hand. "Tell me what you are hiding about Lucy's babies. Why you need to be here?"

Meredy felt like she had been stricken. She never expected to be asked anything so bluntly by Oric. Especially not that.

"Sorry, I know that came out harshly. I guess I am just curious. My sister is pregnant now too you know? I mean she hasn't outwardly announced it. But I've noticed how she stopped wearing her armor. I've noticed how she will touch her belly when no one is looking. Also, where her stomach was flat there is now a nearly unnoticeable bump. You knew she was pregnant didn't you?"

Meredy nodded. "Yeah, I figured it out. But if it's Rory you are concerned about I can tell you that as I see it right now Lucy and Rory are very different circumstances."

"Are you saying that the birth of Lucy's babies will go badly? Or be harmed from the babies in general?"

"Oh, no, not that. I know I've said it before. But I know what magic the babies possess. I know how many there are. I even know she will need my help after. But it's nothing bad in any way. It's just unique."

"Now you got me even more curious." Oric pulled the bracelet from his pants pocket. "I tell you what. You clue me in, and I promise I won't tell anyone but also you will get this bracelet as a special prize."

"You are playing dirty." Meredy grumbled in reply.

"Sometimes dirty is the only way to play."

OoO

Mikayla's story was of course quite a sad one indeed. She sipped gently at the water glass in her hand. Rory rubbed her back gently. Mikayla fought off several hiccups before she actually began to tell her story. She looked up at Sting and somehow she felt not fear or shyness but an odd sense of courage pump through her veins.

Is that what Sting would bring to the table in their relationship. Would he give her the courage that she lacked herself? If so the magic that paired dragon mates knew exactly what it was doing. She took a deep breath before beginning her tale.

"Yes, I once had a twin brother. His name was Kerwin. When both my brother and I were born, we were both premature. Kerwin weighed 2 lbs 12 ounces (1 kg 247 grams). I weighed 3 lbs 14 ounces (1 kg 758 grams). I was obviously the healthier twin." Mikayla took another drink of water. "But, that wasn't the only obstacle we both had to face in the beginning of our lives. When we were born there was a magical imbalance between our powers. Kerwin's magic flickered between us, like it didn't want to stay in his little body. My own magic seemed to want his magic for itself. I'm sorry but I was a baby. I will never claim to have wanted his magic for myself. It just sort of happened. When my magic engulfed his it also took some of his bodies immunities. My body became stronger. Poor Kerwin caught a nasty virus when we were about 5 months old. His body fought as hard as it could." She hiccuped again as she began to cry. "But with his poor amount of immunities, his lack of magic, he had no real way to fight off the disease."

Natsu felt for her he really did but he had to know. "Is that something that could happen to our babies?"

Mikayla shook her head but Linnea fielded the question. "There is no way to know for certain of course. But Hemlock believed that because his wife was no mage, and they didn't have the aided magic of the dragon slayer gem, that it somehow weakened their bond. That the lack of magical energy between them was what may have created the imbalance."

Sting looked down at Mikayla. He sat down on her opposite side from Rory and quickly clasped her hand. "There's more isn't there?"

Mikayla took a deep breath again. "Yeah, like I said when my father kidnapped Lucy he was looking for the dragon slayer gem again because my mother was pregnant again. I have twin brothers that are only five months old, Branwynne and Draven. Draven is like me, he's the stronger of the two. Luckily little Bran hasn't lost his magic. But his immunities are still weak regardless."

Levy looked up at Gajeel. He knew of course what his wife was thinking. They were going to ask Jaspar to help the poor babies before finishing their job. Their own future could wait a bit longer.

"Er, I'm not trying to be insensitive here," Sting began. "I'm just curious. Is this another reason you have so many magical abilities? Is this another possible reason your magic is unstable? I mean aside from the chaos magic itself."

Mikayla shrugged her small shoulders. "I'd guess it was a possibility."

Levy cleared her throat to get the group's attention. "I think we have someone you should meet. I think he can help."

**Because I have been slacking I intentionally made this chapter a bit longer then most. Also for those of you that caught my blunder on the last chapter I deeply apologize. I must have accidentally clicked chapter 55 when posting chapter 56 somehow but I fixed it as soon as I got the first review telling me I had made the silly mistake.**

**I think I answered all of you through PM, well those that I could. **

**Findbubbles, I tried to PM to tell you I was about to update in just a couple minutes but you have PM's disabled, no biggie I will just message you through here. :)**

**I think the next day I will be able to write at all will be maybe Saturday….big maybe. But I do need to work on my other stories also sometime. I really am trying to get this story to it's conclusion but then I get more ideas and boom make it a little bit longer. Blah (not bad blah just...I dunno just blah I guess).**

**Oh also I did attempt to convert the weight to metric but that is really a rough adjustment. I used a online converter and rounded up to the nearest gram (there were a lot of decimals).**

**If you have any questions for me either PM me or review. If you like the story don't forgot to at least follow, fave if desired, and review to let me know why or what is making you like it so. :)**

**3 to all!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Erza rolled over in the bed and slowly opened her eyes to the window outside. It was twilight when she got to the cabin and the stars were just now starting to twinkle into existence in the sky so she obviously hadn't slept that long.

She smiled softly to herself as she realized that Jellal must carried her to bed and tucked her in. But of course he didn't linger. He would stay in his own perpetual torment to keep her at a distance. Which was exactly why she was here. Erza stood and quickly requipped into more comfortable clothes. Her pajamas were simple soft cotton. She thought longingly of wearing something more feminine in satin and lace but honestly that wouldn't get her to open up to him and discuss what she wanted to.

Erza quietly toed down the stairs. She wanted to talk but she didn't want to wake him if he had fallen asleep. When she reached the main room of the cabin she became confused. Jellal was nowhere in sight. His bag was still there so he couldn't have been far. Then she saw a piece of paper on the coffee table.

_Erza, _

_ I don't know how long you will slumber. I wrote this note in case you woke before I came back however. The fridge is stocked and the pantry too. But I decided to go out back and perhaps try to fish us up something for tomorrow. I would try to convince you to go back but honestly I'm smart enough to realize trying to convince you of anything is like trying to push a large boulder up a steep hill, rough going and nearly impossible. If you care to join me there is another pole in the shed behind the cabin, and the pond itself isn't much further past that. _

_ Jellal_

Fishing wasn't really what she wanted to do right now. Fishing required silence to actually catch the fish. She wanted to talk. But regardless she wanted to spend time with him more. Perhaps she would just walk down and sit beside him for awhile.

Forgetting what she was currently wearing she went through the kitchen, she remembered there was a back door there. Outside she found a worn path and followed it sure that it would take her to her destination.

Sure enough not long after she found Jellal seated at the edge of the water. His shoulders stiffened momentarily as he heard her approach. Then just as his shoulders relaxed back into the initial fishing pose.

Jellal didn't turn back to her. "That was a short nap."

"Mmm, well I didn't really need to sleep. I think the walk to the cabin just exhausted me a bit. Just a nap to recharge I guess."

Jellal turned to face her. She was in her pajamas and she looked quite comfortable. Her hair was slightly tousled from her sleep but he would never tell her because then she would fix it properly and that would be a shame. It made him think of other ways her hair could end up tousled so, and he felt his gaze turned heated. The pajamas weren't sexy per say. They looked comfortable and feminine because of the pink color. It was nice to catch her projecting her femininity. Something he was sure many others didn't see. He hoped others, specifically men, didn't see this side of her. But truthfully it wasn't his place to wish such things. He watched as she stretched her arms above her toward the sky. When she did so the top button released and opened to give him a glimpse of more ivory skin. He cleared his throat and turned away. He was supposed to be relaxing and yet he found himself more heated now then he was when she had first arrived. This fishing trip was not going according to plan.

"I would tell you to sit down, but I would hate for you to get grass stains on your pajamas."

Erza stared down at herself as she realized what he said. She quickly requipped into her everyday attire. Then sat beside him, leaving the space of another body between them.

"Have you caught anything yet?"

"No," he answered in a clipped tone. _But that wasn't really my reason for coming down here to begin with. _"You didn't grab the other fishing pole?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't in the mood to fish. Not that I don't like the sport. I just had other things on my mind."

That was an invitation he shouldn't take. He really shouldn't. Yet he suddenly found himself saying, "such as?"

Erza turned her eyes on him. Her dark chocolate eyes looked deep into his own. "I'm really surprised you asked actually. I figured you came out here to get away."

As always Erza was observant. "Even, if I hadn't asked you were still going to talk to me about it I'm sure."

"True, but despite all that I'm still nervous about it." She looked out across the pond. The moon was rising above it in the sky and the reflection it was casting on the surface of the pond was quite picturesque. "Jellal, you can't run forever. Not from the law, nor..." she paused to clear her throat as the words became lodged up inside her. "Nor can you hide from your feelings, Jellal."

Jellal lost himself in deep thought for a moment. She was right and always had been. "I don't know any other way to keep the Magic Council, the Rune Knights, and especially Lahar off my back."

"You could always join Fairy Tail for real. Truly become Mystogan, I mean it's not ideal but it's an idea."

Jellal shook his head. "No, that didn't work that well last time." He looked at her face and noticed how worried she truly was about the whole thing. "I...Erza?"

"Is it wrong that I want this? Is it wrong that I want you to stop making excuses? Is it wrong that I'm tired of the running away? Is it wrong that I want to tell you to stop running?" Her eyes glistened with the tears she wouldn't shed. "Most importantly is it so wrong to love you despite the fact that you will never truly love me in return?" She got up and ran back to the cabin as the tears actually escaped her.

Jellal's eyes rounded as he became shocked at her revelation. "She loves me? But...I..she loves me…." Jellal quickly got up and ran after her, not caring that he left the fishing pole cast in the water. He didn't know what he would say when he found her again. He didn't know what he would do. He only knew he had to confront her properly. He had to get her to tell him properly or withdraw her confession, or...geez who knew. He just had to get to her and somehow make this right. Even if it meant running away again.

OoO

Meredy finished explaining everything to Oric. His eyes widened at the truth of everything. "Wow, okay I see why you won't say anything. But wow….that's...how long will you have to stay to help her out?"

Meredy shrugged her shoulders. "It really all depends upon her I guess."

"Were you thinking about leaving Crime Sorciere?" Oric asked. He mostly wanted to know because his sister was pressuring him to join Fairy Tail already. Honestly Oric wouldn't join Fairy Tail without Meredy. If she were to leave. If she were to become ensconced into the life of Crime Sorciere again he would attempt to follow her.

Meredy shrugged her shoulders. "It really all depends upon Jellal in that regard. Personally, and pardon my language, I just think he needs to get his shit together in regards to his feelings."

Her phrasing didn't really bother him. Of course he had never heard foul language come from her before but he didn't mind it exactly. "I don't know what you mean."

"For as long as I have known him Jellal has been closed off from his own emotions. But there is one thing he has never been able to hide, not from me or Ultear actually. He's in love with Fairy Tail's very own Queen of the Fairies. He's in love with Erza Scarlet."

Oric really didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh." He paused over what it would mean if Jellal would give into his feelings for the scariest female mage of all of Fairy Tail. "If he did confront his feelings?"

"Well, then we would probably have to figure out a new course of action I guess. I mean I don't think he would want to run anymore. But I also don't know of a good way to get the Rune Knights off his back. It's all very frustrating."

It was all very frustrating, for Oric as well. Because he knew one thing for certain. If Meredy and Jellal decided to leave Fairy Tail in the end he would most definitely follow. If that meant he would never know his nieces or nephews so be it.

OoO

Levy went up to Jaspar. Gajeel shadowed her and touched her shoulder for encouragement. "Jaspar, I think we need to reassess our deal with you."

Jaspar turned to her and prompted her to continue. Levy explained everything that Mikayla had told her. She went over the sad story and felt her own eyes feel with tears rehashing the sad moments to the jewelcrafting mage.

"So what you are saying is that you want me to help out these two babies. Try to prevent them from suffering?"

Levy nodded. "Babies shouldn't have to suffer like that. Plus, if I were their mother I wouldn't want to worry like she must be after her first loss."

Jaspar nodded back at her. "You know I don't have to quit working on your own ring during this duration. It would change the way we have been working on thus far. But I could take the ring with me rather then having you give it to me a few hours here and there."

Levy looked down at her ring. Could she bare to be without it for so long?

Gajeel looked down at Levy as she hesitated. He pushed his mind into her own. _The ring is only a symbol. What is more important? I know you know the answer here. You are one of the smartest people I know. But you are also one of the kindest. Either we wait and potentially have to wait longer if some of the magic doesn't stay grounded in the ring, or we let Jaspar have the ring. Let him finish the magic he has already been instilling into the ring. Who knows he could even get it done faster._

Levy smiled up at Gajeel. _Okay, I don't know when you learned all the right things to say but thank you for your encouragement._

Levy handed Jaspar her ring. "I'll keep it safe." He said in response to her gesture.

Levy grinned at the elder man. "I don't doubt that for a second." She led the elder man over to the small girl. Rory was still holding her and rubbing her shoulders. But a majority of the crowd had dispersed.

Levy smiled at the look in her eyes and she looked up at Sting. _Do you think I look like that when I look at you? _She asked Gajeel.

_Not to me, but maybe to everyone else. I mean to me you are much more __enticing, in oh so many delicious ways. _He sent her a few visuals and her face became bright red.

_You'll pay for that later._

_ Bring it on, shrimp._

OoO

Sting looked down at Mikayla. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and shelter her from the world outside but somehow that didn't feel like the right thing to do in public.

The instability of her magic was a fearful thing. But he was more worried about her health. He knew that she said she was stronger of the two. But that didn't necessarily mean she was strong. Isn't it possible since she was born prematurely that her immunities would be weak? Well, then again she had said that she had taken some of Kerwin's immunities. She could very well have as much immunity as a dragon slayer.

"Can we...I mean I want to.." Sting never had a loss for words but right now he couldn't formulate a proper thought. He was afraid everything he said would scare her. So it surprised him when her small hand reached for his large one.

"We will talk. We need to talk. Most importantly I want to talk." Mikayla smiled shyly back at him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He snorted back his emotions and nodded briefly at her.

It was only then he looked around the room again. He was looking for where the small bluenette mage and Gajeel went but when his eyes landed on Yukino and Rogue was when he realized things had really changed. Rogue was smiling at the girl that Sting had previously thought was his mate. His face was lit up in a way that Sting never had seen before. He momentarily wanted to be jealous. But then he looked back at Mikayla and realized how foolish that would be. So he resigned himself to be happy for his best friend, no, he corrected himself mentally, his best friends.

OoO

_"...as your shadow I will always have your back." _That particular line kept playing again and again in her head. It would be the moment she would always remember as the moment she fell in love with him.

Yukino of course always had feelings for him. He was dark, brooding, and sexy in his own mysterious way. But she had never reacted more then visually taking stock of his sex appeal. Not just because of her shyness. But also because she didn't want to hurt Sting.

Yukino knew what Sting had thought. He was over affectionate and it was obvious he wanted her to be his mate. But somehow that didn't really feel right to her. Sting was handsome in his own right of course. But she didn't want him to be in her life like that. The idea of kissing Sting never repulsed her exactly. She just wasn't moved by the thought. But when she thought about kissing Rogue...the daydreams always became out of hand.

Rogue brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Not because it was in her eyes, it was too short for that. But because he thought he lost her for a second. "Hey, you're a million miles away."

"Oh, uh...sorry." It was then she realized that Frosch was no longer at their side. She looked around confused for a moment. Frosch had made her way over to Lector and the pretty pink exceed. Yukino smiled. "Looks like Frosch is making friends."

Rogue nodded. Then looked back at Yukino. "Yuki...I...do you?" Yukino was surprised by the blush that stained his cheeks. She only recalled him blushing one other time. It was when he had unintentionally cupped her breast while they were tailing Frosch that one time. She was sure his thoughts were along those lines. The kiss they shared seemed ages ago and she wanted more.

"Rogue?" Yukino looked up at him. She licked her lips, cautiously, purposely. She let her fears and shyness strip away from her and trailed her fingertips up his chest. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Rogue clutched her wrist and before she knew it he was dragging her behind him. She nearly laughed but the hold on her wrist was a bit forceful. "Rogue? Please, you're hurting me a bit."

Rogue stopped in the middle of the street. She propelled into his back caught off by the momentum. He turned and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Yukino grasped his hand with her own and weaved their fingers together. "Together," she smiled at him.

Then he was smiling again, and they were quickly walking toward their hotel.

**Writing tangent that is what I did there. :)**

**I realized I hadn't written Yuki and Rogue for awhile and well I don't know about you but I think they deserve a lemon...perhaps...next chapter? :)**

**I need to sneak in some Gray and Juvia time too in the near future. Oh sorry don't mind me thinking aloud (would that be thinking in typing mode? Iono). **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I want to thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I responded to most via PM already but a couple I couldn't so I will get to those just after I share some personal news.**

**First of all I did want to write Saturday but I slept in later then intended and the following day was my husband's birthday so writing a chapter yesterday just wasn't in the cards. Again I tried to make up for it a bit by making this chapter a bit on the long side. **

**I've had something happen in my life that may/or may not make updating a bit more sporadic (I really hope it won't I love this story just as much as you all probably do). I'm not sure if I have already shared it before. But not only am I a huge anime fan but I am also a gamer. Most of the time I play Minecraft. I used to be a mod on a server before that server shut down suddenly. I floated through a couple servers and became a part of another community and only recently have I started playing on that server again. They approached me specifically because of how friendly and helpful I am, and now I am a mod on this new server. So now I have responsibilities. Not major ones, I am on the low end of the totem pole. But I won't have as much time to myself as I had. It was something I thought was necessary to share.**

**Onward to the reviews I couldn't PM to.**

**To, jasha22, well I am glad you are liking the Jerza moments and I am hoping I doing them justice. Like I said I don't dislike either one but I am not a huge fan of the two characters either. So hopefully that doesn't diminish their emotional moments any.**

**To Guest, I'm glad you like my OC's. I'm glad you like Oric and Rory's magic. Mikayla is probably my fave of my OC's thus far. But...that will probably change. I mean I plan on a possible sequel in the future, revolving around the offspring...so… I personally mostly ship NaLu, GaLe, and Gruvia. **

**ShanaDumblond, Well I tried to comment via PM but it appears you have that function disabled. Yes there is still more for this portion of the story. I am ecstatic that you like my OC's it makes me quite happy. Yukino is a fantastic character and I couldn't wait to incorporate her story into my own. **

**On a side note regarding Yukino in general. Has anyone ever wondered about her sister? I did the minute I saw her. I mean she reminded me of someone…basically what I am driving at is I think I know who her sister is even though they have not included it yet in the anime (I don't know about the manga since I don't read it). I'm just curious on your own thoughts on this.**

**I love you guys I really do. Your reviews make me so happy and make it easy to continue on. They are like my own personal muses. :) I really should work on my own original stories. I mean if I get the love for my originals like I do my fanfic I should just plain consider doing this for real. :)**

**Please follow for notifications on updates, fave if you so desire (I understand if you are waiting until it's completion), and review to let me know how you are liking it. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Lemon alert!**

Chapter 59

Rogue guided Yukino down the long corridor that led to his room. . The heat coiled in his stomach even when he was merely grazing the fabric at the small of her back. A growl burned in his chest as he thought of the actions they would be taking once he closed the door behind her. He knew he would grasp her body against him in hopeless abandon. All he could truly hope was that she would be ready. He wasn't sure it was in his power to keep himself from taking her. But if she said no. He would have to heed her wishes.

Rogue's hands shook fiercely as he tried to fit the key to the lock. A pair of pale delicate cupped his own. "Let me," Yukino said. He caught her gaze and the look in her eyes was heated. He wondered if she was just as anxious as he was.

Once she got the door opened and handed the key back to him. They both shyly walked into the room. A moment before his need pushed him to seal his body on top of her against the door and ravish her mouth with his own. But suddenly he was equal parts worry and need. He clenched his hands into tight fists. He was sure the joints on his fingers at his knuckles were white with the force he was exerting on them.

Yukino was a bit confused at the physical distance Rogue had cast between them. She thought the object was to get closer not so far away. "Rogue?" She tried to get his attention but his body was tense, his teeth clenched, his hands losing blood circulation. She took off her shoes and put them at the foot of the bed. Then she turned back to Rogue. He still seemed lost in his own thoughts. She sat on the bed and slowly began to peel down one of her stockings. "Rogue?" She asked again.

This time he turned her way. She had hiked her leg up so her knee grazed the lower part of her breast. Her skirt hiked up and she knew that Rogue could see just a hint of her panties. She put her leg back down and lifted the other so she could slowly peel that stocking too.

Rogue growled in his chest. She was personified temptation. He found he wanted to nibble his way down the path the stocking took. But once that stocking too littered the floor he snorted away his indecisiveness. He shook his coat off his arms and began peeling away his shirt. He moved toward her, pushed her thighs apart with his feet and leaned down toward her. "You aren't going to make this easy for me are you."

Yukino traced her fingers up the now naked flesh of his chest. "I'd rather make it _hard_ for you."

Her stress on the word hard had not gone unnoticed. He pushed her further back on the bed so he could lean fully against her. So his arousal could brush against her. So she could feel just how hard it was for him indeed. She gasped at the sensation. Rogue looked down to judge the reaction on her face. But what he saw made him want to ravish her right then. But he took a deep breath and coaxed his mind to calm his body. "You feel what you do to me, Yuki? I want to bury myself inside you to the hilt. But I don't want to scare you. I'm.." Rogue paused as his body shook with the intense mixture of emotions and need. "I'm fighting to be good, er, well to make this good for you."

Yukino pressed herself more firmly against him and sighed. "Do you hear me? Do you feel me?" She pushed her pebbled nipples into his chest. "You have barely touched me and my body is making it's own demands." She bit her bottom lip and cast her eyes downward shyly. "I've had dreams about this you know? Well dreams and fantasies..."

Now Rogue became intrigued. He pulled her legs up and seated himself fully against her. Her body arching and cupping him to her in a heated seeking way. "Fantasies? Always about me?"

Yukino smiled up at him and shyly nodded. "You're a lot more demanding in those fantasies though."

"Would you me to be more demanding?"

"I don't know. I mean there's something to be said about the real thing over a fantasy."

"How did I make you feel in the fantasy, Yuki? Did I make you feel unsettled? Heated? Did you," he paused as his own fantasies formalized shapes in his mind. "Yuki, did my dreams make wind you up to the point where you had to find your release? Did you please yourself thinking of me?"

She didn't answer him in words. Her skin flushed a delicate pink and she tried to look away.

Suddenly Rogue realized she was still quite overdress. Her short skirt and tank top did nothing to hide her body from him but they kept him from touching her. He pulled her up and peeled the top away swiftly. The sheer white lace cups that encased her breasts make his palms itch. "Take my hand, Yuki, show me how you caress your breasts. Show me what makes you feel good."

"My fantasies don't really work like that, Rogue."

"What do you mean?"

"In regards to my breasts, all I have to do is imagine you are the one touching them, licking them, biting the, caressing the, holding them," her nipples tightened more as she said this. "See? Just the thought of you doing so makes me excited. Touch me for real, Rogue. I'm burning for you to touch me."

He shook with the force of his need to claim her. But yet he still would not take her without making her feel good first. He stroked down the center of her chest. Her murmuring sigh guiding his hand. Once he reached the silk part of her bra that met between the two cups he had a moment of indecision. But since he was currently caressing her with his right hand he roamed that hand over to her right breast. He stroked at the exposed flesh above her bra. Then he fingered the edge of lace. He the cupped her entirely in his hand. She nearly overfilled his palm only just fitting perfectly because of how her body was tightening in her excitement. He stroked across her already erect nipple and he felt how her entire body shivered, a low sighing wispy moan escaped her.

It came to the point where even the bra hid too much over her from him. He continued to fondle her right but his head lingered to her left. He pulled the cup down with his teeth and grazed the edges of his fangs against the milky pale skin. Her rosy pink nipple just within reach of his mouth. He knew that the skin of her nipple would be more sensitive and he wanted to put his mouth around it and suck at her. But he feared unintentionally snagging a jagged fang too sharply against her. "Yuki?"

"Hmm?" She felt like she was floating in one of her fantasies. But the weight of him the feel on his body made the reality so much sweeter.

"I want to suck your, but I'm afraid of hurting you. Please, don't let me hurt you."

Yukino sighed. She understood his worry but here in a few minutes he would be hurting her regardless. "Rogue, I'll let you know if something is too painful for you." She ran her fingers through his hair. He purred into the touch. "I tell you what. I will continued massaging your scalp when you are doing something right. But if you do something wrong I will pull at your hair."

"Mmm, pull now so I can tell the difference. I fear I will like them both too much."

Yukino became momentarily irritated and displayed that affection with her yank.

"Okay! Please not that hard next time."

She giggled at his displeasure. But then was soon sighing again as his mouth wrapped around her.

He sucked at her gently, coaxing, his teeth only mildly scraping her occasionally and her hands continued their massage so he wasn't hurting her. It was her hips and her scent that made him realize how well he was doing. Her hips reached out for him.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm," he let her nipple go with a loud pop.

"Please…."

"What do you want, Yuki?"

Yukino pushed on his shoulder so she could sit up. She quickly unlatched her bra and threw it across the room. Then she reached for the fly of his pants. "We are both still wearing too many clothing."

Before he realized what she was doing her hands were pushing at his hips and his pants were falling to his ankles. His boxer briefs did nothing to hide his erection and he gasped when she made a point to grasp him in her delicate hand. He quickly pushed away. "No, Yuki, no touching..."

"But..."

"Trust me, Yuki, you will get to touch me. Just not this time. I...gah..." His scales erupted across his cheeks. His claws elongated from his hands. "I have so much need to just bury myself into you but I want to bring you to orgasm first."

She pushed him back from her again. He momentarily frowned because he thought she was pushing him away from fear. But when she sashayed out of her skirt his fear abated. She pulled him back to her and kissed the scales adorning his cheek. She lifted his hand and delicately touched the tips of his talons. "Use these to rip my panties from my body from the center outward. I want the hint of feeling this sharpness against me. But after the panties are gone. Can you stow the talons, the claws, back away? I mean I am not sure this sharpness should stroke at me. If you want to bring me to orgasm I want it by the pads of your fingers." Somehow she knew asking him to lick at the delicate flesh was too much this time so she didn't even ask for it verbally.

Rogue growled at her. It was a fearsome sound that inflamed her need. He pushed her back on the bed. He grasped her thighs, his talons slightly digging into the flesh the pulled her body apart. Even with that scarp of cloth she felt exposed to him. The idea of him looking at her there made her blood boil more. She felt a single talon stroke down her cloth covered center and she pulled ever so slightly away out of fear but that small caress made her arousal more potent. Then she felt his talons ripping into the cloth. Shreds of cotton floated around her. Now she wouldn't have panties for the duration of time she was in his room. She didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon.

Rogue held his clawed hand up to her. He smirked as it again became human flesh. "You smell fucking glorious. I want to coax more of that aroma from your body. Your need is temptation but your completion...I want to scent that."

His fingers slowly stroked at her body. He watched as she panted. He found the bundle of nerves and took extra care to circle a digit around and around. Her breath quickened even more. He leaned down and took her left nipple back in his mouth. He used his right thumb to circle her clit and entered her body with his index finger he delved into her wet center. He hissed at the tightness of her body. He had to prepare her more. He joined another finger with the first and stretched her further. He continued the onslaught. His digits pumping into her, his thumb torturing circles, and his lips and tongue stroking at her nipple. He felt her tightening on his hand as her orgasm began to hit her. He let go of her nipple to say, "let go, Yuki, I want to hear you. I want to see it. Let go."

"Aaah," she whimpered as her orgasm broke free from her body.

Rogue pulled her face to his and began kissing her with wildy abandon while he quickly shucked his underwear from his body. He pulled her hips up and placed her legs around his hips. He leaned his forehead against her own. "I'm sorry. I know this will hurt."

Before she could assure him or deny his claim he sheathed himself inside her to the hilt, breaking past her barrier to make her his completely. He gasped at the sensation and felt the need to move but stayed still. "Yuki, let me know when I can move. I want to move but I want it to feel good for you too."

The pain Yukino felt was over nearly instantaneously. Now she just felt fullness. She pulled back from him with her hips and moved her own. "I'm not broken, Rogue. Move, move and bring us both to completion."

Rogue kissed her as he marveled momentarily over her words. Her hips became demanding and he ground himself against her. He loved how she fit around him. Their rhythm echoed each others. When he pulled away her body would reach for him again of it's own accord. It took several passes before he felt her quiver beneath him and his own orgasm started to hit him. He licked at her neck. As his orgasm crested he bit into her sharply which expelled a cry from her as her own orgasm shook her body and made her tighten around him. He followed her completion and they both gasped against each other.

"Mmm...that was..." Yukino couldn't put into words what she felt in that moment.

"Mmm, about sums up how delicious that experience was." He pulled from her body and nuzzled up against her. "But you should rest now." He kissed her shoulder.

"What if I'm not tired?"

Rogue raise an eyebrow at her. "Even if your brain isn't tired your body should be."

"Hmm...I'm maybe a bit sore but not tired. I say we take a bath in that big ass jacuzzi I know is in that bathroom."

"How do you know that I have a big ass jacuzzi?' He chuckled, using her own phrasing.

"Because my room is the same setup. Sting doesn't really spare expense when it comes to those closest to him."

Rogue frowned and worried over what this may do to his friendship now.

Yukino rubbed at the furrow between Rogue's eyebrows. "Stop worrying so much. You saw how those two were getting along, right?"

Did Rogue miss something when he was marvelling at the fact that he had confirmed Yukino was his mate? "I don't know what you are referring to exactly." He grinned at her. "I think that's because I was too wrapped up in you at the time."

Yukino smiled up at him. "Good answer, and I guess since I'm female and not a dragon slayer I just multitask better. But no, what I was saying was that I believe Sting found his own mate in that game."

"I wonder at who could tame him," Rogue pondered aloud.

"Hmf, not like I tamed you. You're wild, sexy, and that's arousing." She chuckled as she watched his eyes darken. "I don't want to tame you. I want to keep you wild. I like you better that way."

Rogue didn't laugh often but her comment brought the rich sound from his throat. He chuckled at her and brought her body back to his. He was already aroused and wanting her again. But he would settle for getting to know her body even more rather then taking her again. They probably wouldn't leave his room again until the following day.

**Geez that ended up being long! Not complaining. Not sure I did all that great with it either. Probably because I personally don't like how OOC Rogue seems to me. But eh….**

**So, I need to clarify a couple things. I wasn't asking for confirmation on who Yukino's sister was. I was just curious if ppl came to same conclusion I did. I got a lot of answers not saying it definitely was her with a finality that makes me think they know this with certainty. I don't know this with certainty because I only watch the anime. I don't read the manga at all. I have tried to read manga in the past but my brain will automatically read things all out of order and then I will get a headache trying to decipher what I have read. **

** If you read the manga do me a huge favor. DON'T GIVE ME SPOILERS! (sorry for the caps I just want to stress this point) I unintentionally give myself too many spoilers the way it is. Please don't tell me things about the manga that have not happened in the anime yet. (I'm on Tartarus (sp?) arc but not far into it yet).**

** Please review, follow, and fave as see fit. Hearts to all!**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Most importantly is it so wrong to love you despite the fact that you will never truly love me in return?" She got up and ran back to the cabin as the tears actually escaped her.

Jellal's eyes rounded as he became shocked at her revelation. "She loves me? But...I..she loves me…." Jellal quickly got up and ran after her, not caring that he left the fishing pole cast in the water. He didn't know what he would say when he found her again. He didn't know what he would do. He only knew he had to confront her properly. He had to get her to tell him properly or withdraw her confession, or...geez who knew. He just had to get to her and somehow make this right. Even if it meant running away again.

Did she run as far as the cabin? Did she keep running? Did he sit there and dwell over what she said two seconds too long? Jellal kept his stride, the walk to the pond wasn't long from the cabin but while running back right now time seemed to slow. His brain was running a million miles a minute. He had to get her to express herself. She questioned everything but she didn't exactly express much.

He found the cabin door wide open and catapulted through the archway unsure and uncaring if he left it open himself. He took the stairs two at a time but when he heard her behind the bedroom door he stopped. Who would have thought that the great Erza Scarlet could cry like that? Her weeping was causing her breath to go ragged. The sound hurt his own chest. He didn't bother knocking, he knew she wouldn't answer if he did. He simply pushed at the door. She could have locked it behind her but she didn't. He found her curled up on the bed. "Erza?"

"Shit!" She sniffed. "Go away Jellal!"

He couldn't go away though. He found that he didn't want to. But he also couldn't think of anything to say. Instead of comforting her, instead of questioning her, the idiotic words that tumbled out of his mouth were, "but you're in my bed."

Erza sniffled and cast her eyes on the wall behind the headboard, away from his peering eyes. "Wow and I thought being in your bed would be one of the happiest moments of my life."

He didn't think she meant to say it out loud. So he didn't respond. He waited for her to put herself together a bit more before he said another word. "How? I mean, no, yes how can you love me?"

Erza glared at him. "That is the most preposterous question I have ever heard! How could I love you? How does the sun shine? Why do birds sing? It simply is."

"But," Jellal sighed. "Simon claimed to love you. Before I...before.."

"Yes, he did. It was sweet for him to admit that. But I never shared his feelings, at least not like that."

"Are you saying..?"

"That I've loved you since we were kids? Yes, that's the long and the short of it. I have loved you that long."

"But, I've done so many despicable things. I'm not worth loving, nor am I worthy of your love."

"You do realize it doesn't work like that? Our hearts want what they want. Screw trying to make sense of it."

"You make it sound like the brain has no say so in the matter."

Erza shrugged. "I guess it depends. Sure, my brain has tried to talk me out of my feelings. But then your actions have changed my own mind."

"So? You did fall out of love with me?"

"I almost died, Jellal. I definitely did a lot of soul searching then. Maybe I did briefly cast my feelings aside. But then you came back into my life again. In most recent years, mostly the years that I have been away, you have changed. You are more noble then you could know. It's a shame you have to live on the run. If the Rune Knights knew all the good...well I wish they would pardon you but it doesn't really work that way."

"Which is exactly why I can't respond to your feelings." It made sense in his head to say that but for some reason his chest ached verbalizing it.

"Oh fuck that! In this moment I'm telling you to stop doing the right thing and be selfish for once. What do you want? In the grand scheme of things if life were easy, what would you desire most?"

Jellal gritted his teeth. "What would I desire most?" God she was infuriating. If she wouldn't drop it then… he pulled her off the bed so she stood in front of him. Her eyes were swollen and red from her tears but that moment of hope cast in her eyes done him in. He didn't reach out with his lips. He devoured hers. He bruised them and marked them as his own, and it didn't take her long to realize her own hunger and respond. Her hands clawing at his back pulling him as close as she could. He would regret this moment later. But right now he could do nothing but act.

OoO

Before Jaspar left the guild he studied the loose gems he had acquired over the years. He glanced between them and the small purple haired mage. No one understood his magic much but one thing that helped him determine the proper gems was he could see the color of the aura represented in a dragon slayer's magic. Mikayla was hard to read. But that was probably the layering of abilities. The most prominent color was a dark bluish purple. Jaspar had one garnet that was nearly that color. But it probably wouldn't work. "Hmm."

Levy touched the elder man's shoulder. Levy and Gajeel rarely left his side and somehow Jaspar forgot their presence when he began studying the gemstones. "I'm not sure I have the proper gems to make dragon slayer gems for the babies. I might have to see the twins before deciding that though."

"I don't understand."

"Each magic has its own signature aura. Mikayla hovers around the dark blue/purple area but I can't guarantee the twins will be the same. I want to make sure I do this right for the babies, and well for you honestly."

"This isn't for me," Levy arched an eyebrow at the idea.

"Isn't it? Think about it carefully, my dear. You want me to do this to help those babies. But truthfully if anything happened to those young ones I don't think you would forgive yourself. I think you would somehow blame yourself. I can't let that happen."

"I won't let that happen." Gajeel gritted his teeth at the idea. But Jaspar was right. It was the way Levy was put together and it was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Jaspar lifted her ring from where he kept it safe in his pocket. He wasn't sure how but her ring was special. Truthfully the blue gem shouldn't be able to hold a magic like Gajeel's. His magic was more dark in color, like gray or black. But the metal sustaining the gem's setting must have made up for it. Perhaps Jaspar would have to consider metals when working with gems also. He would have to look at metal craft more. He was sure that someone like Yukino wouldn't want a dark colored gem for her setting. He could probably make something with a platinum band for Mikayla. If Rory didn't already have her dragon slayer gem he might have done something with an emerald on a gold setting for hers.

OoO

Rory took to constantly playing with her belly button ring. She no longer wore it. She had started tucking it into the pocket of her pants.

Laxus had researched for her, that thought still baffled her mind, and he told her she didn't have to take the piercing out yet. But he did tell her she couldn't play with the piercing. This was one of the reasons she took it out. She was pretty sure she would unintentionally play with it when she stroked her baby belly bulge and therefore it was just easier to remove temptation.

Rory wasn't sure why she hadn't told anyone yet about her pregnancy. It would be pretty obvious soon. But for some reason she just couldn't get herself to share the news with her Fairy Tail family. Something always seem to come up that she reasoned seemed more important in that moment.

Laxus, of course, wanted to shout the news from the rooftops. But growing to know Rory he reasoned it out that she needed time. So he let the subject drop and would only bring it up once a day rather then twenty times a day like he had initially in the beginning.

Right now definitely wasn't the time to bring it up either. Between helping Mikayla with her situation and the festivities going on...well those things just seemed more important. Rory cast her eyes around the room. There seemed to be a few new couples forming. When her eyes stopped on Gray and Juvia she frowned slightly. Juvia sat beside Gray frowning while he seemed to be living in his own mind. _That boy need__s__ to get his shit together __and realize his fuckin' feelings already__._

_You mean how I realized mine for you?_

Rory sighed mentally but smiled in his direction. The babies had made the two of them grow even closer and they both realized that their hearts were finally accepting what the mating magic already knew. That the two of them loved each other.

Now if only Gray would realize he loved Juvia. _Ice brained idiot!_

Laxus chuckled at his mate. _Firecracker._

OoO

Gray kept reliving the last few minutes in his head.

_"It was a pleasant surprise that you participated."_

_ How should he answer that without getting her hopes up? "I...I wasn't going to."_

_ "Why did you then?"_

_ It was rare that Juvia wasn't direct. But it made it hard to think. "Hell, I'm not sure what compelled me. The look in Lyon's eyes as this 'game' was announced bothered me. Then when he got in your line I suddenly was there also."_

_ "Hmm, I bet I can guess which kiss was Lyon's." The smile that lit her face in that moment made Gray itch. It made his chest fill with rage and annoyance. "I bet he was the one that dipped me."_

_ She paused and smirked Gray's direction. "He is a pretty good kisser." Gray clenched his fists so tightly the knuckles turned white before she continued her thought outwardly. "It wasn't his kiss that left me wanting more though."_

Juvia seemed content to sit while Gray wandered through the memory of those moments. But she was getting annoyed just sitting there. She finally sighed and looked around the room. Lyon at least would talk to her. She might become annoyed with his affections rapidly but at least he would give her some attention.

Juvia stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She shifted her posture and started to walk away. She hadn't gotten but a foot away when she felt a hand grasp her arm.

"Don't go to him." Gray's voice was like gravel. But his eyes seemed a mixture of nervous and jealous.

"I am really not understanding this. You tell me not to go to him, you tell me not to leave Fairy Tail, you kiss me, and yet...yet you still leave me cold."

Gray dropped his grip from her arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cold."

Juvia shook her head. "You misunderstand. You don't make me cold. Your demeanor does. You don't want me but yet no one else can have me either. How is that fair to anyone? It's not fair to me. It's not fair to Lyon. Hell, it's not even fair to yourself." Juvia felt the tears try to well up in her eyes but it was just easier to be annoyed and angry then to give in to the hurt and sadness. "I've showered you with attention and asked for none in return. But honestly, I don't think I can do it anymore."

"What?" Gray was baffled. What was she saying?

"You kissed me, Gray. It might have been part of a game but you kissed me, and it," Juvia paused to find the right words, "lit me up inside. After that simple kiss I just can't go back to feeling as hollow as I did before that kiss. I can't go on loving you and not feeling love in return." Juvia shook her head and walked away. He couldn't see how the tears started to shed on her face. He wouldn't see them. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Juvia started walking the streets that would take her back to her apartment in Fairy Hills. The festivities around her became a blur as all she felt was sadness. She crossed her arms in front of herself and let the tears freely fall. It was pointless to wipe them away because they would soon absorb into her skin and replenish her body.

"I'm not built the same as you, you know?" His voice stopped her feet from walking another step. "I've had a lot of heart ache in my life. It's made it so... I don't tend to lead with my heart the way you do."

She didn't turn to look at him. But she did concede that this made sense and was true.

"I, it's hard to open up that way when I have been closed off for so long. I have never wanted this, never needed to feel this way."

Juvia turned to him. Her brow furrowed in confusion. The tears still welling in her eyes. "What way is that?"

Gray choked on his words as he took in her appearance. "See? All I do is make you cry. I can't...I can't cope with that."

"You act as if tears are a hassle. I can tell you they aren't. It's good to cry when you are sad, lonely, and sometimes even happy. I'm not ashamed of my tears."

Gray in that moment realized how even her tears made her strong. He needed to open up. He needed to make himself understand the tumultuous feelings that burned in his chest, and also get her to understand why it was so hard for him. "I can't explain how I feel. How can I when I don't completely understand it myself?"

Juvia glanced at the busy street around her. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to talk. I honestly forgot where we were." She met his side and grabbed his hand. She cupped his palm her fingers stretching around it. He flexed his fingers and changed how they were holding hands. He weaved his fingers through her own. Juvia looked down at the action. It surprised her and she had to bite her lower lip to keep the huge smile from lighting up her face. Gray still saw the birth of that smile though. How could one simple gesture make her so happy? How could making her happy make something burn in his own chest? Did making her happy make himself happy too? The woman was an enigma. But perhaps it was time to start trying to figure her out.

**Mostly a filler chapter but I really wanted to have a Gruvia moment in there. I haven't given them much spotlight and I think they need a relationship push. **

** So I'm trying to work out an idea in my head about one of Laxus and Rory's babies. Rather then have you guys wait I want to see what you all think of this. See with Jaspar being his age and just realizing that he might be able to utilize not only the gems but the metal also I thought perhaps one of their babies that has his/her mother's abilities could grow up to apprentice under him perhaps as a new dragon slayer gem crafter. Does that seem like a legit idea? I mean the old man can't live forever.**

** My brain is fritzing on what to write down here in author's note right now…**

** Oh I am debating on starting a youtube vlog channel. If I do this it will be a cornucopia of things. Gaming, anime reviews, fanfic discussion (not just my own but of course plugging myself too), book reviews, etc. I know I take on a lot. I'm a wanna be rennassaince girl of 2000. :P If I do this I will make sure to let you all know. :)**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

_"I don't want to tame you. I want to keep you wild. I like you better that way."_

Yukino reflected on those words she said only a few hours ago, and because of the soreness she felt all over her body she nearly regretted them. Nearly. Because of the glorious heated passion that caused her sore muscles, she would definitely go through the pain all over again. The first time had been magic and new but after saying those words to her mate a fierceness overtook him, and his inner dragon demanding more.

Now she was sated, sore, and lingering languidly in Rogue's bed. Her mate had someone curved his whole body around her. His back looked like it arched in an uncomfortable way. She frowned at the pain that may be causing him and shifted slightly. She re-situated herself and turned her head to face him. She stroked her fingertips along his bare chest in a caress that was intended to rouse him enough to get him to rotate his body. On one of the passes of her fingertips she unintentionally grazed his nipple. A red eye opened and peered at her. "I seem to remember you saying something about me being the insatiable one."

Yukino sighed in annoyance. "You looked uncomfortable. I was merely trying to get you to adjust your position."

Rogue momentarily debated on fighting her. When he grunted as he stretched out his back, he noted that it did indeed have some new kinks in it that were not there before.

"Since we are both awake perhaps we should talk some things through..." Yuki began.

Rogue almost retorted that he was nearly awake but it wasn't really an argument worth having. He would rather be on his new mate's good graces for as long as possible. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Well, I...I don't want this to detour you or anything. But, so many dragon slayers mates are either pregnant or trying to become pregnant. I don't want to attempt to sort out that detail right away personally. I mean..."

Rogue put a finger to her lips. "Just say what's on your mind."

"Before, starting a new family I want to first reunite with the old. I want to find my sister first. I know that she's probably gone but I at least want to do some research and try to find where her life took her."

Rogue nodded. "If I had any blood family that I had lost I would feel the same." He paused and felt a melancholic smile grace his face. Yukino looked at him with cautious eyes. He cupped her chin and smiled a true smile at her. "How soon do you want to start?"

"Is after this festival too soon?"

Rogue shook his head. "Not at all."

OoO

Oric studied Meredy's profile. He kept pondering over and over again what she had said about Jellal being in love with Erza and what that may or may not mean. It was unfortunately a lot of unanswered questions. But perhaps it wasn't as difficult as he was making it.

"What if after the babies are born and everything seems to be going fine I asked you to stay behind? Regardless of what Jellal decides to do."

Meredy turned to look at Oric. "What are you saying?"

"My sister has been pestering me to join Fairy Tail. Honestly I've been putting off making any decisions. I was honestly waiting to find out what your master plan was. But we both seem to be weighing our decisions based on another. I'm not so sure that is a way to get what we want in life."

"Oric, this...It's not fair to ask this of me now. It's not that I don't want to make a decision. It's that I can't. I don't know for certain that I would be put in jail myself. But I have to face facts, I havedone some borderline criminal things myself over the years myself."

Oric nearly glared at her. It wasn't that he didn't believe her but she was truly grasping at straws. "Be honest. If that were a real concern you would have brought it up earlier."

Meredy couldn't fault Oric for being momentarily agitated. She nodded as she admitted that he was right in that regard. They both knew that she was stalling. "We don't know each other that well yet. I don't want to base my staying on our possible 'relationship.'" She used her fingers to do the air quotes pantomime.

"Okay, then. I have a proposition. When it gets closer to that time and we have gotten to know each other better. When we decide, and personally I believe we will, that we will want to be together we don't regret choosing one of two paths. Number one, we both become members of Fairy Tail and decide to stick around here. Number two, I join up with Crime Sorciere and we go on the road together."

"Living on the road is not a picnic. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Oric shrugged, "I doubt I would mind it if I were with you."

"Jellal would feel like a third wheel though."

"Not if things pan out well for him with Erza."

"That will be the day..."

OoO

Hands clawed at each other ripping at each others' backs. They tried to pull each other closer but there was already no room between their bodies. Each felt the physical reactions the devouring kisses and caresses were implementing on the other.

Erza pulled away and took a deep cleansing breath. Unfortunately that was also the moment that her mind decided to wake up and realize what was happening. A blush infused her already heated cheeks. "I..what...what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure. But I would still like to find out." Jellal tried to pull her back into another kiss. But Erza pushed him away.

"You are trying to make this seem easy."

Jellal expunged a sigh of frustration. Erza would know how to beat the conversation into the ground. It was part of her appeal. But right now it was definitely more so his enemy.

"You said you loved me."

"Yes, and you only claimed to desire me."

"What do want from me wine and roses? I can't give you that."

"No but I would like to know that what I feel for you isn't one sided. All you claimed was that you desired me. Love and lust, you can have one without the other."

"I don't think this is a fair conversation."

"Why? Because I'm trying to get you to say something you don't want to."

"Yes, but not in the way you mean." Erza tried to follow Jella's movements as he began to pace the length of the floor. "I can't make you any promises, Erza. None. I can't offer you any kind of future. I've tried to turn you away numerous times. I've tried to get you to stamp out a new life for yourself. I wanted you to find a new romance so you would definitely have a future."

"That would be a great disservice to this fictional man in that so called life. He would always in my mind be compared to you."

Jellal wasn't sure what to do with that comment. He looked out the window and let his mind drift away. The time he stood there was endless. It felt like hours but was probably closer to minutes. It was when he felt her arms curl around his middle that he melted. "I am willing to compromise."

"What kind of compromise?"

"I'll share this moment with you if you can promise me that it's not just lust you feel inside. If you can promise that if we can have more of these moments you won't turn away from them. That you will embrace them and open up to me."

Jellal looked Erza in the eyes. "How could it ever just be lust? In some measure I think I have loved you just as long as you loved me."

Before he could blink Erza requipped into a soft lavender negligee that did little to hide her body from his probing gaze. She grasped his hand and pulled him toward the bed. "That's all I needed to hear."

OoO

Their fingers woven together Juvia guided Gray to Fairy Hills. Once they reached the gate Gray tried to back pedal. "Whoa, I'm not about to get thrashed by Erza. If you take me in there and she were to find out.."

Juvia's feminine musical laugh chimed through the air. "Sorry, it's just I know that Erza will be tied up at least until tomorrow. Probably even longer then that."

Gray would have been lying to himself if he didn't at least admit that he was apprehensive about going into the all girls apartment complex. He was curious of course, what Fairy Tail male wouldn't be. The guild was full of striking women.

Juvia felt Gray pull back again as she walked into the foyer. She tugged at his arm. "Come on," she momentarily wondered who scared him more in that moment herself or Erza.

Gray found himself in a large common room. It housed a large sectional, coffee table, and a large bookshelf that mostly contained movies. Juvia sat down on one of the plump cushions of the sectional. She patted the cushion beside herself. He felt relieved. He thought she was going to try to corral him into her room or something. He had heard from some of the other girls that there were objects in her room that made it seem more like a shrine to himself then an actual place to rest.

Juvia went from silly and happy to serious fairly rapidly. "Gray, you need to tell me what is going on in that head of yours. You are giving me all sorts of mixed signals. It's honestly not fair."

Gray arched an eyebrow at her. "You were seriously joking with me not 2 minutes ago, and now I suddenly feel like I have to be on the defensive here. Care to clue me in?"

"Let's start with me telling your I thought of leaving Fairy Tail, and your reaction towards that."

"You shouldn't have to leave Fairy Tail because of me. You're a kick ass mage. You have made so many friends. It would be a damn shame to throw what life you have made here away."

"While true that is a crappy throw away answer."

"Wha?"

"Can you tell me that when I told you that you weren't even a little upset?'

"Of course I was upset. I would be upset if any of our guild members wanted to leave though. In regards to family I haven't been all that lucky. I'd hate to lose any more family."

Juvia took a breath. It would be shitty of her to crap on that answer of his, because a great part of it was most definitely true. But he still was avoiding the sole fact that it was her they were talking about. "Fine, that much is true enough. But I told you the reason I couldn't be here anymore is because of what it was doing to me. How it made me feel to want to be with you and knowing you would never want me in the same regard. I need to be a little selfish here. I can't go on hurting myself the way I am."

"I thought I was the one hurting you."

"Indirectly maybe, but I'm the one holding out and making a fool of myself."

"You're not a fool."

"Oh no? If I weren't a fool I would just grow up and accept Lyon's feelings for me."

"Fuck that!"

Juvia couldn't contain the eye roll that she aimed his direction. "Again, that reaction makes no sense. Any time I bring up Lyon at all you react with this insane jealous rage. Why the hell would you be jealous?"

Gray paused a moment. Jealous? Was he jealous? He shook his head and said aloud, more to himself then her. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure could have fooled me. The only logical answer to your reaction to him at all is that you are jealous. He makes romantic advances, you intervene. I mention him you look like you are going to propel ice shards from your eyeballs. He enters a contest to kiss me and you suddenly have to be there to one up him."

Gray reflected on that recent scenario. He really didn't know what propelled him to stand and get in her line. But jealousy would definitely explain some of it. He admitted something to himself though also. While he waited in that line he began to want to kiss her. He wanted to see what her luscious lips felt against his own. He wanted to know how her own lips would mesh against his. He had suddenly been caught up in a heat of desire in those moments he didn't register it. Then we he did kiss her. Even that small pecking kiss became his central focal point. Even remembering it now he felt his own body reacting. Was it merely a fluke that it coaxed that kind of reaction?

"Juvia, I...I don't know what to say. I really don't think I'm jealous of Lyon. But...I guess it's possible I'm lying to myself."

Juvia turned to look at him with hope reflected in her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still unsure. Because of that I can't really promise anything either. But perhaps, we should explore this. I mean. Fuck!" Gray took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. He wasn't one to make speeches so he had to stop and think about what things bothered him and ways they could potentially fix them. "We have the rest of this festival to get to know each other again. I want you to strip away any preconceived notions you have about me. I want to get to know each other not on a guild mate level but more on a friend level."

"So? Are you saying we should take this opportunity to date?"

Was that what he was saying? Gray took a moment to roll around the word in his head and compare it to his idea. "I guess there's no better term for it is there." He tried to fight the half grin that lit his face but the term date seemed somewhat silly in that moment.

Gray decided soon after that he should probably go. They made plans for the following day to meet up at some of the food stalls near the park around lunch time. After Juvia shut the door behind him she ran up stairs nearly tripping in her hurry to get to her room.

Once in her sacred blue walls she pulled out a large trash bag from her closet. She had planned on throwing everything in it out but now she ripped a huge hole in the bottom. It didn't take her long to sift through the items to find it.

Juvia stood in the middle of a huge mess clutching a large stuffed Gray doll in her arms. "I guess I won't give you up just yet. But hopefully I will be replacing you with the real thing in the future." Then she noticed the mess she made and quickly began cleaning it up. Only shortly after making another mess when she realized she had to decide what she should wear tomorrow.

**So perhaps I took some liberties with Yukino a bit. As I recall she said her sister was taken away. But it's all sluggish in my mind so I am going with what I remember. If it's wrong feel free to correct me but understand I do not plan on correcting it in my story.**

**I apologize for the delay. I have had a mixture of writer's block, been busy, and sick. For me this is the tale end of my major allergy weather so hopefully from here on out it will be smooth sailing story wise. **

**I do not have any inkling how long this story is going to be. Only I know what event will take place that will end it. But again I may do a sequel in the future. **

**If any characters seem OOC today I'm sorry. I'm a bit groggy and well it might have reflected in this chapter. **

**Jerza fans. I am sorry to inform you of this again. But I won't be doing a Lemon chapter them. I just...I can barely write the two of them. I fear I would be doing you fans a horrible disservice by even attempting it.**

**I plan on getting back to NaLu next chapter a bit. Plan being the keyword. **

**Oh I nearly forgot. This story broke 400 followers and 300 faves! I can't even express in text how happy this makes me. So add to my happiness by reviewing, following, and faving as you so desire. XOXO**


	62. Chapter 62

**A bit of lime goodness at the end of the chapter. Not overly so but figured I should prepare you.**

Chapter 62

The lyrical twitter of the birds outside their window woke her up to a new day. Living on the outskirts of the woods near Magnolia had it's own charms as Lucy grew to realize the months since she had moved in. While she had adored her little apartment on Strawberry Street. It did almost sit too close to the hustle and bustle of the shopping center. Granted it was usually her boisterous pink haired partner that usually was her alarm clock.

Lucy glanced over at her husband as he slept. She was amazed at how much room she had to sleep when he slept as sprawled out as he did. She smiled gently at him before getting up from the bed, stretching, and getting ready for the day ahead.

Happy greeted her when she reached the main room. He was still groggy and half away but used the routine. "Lucy, what are we making for breakfast today?"

"I'm thinking something sweet so maybe pancakes."

While Happy generally preferred fish for any meal Lucy's pancakes were nothing to scoff at. He already had the necessary ingredients memorized by heart and quickly gathered them together for her. Happy was one of few that actually new her secret ingredients she added to the mix. Lucy would add some fresh vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar to her mixture once she got the main ingredients mixed just right.

Once the first batch was made Natsu yawned and stretched at the doorway to the main room. "I smell pancakes..." Drool already began trickling from his mouth toward his chin.

"Yup, first batch is already done. Sit down and eat. But first...eww...wipe your face off."

"Yeah that's really gross, Natsu." Happy agreed with a disdainful look upon his face.

Natsu quickly obliged. He sat down, took a healthy bite of syrupy pancake goodness, and of course mid chew decided to start a conversation. "One of the best things about us being together now is getting to eat your cooking all the time."

Lucy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I said one of." He quickly recovered when he realized he was about to be in the dog house...again. "I can't think of a bad thing about us being together though." Surprisingly he sat his fork down and went to hug his wife from behind. "Perhaps I should say the truly best thing about us being together is simply that we are together." His hands strolled over her rounded belly. Per normal easily distracted his subject drifted off and changed. "I can't wait to meet them." As if in response to his voice a foot or an elbow reacted to his words. "Was that? Is that what I felt when I thought you were kicking me other night?"

Lucy chuckled in memory of that moment. Natsu had of course felt the babies before. But not with that amount of oomph behind it.

"Wow! Someone in there sure is strong."

Lucy had often wondered about that. There definitely were some kicks that were stronger then others. But all of them were pretty forceful and powerful in their own right. "Yeah, seems that way."

Lucy became engrossed into making the rest of the pancakes. Especially after Happy frowned up at the two of them talking. "You two talking is not getting pancakes into my belly!"

Lucy and Natsu both laughed.

Natsu went back to his own plate to finish his first batch of pancakes. He knew Lucy would make more but not until after she had her own plate first.

After their breakfast, Happy head out to see Carla. Natsu and Lucy relaxed on one of the couches for a bit. "When is the next event supposed to start?"

"I think the real event was last night. I'm not sure there are any events planned today. Just enjoying the wares that a festival brings."

"Yeah, did you see Sting's play for Yukino?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I almost felt bad for the guy. The frown he had after the kiss. It kind of made me a bit sad."

"But it worked out in the end. I mean he found that little petite girl. What was her name again?"

"Mikayla. I still can't believe she is Hemlock's daughter."

"Mmm, I'm still not happy with how he kidnapped you."

Lucy shrugged her shoulder. "It happened. But honestly I felt bad for him when we found out about Clarice. Now, I just hope the twins will be okay."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah but Jaspar will fix them up. Weren't they all heading out today? Gajeel, Levy, and Jaspar I mean."

"Yeah, sad that they will miss the festivities but getting on with that is probably in the best interest anyways."

"When were you wanting to go to the guild today?" Natsu stroked her hair gently.

"Mm, I was thinking I would like to relax a bit longer. Maybe take a bath?" She turned her head toward Natsu.

"Mm, is that an invitation?"

"Well, to join me and wash my back at least. I don't know..."

Natsu gently kissed her lips. "Shhh...I may not like it but I understand. I'll take what I can get."

Being so rounded with child Lucy wasn't always easily comfortable when they attempted to make love. She felt horrible about it but Natsu was surprisingly generous and understanding.

Natsu kissed her forehead. "I'll go start the water for you."

Lucy called out to him. "Remember not too hot!"

OoO

Sting meandered down the street back toward the guild. Mirajane had set up Mikayla with a bed in the infirmary for the time being, until they could find a better place for her to stay. It had annoyed him that he didn't think to invite her to stay with him in his motel room. But honestly maybe it was for the best. She may be his mate but they didn't really get a chance to talk alone the day before.

Now he was heading toward the guild to pick her up and take her around the park. He nearly forgot that Lector was beside him, lost in his own thoughts as he was. "Do you think Linnea liked me?'

A wry smile crossed Sting's lips. "How could she not?" It happily amused Sting that Lector was so infatuated with Mikayla's exceed. Perhaps in addition to dragon slayer babies in their household there would also be exceed kittens? But Sting was getting ahead of himself.

Sting grew surprised when he got to Fairy Tail to see Mikayla and Linnea outside. He woke up rather early and expected to wake her up, or at the very least greet her as she was just sitting down for breakfast.

"Oh, hi Sting."

Sting smiled broadly. "I didn't expect you up so soon."

"Er...honestly I'm kind of a wound up bundle of nerves. I didn't really get all that much sleep last night."

Linnea spoke up, "I tried everything to get the girl to calm down but nothing worked. I even made her a soothing cup of tea but somehow I think that backfired. I think it might have made her more on edge and maybe a tad hyper."

Mikayla bit her lip. It momentarily tempted Sting. But he mentally shook himself from the temptation. His concern for her well being more profound. "What's making you so nervous? Is it...is it me?"

Linnea shook her head. "What doesn't make the girl nervous? That would be an easier question to answer."

Mikayla sighed. "Linnea is right. I'm pretty much nervous about everything. I mean, but to alleviate some of your concern. You are low on that list. I am nervous about today and what we need to discuss of course. I mean who wouldn't be? But I'm more concerned about what everyone else in Fairy Tail may be thinking. I'm concerned for Jaspar, Gajeel, and Levy as they trek to see my family. I'm concerned for my family. The list goes on and on."

Sting touched her shoulder. "You need to calm yourself. Too much worry is not good for anyone." She gasped as he lifted her off her feet. "I'm going to kiss you now, partially because I want to help calm you down, partially just because I want to." Mikayla didn't have a chance to object as his lips came crashing down on hers.

The kiss started off a simple peck but something stirred inside Mikayla and she was the one who deepened it. Her arms wrapped around Sting's neck, and her legs somehow managed to wrap around his hips. Her teeth grew nibbled at his lower lip and her tongue sought for entrance. Sting moaned in compliance and Mikayla dove inside. She curled her tongue around his own and gasped when she felt herself pushed against the hard wall behind her.

"Guys, I uh, don't think this is the time or place for that." Lector spoke up when he grew uncomfortable at the scene they were making.

Sting broke the kiss and sighed. He leaned his forehead against Mikayla's for a moment. "He's right."

Mikayla nodded as Sting reluctantly sat her on her feet. Suddenly his stomach made itself known. Mikayla chuckled in response. "You haven't had breakfast yet?"

Lector grinned, "No he was too wound up to see you."

Sting wanted to be mad at him but he just couldn't. "I was hoping when I got here you would either be still asleep or just sitting down for breakfast. That way I could join you either way."

"Oh, Linnea and I already ate but..."

"But the girl is like a dragon slayer in the regard to food. She could eat pretty much anytime of the day," Linnea shared.

Mikayla's forehead frowned as she glared at Linnea. The exceed was sometimes queen of over sharing.

Sting just shrugged. "Well, let's find something to eat then. Is Mirajane already in there cooking?"

"No, but...what was her name? Kinana? She was in there puttering away. Other then myself and Linnea only one other person was seated to eat this early."

"Let me guess; dark complexion, scar across his right eye, hair kind messy and a color somewhere between purple and dark red?"

Mikayla nodded. "How did you know?"

"That's not a customer. That's her keeper." Lector growled lightly at Sting for the comment. "Okay, her mate I should say."

"Oh? Wow, how many dragon slayers around here are there?"

"So many that Jaspar is gonna be hella busy."

"Good thing we shouldn't have to worry in that regard."

Sting looked down at Mikayla. "What do you mean?"

"Because I'm part dragon slayer already, and I already age the same I don't foresee us having a problem with pregnancy nor anything else."

"But your brothers? The twins? They need the dragon slayer gems."

"That's more about magic stabilization then anything else."

Sting let the idea roll around in his head for a minute. That meant the next time Mikayla ovulated she would become pregnant. It wouldn't matter if he had claimed her yet or not because her scent would be undeniable. Was Sting ready to become a father so soon? The answer didn't come as easy as he had hoped but the point was more that it wouldn't matter. Once the time came he would be as ready as he could be.

OoO

The light shining through the window woke up Erza. She groaned and tried to cover her face with the blanket. The arm draped around her tightened. "Not ready to greet the day?" He asked.

"No, I want to stay here forever."

Jellal turned her over so she was on her back and leaned across her. His gaze trailing over her body. "We can't stay forever but we can definitely make the most of our time while we are here."

"Does that mean what I.."

Erza's words were cut off as Jellal stole a kiss. It was light and sweet and she was sure a prequel of more things to come. When Jellal broke the kiss he smiled down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want some more of those kisses." Erza responded.

Jella chuckled. "I can agree that I want the same. But I meant are you sore? We kinda," he blushed, "got a bit carried away last night."

Erza blushed in response. "I'm definitely glad there isn't anyone for miles."

"Mmm, I didn't expect you to be a screamer."

"Me?"

"Hey I was only responding to your sexy responses. I want to hear more." Jellal began exploring her body and Erza sighed contently. "Should we try slow and gentle this time?"

"Oh please," Erza responded as he stroked down her breastbone. She wasn't sure if she was responding to his question or merely wanting him to touch her more. In the end it wouldn't matter. The night was over but a new day was beginning and he wasn't turning her away. She must have done something right to deserve to be in the arms of the man she loved.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was wanting to write but a bit tired while doing so, so it may not be my best. For those Jerza fans out there I hope you are happy with what I did there at the end of the chapter. **

**Next chapter I am thinking more of Sting and Mikayla and probably Juvia and Gray's date. **


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Lucy and Natsu lingered, cuddling in the bath until both of them were all pruney. Lucy made a fuss about getting out of the water. Of course she wanted to linger in the warmth of the water but it was more then that. It was quite a bit harder to get out of the sunken tub then to get into it, and she dreaded having to try every single time. But of course, Natsu helped her out easily.

His hands reached down to support her elbows, keeping in mind that grabbing her by the wrists with his strength could potentially hurt her. He pulled her with enough force that their nude bodies collided together, which was of course what he intended. He cupped her chin and looked down at her with loving eyes. She sighed contently and they began to sway to the rhythm of their steady heartbeats. Luckily Natsu's body heat kept Lucy from getting cold. But she still grew hesitant to keep lingering. "Natsu, we can't dance naked in our bathroom all day."

"Who said?"

"Well," she blew out a frustrated sigh, "I did for one. But, no I would like to get ready for the day. That means drying off and clothes."

Natsu ignored the clothes part and proceeded to raise his temperature enough that the droplets of water cascading on her body evaporated. Then he shifted behind her and proceeded to lift and separate her hair above a small flame to dry sections of it.

"Okay, that resolves the drying part. But we still have to get dress."

"Pssh, alone naked time is required for at least an hour each day."

"First of all, you may not have realized it but let me stress you said 'alone naked time' which made it sound like you were talking about masturbation. Secondly, we do have to get dressed."

Natsu became beet red and Lucy took this advantage to pull away and head towards the bedroom. It took Natsu a few to catch on before he followed her close behind. "Did you just say that to get me to drop my guard?"

"Yes and no," Lucy said aloud. _Oh crap! He's learning._

Natsu whirled back at her. "I heard that!"

Lucy blushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you wear that cute white top and pink skirt you bought the other day." Natsu didn't care much for clothing. But when she tried that particular outfit on it made his heart beat a bit more rapidly. Not out of lust but out of love. Something about the feminine lace of the top, the way it flared out across her pregnant belly, and how the neckline curved low enough it only hinted at the swell of her breasts made him simply, lovingly content.

Lucy was about to ask him why he requested that outfit when she felt the range of emotions he was thinking. It wasn't exact words but it still made her chest tighten happily. She nodded at him and quickly changed.

Natsu went to hunt a snack, which of course consisted of a whole chicken while Lucy decided to go check the mail.

Walking down the trodden path to the mailbox had become one of Lucy's favorite peaceful past times. She didn't receive as much mail as she would like to but that aspect didn't matter so much. When the sun was shining like it was and the birds were chirping happily it did wonders to her outlook for the day.

Lucy shifted through the mail. Sadly it was mostly junk: a lot of fliers announcing different booths at the park for the festivities, some new shop announcements, and of course Magnolia Mirror (the town newspaper). But at the bottom of the parcel of junk Lucy found a letter addressed to her.

Lucy trotted off to her cottage retreat before heading back to the house to read the letter peacefully. She seated in her comfortable white wicker chair and opened the envelope.

_My dearest Lucy,_

_ I hope this letter finds you doing well, and that those babies aren't causing you too much grief. Life here at the inn has become a bit boring and it's nearly time for Berengar and I to take our yearly vacation._

_ We discussed it, debated it, and discussed it again before we made a definitive decision. The babies are due in 3 and ½ months and we both want to be there for the birth, and a bit after to help out around the house. One baby would be tiring enough on any new parent. _

_ I know what you are thinking, dear child, and I don't want you to worry your head about the inn. See, Bear and I covered that too. Our nephew, Clive, who lives a couple towns away has offered to run the inn while we are gone. _

_ The pantry and freezer will be fully stocked, and he knows his way around a kitchen. So none of it will be a problem. I've got everything covered. _

_ I don't want you thinking you can talk me out of this either. You can't. _

_ What you can do is let me know of anything we can bring with us. Or let us know of anything you, Natsu, or the babies may need._

_ Sending love to my dear surrogate family, _

_ Beatrice, soon to be new and loving grandmother!_

Lucy smiled happily at the letter. A moment of melancholy crossed her as her thoughts drifted to her own parents. But when she came back to realize that her own children would have several Fairy Tail family members she sighed happily all over again.

OoO

After breakfast Mikayla, Sting, Linnea, and Lector all found themselves on the street again. Sting knew the city of Magnolia a bit but that didn't mean he knew where they should head to first.

"Guess I didn't think over where we should go."

"Oh, Mirajane suggested heading over to the shopping center. They are supposed to have several booths set up that aren't normally along the street. I guess several peddlers from outside the city have came here in attempt to show their wares."

Linnea nearly rolled her eyes. Not at what Mikayla was saying, but at the ease of which she was talking at all. Why was Linnea even on this date? She looked at the vested tomcat and her eyebrow rose in contemplation. Hmm, he wasn't an unattractive Exceed. Nor did he seem rambunctious like the blue tomcat nor did he seem as overtly 'male' like she perceived the black tomcat to be (she didn't talk much to either and neither was probably a fair assumption). The two of them would obviously have to get along. They would be under each other's fur for the rest of their lives. Perhaps they should break apart from these two. It would be good for all four of them to go their separate ways.

"The blue Exceed, Happy, he talks about fish and fishing all the time," she stated. She may not have talked to him much but it was hard to miss this specific detail in the little time she did talk to him.

"Oh, yeah he's a bit obsessed." Lector really was unsure of where this was going, but he was trying to play the whole thing cool.

"Do you like to fish?"

"Oh, well I'm not as obsessed with it as Happy is but I definitely enjoy to lay back with a fishing rod once in awhile."

"I was thinking maybe we should let these two," pointing at Sting and Mikayla who were caught up in their own discussion and unaware of the two Exceeds plotting, "get to know each other, and go off on our own a little bit. I thought maybe fishing would be a good idea, unless you have any other ideas."

Lector shook his head no so vigorously that Linnea, despite how rational she was, momentarily worried it would spin right off. "Let's go!" Lector grabbed her paw and dragged her off. She wasn't sure he knew where he was going but shrugged her concern off and let him lead the way.

The two mages were oblivious that the two exceeds had took off on their own. Each talking randomly about any little thing they saw. Neither one registered when they began to hold hands. It was as if they had been doing it for years. When Mikayla did finally notice and looked down at how their fingers wove together she blushed ever so slightly.

It wasn't that the notion embarrassed her. She barely slept because she had talked herself into realizing how easy these things would be. No, she blushed because once she noticed the calloused skin of the palms of his hands against her own delicate ones she also felt a tremor of warmth travel up her arm and settle in her chest.

Sting, unaware of the palpitations going doki doki in her chest, had stopped at a jewelry stand. He study each peace carefully. Trying to find something perfect to commemorate their first date. He turned to Mikayla and noticed her flushed cheeks for the first time. "Do you see anything… Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"What?" She forgot how overheated his grasp was making her. "Oh yes, I'm fine."

"You sure? We can go somewhere and sit if you like."

"No, no. I just...I've never..," she glanced down at her feet.

"I'm sure there are a whole lot of nevers you will begin to experience. I'm personally looking forward to each and every one of them." His grin he flashed at her was both cocky male and sincere. Mikayla had a hard time determining if she wanted to shove him or hug him. She ended up going with the shove because the hug might have just been too much this soon. "Ouch, I think you hurt my feelings."

Mikayla laughed. Then she finally did realize that they were in front of a jewelry stand. Before he had noticed her blush he began to ask her something. "What were you going to ask me that you didn't finish a second ago?"

Sting noticed that Mikayla shifted her gaze from him to the jewelry stand. "I was going to ask if you saw anything here you liked? I wanted our first date to be one you would remember."

Mikayla smiled up shyly at Sting. "I'll remember it regardless. But I'll look for a moment. Perhaps, I'll find something..." She trailed off because tucked in the back corner of the booth was one of the most unique pieces of jewelry she had ever seen. It shined multiple colors and seemed to emit it's own light.

The peddlar at the stand noticed her look of awe and came over to the two quickly, realizing he was about to make a sale. "You have a keen eye, dear. That's a 'mystic radiance opal.' I don't care much for the name but.."

"It's fitting," Mikayla said. "The gem seems to be providing it's own light. It's magically swirling all sorts of colors together. I'm seeing blue, pink, turquoise, and despite how light those colors are I'm also seeing an underlying of a dark purple."

Sting registered the import behind every word Mikayla had said and bought the ring on the spot. He didn't have to ask her if she wanted it. He didn't care of the cost.

Once purchase he handed it to her. "I think you should put it on right now."

Mikayla arched an eyebrow at him. "But..I..."

"Think about how you described it and how it's attention seemed to draw to you. I don't think it's a dragon slayer gem, but...I do think it has great potential to be yours"

"But, I don't really need one like the others do. I'll..."

Sting shook his head. "I don't really care that you don't need it. I want you to have it as protection."

Mikayla wanted to argue that the protection part hadn't exactly been proven. She wanted to say that she could protect herself. But somehow she knew there was no point to said argument.

Sting suddenly felt tight in his own skin. He wanted to talk to her but the amount of people here were stifling. "Look," he tunneled his fingers through the back of his hair, "I want to talk but there is just too many people here. I don't know the area 'that' well. So, I wondered if you wanted to go to my motel. We at least would have some privacy there."

Mikayla felt her face flush brightly. She bit her lower lip in debate. She wasn't completely worrying if she could trust him or not. She was always worrying if she could trust herself. She may be shy and inexperienced, but if the magic that determined they were mates pushed itself at her. Even a shy and inexperienced girl didn't stand a chance of a fight against it. Regardless of this worry she found herself nodding in reply.

Sting grinned happily and after he put the ring on her finger he weaved their hands together. He pulled her along behind him while he half ran through the streets of Magnolia.

OoO

Juvia had gotten very little sleep the night before. She had spent half the night debating on what to wear, and the other half excited and worried about the date itself.

How did you dress for the man that met everything to you? It was a difficult question to answer. She had been attracted to Gray from the first moment she saw him. But it was when he gave her back the sun that she fell in love with him. No one could ever gift her with anything more precious.

So she had pulled out all her favorite dresses from her closet and debated on the neckline of one versus the hemline of another. She could tempt him with a low neckline and short hemline but that almost seemed too scandalous. She had finally settled on a cornflower blue dress with a Sabrina neckline and a hemline that tickled the tops of her knees. The skirt of the dress flared out. The dress was feminine and slightly retro in style but she loved it. The back of the dress was the most risque part of it. The two pieces of fabric at the shoulders tilted backward in a v shape that met in the middle of her back.

Juvia had chose to wear her hair in a high ponytail to show off the back of her dress. She put on a lariat necklace with the lariat part flowing down the actual back of her dress to pull more attention to the pale skin she would be showing off there.

She decided shoe wise to wear a pair of ballerina flats. She assumed they might be walking a good portion of the day and didn't want her feet to be hurting by the end.

After she got herself ready she went down to the common room of the dorm and was surprised to find Gray already waiting. She was so ecstatic to see him that it didn't register right away what he was wearing.

"I...I guess I am overdressed." Gray was wearing his same normal everyday attire and she felt a mixture of anxieties run through her. _He must not care about this date as much as I do. He's going to think I am try __to hard. I'm playing up the crazy infatuated girl routine again._ Juvia sighed and turned to go back upstairs to find something more suitable.

Gray took in a deep breath. His gaze had landed on the skin that shown and even though that pale patch of skin wasn't overly showcased. He still felt his body tightening in reaction. "No, Juvia, don't change. I guess I just didn't think this through. I should have worn something different. I just...I wear what's comfortable and it's normal for me. Despite we are going on this date I still want it to feel as normal as possible." Juvia turned and watched him as he ran a hand through his already disheveled bluish black hair.

Juvia looked him straight in the eye. "If you truly want normal then we probably shouldn't do this after all."

Gray tried to decipher what she was thinking. What she meant by her words. They left him in a huge quandary that took away most of his vocabulary. He said the only words he could find. "What the fuck, Juvia?!"

When he saw her flinch at his words he realized how that was definitely the wrong thing to say. _Crap!_

**I'm sorry for the wait. I've slept in too often this week, and my daughter is on her fall break this week and next. Not as much time to write as I would normal have.**

**Plus I did get my youtube channel set up along with my blog, sort of. If you want to find me on youtube search 'pixienpixels'. It won't find me from the intial search because it will try to search pixie pixels first. But at the top just click the link that says 'search instead of pixienpixels' you'll find me easily there.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I thought it was quite cute. Gray isn't going to be so easy to deal with his feelings because I don't think their relationship would be easy. I think that's probably why Juvia's side is weighed more with feelings that are already there. Because her feelings are abundantly clear and his are hidden. It is actual well matched if you think about it that way.**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"No, Juvia, don't change. I guess I just didn't think this through. I should have worn something different. I just...I wear what's comfortable and it's normal for me. Despite we are going on this date I still want it to feel as normal as possible." Juvia turned and watched him as he ran a hand through his already disheveled bluish black hair.

Juvia looked him straight in the eye. "If you truly want normal then we probably shouldn't do this after all."

Gray tried to decipher what she was thinking. What she meant by her words. They left him in a huge quandary that took away most of his vocabulary. He said the only words he could find. "What the fuck, Juvia?!"

When he saw her flinch at his words he realized how that was definitely the wrong thing to say. _Crap!_

Gray stumbled mentally trying to think of a way to recover the situation. But he was at a loss. She stood across the room from him looking like she may scream, cry, or any other emotion Gray knew he would dread for a myriad amount of reasons.

He half ran across the room as Juvia turned and started to head back upstairs. "Please, Juvia, I don't...I'm sorry."

"I really am wondering why we decided to do this."

"I thought we were exploring possibilities."

Juvia nodded in contemplation. "Yes, but are you really open to any? You dressed normally so it makes me worry that you aren't even thinking of this as a date."

Gray stopped for a moment. It was a date? Of course it was, damn how could he have been so stupid. If they wanted to explore the possibilities that would be the best way to do all this. Didn't he agree also to the fact that this would be a date? How could he forget that? Was it because he just didn't want it to be a date? Gray pondered over that for a moment. No, he definitely wanted to see where all these strange buzzing feelings were coming from. But he just chose to ignore the bigger picture somehow.

"I'm sorry, Juvia." It felt like he was spending an insurmountable amount of time apologizing her. But each time he did was completely sincere. "I should have consider this all more carefully."

Juvia again nodded her head and slowly came back down the stairs. "By the way, Gray…"

Gray turned her direction. He didn't realize how far she had moved in those moments but she was suddenly right beside him. Her fragrance drifted toward him and reminded him of night blooming jasmine. It made him light headed and itchy all over again. He mentally shook himself as he reminded himself that she was talking to him. "Hmm?"

Juvia leaned in towards Gray. Her curves somehow molding perfectly to the hard planes of his chest. "I don't believe in good night kisses."

"You don't?" Gray actually found himself disappointed. He realized that he had actually been looking forward to telling her goodnight. To taste her lips again but this time more thoroughly.

Juvia shook her head. "No, I mean...why say it with goodbye? When it can be said with hello."

Gray groaned in satisfaction when her lips crashed down on his. Her lips demanded and he couldn't do anything but reciprocate. Their lips molded together both hungry and demanding. But he was the one who depended it. His fingers clawed at the only bare flesh of her upper back that was exposed by the dress. He felt an overwhelming need to touch her bare skin. Her arms seemed too accommodating hence why he chose her back instead. His tongue demanded entry and she sighed as she relinquished her lead and let him control the kiss.

Juvia's knees turned to jelly. She moaned in salvation and felt Gray groan in response. When she pushed her breasts closer to his chest he felt rejoiced in the sensation. He pressed himself closer to her. Her body jolted when his erection pressed against her thigh but the kiss went on and on.

The kiss, or rather string of kisses, seemed to last forever and it was making Gray exceptionally light headed. Who knew she could kiss like that? Who knew he would want to kiss her like that? Gray took in a gasping breath and rested his forehead on hers. "Let's sit for a minute," he indicated the couch nearby.

Juvia nodded and led the way. Her hand finding his and dragging him with her.

Gray pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "That was...wow!"

Juvia blushed and chuckled slightly.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Gray wasn't sure why he asked. He probably didn't want to know the answer.

"I've dated before this."

Gray felt a twisting in his gut. "Oh?"

Juvia nodded. "His name was Bora. It wasn't a long relationship. I think I dated him because he knew the right things to say. He knew how to make me feel good about myself. But then he got tired of the rain..."

Gray couldn't imagine it. He was lucky he didn't have to deal with the rain that used to constantly follow her around. He never really thought of what it might mean to her to be surrounded by sunlight now. He momentarily considered that and how it potentially effected her. He didn't really want to focus on those deep thoughts right now though. He stored them for later when he could truly go over the events of today on his own. "You wouldn't have brought him up if you didn't at least kiss though, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course we kissed. I was curious and he was...well again like I said he knew all the right things to say."

Gray became furious with this Bora guy. "Did he swindle more then kisses out of you?"

Juvia looked directly into Gray's eyes. It took her a second to recognize the rage he was holding back. It took her even longer to realize what he was asking her. "Gray, that's a very direct question."

"I'm sorry that was probably rude of me." But he did want to know.

"Maybe mildly so. But I don't feel like answering that question now. I want to get our date truly started. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

Gray was irritated that she didn't answer him but he had to respect her privacy. He shook his head. "No, sorry. What a horrible first date huh?"

Juvia smiled at his slip. He didn't realize he said first date. She took that to mean there would be many more. "No worries. I have some ideas."

OoO

Linnea sighed deeply. The pond was exceptionally quiet and it was letting her mind easily drift away from her. "I wonder how things are going with those two."

Lector looked at her and smirked. "You shouldn't worry so much. I've never seen Sting look at any girl the way he looks at Mikayla. Not even Yukino and that's saying something."

"Yukino?" Linnea arched an eyebrow at Lector prompting him to explain.

"Oh, umm, until yesterday Sting was certain Yukino was supposed to be his mate. Sorry, I know that seems, uh...bad to say now. But, other then Rogue, she is his best friend. It sort of made an idiotic amount of sense at the time."

"I'm guessing Yukino is Rogue's mate instead?"

Lector nodded. "Yes, that's why he seemed depressed before meeting Mikayla yesterday. I mean, it's good everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"I suppose so. But he had better tell her about Yukino sooner rather then later."

OoO

Sting swung the door open to his room. Being the leader of a guild had it's perks. His room consisted of a large sitting area, a bathroom with an oversized jacuzzi, and a bed big enough to fit 6 people if you tried. He was thankful for the sitting area right now because Mikayla looked exceptionally nervous to be in closed quarters with him.

Sting touched her shoulder. "Hey, I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Mikayla looked up at him shyly through lowered eyelashes. "It isn't only you I'm worried about."

"Do the urges affect you too?" Sting winced at the way he worded his question.

Mikayla touched his arm. "Don't worry, there isn't any easy way to ask that. But I understand the curiosity. My dad's dragon mate talk with me wasn't an easy one to sit through. He wasn't sure how things would affect me so he tried to...umm..be very thorough... I truthfully wasn't really sure how they would effect me either. But once you kissed me..."

"So, it does effect you strongly then? I mean..."

"That may be an understatement. This also may be a dangerous conversation to have here."

"Perhaps, we should give ourselves a time frame. How many dates should we go on before we officially are mated?"

Mikayla blushed brightly. "I don't know about that..."

"What if we plan it out maybe we can better prepare ourselves for it." Sting didn't really seem like a plan it out kind of guy. He seemed more like a fly by the seat of his pants guy. But perhaps being the leader of Sabretooth resulted in him having patient moments?

"I think you are fooling yourself a bit. I mean how can we plan it out? We thrive on our instincts. Nature will take it's course and there is not much we can do to fight it."

"If nature were to take it's course you would already be in my bed and I would be buried deep inside you." Mikayla's blush intensified at Stings wording. "Crap! I can't believe I said that!"

Mikayla shook her head. "No, it's okay. But you did just prove my point. If you were to touch me right now..."

"I'd be lost to my emotions. I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"Exactly, hence why I am honestly glad you are a few feet away right now." Sting's face fell slightly and Mikayla went to quickly reassure him. "No, I want to sit beside you and just be with you. But just like you don't trust yourself right now. I don't trust myself either." She stared at the a spot in the plush carpet beside her feet.

"So I will sit here on this bar stool. You can sit on that couch. A good, what 7 feet apart from each other? We get to know each other."

"Sounds like a plan."

They talked for hours. Mikayla learned of how Sting became the leader of Sabretooth. She got to know his best friend, Rogue, through him. He told her of Weisslogia and how his adoptive father convinced him to kill him. Mikayla wept strongly during this part of the conversation. Sting wanted to gather her in his arms but she shook him off.

The hard part for Sting was when he told her about Yuki. He first explained their friendship. How it was so easy and he grew very protective of her. Then he explained how he felt antsy around her at times. It was something that made him think of the love they could have. But now he only just figured out that he worried over hurting their friendship if they were meant to be together. He did love her of course. But as a brother would love a sister. He made sure to assure Mikayla of all of this but she seemed unfazed. Especially when she took the time to say. "Dragon mate magic is stronger then just love. It's partially the spark that can ignite into love. But it's also a magic that binds two together that are meant to be. I have confidence that what you are saying is true. I will never doubt your feelings."

Mikayla first told Sting about her family. How she loved them and how much they meant. Her father was as supportive as he could be. Her mother, while not a mage, taught her other important lessons of life. Mikayla especially stressed how her mother taught her how to accept and return love. Sting considered himself very lucky to some day receive such affection in the future.

Sting learned of several moments where Mikayla's magic got away from her. How it tormented her to not be able to control it that easily. She jokingly commented how chaotic her magic could be. Sting only half smiled at her attempt at humor.

"It scares me to say it. But I do think that you need to stay here in Magnolia for awhile to learn form the Strauss family. I will have to somehow make arrangements at the guild. I would ask Rogue to takeover for awhile, but I am sure he will be busy with Yukino. I don't want to take that time away from them."

Mikayla smiled at his immediate acceptance of her. When she saw how her parents loved she hoped that her own love would be similar. Looking at Sting now she was pretty sure it would be. But only time can determine the truth.

**I don't know how to apologize for the delay. I just honestly haven't been in that much of a mood to write recently. Well, I've jotted original story ideas here and there. But that's about it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try not to be too delayed with the next. **


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Lucy walked back in the door of their cottage. She smiled softly at the letter she still grasped in her hand.

"What's got you so happy, Luce?"

"Berengar and Beatrice are going to be coming to stay in a few months. They want to help us with the babies."

Lucy didn't notice Natsu's pout. Not until a half whimper escaped form his throat. "Natsu?"

"I thought after the babies would come it would be us learning how to be a family. I thought it would be us bonding and growing together. Now we are adding two more people to the mix? Don't get me wrong, Luce, I like Berengar and Beatrice too. But I am annoyed is all."

"Natsu, just because they will be helping out it won't be taking away from us bonding as a family." She felt a kick again and grabbed Natsu's hand and sat it where she felt the internal bump. "Do you feel that? That's part of our bonding right now."

"Wow! Someone in their will be giving your 'Lucy kicks' a run for their money. Can't say I have missed those at all." He ran a hand down his face in pain remembering. "I mean now you can't even get your foot up that high."

Lucy glared at him. "Just because I can't kick you does not mean I have no way to punish you for saying that. I could always coherce Erza in helping."

Natsu cowered in fear. "Oh god no. Please, don't. I'm sorry, Luce, I was kidding!"

Lucy kept up the charade of being mad at him and pacing after him in the house. But there was an undercurrent of laughter shaking through her body that she couldn't quite control.

OoO

Erza shifted for the upteenth time since they sat down, still trying to get comfortable. "Tell me again why we are doing this?"

Jellal grumbled when she shifted again. Seated as she was between his legs she kept brushing up against him in what he hoped by the tone of her voice were unintentional provocative ways. He held the fishing pole steady in his hands. "Because we are running low on food in the kitchen of the cabin. Surprisingly Mira forgot to think the food supplies through."

"That is kind of surprising. But then again this weekend has been nothing but her meddling in other people's love lives so perhaps she may have been over preoccupied."

Jellal wouldn't admit it aloud but he actually was very thankful for how Mirajane Strauss meddled. They wouldn't be where they are now if she hadn't.

He went back through the memories of the past day together. Most memories were of course of things that were limited to the bedroom. He ached just remembering the touch of her skin, her fingertips as they caressed him, and her lips as they tasted his own. He groaned aloud as he reminisced.

"Um, Jellal?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you not notice the tugging of the fishing pole?! You caught something!"

Jellal blinked his eyes and brought himself back to the present. He quickly refocused on the task at hand.

OoO

Rory played with the spiky blonde locks that laid across her slightly swollen abdomen. "Do you plan on lazing about her all day?"

"Mmm, I would be perfectly content to do so yes." Laxus looked up at her. "I'm surprised you don't seem to want to with how tired you have been."

Rory shrugged. "Maybe the lethargic moments are passed? Maybe they aren't but I really don't think I want to lay around her all day."

He kissed her belly and smiled up at her. "What do you want to do then?"

"For one thing? Get up and get a shower."

Laxus got up and quickly hauled her over his shoulder. Her red wavy hair obscuring her vision as the locks fell into her face. "What in the hell?"

"You really have a mouth on you." He smacked her rear end good naturedly. "I think I need to teach it a lesson."

Rory sighed as her mood took a direct turn. A turn she hadn't actually expected since the past few weeks had been a mixture of sleepiness and illness.

Laxus felt his body perk at the noise. "Was that an agreeable noise I heard come from those kissable lips of yours? Mmm, I missed those noises."

"Laxus?" She groaned and grinned as she realized his ass was in her direct sight. She grabbed a handful and he grunted in response.

"Hey now! That's my ass cheek your manhandling!"

Rory giggled. She really felt the urge to nibble at the perfect specimen but couldn't quite manage it the way her body swayed as he moved. He put her down gently as he adjusted the temperature of the water.

She ran her fingertips against his bare chest. "I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Before the dance actually begins tomorrow and everyone arrives..."

"Mmhmm?"

"I think that's when we should announce our news."

Laxus grinned at her but kept it to himself how he was pretty sure most everyone already knew. The dragon slayers definitely, they could smell how her body chemistry had changed. But everyone had respected their privacy and didn't out their secret. He was happy his family respected him enough to let them announce it in their own time.

"I don't know how Oric will take it though."

Laxus didn't want to upset her but he was pretty damn positive that Oric already knew. "Does it really matter? We're a family now. He can either choose to be a part of it. Or he can decide not to. I realize the second isn't something that would make you happy but honestly I don't see him taking that route I just think you should face facts about the possibility." He tipped her chin up when she began to frown. "Now, let me see if I can chase that frown off your face." He peeled his sweats from his body.

She sighed happily and threw herself at him. He was ready for her and caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

OoO

Meredy dragged Oric through stand and after stand of food. They had already done this once. But the girl had a pretty big appetite. He honestly was almost surprised she wasn't a dragon slayer herself with the way she put away food.

"Shouldn't we go traipsing through the shopping district today? I heard there were quite a few stands set up over there."

"Why, were you thinking of buying me something?"

Truthfully he didn't have much in the way of jewels but he did want to buy her some kind of souvenir commemorating this weekend. "Perhaps, I was."

Meredy turned around and smiled happily. "Perhaps, I will let you." She perused the menu of the current food cart trying to decide what she wanted to sample. "So? Are we going to the dance tomorrow?"

Oric gulped visibly. He wanted to take her. That wasn't the problem. But, he sucked at dancing.

Meredy tried to contain her whimper at his expression. "Oh we don't have to go if you don't want to. I just know it was going to be the end of the festivities this weekend. Then there is supposed to be the fireworks after wards."

Oric sighed. He would rather she laugh at his insecurities then be upset. "I would love to take you to the dance. But...don't expect much dancing to happen. I have no rhythm."

Meredy looked at him. Then she broke out into a fit of giggles. "No worries. I will teach you." He still looked worried. "And by teach you I mean utilize my sensory link to mentally show you what you need to do."

"You can do that?"

"You'd be surprised what my magic can do."

OoO

"Erik...please.."

"I thought you would be working."

"Well, yes, but I will have some moments that Mira can cover so we can take a couple turns around the floor. But you can't wear those torn garments. Please go out, go shopping. You don't have to watch over me all the time."

Mira and Freed walked in hand in hand.

_But I want to watch over you all the time. _His one purple good eye glanced over her.

_That's really sweet. _Kinana smiled back at him. _I can also show more of me for you to watch tonight. After you go buy some new clothing._

_ Can't I just wait until after you get off work?_

_ No! Gah, Erik, I love you but you're kind of suffocating me here. I understand the why of it but I want to go out on my own to get a dress that will make you drool. I can't surprise you like that if you are always watching me. Plus by me telling you that now I already ruined the surprise._

Erik tensed his jaw as he got pissed off at himself. _Okay...I won't be outta telepathic range though. If you need me…_

_ If I need you I will call. I promise._

Mira smiled at Kinana but waited until she heard the doors shut behind Erik before asking her. "How are you two doing?"

"We are fine for the most part. I mean he's a little over protective but..."

"I think that's the way of the dragon. All of the dragon slayers are being exceptionally protective of their mates. I don't think there is much to change that."

"I don't really want to either, I just want a few moments on my own. You know?"

"Would you like me to help you shop for the perfect dress? I am sure Lisanna won't mind taking my shift for a bit."

Kinana smiled at Mira. "I would like that."

As Kinana turned to serve another customer Freed wrapped his arms around Mira's waist. "So, love? How do you think things are going with this experiment of yours?"

"First of all, it's not an experiment. Secondly, for the most part well. I am curious about a few of the couples though."

Freed humored her and asked. "Which ones?" He was pretty sure he already knew the answer but wanted to ask anyways.

"Juvia and Gray; Rogue and Yukino; and Mikayla and Sting mostly."

Freed nodded. "I think Rogue and Yukino have locked themselves in a room most likely. They seemed eager to get the mating ritual over with."

"You mean the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other? Yeah I noticed that too. It made me so happy."

"Gray and Juvia, I'm not sure how those two are doing at all. That kiss they shared wasn't..."

Mira turned in his arms. "Our first kiss was much the same my love. Regardless of how soft and quiet it was in comparison to some other of our steamy kisses you can't tell me that it didn't make you heat up inside." She said the last pressing her hand against his chest.

Freed took a deep breath and conceded her point. "Fine, you win there. But I doubt we will see those two until earliest tomorrow. I am sure they are around town somewhere but keeping a low profile."

Mira shrugged. "I did feel horrible for Sting a bit yesterday." She bit her lower lip.

"Yes but it was extremely fortuitous that Mikayla was in the right place at the right time."

Mira sighed heavily in heated bliss. "You know what big words do to me. You need to cool it. I have to go shopping here shortly."

"Well then you will just have to make it up to me later."

Lisanna then walked in and Mira joined her to ask to take over and tell her the plan for today. When she walked away Freed pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. He had to get through one more day of this festival. One more day then he would make his move as the fireworks shot up in the sky.

**So I realize that this isn't that great of a chapter but I wanted to play catch up on a lot of the couples. **

**I am sure a lot of you may be asking what about Levy and Gajeel? We will be catching up with them later. I don't plan on doing any scenes in the house of Mikayla's parents because I don't want to introduce the twins in this story. I'm reserving that for a possible sequel. But I will have them discussing what they learned either on the way back or when they arrive back at Fairy Tail.**

**Next chapter I plan on being more of Sting X Mikayla and Gruvia. Because I promise neither of their current dates are over yet. But I'm sure all of you can see a lot will be happening the last night of the festival.**

**I did consider making the last of the festival a masquerade so Erza and Jellal could also attend but I nixed that idea because even though they are perfectly content at that cabin being back in the real world is a different story.**

**It seems ever since I stopped thanking you all for your reviews in the author's notes that I have gotten less so I am going to go back to do that.**

**Erzatscarlett, I hope you are okay with my GaLe plans. I know you want to know more and I will still try to answer the unanswered questions in a thoughtful way.**

**Ottery, ty so much for your kind words. Your review helped me want to work a bit harder because of your appreciation for what I can put forth.**

**Please review and follow if you like the story. :)**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The little bluenette did her best to eavesdrop from the landing by the stairs above the sitting area. She rolled her eyes because Gray was being a dunderhead. The whole guild knew how the frosty mage felt but for some reason his heart seemed to be a frozen as his magic.

"I don't understand why we are spying on these two," Carla sharply whispered. Her voice level raising with each syllable.

Wendy put her finger to her lips to shush the white exceed. "Because, Mira asked us too. She said she would be too busy to follow them herself."

"...Did you have anything specific in mind?" Juvia was askign Gray. Dang Wendy had been too busy explaining to Carla why they were spying. She didn't catch the first half of what was said.

"No, sorry. What a horrible first date huh?" Oh, so he didn't make any plans for their date. Yup, definitely a dunderhead.

"No worries. I have some ideas." Good for you Juvia! Show him the depth of your feelings!

Wendy heard Gray gasp but she didn't really understand the why of it. The front door banged shut soon after and the exceed and the girl climbed down the stairs. "We have to keep up with them, Carla."

"We don't have to do any such thing, child. Mira asked you to do this. You could have just as easily said no."

"Maybe I wanted to see how their date went myself."

Carla rolled her eyes at the young dragon slayer. "This whole festival has got you to obsessed with kissing and other romantic notions."

Wendy mused silently to herself that Carla wasn't wrong. She was so young when Grandeeney left that she didn't learn too much about the whole mating side. Plus as far as she knew she was the only true female dragon slayer in existence. Did that make things different for her? It all seemed terribly complicated.

OoO

Juvia tugged Gray along behind her. Her hand gripping his affectionately.

Gray noticed where she was dragging him and was surprised. "We are going to the park?"

"Mmhm, in a couple hours they are going to start the rides. I was thinking at the end of the date we could ride the ferris wheel together. But any other ride you are willing to try I won't shy away from."

"So, until those couple hours are over what are we going to be doing?"

Juvia's stomach growled. She blushed slightly and chuckled. "Well eating for one. Which stand sounds good to you?"

Gray visually perused his choices. The barbecue wasn't a bad idea, the tempura stand was tempting also, and then of course there was the hot dog stand. "Too many choices..."

"Yeah, I love fair food. I mean I know that most of it isn't good for you. But that's part of the appeal."

"Definitely," Gray wholeheartedly agreed. He was surprised at how easy going this date was thus far. He wasn't feeling pressured to reciprocate any over the top feelings as of yet. They were just a couple of guild mates spending time together. At least that's how it seemed.

"How about this? We visit the barbecue stand for now and then later we can sample the vegetable tempura, more as a snack then a meal."

"What about ice cream? Or cotton candy?" Gray asked, his childish side showing for a brief moment.

"Fairy floss," Juvia whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Gray didn't quite hear her.

"Cotton candy was originally called Fairy floss, and that's what I have always called it. Seems to also fit, seeing as this is a festival hosted by Fairy Tail and all."

Gray chuckled. "Okay, what about ice cream or fairy floss?" 

"We can grab the fairy floss before the ferris wheel. They shouldn't mind if we take something so transportable with us on that ride. Well, as long as we get a bag and not the cone."

"Okay, agreed." Gray nodded. "Tell me what you want from the barbecue stand. You can go hunt somewhere for us to sit."

Juvia easily made her selection and after relaying it to Gray slowly weaved her way through the crowd.

OoO

"Drat, how could we already lose them so fast?" Wendy turned to Carla and asked.

"They have much longer legs then you do, child." Carla replied.

Wendy frowned at her. She was always too young, too short, too flat chested...it constantly upset her.

"Wendy," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Doranbolt?" What are you…?"

"Hey, I like a party as much as the next guy." He said this but seemed quite content just to spectate.

Wendy watched his face curiously for a moment. He did seem to be happy just watching the noisy people and happiness around him. Suddenly Wendy was shoved from behind. Doranbolt quickly steadied her by reaching out for her shoulders.

A voice behind her spoke up, "Oh Wendy! I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Romeo? What are you…?"

"I was about to go ride some rides." He grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her with him before should could reply. "Come on, events like this are more fun to enjoy together. Don't you think?"

"I...I guess so." Wendy turned back to double check on Doranbolt. She only briefly caught a glimpse of his face before he teleported away. She couldn't be sure of his expression. She just knew his happy smile had faded away. He almost looked...sad.

"Go enjoy yourself, child. I will not be far away."

OoO

Juvia finished her meal and sighed contently. Gray had ordered quite a bit more for himself. So she waited while he was finishing up.

Gray chuckled. He reached over and wiped away a spot of barbecue sauce on her chin. "Were you saving that for later? I am not sure it would taste all that great with tempura."

Juvia froze while he was wiping away the stain. The way his calloused fingers caressed her chin sent a charge through her spine. But then she caught up to what he said and giggled in response. "No I much prefer ranch dressing with vegetable tempura."

Her giggles were like a trilling of bells and they warmed something in Gray. He shook away that sensation. "I can't say as I have ranch dressing with vegetable tempura."

"Well then in an hour or two I will introduce you to the wonders of ranch."

Gray laughed at the silly expression that lit her face. Who knew that Juvia could be so free and fun? It was definitely different then the stalker role he had pigeonholed her into. Hmm, perhaps this date wouldn't be so bad after all.

OoO

Hours went by while Sting and Mikayla talked just learning about each other. The sun began to set and before they knew it was twilight. That was when both of their stomachs announced themselves. "Wow! It got really late."

"Yeah it did." Sting noticed the lights outside in the distance. It would have been difficult to make them out without his dragon slayer senses but the sky was just dark enough that he could see them. "Looks like they have set some rides over there at the park. I bet they have food too. Let's go check it out!"

Mikayla quickly nodded.

Sting guided her out the door. His had touching the small of her back. It was amazing how even that small touch made him tingle all over. He watched as Mikayla's body quivered in response. "You felt that too, huh?"

Mikayla's shy eyes looked up into Sting's and she nodded. Before turning her gaze back downward.

They began walking toward the park as the night started to settle in. Mikayla shivered and Sting grew surprised. The temperature didn't affect him all that much. He wasn't as over heated as salamander but still… He took off his furred vest and laid it across Mikayla's small form.

"I hope that will keep the shivers at bay."

Mikayala looked at Sting as more of his flesh was uncovered. The cropped top he wore did little to hide his chest from her eyes. The shirt was definitely a poor excuse for clothing. She blushed at his heated gaze.

"Not going to lie. I'm glad I affect you so."

"Not going to lie. You are intimidating."

Sting looked at her shocked. "How am I intimidating? I'm not trying to be."

Mikayla quickly attempted to diffuse the situation. "I don't mean you directly intimidate me. In fact you have done nothing but put me at ease. No I mean your...uh...your body...is intimidating."

Sting to a strange glint in his eye. "What about my body intimidates you? My height? My muscles?" He grinned seductively before saying. "My size?"

Mikayla began blushing and blinked up at him. His face was so close now. She whispered. "All of the above."

Sting quickly straightened so as not to become overly tempted. "I guess I will just have to make sure you aren't intimidated by me when it truly matters." He winked.

Mikayla giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"So should we check out some of the rides while we are here?"

Sting quickly became green with the thought. "No, no I think I would rather keep my food in my stomach."

"Oh, you get motion sickness?" Sting only nodded. "I forgot my dad told me the same thing. I don't so it didn't occur to me. Must be the fact that I'm only half dragon slayer."

"Or it's the fact that you are female. I believe Wendy doesn't get motion sick either. Granted, that might also be an age thing. There are nearly too many variables to know for certain."

"Once my dad claimed his mom he didn't get motion sick any more."

Sting brightened. He nearly suggested going back to his room again when he saw the expression on her face. It clearly read 'access denied.'

OoO

Juvia giggled as Gray tried to get them both lost in the fun house. He had become so playful as the day went on. They rode several rides. She had hand fed him the vegetable tempura. It was truly turning into a wonderful first date. Suddenly a clown jumped out of a hidden door and Juvia shrieked and threw herself into Gray's arms.

"Shh...just a silly guy in a clown's costume. I didn't think such a thing could scare you."

"I think it was more the fact that he surprised me than anything else. I do know some people have a strange fear of clowns though. I really am not sure I get it."

"For a lot of people it stems from the movie and book 'It' by Stephen King. I didn't read the book but the movie didn't bother me."

"Perhaps we could watch it together sometime."

Gray nodded, "perhaps."

They exited the fun house. Gray took note of the dark tint to the sky. "I think it's time to get that Fairy Floss and board the Ferris wheel."

Juvia nodded in agreement.

Once seated they both had trouble keeping their gazes off one another. Juvia opened the bag of fairy floss and fed Gray a piece. Instead of taking the piece from her pinched fingers he took the fingers that grasped the piece in his mouth and licked delicately at the fleshy pads of her forefinger and thumb. Juvia swallowed hard at the action. "I can't decide which tastes better. The sugary sweet or you."

The next kiss they shared was when the Ferris wheel had stopped at the top. All of Magnolia was set as their backdrop but neither took in the sights as they both became consumed by the other.

OoO

Romeo complained, "I really don't understand why we are on such a boring ride."

Wendy ignored him and gasped as she caught sight of the very heated kiss between Juvia and Gray. Her heart trilled in happiness. She definitely had something big to share with Mira. The take over mage would not be upset that she got separated for a brief time when she would be able to give this bit of gossip to her.

**Oh goodness ty for all the reviews. Traditionally I would be doing laundry today but my car has a flat and because of my tendonitis I can't change the darn thing so luckily for you all I decided to write instead. YaY! **

**Quartetsbytheseaside pointed out indirectly that I haven't really had Carla and Wendy in the story. So I kinda got the idea to have her be Mira's spy this chapter so I could include her. Her love match up won't happen until the sequel though so don't expect much of her in this story.**

**Twiztidprincess, I nearly wish I had chapters stored up so you could continue binge reading. It made me so happy that the story spurned you on to read it so fast. I love having that kind of reaction to a book or fanfic so you don't know how much your words truly touched my heart.**

**ShanaDumblond, yes there will definitely be sequel but I will probably work on my other stories first before I start it. Well at least my Ghost Hunt and Princess Jellyfish one anyways. The other two Fairy Tail ones may get deleted. Can't decide yet….**

**Ottery, I never know what to say in a review either but I know how much it touches the author just to make an attempt. Hence why you reviewing mine makes me ecstatically happy. **

**Kmikaberidze26 (gosh I hope I spelled that right), ask and you shall receive. Hope you liked the Gruvia in this chapter.**

**Erzatscarlett, you have pretty much been with me since the beginning. Can you believe it has been over a year already? I certainly can't. Ty for continuing to offer me support the entire way. :)**

**Guest, I'm so happy you love this story! Can I tell you a secret? I may be biased but honestly so do I!**

**Btw a couple days ago I came across a fabulous Fairy Tail Fanfic that was originally published in August. It already has almost 500 followers and it deserves that many. The story is called Paralells and it's by Mslead. It's sort of an AU which I don't normally like but the way it is written completely works. Check it out!**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The guild hall became crowded with the all the girls attending the dance that night. They had all made arrangements to meet up at the guild hall this morning to go look for dresses. As nearly all women are, the girls were excited to find something new to wear for the night. Only two were definitively the polar opposite of excited.

Rory bit her bottom lip as she wondered how she was going to hide her baby belly bulge while trying on clothing. She was immensely relieved that Mira had already purchased her dress with Kinana the day before. She was probably the woman she worried about most learning the secret that she planned to reveal that night. She was nervous about the revealing. But she still wanted it to be a surprise until then.

Meredy watched Rory biting her lip nervously and had a pretty good idea what had made her so nervous. She was nervous to try on dresses at all. Meredy could see how this was a bit nerve wracking and decided then and there that she would keep an eye out for her today.

Lucy pouted. Her emotions were definitely running amok today. She was exceptionally happy about the dance. She hadn't danced with Natsu since their wedding. But that wasn't what she really missed about dancing. It was something that she was used to because of her upbringing. She was looking forward to celebrating that past part of herself in a way. Not that she liked the big gala balls that aristocrats held generally. But it reminded her of her parents. Her father maybe a bit negatively. But it was the memory of her mother loving to dance and dressing in only the best gowns that made those memories more happy ones then daunting.

It depressed Lucy though how difficult dancing would prove tonight. First finding a dress to fit her rounded belly was going to prove a giant dilemma that would definitely cause her immense amount of frustration. She was nearly sure also she would become depressed at the meager selection she could even choose from. Natsu had seen how upset she was and nearly made it a point that he would be shopping with her. But Lucy had quickly attempted to suppress that idea with detailed reasoning. Of course she should have known better and led with her secondary tactic, which was to kiss him and simply tell him to stay.

But now, Lucy almost wish he were here. Levy wasn't here because of the excursion she went on for Mikayla's twin brothers. Erza had disappeared who knew where. Juvia had yet to make an appearance. Mira was going to be tending bar today. Almost all of her closest female friends were not available to help her out. Then she felt a presence at her shoulder.

Cana smiled kindly at Lucy. It wasn't often that Lucy saw Cana sober. The trial at Tenrou being probably the first. But her friend now stood at her side with a friendly smile and a determined look on her face. It was then that Lucy realized she hadn't seen much of her friend around the guild hall lately. Granted Lucy hadn't been there much to begin with but as a general rule Cana almost always took residence at the bar or her table with a big barrel at her side.

"How's Bacchus?" Lucy probed, suddenly remembering the hot make out session during Mira's kissing game. It greatly surprised her when Cana's cheeks turned a heated red. Not a light dusting of pink, similar to her flush when she was drunk. No they were blazing red.

"Lucy, I..." Cana didn't know how to express what was going on with Bacchus. The night of the party they had ended up in his motel room. It was a night of heated naked passion. That part wasn't abnormal, in the least. No, what was abnormal was what she felt during the experience. It wasn't just lust like so many other times before. There was something deeper there that she was almost scared to explore.

Lucy took a bit of pity on her friend and tried to help her out. "This was different for you, wasn't it?"

Cana shyly nodded. Not that she was shy. But this was an unnerving topic. It made her feel vulnerable in an almost fearsome way. "Is it strange that I feel like he brought something out of me that I didn't know existed? I mean it's almost like he can see what I'm feeling. I'm so exposed to him. It's a bit distressing. But it's also liberating too. Gah, I know I'm not making sense..." Cana started to walk towards the bar. She was thinking too much and alcohol was the trick to fix this conundrum.

Lucy stopped Cana by pulling on her arm. "I don't think you should water log these feelings, Cana. I think it's time to face them head on. Plus, I need you sober to help me find a dress to fit this atrocious body of mine."

"Pssh, Lucy, your body is just as hot as it has always been. It's just carrying extra occupants. Besides, the only one's opinion that matters I am sure adores your body all the same."

A quick grin came to Lucy's face. Yeah, Natsu actually loved how her body ripened in ways with their young. A small blush stained her cheeks.

The door to the guild hall opened. Lucy turned to see Juvia walk in. She rushed over to the girl. "Juvia! You're late! Where have you been?"

"I kind of slept in. Sorry."

Mira sauntered over to Juvia. "Did you have a good time on your date last night?"

Juvia couldn't answer in words so she merely nodded. Of course Mira had it on good authority that the date seemed to go quite well. She glanced over the small dragon slayer's way. Romeo was chatting her up and she was laughing. _Oh to be young again._ Mira sort of wanted to set the two of them happily matched up too. But they were just too young. Plus if it were any indication regarding the other dragon slayers then Wendy would know who her mate was when the time came, matchmaking wouldn't exactly work out that well. Although, her being a girl also made things quite unique.

Mira looked over at Mikayla as she stood off by herself. She walked over to her and smiled. "I was curious about something."

"Hmm?"

"Does the dragon slayer mate thing work the same for girls?"

"It's all new to me but as far as I can tell there isn't much difference." Mikayla shrugged her small shoulders.

"Well, Wendy is pretty young and probably doesn't know that much… I'm sure Grandeeny didn't get to go over too many details with her. Um, I mean... I know you are going to need training still after this festival is over. I was wondering if maybe you could help explain things to her. I know that would be an uncomfortable conversation...but.."

Mikayla blushed at the prospect. But she did agree that Wendy would at least need some prior knowledge before she would hit the age it would become important. "I can try. I mean something would definitely be better then nothing."

The door to the guild hall opened again and a blushing Yukino walked through the door. Lucy smiled and quickly joined her celestial friend. Cana didn't trail far behind.

"Oooh looks like someone has had a heated couple of days." Cana teased Yukino into blushing brightly. In conjunction with her new mate mark, a black key with a wing in the rounded handle, she also had quite a bit more love bites adorning her flesh. "Wow, either you like to be nibbled or Rogue likes to do the nibbling."

Yukino of course didn't have an argument for that. It was pretty true that they shared a fascination with the way it felt for him to mark her skin. But it wasn't something others needed to hear about. Rogue hadn't wanted to let her go from their bed this morning. He had tempted her back numerous times. She solely blamed him for her tardiness. Even if she was an equal opportunist in the matter of the postponement activities.

OoO

The large assortment of girls rallied out of the guild hall. The stone walkway clicking under many heels as they strode off together. Mikayla didn't say much but she did try to stick a bit closer to the dragon slayer mates then the other women.

Once they arrived at the large formal wear boutique they all dispersed in different directions. Cana first was determined to find Lucy a gown. It would take more time then finding something to suit her taste and curves. She piled three gowns into Lucy's arms and escorted her to the fitting rooms before attempting to search for more. Lucy and Cana both shared a look of agreement that this would probably be the only ones to suit her pregnant body but that didn't stop Cana from pursuing more options.

Lucy couldn't help but get nostalgic and think of when her and Levy tried on their wedding gowns. This was the same boutique and she was stressing over the same thing. How could she find a dress that would fit her body and still look good on her? She tried on two dresses already and couldn't get the zipper to clasp on either one. She was worried that this whole excursion would have dismal results. But, luckily, the third dress fit like it was made for her. It was a pale pink, with draping fabric gathered at the shoulders and in half circles at the top of the skirt. She quickly chose that as her selection and stopped Cana from searching more. She then proceeded to drag Cana around to help her out.

Cana wasn't terribly picky when it came to clothing. But Lucy threw purple gown after purple gown at her. Some were form fitting, others more like ball gowns similar to Lucy's dress. "Why so much purple?"

"Because, while you constantly claim your eyes are brown they are actually more of a purple. The purple dresses will enhance your eye color and make you that much more irresistible to Bacchus."

"Trust me, I have no problem getting his attentions. He salutes me every time I walk into the same room."

Lucy was flabbergasted in a mixture of ways. What Cana said was very Cana and it did have her blushing. But it also was hilarious as hell. Lucy chuckled daintily behind the back of her hand. Her debutante ways obviously had not completed dissipated over time.

Wendy quickly ran into the boutique. After she realized the low female occupancy in the guild hall she asked Mira where everyone had went. Mira filled her in on the shopping trip. So, Wendy decided she wanted a dress too for the dance tonight. She originally thought that it wouldn't matter. She didn't have a date with Romeo per say. But she also didn't want to have to wear one of her older dresses either. She did have a little bit of jewel saved up so it wasn't like she couldn't afford to splurge a bit. She found Mikayla wandering around aimlessly. "Are you having trouble finding a dress?"

"Uh...I don't even know what to look for."

"I think you would look good in midnight blue personally, or a dark teal. I mean midnight blue is hard to find generally."

"What makes midnight blue different from navy or even indigo?"

"Midnight blue has almost a tint of purple in it similar to indigo. It oddly also seems to have a greenish tint too. Hmm… But that is a good point, navy and indigo probably wouldn't be bad choices either." Suddenly, Wendy took it upon herself to grab everything teal, navy, indigo, and midnight blue in Mikayla's size and usher her to a fitting room while she looked for a dress herself.

Meredy was looking at navy, teal, and turquoise dresses. She had always wanted the chance to go to a big formal affair, but since she was on the run with Jellal it never seemed in the cards for her. But, this was the perfect time to splurge. She noticed Rory was having difficulty. She was looking at dresses of forest and emerald green but her arms were empty.

Meredy quickly emptied her arms in the sitting room located in the center of the room that housed the individual curtained fitting rooms. Then she grabbed bunch of dresses of varying shades of green that she was sure would suit Rory's eyes. They all had blossomed out waistlines that should take care of hiding Rory's baby bulge. She handed them to Rory and whispered. "Yes, I have noticed, and no don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." She smiled encouragingly at Rory and they both went to try on their selections.

Yukino smiled at the mint green dresses as she remembered the ball after the dragons had tried to destroy Crocus. Perhaps she should go with something a bit different though. "I think you should try something more in a tiffany blue," Juvia said behind her.

"Tiffany?"

"Think the color of a robin's egg only lighter." Yukino smiled brightly at Juvia's suggestion.

Juvia had already picked out her own dress. So she decided to meander around the boutique and help the others in attempt to quell her excitement for tonight. She was sure that tonight would be wonderful and she couldn't wait to see Gray in a suit, or well...even out of it. He did have the tendency to strip after all…

**Well, I realize this is a filler chapter but hopefully you liked it just the same.**

**So a few things. **

**#1 I need help figuring out Mikayla's mate mark. I was thinking something like a purple shadow behind something white? I know chaos and shadow aren't the same but that is kind of how I think of chaos as something that hides in the shadow before it strikes. And I constantly find that I am reminding myself that he is a white dragon slayer, not light. Drastically confusing for me that….**

**#2 Most of the reviews I got on the previous chapter were about Doranbolt and Wendy. It seemed some were concerned about her being paired with him and some were giving me ways to make it work. First of all let me begin by saying I'm not saying who her mate will be in the future sequel. I stress sequel because it will not be happening in this particular story. Secondly, I did include Romeo in last chapter too. He's not necessarily out of the running…**

**In regards to this topic specifically though, _729802_, I would like to address your review specifically. I would have PM'd you but that appears to be disabled. I find what you suggested a very unique perspective but because Mikayla is half dragon slayer and this didn't happen with her I don't feel your particular insight would fit the story. However, I do have an idea I am already working out in my head for the sequel for a similar scenario. If you want to here more I would love to PM you about it. No biggie if not.**

**So I had a guest review several chapters back that just appeared in my reviews the 12th. To Nalu Shipper, I hope you are continuing to read this story. I can't tell from your review if you are even liking the story or not. Your suggestion while a good one is a bit unfounded. But I have made as many attempts at I can in correcting it. My description for the story includes the pairings and talks about the Ocs. I included more characters to the description but there is no where for me to actually add the pairings...I've tried before.**

**Sabrina-luna-potter, I hope #2 answered your question. **

**Annabelle-Flynn, you have reviewed frequently on the 14th I hope you continue the story and I hear from you more! (not sure how far you are since your last review was on chapter 52) I hope my daughter does see me as a cool mom. :) But whether she does or not it's not the first time I have heard this compliment. It's also one of my favorite compliments so ty. **

**Ermza, yeah I'm getting to crunch time and anticipating the ending so my writing has kind of trailed off a bit. Hopefully I have corrected that a bit.**

**Ottery, I call it Fairy Floss all the time. :) I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter.**

**Kmikaberidze26, I'm glad you liked it so much! I'm worried that Juvia and Gray are becoming a bit to OOC though. It's concerning.**

**Twiztidprincess, ty ty!**

**Erzatscarlett, per normal I love that you loved the chapter. Can't wait for more future reviews.**

**Kurahieiritr JIO, She finds his muscles intimidating. :) Not his personality. :) It's like all the lust she is trying to taper is making her a big mess of nervousness. **

**Findbubbles, I know the feelings. There are a few stories I follow and I do this happy fangirl dance when a chapter is up announcement comes through my email. :)**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Even though the dance tonight would hold it's own banquet of food Lucy decided she wanted to limit the mess of Natsu's fancier attire. He wouldn't comply with wearing a tie at all. But the burgundy button up top and black jacket they had selected were quite suitable enough for the dance. She had just finished preparing some of his favorite dishes when he walked out of the bedroom.

Natsu's salmon locks were soaking wet and a streak of water trailed drown his chest. Lucy bit her lip as she traced the path with her eyes. "Wife, I know that look… We don't have time."

Lucy sighed aloud. He was right. It was her turn to take a shower. She would eat later at the banquet. She realized as she was climbing in that she hadn't really been getting upset at how she would have to prepare extra meals each day for his thriving appetite. In fact she was starting to become pleased with taking care of him.

Lucy felt a couple kicks from different places and smiled. She gently stroked the two semi tender spots affectionately. "Yeah, you guys are probably the reason for that aren't you? Soon I will be taking care of my entire family."

An hour and a half later Lucy had her makeup done, and Cancer had pinned her hair up in an intricate knotted style. She slipped the gown straps over her arms and reached back for the zipper. She felt warm hands caress her bare back. "Allow me to help you out there, Luce."

The hot breath she felt on the back of her neck made her shiver in response. Need coiled in her stomach but she mentally groaned and shoved it away. She turned in his arms after he zipped her up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The same look of lust was in his eyes and Lucy bit her lip nervously. The dancing was bound to encourage more heated moments and she was sure they both would desire each other greatly by the time the fireworks would shoot off into the sky.

"I see those gears turning in your head, Lucy. Even if we can't manage I will still tend to your needs." He purred the last as he nuzzled her ear. She shivered in response.

"That seems like it would be selfish of me though.."

"Not in the slightest, just open up your mind to me and I will feel every quiver of your body as my own."

Lucy wasn't completely sure she would settle for that but she didn't want to focus anymore on that when they should be heading out already. She was flustered enough as it was.

"Do you think Happy is already there with Wendy and Carla?'

"I wouldn't doubt it. You should see the tie and jacket he bought for the occasion."

"Tie and jacket? Really?"

Natsu nodded.

Lucy only hoped that Happy's date would go well. She couldn't believe that Carla had finally caved in. But the white exceed had started to become closer to him and she seemed to see him in a different light the past few months. "Is it weird that I am thinking about how it would make me happy if things did work out for those two? I'm almost wondering if this level of giddiness is the same that Mira is feeling tonight."

"Hmm...probably." Natsu didn't want to reveal what he had overheard with his dragon senses but it was hard to keep things from Lucy.

She saw the expression on his face and knew he was keeping something secret. "What is it?"

"Uh, let's just say she has plenty of reason to be giddy tonight."

"Do tell..."

"Nope, you will find out when she does."

_I could just look into your mind like this ya know?_

_ No, you can't because that information is locked up tight._

Lucy gasped. A huge smile lit her face. "Seriously!?"

"I guess it wasn't locked up as tight as I thought huh?"

Lucy managed and awkward pregnant happy dance and Natsu giggled. "Come on, Luce. We are already late."

OoO

Sting had insisted that Yukino, Mikayla, and Linnea get ready in his room together. He would go get ready for the dance in Rogue's room. Mikayla was awkward with the celestial mage at first, but Yukino's easy going friendliness made that awkwardness bleed away rapidly.

"Oooh. I love that midnight blue gown. It's amazing."

Mikayla had to agree. The little dragon slayer had a good eye. The two thin straps held up a simple looking bodice that cinched to her hips. But the back of the dress dipped low near the base of her spine. Just past her hips the dress blossomed out in a layered a-line skirt.

Yukino's dress was also quite lovely the bodice was a halter neck with lace at the shoulders, and glitter sparkling across her chest and abdomen. It flared out at her waist in a simplified bell style. It was amazing that she also found the tiffany blue color Juvia had recommended to her.

Yukino didn't apply much makeup to her face and her hair was pretty simple to take care of at the length she wore it. So she helped Mikayla tame her long waves into a curled high pinned style to her head with a few tendrils intentionally escaping.

Linnea smiled at Mikayla in the mirror. "I don't think I have seen you look more beautiful." With the arrangement of Yukino and Mikayla being in the same room Linnea didn't have the opportunity to warn Mikayla of Sting's original affection for Yukino. But seeing the way Sting tended to her after the shopping was over earlier...well it just no longer seemed to be a concern at all.

Mikayla pulled the exceed into her arms and hugged her tight. "You look rather nice yourself." It was true the little pink exceed was wearing a light sky blue dress. She had a bow of the same color perched just above her left ear. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

Despite Linnea's natural shade of pink her fur still flushed with a darker dusting of the color across her cheeks. "I don't know what you could be referring too."

"I think it's cute." Yukino stated but didn't elaborate her thought.

"Fine, okay I admit Lector is a rather sweet tomcat. We went fishing yesterday and while our intended purpose was to catch our lunch. We spent more time getting to know each other. Granted we mostly talked about Sting and Mikayla and we agree. We both think that you two are going to work out well together. You have very balanced personalities. I think this dragon slayer magic knows what it's doing. Too bad all romances didn't work the same."

Yukino smiled sadly. "Yeah, I honestly wish Juvia had it a bit easier. Gray is quite resilient. But Juvia also seems to be quite persistent."

"Do you think she will have to do the pursuing then?"

Yukino shrugged. "I don't know the two as well as I know Natsu and Lucy. But I'm hoping it's a bit of both. I think Gray is the only one who doesn't see how perfect they are for each other."

"Who was that other guy that dipped her at the kissing game?"

"That was Lyon. Lyon adores Juvia. Similarly to how Juvia adores Gray. I personally think the difference is that Lyon was instantly attracted to her but because of the fact she has feelings for Gray it turned into more of a contest. Don't get me wrong if Gray doesn't step it up I do believe that Juvia may actually cave in to Lyon's affections."

OoO

Juvia of course was a nervous wreck. She had been ready for hours now. Her hair half up and the rest curled around her shoulders. The lilac dress she chose was rather simple in style. It had a wrap around style halter bodice with a straight floor length pleated skirt.

Juvia bit her lower lip as she paced back and forth holding her stuffed Gray in her arms. Why she was worried she did not know. She felt like yesterday had been a dream. But it was better then any dream she had concocted.

Her dreams were farfetched in nature and she was finally starting to come to terms with that. The reality of yesterday though still seemed too good to be true.

Even though Juvia claimed to not believe in good night kisses he still didn't let her go back in the dorms without another steamy kiss. The kiss left her weak, wanting, and kept her up most of the night.

She first started off pondering the kisses they shared through the day. It had been so easy going and such a wonderful transition. But Gray could be unintentionally ice-hearted and very well could potentially fluctuate right back to being his sullen self.

The insomnia she suffered from thinking over the kiss the previous night had been a majority of the reason she was late to go shopping with the girls this morning. She had not fallen asleep until probably 3:30 in the morning and woke up only a half an hour before she was meant to meet up with the girls. She knew she would be late but she didn't fret that they would leave her behind.

A half an hour before Gray was destined to pick her up Juvia retouched her makeup and made sure her hair was still in the perfected disarray she had managed.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door. It surprised Juvia for someone to still be lingering around the dorms before the dance was to begin. She had assumed most everyone was already at the guild or at least heading there by now.

Wendy stood there with a slight frown on her face. She wore a simple pink princess style ball gown but her hair was a mangled puffball around her face. Her hands clasped the hairband she must have intended to put in her hair. "Juvia, can you please help me?"

Juvia glanced at the clock quickly. She still had about 20 minutes before Gray arrived. It should be fine.

Juvia grabbed her hair brush and instructed Wendy to take a seat. The sterling silver hair brush with horse hair bristles stroked through Wendy's hair rather easily. "I'm surprised you aren't coming across many tangles."

"Oh, well, I kind of have a secret." She held out her hair brush for Wendy's inspection. "This hair brush has some magic left in it. It's a rare heirloom that was passed down by my mother. It can tame any tangles and frizzy hair issues easily."

"I'm sure you miss your mother." Wendy looked at Juvia in the reflection.

Juvia shook her hair. "No it was my dad that mostly raised me. I barely remember my mother. I remember how it felt when her brush ran through my hair when I was young. I remember she smelled like lilacs. My dad constantly told me that I look just like her."

"Then she must have been quite beautiful. I wish I had an inkling of my birth mother...I was so terribly young when Grandeeny found me. She couldn't brush my hair easily with her dragon claws so when I was really young my hair was much like you saw it earlier… Grandeeny would cut it off with her sharp talons to keep it short and easily manageable. I think the first time I even saw a brush was when Jell...I mean Mystogan bought one for me at a small village. He was the first human to brush my hair and it was quite nice." Wendy smiled at Juvia. "Your touch is nice too. I bet one day you will make a great mother."

Juvia blushed slightly. "I hope so. Not remembering my mother makes me concerned."

Once Wendy's hair was brushed through Juvia grabbed the head band that Wendy was clutching when she knocked on her door and situated it. "There, now you look like the princess you are."

"Oh, I'm not a princess."

"Sure you are all li...all girls are." Juvia stopped her from saying little. Wendy was at the awkward age of in between that all kids go through. It would have just bothered her more then anything. Juvia quickly placed a smile upon her face.

The two quickly gathered their stuff together and headed to the common room. Juvia sat on a chair and waited for Gray to arrive. Wendy offered to stay behind with her but Juvia shook her head. "No, you go on. He shouldn't be long now."

OoO

Wendy smiled at Gray as he walked up the path. "Hey Gray, you look nice!"

Gray pulled at his collar. "You really think so? I mean...oh thanks."

Wendy smirked at him. It amused her that he was so nervous. _He really does look nice. I don't think I have ever seen him try this hard before. But then again, he rarely wears many clothes, if any at all. I hope he refrains from discarding his clothing tonight though. He looks quite handsome. Juvia looked beautiful and hopefully he will appreciate her efforts._

**Yeah I deviated a bit again. I meant for this chapter to be the dance. But I just made another filler chapter. It's partially because I felt I needed another filler to tie into the next chapter but also because I have been sick the past week or so. I had some weird insomnia and in the time frame of four days I only ended up with probably 13 hours of sleep. So I was way too delirious to work on anything.**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. I personally don't think it's the best but being sick I don't think I did all that poorly with it.**

**I'm still trying to put together ideas for Mikayla's mark. Chefbabe, your idea was smart and I did respond to it via PM. Not sure if you got it or not. I basically said that I like the idea but since Kinana was a purple snake it didn't seem to quite fit. But I am going to look more into gods of chaos and see if I can find another symbol that might work. **

**Please stay tuned to an announcement after.**

**Sabrina-luna-potter, yw :)**

**Ermza, I think I will next probably try to split my focus mostly on my Ghost Hunt fanfic before beginning a sequel. But I already have notes on the sequel. I've notes on the sequel since before I even started writing the first chapter of this one. It has always been in the works to happen. :)**

**Nastu Dragoneel, hmm white fire and purple flowers? It sounds pretty but I guess I don't understand…I feel like maybe that means some kind of sense of serenity? Meh, forgive me I am still tired and not completely connecting the dots here.**

**Guest review stated this ****"****I love this story! This should be a book and I can't wait to read the next chapters and the sequel"**** My response: Oh wow that is high praise! Unfortunately it can't be a book due to copyright infringement. But I am planning on working on some original story. Keep reading on for an announcement after I get through the rest of my review thanks that might interest you.**

**Guest review on chapter 12 (gosh I hope you caught up so you can read this) "****Don't worry about it being to soon I like the story line I know I probably don't count but I think this is a great story that you are making :)****" ****My response: I can only assume you mean the announcement that she was pregnant in that chapter and ty for the encouragement I greatly appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)**

**Guest review on chapter 13 (I don't know if you are the same guest as above but regardless will respond to this separately just in case) "Do Mira for Laxus" My response: well if you have read to this point you already know that didn't happen. I personally don't really like Laxus at all honestly. Pairing him with a new OC has made him grow on me a bit. But I still don't really care for that particular character. I prefer Mira with Freed because they have these cute moments that I aww over (even if he does seem to possible potentially be gay).**

**Guest review on chapter 67 "****when are you going to update this story?" ****My response: I find it funny that I got this review this morning. I was planning on doing this chapter today. I was updating twice a week but my life has been off kilter a bit lately...I do still try to up date at least once a week but sometimes that doesn't even happen. I'm hoping sometime in the near future to have a day where I just get creative enough to write a few chapters up at a time and just post them for you in an orderly fashion but I don't manage to write this story like that. This story kind of took on a mind of it's own so I just follow my muse where it leads me.**

**Announcement time to all! ****I've come to the point of just saying heck with it and I created a youtube channel. Most of it is me playing pc games but I also yesterday posted me reading part of the first chapter of one of my original stories.****I plan on doing so for two more of my stories and I really need some outside input. I want to know which one people like best and frame my mind around concentrating on that one. I am posting them in chronological order of how I have written them and I will admit the second one is my personal favorite but I don't want that to influence any decision. Now the hard part. I want to just link my youtube channel hear but links don't seem to work in the story frame. I guess the easiest way would be to ask if anyone would like to follow me on twitter. I try to announce there when I post new videos and that might be the easiest place to link to my videos. So...if you would like to follow me on twitter it's pixie_N_pixels if for some reason that didn't just show up it's atsignpixieunderscoreNunderscorepixels **

**S****idenote I am doing a Sims 4 Fairy Tail series so that may interest you also on my youtube channel….I have posted three videos but I am going to be starting from scratch because I lost access to my original game files and well they look prettier now anyways. I will probably be posting that first video sometime today. :)**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

As Gray opened the door to Fairy Hills he felt a knee jerk reaction to his gut. It felt as if Natsu had attacked him with a _Fire Dragon Iron Fist _attack, which he would never admit aloud but those attacks hurt like a bitch. Juvia looked amazing. The light purple dress played up the creamy ivory tone to her skin. The dress itself hugged her in all the appropriate places, but was still quite modest. But Gray was beginning to realized he liked how conservative she dressed. He felt his hands clench and unclench as he realized he wanted to unwrap her from her garments much like he would a present. Tonight was going to be a difficult one.

Juvia smiled at him as he walked in. The suit he had chosen was understated but impeccable in design. The cut of the jacket and top molded perfectly to the angled planes of his shoulders and chest. But still had the decency to make most wonder what he looked like underneath. It some ways it didn't help that she already knew what was underneath.

Juvia was pretty sure his stripper tendencies would not come up to play tonight and that she would miss out on viewing his the sculpted planes of his muscular chest and abdomen. She shook her head as she realized her mind started to wander off. At least this fantasy was merely a replaying of something she had already seen and not something exceptionally stalkerish and farfetched.

Juvia didn't even notice the flowers until Gray held them out to her. It was like she took in them more as an accessory then a gift. There was a wide variety of different rose shades in the bouquet.

"I wanted to truly treat tonight as the date it is. I didn't like the idea of buying something that would die though." He frowned thoughtfully. He just got an idea to rectify the issue when Juvia interrupted this thoughts.

"So why so many colors?" She had an idea of course but she wanted to hear him express it.

Gray's left hand pulled through the hair at the nape of his neck as he struggled to remember what the florist had said. "I explained to the florist what I wanted to convey with the flowers. I didn't add red because the biggest they represent is love. I didn't want to give you false hope but I do want you to realize also it doesn't mean it's not a possibility in the future. I'm going to be more open minded in that regard. The pink represents my admiration for both who you are as a kick ass water mage but also as a beautiful, intelligent woman. The white represents that I am trying to feel worthy of your feelings. I don't think I am there yet. But trying is a big deal. The yellow represents our friendship and a promise of a new beginning. Finally, the peach represents my sincerity from here on out."

Juvia blushed at his thoughtfulness. It truly pushed the dreadful beginning of their date yesterday to the back of her mind. She reached for the flowers but before she could grasp them Gray shook his head.

"I just thought of a way to preserve them. You will no longer see the colors represented but I can cast a special ice spell to keep them if you like."

Juvia considered his offer. "Do you mind if I keep them as they are until after tonight is over? You can always cast the spell later."

"But that means I will have to come in after hours..."

"Is that a problem, Gray?"

"Er, no, but...isn't Erza supposed to be back tonight."

Juvia shook her head. "Not until morning."

Gray blushed as his mind began to conjure visual possibilities of what could all happen here after the dance. He felt need coil his gut as he looked back at Juvia again. "You want to come back here after the dance?"

Juvia blushed as she realized what she had implicated. The thoughts had desire coursing through her own belly but she shook her head. "Not really what I meant of course." She bit her lip in consideration. "But perhaps we can play tonight by ear." For some reason there was a smidgen of nerves in her gut that had nothing to do with desire and everything to do with Gray's reactions to the night's festivities. She wondered if he would be different then yesterday with more of their friends around them to witness. She hoped not but shook it off as she went to the kitchen to retrieve a vase. She arranged the roses carefully before grabbing her lace wrap and draping it over her arms. "We ready then?"

Gray nodded and offered his elbow. Juvia wove her arm through it and they proceeded to walk down the hill to the party below.

OoO

Sting's hand kept hovering above Mikayla's lower back. _So much skin on display. _He groaned with need.

Mikayla eyed him with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you are too damn tantalizing."

Mikayla's face blushed in response to his words. She licked her dry lips. "In what way?"

Sting growled in her ear as he pulled her close. "In what way? In every way...from the way you just licked your delicate lips to the amount of skin on display from the dip in the back of your dress. If I had a more extensive vocabulary I could probably write some epic poetry about the dip of your spine alone. Gah, this dance is going to be difficult."

Mikayla found she wanted to frown at this. She understood what he meant but part of her was really looking forward to this dance. She had never had the opportunity or reason to dress up like this. She wanted to see what a party like this truly entailed. "Well, I can't promise to make it any less difficult. But, I would like to stay at least until the fireworks before we head out."

Sting wasn't sure what she would want to do after the dance. But his mind was creative enough to give him some visual ideas. "What did you have in mind for after the fireworks display?"

Mikayla blushed. "Honestly, I didn't...I still...I'm still not sure I am ready to go too far. Perhaps we could go down by that pond Linnea had mentioned? Somewhere quiet but not quite solitary enough to encourage other ideas."

Mikayla didn't understand that Sting could create a lot of ideas all on his own without setting mattering much. Hell, he could imagine dragging her into the back storeroom of the guild right now. But he wouldn't do that to her. "Are you sure you want to go to the pond in that dress?"

Mikayla giggled as she looked down at the garment in question. "Not used to wearing something like this. I didn't really think that part through. Oh, but I do still have my bag here. I could change before we head out there."

Sting nodded. Although he would definitely miss the sight of her in that dress. The music started to play a slow song so he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

Her arms naturally wrapped around his neck. His wrapped around her waist and found the warmth that radiated from the exposed skin of her spine. He felt the need shift down his spine and his body react in kind.

Mikayla noticed but she curved closer to him instead of pulling away. Sting gulped in surprise but salivated at the growing list of ideas he had for the bank of that pond.

OoO

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand when the slow song started. She smiled at Mikayla and Sting, and chuckled lightly at the struggle evident on the white dragon slayer's face.

Natsu followed her gaze. "Yeah, I won't be forgetting that frustration any time soon."

"Frustration?"

Natsu groaned. He hadn't completely explained to Lucy when the need began to take his body. It had actually developed a month or so before her little drunkscapade. Heck the last time they dance together at the party after the dragon shit went down, it may have been brief. But that was the first inkling he had she was possibly his mate. They hadn't danced as close as they are now. It was more a repeat of the traditional waltz she had taught him but he had at one moment stepped forward instead of back. He didn't step on her toes luckily but it brought his hip in contact with hers and his body had reacted unexpectedly. He quickly realigned his body appropriately as she giggled at his mistake.

Natsu didn't realize he had been broadcasting his memories until Lucy's face broke out in a grin and she laughed. _My poor clueless dragon._

_ I am not clueless any more. _

Heat seared her face as he planted suggestive visual after suggestive visual in her mind. _You don't play fair!_

OoO

Rory and Laxus danced close. _After this dance, right?_

_ Yes, Gramps is gonna take the stage and we will go up to share our news._

Rory took a big breath and nodded. Part of her hoped the song that currently played was long. But of course as she thought that was when the music began to trail off and she watched as the Master Makarov took the stage.

Laxus grabbed her hand and they started to head up the stairs that led to the stage also. They waited on the sidelines as he had began his speech.

"Dearest children and friends, this started as fun and has ripened into something truly amazing. I am seeing some new adventures beginning for many of you. Starting with romance and leading who knows where. But I am thankful to have made part of that journey..."

Laxus groaned as his grandfather petered on and on like the old codger was prone to do. Once he finally said thanks again Laxus stepped forward. "Gramps, don't take off just yet. I have something to say and you will probably want to be up here to hear it." He turned back to the audience before him and choked. "Fairy Tail isn't just a guild. It's a family. It is growing every day with new members. Even more importantly with new children." He smiled over at Lucy and Natsu in indication of who he meant that moment. But then he twined his fingers with Rory's. "I'm not only referring to Natsu and Lucy when I state that." He smiled down at Rory. "We've tried to hide it for a bit because we didn't want to take the wind of Natsu and Lucy's sails. But Rory is pregnant also." The audience roared with congratulations and general happiness.

"I'm going to be a great grandfather?" A tear escaped the old man's left eye and trailed down the aged creases of his face.

Laxus smiled and merely nodded. He was unprepared for the small body of his grandfather throwing himself at his legs in an attempt at a full body hug. But laughed at the sentiment none the less.

OoO

Freed grew anxious when the party turned to being about couples and evolved into a congratulations party toward the pregnant pair. Mira fonded over the idea of more babies in the guild and of course her happiness drowned out his concern.

The night drew on and on. He took the dance floor with Mira a few times but because the whole festival had spawned from her matchmaking ideas she was mostly playing hostess.

Freed put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His left hand curling around the velvet box. He lost himself in thought and was startled when Mira announced the fireworks were about to begin.

Mira noticed Freed's anxiety but didn't say much about it. He was the kind of man he tended to think things through, gauging them before phrasing them aloud to anyone. She loved her pensive man, more then she could even begin to express with words. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Let us go somewhere less crowded to watch the fireworks. Perhaps the pool. I would imagine the way they would reflect off the water would be quite compelling."

"Oh, yes let's go there." It was Freed's idea but of course now Mira was dragging him behind her to one of the lounge chairs. "Here sit and I will just sit in your lap."

They arranged themselves accordingly and Mira's head on Freed's chest as they looked up at the sky. Each vibrant display lighting up the sky with intense colors and explosions. Before the finale of large eruptions began Freed pulled out the velvet box and held it in front her face. He opened the lid and hoped her gaze was on the ring at her eye level.

"Freed?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Are you…? Is this…? Freed be crystal clear with what this ring means right now. I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Freed opened his mouth to respond but of course the finale had just began. He pulled his fingers through her hair as she grew anxious to hear his explanation. Once the fireworks were over she shifted so she could turn to look at him. When Freed said nothing she growled. "I want to know what this ring means and I want to know now."

Freed gently laughed at her exasperation. He cupped her cheek. "You already know that I am a man of few words. I had hoped the ring would say it all. But," he pulled himself out from behind her. It was a difficult maneuver and took a minute before he righted himself and then dropped to one knee. "Mirajane Strauss, my love for you knows no bounds. We have laughed, cried, made love, and even fought and the memory of each moment I will carry with me forever. But I also want to be sure to make more with you. The next memory I want to make with you is of you walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress, of you looking at me with tears in your eyes, and then your name changing from Mirajane Strauss to Mirajane Justine. Mira, love, will you marry me?"

Tears cascaded down her face and she began hiccuping from the surplus of emotions running through her. "Ye..(hiccup) ye (hiccup)..yes"

"I guess I kind of lied in that proposal. The next memory I wanted should have been that one. Of you saying yes."

Mirajane smiled but groaned only a fraction later when another hiccup shook her body. "Come on love, we will get you some water. Hopefully that will cure those hiccups."

Mirajane nodded. She was holding her breath trying that tactic but groaned again when that failed and she hiccuped once more.

**Okay all, this is a bad thing to do but I am not in the mood to proofread right now. I probably made tons of mistakes but honestly this chapter was hard to write and has left me exhausted. I have been dealing with taking care of my sick daughter and now myself again. My damn asthma is making my chest hurt like crazy. But I really wanted to get out a chapter for you all.**

**This chapter probably sucks compared to what I wanted to do with it...(sigh)**

**(feel free to pass over this venting paragraph but if you want to know what is going on with me feel free to read)So, my family didn't come through for me like I hoped. I posted to facebook a link to my playlist that had my youtube videos of my story readings and no one responded in the slightest except for my husband (I definitely agree with his insight). I grew depressed and upset for the lack of support and the depression is probably what partially made me sick. Sorry for the pity party moment I just wanted to vent.**

**Twiztidprincess, despite being sick your two reviews made me smile and feel a bit better. I nearly PM'd you last night but I was just too worn out. I did have Lucy and Natsu have a pregnant belly lemon moment and I have considered another but I don't know. I feel repeats would get a bit boring. The fact that you read through a second time really makes me happy. Any book/story I can reread is a winner to me.**

**Guest, I tend to keep all my chapters around the same length because I post them the same day I write them and being a mom I just don't have the energy to sit and write for too terribly long. The 2,000 words I do write tend to take about an hour and half and that's before I proofread and write my author's notes. Hopefully you can forgive the length.**

**kmikaberidze26, Not too much longer to be curious about the babies. I need to review my own notes because it has been over a year since I started the story and I don't recall if I gave them names already or not. I know what they look like though. I have that ingrained and I'm excited to hear about what your reaction to what they look like might be.**

**Annabelle Flynn, not sure if you saw my PM or not. First of all my daughter had naturally curly hair for awhile so I get the tangles thing. Her hair has started to get thicker over the years and it has made the curls fall out for the most part. I have the issue of my hair being in between. It's wavy enough to cause me the frizzy issue. Regarding Wendy, I already have plans most plans set in motion. But no she will not have an OC. I know who I want her to end up with and I will not deviate because I like the idea too much. Lucy's birth will happen probably second to last chapter. The last chapter being a 5 years later more then likely… My youtube channel name is pixeNpixels the current avatar I am using for youtube is a picture of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts holding her keyblade. If you search pixienpixels at youtube it will pull up "did you mean pixie pixels" then my avatar should appear directly below that. **


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Every sharp protruding edge of every itty bitty stone seemed to come into contact with the dainty soles of her shoes. His large hand clasped her shoulder while they trudged the rocky path together. "Gajeel, he was just so tiny. So small...why does...why does he have to suffer like that?"

Gajeel of course had no clue how to answer her. It was the same question she asked every night since the first night they saw the two tiny twins. Balor and Branwynne, while similar in looks, were different as night and day. Balor was the picture of perfect health. His cheeks were apple red. His skin had that sweet baby smell and glow. There was no doubt with his trilling giggles how happy he was. But poor Branwynne was sick and weak. Every time the sweet baby cried his magic was called. Every time his magic was called his energy was drained. Every time his energy was drained his natural immunities dropped. The pendant the baby now wore around his neck wasn't guaranteed to help. But the three figures that were currently meandering down the street couldn't help but hope it would work.

"Miss Levy, I know how you grieve for that little one's health. But he have done everything in our own power. Now we can only hope and wait." Jaspar tried once again to alleviate Levy's concern for the little one.

Levy's eyes grew hot with tears and emotions. "We waited three days before we realized we could do no more to help him! I realize there is no guarantees but there has to be some book out there to answer these questions for us."

Gajeel stroked her cheek. "Levy, love, you know if that were the case you would have found it by now. You have been researching dragon slayers and dragons for the past month until you have passed out from exhaustion. I understand your concern. I understand your worry but you can't make yourself sick."

Gajeel of course was only half right with how long she had been researching. Since she realized her feelings for him she had been researching dragon, dragon slayers, and their magic. But she knew pointing this out was pointless at this juncture.

"But, Gajeel, what if this is something we have to deal with when we have our own children?! It was hard enough seeing poor Brannwynne like that. I will hurt so badly if that happens with one of our own."

"But, Levy, their mother isn't even a mage. You are, and a powerful one at that. I don't believe..."

"You don't believe sure. But you don't know for certain either!"

"Miss Levy, by the way, things have been so hectic. I have not been able to alert you. But your ring, the magic is cast, and the ring is complete." In Jaspar's weathered hand he held her engagement ring. Levy could practically see the magical energy sparking from inside the gem.

Levy reached her hand to retrieve her ring but before she could grasp it Gajeel's large hand enveloped the ring in his own. Before she could blink he was on his knee in front of her. "Levy, I have been blessed twice already. First when you agreed to be my wife, second when you became my mate, and now I want to reach for an even bigger future." He held the ring out to her again. "This time I want to ask you accept this ring along with the promise that sometime in the near future you will bless me with the laughter and love of our future children."

Levy looked at the ring. She looked at her husband. She watched as the metal faced giant tried to quell his own tears that were trying to form in his eyes. She worried her lip while she thought of that poor baby that may be sickly for the rest of his life. She worried that she might see something similar in a bassinet of her own. "I accept the future good or bad. But I will be praying and hoping for the good. But I want a promise in return..."

"Anything."

She smiled softly. "I want you to promise me that we keep in contact with the twins. That we try to stay enveloped in their lives as much as possible. If we hear that Brannwynne has somehow gotten worse we try to provide as much care as we can possibly give."

"I am completely in favor of this idea. Plus, I think Mikayla would be extremely grateful."

"I realize it's been a month already but I do wonder how the festivities went."

OoO

Sting scowled at the Strauss sisters as they punished Mikayla's magics more and more. They had already went through three magical exercises that had left her drained. But now they were about to go through a fourth and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Mikayla was drained, but she was also invigorated. It helped that it was evident in how her abilities were growing. She now not only saw the animal she was changing into but she also saw it's soul. Therefore she could actually differentiate between the two souls, hers and the animal, and she could peel her conscious away far enough that she didn't get lost inside of the animal. But it was still quite a taxing feat, and some animals were harder to work with then others. Mikayla still shied away from cold blooded creatures and insects. But warm blooded mammals and birds were starting to become easier.

"Sting, you really should stop worrying so much. She has come a long way since a few weeks ago," Lector toddled over and sat beside him.

Linnea was only a few steps behind. The two exceeds had become nearly inseparable in the short span of time. "I'm personally quite happy with her progress. You should have seen how hectic her magic was before."

Sting still grumbled. The dragon slayer was actually starting to become quite moody. He was still living in the motel room while Mikayla had temporarily moved into Fairy Hills. He wasn't happy with the distance. He wasn't happy with the lack of progress in their relationship. Sure they kissed and had some alone moments. But it was like the girl was avoiding him. The waiting was turning him into a grumpy dragon slayer. He was surprised when the object of his affections dropped down beside him.

Sting turned to look at her. Every inch of exposed skin was dotted with sweat. He kissed her freckled shoulder.

"What was that for?" She grabbed the towel that was behind him.

Sting shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"You are starting to act all dewy eyed liked Gray."

"Ooh be careful you don't want to let him hear you say that," Linnea stated.

"What? It's true. Every since the dance he does nothing but wait around the common room of Fairy Hills for Juvia to come down from her room."

Lector arched an eyebrow at Sting. "Isn't that a role reversal?"

"Sounds like it. I mean Juvia was the one that was always following him around..."

OoO

"Gray, you can't just wait here day in and day out."

"You think I don't know that? I'm trying to get a direct answer from you already."

"I did give you a direct answer," Juvia frowned at him.

"It was the wrong one, though."

"I told you, Gray, I'm not moving in with you."

"I still don't understand why not."

Erza was hauling her trunk down the stairs when she caught that last statement. "Because, Gray, she wants to have more time to get to know you on this new level. You have barely been dating a month. Don't be so impatient."

"What you and Jellal have barely been dating a month and you are moving in with him!"

"You know that's not exactly the case. We still have to convince the team from Era that is coming out in a week that a rehabilitation program with Fairy Tail is the right way to go."

"Yes, but until then you are moving in with him in that cabin you spent that weekend in," Gray felt like he was about to throw a mini temper tantrum but he wasn't sure he really cared.

"Yes, but I have known Jellal a lot longer then you have known Juvia. Plus," Erza sighed, "I hate to admit it to you but we have honestly been in love with each other since we were kids. Our lives just got in the way."

"But..."

"Gray, my darling," Juvia turned back to him again. She held his chin in her hands. "We haven't had much alone time. We have really only had the festival dates as any sort of alone time together. We need more time to get to know each other on a one on one basis."

"What if I get a job for just the two of us to do together?"

It wasn't exactly what Juvia had in mind. But she supposed it would have to do. She wanted another date truth be told but she wished he would figure out that much on his own.

"I'm not going to promise to move in with you right after this job. But I would like to do a job with you yes."

Gray remembered eyeballing a job that would be suitable for their next date. He just had to keep the details under wraps for now.

OoO

The knock on the door surprised Lucy. She was laying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a book propped on her belly. She tried to angle her body the proper way to get up when Natsu suddenly bounced out of the bathroom. "No, Luce, you stay there."

Lucy arched an eyebrow at him. But was rather pleased she didn't have to move locations. Then she heard the happy voices from the entryway.

A large body was suddenly enveloping her in a hug. "Oh dear, you sweet girl you look so lovely." Beatrice squeezed Lucy's cheeks together unintentionally inflicting affectionate harm.

"Beatrice," she noted the big guy behind the couch, "Berengar, I thought you two weren't going to be here for another three weeks."

"Well, Natsu said he needed some help with the nursery."

"Nursery?"

"Oh dear, did I spoil the surprise?"

"No, not really. I mean we have been buying bits and pieces. But we plan on the babies being in the room with us for the first two or three months. We just need a bit of organization up there." Natsu explained.

Beatrice nodded her agreement. "You still have another month and a half but you honestly look a bit miserable."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, well, at least one of these babies must take after their father. I am starting to feel like an incubating punching bag."

Beatrice tutted and rubbed Lucy's shoulders. "Not much longer and you will smiling down at their beautiful faces. It will all make it worth it in the long run."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I honestly can't wait."

**So a couple things. #1 I realize this is a shorter chapter and I do apologize about that. But I wanted to make sure I got something out before Christmas. #2 We are really coming close to the end here. In fact I am thinking only a couple more chapters maybe. #3 I realize how OOC Gray was and I realize I am kind of rushing their relationship but I want to get back to focusing on other things.**

**Question for you: Do you want me to veer off the storyline path for one chapter that is the lemons for Gruvia and Sting/Mikayla? **

**Also, I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays (no matter what one you celebrate!)! :)**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

A week later and all of Magnolia suddenly has to deal with a heat wave that hit with no meteorological explanation…

OoO

Mikayla felt a strange power hit her at full force. Her whole body throbbed, and her legs wobbled from the sheer dynamic weight of the force. She feared that she was going to collapse on the street just before her body was swaddled with the heat wave.

_Why did this...'thing' have to happen when I was alone? If Linnea were here she could at least call for help. If Sting were here he could help support me. But this magical weight and this heat...so powerfully overwhelming._

Mikayla had been on her way to tell Sting about everything she had accomplished today. She was nearly ready for them to move on to his guild. She was nearly ready to relocate with him. But most importantly she thought she was also ready to proceed forward into their relationship a bit. She was going to propose going out to eat together before she shared her news. Now she felt like she was walking through molasses trying to even get to her destination…

She then noticed how the few people around her were doing. They were perspiring and seemed to be walking in a somewhat weakened state. So the heat wave wasn't only affecting her? That was informative.

It took Mikayla longer then she anticipated to get to his hotel. But once she did she sighed at the small relief of the darkened lobby. (The hotel kept their lights low during the sunlit hours.) She weakly smiled at the clerk who was currently attending the check in desk. He weakly smiled in response. He too seemed to be having difficulty in this heat. The shade of the lobby only mildly helping.

Once she arrived at the staircase she groaned in exasperation. This was going to be a chore and a half.

It should have taken probably at most five minutes to get up the amount of stairs she needed to climb to get to his room. But because of the heat it took probably closer to fifteen. Once she arrived at his door another magical energy pulse hit her body. Unlike the heat this power felt energizing in a way. It tickled her insides before settling in her core. Just as she was about to knock on the door it thrust open and wobbled on it's abused hinges. She was pulled in and slammed against a nearby wall. Sting's lips already crashing over hers.

As abruptly as the kiss began it ended with a hiss coming from Sting. "No...more...avoiding this. No more hiding. You smell intoxicating. Which is as much a compliment as it is a warning." He hissed through each word as the need corrupted his body.

Once her own need began to reciprocate Mikayla's features began to evolve. A magical energy she had never known entered her body. She felt her skin tighten around her frame. She wasn't sure what this power was until Sting stilled and cupped her cheek. "Well look at the pretty dragon that's hiding inside of you. I wasn't sure if you could even channel Dragon Force."

Mikayla smiled at him as she pushed his body backward. "Truth be told? I wasn't able to do so until now…I don't know if it's the heat, this strange power overcoming me, or just my body chemistry but I feel like I should warn you too. My body already craves you, and you have barely touched me. It's a mixture of fearful and exhilarating. I'm just going to follow this compelling pull blindly and trust my instincts."

Sting pulled her to the bedroom and quickly shut the door. "I'll be following my own as well but please alert me, say something if I become somehow too forceful with you..."

Mikayla grinned at him and put her finger to his lips to stop the slew of words that were coming out of his mouth. "I think I need to reciprocate and say the same." She pushed her body into his own and somehow surprised him just enough to knock him off balance and push him on the bed. "Say something if I in turn become too forceful with you..." She let her words trail off as she leaned down against him and covered his lips with hers.

OoO

When a similar magical power seemed to hit Levy it also blindsided her and she wobbled on her feet. Gajeel reacted quickly, scooping her up before the magic took her down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how her ring was shining. He arched an eyebrow just before the heat wave hit and her smell permeated his nostrils.

Gajeel said nothing as he carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door open with his foot. He breathed heavily through his nose and smiled when Levy caught on quickly to the way he was thinking. She reached out and closed the door behind them.

"Warning ya, Shrimp, you smell delicious and I don't think I can hold back because of it."

Levy smiled. She was both happy and excited. "My oh my, is my husband about to impregnate me?"

Gajeel paused. Then he in turn smiled back at her. "Mm, didn't even register that. But I do suppose I am."

"I think I can handle how you lose control. Don't play tame..." She pulled her shirt over her head. "I want the fierceness of how you want to dominate me."

Gajeel smiled at his mate, his wife, and the soon to be mother of his young. A new chapter was about to open up in their own story and this was the climactic start of where it would begin…

OoO

Juvia groaned in pain. Once that heat wave had hit her in Fairy Hills she became miserable. It didn't take her long to realize it was her magic that was amplifying the impact of the heat. The way her body was made of water at this moment was it's own kind of curse. Because the water molecules were trapping the heat.

There wasn't much that could be done. She was sort of avoiding him but he could at least help her tame the heat.

So now she was walking down the street to Gray's house. She was having difficulty navigating through the heat but her determination to seek out relief kept her feet shuffling along.

Juvia looked to the sky. Perhaps she should make it rain? No she quickly changed her mind in that regard. The water droplets would evaporate before even completely entering the atmosphere. Luckily the water molecules in her body replicated rapidly otherwise she too would evaporate in this heat. Scary thought.

She leaned heavily against his door and weakly knocked.

Gray answered in his boxers. He took in her sweat dotted ivory skin and pulled her in rapidly. She didn't have to explain what she needed with words. He quickly cast a slab made of ice on the floor and pushed her down. He pushed out his magic to said slab to keep it from melting. It seemed to be helping Juvia, but not much. It was her clothes! He cleared his throat before proposing his suggestion. "Juvia, uh, your clothes are trapping in the heat. I think you would be cooler if you...uh...undressed."

Juvia blushed brightly at his suggestion but quickly she registered how true his words were. "I'm a bit overly weakened. Will you...um...help me?"

Gray visibly gulped. He couldn't force out the words although something like 'it would be my pleasure' resounded in his head. All he could manage was a nod just before reaching out toward her body.

OoO

Meredy's eyes widened and her body went rigid as the first heat wave hit. Oric who had grown very attentive to her put a hand to her back. "What is it?"

She shook her head. Took a drink from her glass that sat on the guild table. Then let her eyes travel to the Team Natsu table not far away. "Oric, send Master Makarov to Porlyusica we will be needing her here in the next few hours."

He of course wanted to ask her for more details but merely nodded. Once he headed to Master Makarov's office she got up to seek out the other person she needed. She put her hand on the small mage's shoulder. "Wendy, it's time."

Wendy's eyes widened at that information but she nodded and quickly got up from the table. It was as they were opening the doors that Wendy began to connect the dots. "Oh, gee, do you think that's what caused the heat wave? Lucy going into labor?"

Meredy smiled but shook her head. "In a way it is. But per normal I will say that Lucy's a special case." _Or rather her babies are…_

OoO

Master Makarov quickly got up and walked to his telecommunication lacrima after Oric informed him to get Porlyusica. He had already been warned that once the time came Meredy would send Oric to him with this demand. But Master Makarov knew a better way to get Porlyusica to Lucy's side.

He concentrated on the person he wanted to communicate with before placing his hand on the orb. It took a minute for him to answer. "Master Makarov?"

"Doranbolt, I need your assistance."

Doranbolt frowned at the vision of the old man but quickly shut down his lacrima and teleported to his side. "My assistance?"

The short elder man nodded in response. "Yes, I need you to teleport to Porlyusica's home and inform her that Lucy Dragneel has went into labor. She will probably put up resistance at first but once she gets over her grievance I then want you to teleport the two of you to Lucy's side."

Normally Doranbolt would be annoyed at being asked to use his teleportation for other people. But bringing life into the world he deemed was a very desirable reason to use his magic. He nodded at Master Makarov and blinked out of sight.

OoO

Once Doranbolt had informed Porlyusica of the state of things she turned her back to him and walked back into her house. She left her door open behind her and he took that as an invitation.

As Makarov predicted Porlyusica was making a fuss about dealing with humans. But the grievances she was making were all soft spoken as she grabbed a bag and started loading what she must have deemed necessary to assist her.

Doranbolt's eyes traveled over the labels of the bottles decorating her shelves. It was surprising how many potions the pink haired elder woman had accumulated over the years. His eyes widened slightly at one bottle in particular. _Does that bottle do what I think it does?_

Porlyusica must have gotten done with her organization because suddenly her voice grumbled out. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Doranbolt quickly teleported her to Lucy's side and then guiltily teleported back to her home. He grabbed the bottle he had been staring at and teleported away.

OoO

A few moments before the heat wave hits…

Lucy waddled over to Beatrice's side while she was cooking. "Are you really sure I can't help with something?"

"No, Lucy, dear. You go back to the couch and rest."

"Ugh, I'm so sick of resting! I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

Beatrice laughed at how Lucy was grumbling. "You are getting stir crazy. Definitely a sign that the babies will be here soon."

It was right after she said this that Lucy felt a sharp pain through abdomen and lower back. She cringed with the onslaught and felt her body begin to radiate heat.

Beatrice began to fan her face when the heat wave began. "Phew what made it so hot all of the..." Her voice trailed off as she took in Lucy's expression. "Lucy, we need to get you comfortable."

Lucy frowned at the pain and Beatrice's sudden insistence. She would normally let it go after she said it once. But this time she was pushing the issue.

Lucy wanted to argue but her heart wasn't in it with how much pain she was in. So she just began waddling back to the couch. "No, Lucy, I think the bed would be a better idea."

Time slowed as she turned to face Beatrice again. It was only when she felt the pain again and wetness hit her feet that she acknowledge what Beatrice was getting at. _Natsu! It's time!_

_ Time for what, Lucy?_

His casual tone annoyed Lucy. _Get your ass home already. It's time!_

_ Geez Luce, you don't have to get all mad at me. Just because I don't know what time it is._

_ You pink haired idiot! The babies are coming!_

Natsu dropped his fishing pole as the news hit him. He let the feelings wash over him before the excitement and urgency spurred him to get to her side fast. "I'm about to become a father!" She shouted to the canopy of trees above him.

**So, the heat wave thing actually just recently appeared in a dream to me. I liked the idea so I ran with it. Plus it gets a few couples where we were wanting them to be.**

**I think what I am going to do for next chapter is have that be the lemon for Mikayla/Sting, GaLe's conception, and Gruvia. I feel like that might be a lot of lemon for one chapter and depending upon the length of the amount of words I might change my mind on that. But if I do it all in one chapter, the chapter following that one will be the birth of the babies and a guild party for the babies arrival, and the chapter after that will be an epilogue of sorts. So about 3 more chapters of this story left.**

**I realized a bit late that I didn't respond to reviews the previous chapter and I feel horrible about that. So I will do my best to make amends by starting with those reviews on chapter 69 first. **

**Twiztidprincess, thank you for the well wishes about my illness. It's come and go and I've been dealing with this weird insomnia thing again otherwise I would have had this chapter out yesterday. I hope you are not terribly disappointed but I don't plan on having a chapter for Freed and Mira's wedding. I just feel like it would be a touch too much flavor added to the story and personally I am coming to the point where even I just want the story finished. Perhaps I will have a side one shot if I get enough reviews or PMs asking me to do so. I'm sending big hugs your way also and I can't wait to read your next review. They make me smile so much. :)**

**Zachariah T. Kitchell, they say a picture is worth a thousand words. I say one word can mean a thousand things all at once. Even merely stating 'fantastic' on chapter 69 replenishes me with determination to keep writing. So thank you so much. :)**

**Annabelle Flynn, sorry about your laptop wigging out. The Japanese had my eyes bugging out. :) I hope you perused my youtube videos and liked them (not meaning the like button although that would be nice too). I would love to hear what you think. Can't wait to hear more from you! :)**

**fanficreader87, I felt a bit bad for making him feel miserable. But it just seemed to fit. His personality reminds me of Natsu a bit and I guess I just thought that if he felt denied that would be his reaction. But yes, working on the lemon. :)**

**Guest response: ****"****thanks for updating the chapters. I truly look forward to the next one. Also the gray, Julia and sting, McKayla storyline they seem interesting it'll be really cool to see you wear those go and art is the story of going to end with all of the fairies at some point having children? Same with is erza and jellal"**

**You are very welcome. :) Um, regarding family you will see what happens regarding everyone in the epilogue. **

**A guest wished me Merry Christmas. I'm going a step further to hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas (or other holiday). ****I hope in turn that your New Years is wonderful as well.**

**To everyone please keep coming with the reviews. I love to read them. Especially if you want to see additional side content for this story like Freed and Mira's wedding or what have you. Also if you have any ideas you want to share I will happily listen. :) I hope you all enjoy where I conclude this story and am happily anticipating the responses.**

**Before I sign off I would like to also add that I just finished the anime of the Tartaros story arch. I now know where the dragons were and it does make this story feel a bit off balanced now. It doesn't mean I won't continue but I personally like to keep as traditional storyline as possible so it may be a bit more difficult for me to write the sequel then it originally had been. **

**Also I was confused by something in the final episode and I want someone to help me understand something. I don't necessarily want spoilers per say. But if you read the manga and are further along storyline wise could you please PM me with something along the lines of: "willing to answer your questions about Fairy Tail" or something of that such nature. I only suggest that because I don't want accidental spoilers to happen. I only really want my question answered. Ugh I'm wordy! lol**


	72. Chapter 72

**Lately I have only been doing A/Ns after the chapter is done. But I am writing this even before I begin concentrating on this chapter because I want this known before going into this chapter. It depends upon how I feel how long this chapter will be. I plan on it being all three lemons combined into one chapter. But I am excessively sick. I know I have mentioned that I have been sick in the past and that it's been related to mostly my sinuses. Well, add my sinuses, pink eye, and a throat cold to the mix (not strep but feels like it) and well you have how I am feeling right now. Only I am coming down from the cold. That's why I didn't write at all last week I was feeling the really bad effects of the cold and I could barely see because of the pink eye.**

**Additional note. I wanted to post this Monday but I practically lost vision in my right eye so I continued it Tuesday and well the only one that wasn't written was Juvia and Gray's. There's ended up being exceptionally long...in hopefully a very good way.**

**Oh and lemon warning! :)**

Chapter 72

Sting looked down at the beautiful petite girl before him. She was laid out to him like a feast and he couldn't wait to devour her. But despite his inner instinct to just take her he mentally slowed himself down a bit. Since he had a few weeks to think this moment over he knew he had to at least 'attempt' to take it slow. He never imagined she would be able to channel dragon force too. His hand cupped her scaled cheek. The room was cast in shadow yet still somewhere a light shined because it glinted off her scales and shown the iridescent quality of them.

His own scales began to erupt over his cheeks and his upper arms. She stroked where the scales appeared there and it made him wonder where else her scales may appear. He stroked the sleeve of her short sleeve blouse up her arm, and felt his brow furrow in a frown when there was no scales there.

Mikayla lifted her hips up to shift and try to stroke his brow. When she attempted this maneuver she felt the growl that started in his chest reverberate through his body. "You're tempting the beast, Mikayla." As if to echo his words his teeth elongated into fangs and fingernails sharpened into talons.

She growled in response. Her teeth also elongated but only four fangs on either side grew sharp. Most of her teeth were somewhat rounded off and blunt on the ends. Her talons also grew and she gave into temptation when she stroked down his shirt and shredded it from his body. Her talons dipping into the edges and ridges of his muscle.

He purred and leaned into the touch. "I thought my muscles intimidated you."

She shrugged. "I've grown to appreciate them."

His stomach quivered under her ministrations. His yearning to know her body by sight, taste, and touch erupted in a carnal mass of need. He was so set to go slow with her but her own power had his echoing and driving his instincts.

He reciprocated her ministrations and tore her own top apart. Not taking his strength into consideration he unintentionally ripped down the delicate cloth of the center of her bra also. He cast his eyes upon her delicate body. Her rosy nipples pebbled as if a cold breeze had entered the room yet the same heat still permeated around them. Her chest was moving in rapid succession with her breathing. Sting cast his eyes upwards to see her expression. He worried she was growing shy or nervous. But when his eyes only caught the same need echoed in her own eyes he smirked. He gently leaned against her, rejoicing in the sensation of their bare skin meeting each other. He smiled against her lips and gently kissed her. Much different then many of their other hungry kisses. This kiss was soft and sweet and appreciative. His body quivered and her own body responded.

"I was sure you would try to hide away from my gaze."

"I may be shy. But I'm not that girl. I knew what looking at me would do to you. I pondered over it and somehow I knew that I would like how you would respond. Although, I'm a bit surprised..."

Sting drew his lips over her chin, a barely there kiss caressing her. "Why's that?"

"I think that I thought once you saw me you would go full beast overload. I didn't think you would become this docile kitten."

Sting felt her smirk more then saw it. "Full beast overload has been activated. Trust that as fact. But I am coercing my body to be tame and view you at my own leisure." As he said that he lifted his body from hers and they both slightly whimpered at the loss of skin on skin contact. But his fingertips trailed down her body. Barely there touches that almost tickled her flesh. A light peppering of goose bumps arose in their wake. It was then he noticed the sides of her rib cages. "I found them."

"Found what?"

"I have scales also on my upper arms. You have more decorating your sides." He leaned in and kissed her there. "You are so lovely." She squirmed against him. He smirked down at her as he too began to feel impatient. He leaned back into her and caressed her cheek. Then his lips gripped her own in an eager kiss. She almost didn't notice his right hand slide against her skin and cup the side of her breast. But when he gently cupped her she sighed into him and lifted her hips eagerly. He lifted up so he could more comfortably seat himself against her. It was then she felt how aroused he was. In response her own need echoed his own, and she began to gently scratch her talons against his back. Sting's hips jerked in response. He moved away from her and she grew worried he would stop. But then suddenly he was unzipping her skirt and dragging it down her hips. She swayed her hips and lifted them to help accommodate him. Sting growled in response as the movement only made his need to claim her more urgent. He quickly discarded the tattered remains of her bra and top.

He quirked the side of his lip as his eyes took in her delicate panties. He wanted to shred them from her body also. But he thought they were too delicate, too pretty, they wrapped her hips nicely with tiny bows at the sides. He was about to unwrap his own present. The light color of the cloth did nothing to hide the dark purple curls from his gaze. He kissed her right hip before peeling the last article of clothing away from her body. He looked into her face for a moment before leaning back down and kissing her heatedly again. It wasn't long before they both began to fight each other for dominance with the kiss and as he kept her busy he disposed of the rest of his own clothing.

He placed his hand on her inner thigh and Mikayla parted them eagerly. He stowed away his talons to stroke carefully at her. He swallowed her whimpering moans as he coaxed her body in preparation. He stroked her insides with a single finger, and groaned at how tight and warm she was. Once he thought he had stretched her to accommodate more he pulled out and she whimpered. He pulled away from her kisses for a moment. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere." Then he came back and began stroking her now with two. Her hips began to arch against him. He could tell she needed more. But he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to beg for him.

"Sting, please..."

"Please?"

"Mmm, please, must...claim.."

"Your wish," he guided himself to her and began to coax himself in, "my command." He sighed. The need to just pummel into her was demanding but he attempted to take it slow. He waited until she grew accustomed to his body's intrusion before driving himself a bit more. He then suddenly found himself thrusting into her fully.

Mikayla whimpered under him and he grew concerned. He kissed her and lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "Just let me know when I can move, love. Please I have to move but I can wait until you are ready."

She didn't answer with words. She answered with the movement of her body. Her hips moved in her own driven need. His responded. She was so tight and warm and welcoming. He pulled in and out of her heat and knew he wouldn't last long. But he didn't want to fully stake his claim until she reached her own completion. So he halted his movement and pulled out of her slightly. He reached between them and found the bundle of nerves he had heard other men talk about. He massaged her and coaxed her cries and whimpers.

Mikayla writhed on the bed. Stings hands framing beside her head, caging her from above. She felt euphoric already but she somehow knew it was only the beginning. She turned her head to the right and grasped Sting's hand. She brought that wrist to her mouth and tore into the flesh there as she tumbled over the edge.

She tightened around him as her release hit her and he nearly lost himself. When she bit him he dragged his talons into the flesh of his hands to quell his body and tell it not to finish quite yet. Then she licked his wrist and his hips had a mind of their own. He pummeled into her hard and fast and growled aloud when he felt his need to finish. He leaned into her neck licked the skin before sinking his teeth into her skin. He licked closed the wound and groaned as he pulled himself off of her.

He tried so hard to be gentle and he felt at the end there he had done the polar opposite. He cupped her cheek and pulled her face to look at him. "Did I hurt you?"

Mikayla brushed a stray hair out of his face. "Not in a bad way."

Sting laughed. "Good."

"Gah, it's so hot!"

"Let's have a cooling bath."

"Mmm...That sounds lovely."

OoO

Gray grew nervous. It was one thing to demand someone undress for medical reasons. It was another thing completely to reach out and help that person undress. Especially when your own body was shamefully rejoicing in the idea of seeing her pearly ivory skin bared to his gaze.

He gulped apprehensively and reached out to the buttons on her blouse. _Buttons? Why did it have to be buttons? _He was being tortured that was the only explanation on why he was being treated in such a way. He was being tortured slowly and painfully. He had pushed her away so long and here she was in his arms but for a totally different reason then the reasons that were ping ponging in his head right now.

Her skin was so heated. It nearly scalded his skin. He sent some of his magic to hover at his hands. He didn't 'make' anything but just merely sent the cold to his palms. He gulped again when Juvia moaned in relief. "Thank you."

_You wouldn't be thanking me if you could read my mind right now._ In all the time that he had been denying her and pushing her off he still dreamed about her. The dreams any male has for a desirable woman. He would dream of what her bare flesh would look like when her garments were discarded seductively to begin hours of pleasure.

Now of course his mind was replaying those images he had reveled in numerous times before. His hand was shaking as he continued the strenuous task of unbuttoning each sadistic button. He had unbuttoned four buttons and the lace of the cups of her light blue bra had been exposed to him. He took in a tortured breath and felt her heated fingertips touch his brow. "What's the matter?"

"Honestly, feeling a bit guilty here."

"Why?" Her big blue eyes looked at him. She looked so innocent and genuine. What would she say to his response?

"You are needing me to help undress you to get you cool. I'm imagining undressing you for an entirely different reason."

Juvia's mouth turned into the shape of an o as realization hit her. "Your touch will keep me cool, Gray. It's not like I don't want you to touch me for more reason then that." She licked her lips. "I won't lie though, I didn't anticipate being in this situation quite so soon."

Gray leaned his cool forehead against her. "We don't have to do anything. I just wanted to warn you what I was thinking. So honestly you could help keep me from following my instincts. Heck, I'm not even prepared to do anything right now."

"Oh," surprisingly a blush began to blossom and stain Juvia's cheeks. "Well, uh, after Lucy became pregnant Cana kind of prepared all the females of the guild. Or at least all the ones that weren't dragon slayer mates."

Gray's eyebrows arched in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She gave us all magical charm anklets. They are, er a sort of birth control charm."

Gray felt his own cheeks heat. "Are you saying you expected us to be here this soon?"

"Oh, no not at all. Um," her shaky fingers began to try to take over the job he had discarded and continued unbuttoning her top. His eyes grew hungry as he watched her. "I figured we would get there eventually. But honestly I have been wearing the charm since Cana gave it to me more as a keepsake then anything else. I mean it was a gift from a friend. It may have practical use but I have been wearing it more for sentimental reasons." She licked her lips. "But that doesn't mean I don't want this to happen. If it's here and now so be it." She dropped the blouse beside her.

Gray's eyes grew even more heated then before as his gaze ran over the lace covered satiny cups of her bra. Her nipples were budding appreciatively from his view. He knew it couldn't be the cold because of how heated her body still remained. He had to see more of her and help her cool off. His hands went to fastenings at the back of her skirt and shakily unfastened it. Her limbs were shaky but still Juvia stood to her feet to remove her skirt.

Gray digested the sight of her clad only in her panties and bra and grew needy. Every time before when she had wore a bikini at the beach he had only taken covert glances. Every time before he had been trying to push her out of this thoughts. He had tried to deny his desire for her so he had to act standoffish. But now he looked his fill. He knew it would take a lot of magical energy but he didn't care. Gray spread the cooling of his fingertips to his whole body. He let it infiltrate his mouth before he pulled her to him.

The kiss did so many things to Juvia. It re-energized her. It soothed her, and it enveloped her body in a different kind of heat. Luckily it didn't change her body temperature it only turned up her own need. She licked at his lips and nibbled at him desperately. She pulled at his hands and guided them to her breasts.

Gray broke away from the kiss on a groan. He looked down at his hands that were now cradling her pliable flesh and he flicked his thumbs against her already erect nipples. He watched as the jolt made Juvia shiver and smiled excitedly at her. "I want to see you." He reached behind her and deftly unclasped her bra. He hadn't been with many girls but he did have some practice and skill. He watched as he pulled the garment from her body and more of her was bared to his sight. She was flawless. Her abundant breasts were the perfect pearlescent ivory hue. Her nipples were tight and a delicate pink. If she weren't so soft and pliable he would think she were made of porcelain. He cupped her chin and looked her directly in the eyes. "You are beautiful."

He traced kisses down her body starting at her chin. He nibbled gently at her throat and sucked when he heard her moan of appreciation at the action. But he didn't let it detour him from his trail of discovery. He licked delicately at her collarbone. His fingertips caressing it while he still proceeded southward. The fingertips of his right hand caressed the upper swell of her breast. He watched as goose bumps ghosted over the flesh he caressed. Then his breath breathed over her nipple before taking it into his mouth. She writhed against the velvet soft touch of his tongue and lips. She agreed wholeheartedly when he announced. "I want more."

Gray continued his visual and gratifying appraisal of her body. He licked at the delicious dent of her belly button. Pulling her thighs aside he coaxed his body against hers. He felt her body shudder when she felt his arousal seated against her. He began gently nibbling the sides of her lower abdomen when his finger glided against the top of her panties. He silently asked permission to remove the last garment that hid her from his view. The lift of her hips was the only answer he needed. He swiftly peeled her out of her panties and digested the new sights with his eyes.

He grazed his fingertips down the inside of her thighs and felt her quiver beneath him. His knuckles slightly grazing her in their movement. "Touch me, Gray, please."

He couldn't deny her because he too wanted to touch her desperately. He suddenly felt rushed and hurried. His need dominating his mind. He stroked at her and as her thighs parted more for him. He stroked a finger inside. If her skin was heated outside it was even more so here. He knew of a sure fired way to cool her and it would take more then his fingers to do so. He leaned in to her thigh and inhaled before licking at her core. Juvia gasping below him more then enough encouragement to proceed.

Juvia felt Gray pin his left hand to her waist to try to keep her from moving. The fingers of his right hand were adding more sensations then the quivers that were erupting from the strokes of his tongue. Juvia felt like she was climbing and her breaths were coming on her in quick hyper gasps. Gray heard this and his movements became more frenzied. It was only when Juvia tumbled over the crest that was building inside her and a moan filled shout escaped her that he stopped.

Gray smirked above her and Juvia pulled him against her. She kissed him desperately and shamelessly. She arched her hips against the clothed half of his lower body. When the cloth registered in her brain she grabbed the elastic and pulled it downward.

Gray pulled away from her. "Are you sure, Juvia? We don't have to. That would have been enough for now. It could wait."

"It can't wait. You're being selfless but rest assured that I need this as much as you do."

Gray helped dispense of his boxers and groaned when her wetness slid against him. Her warmth calling out to him. On some subconscious level he registered that she wasn't a virgin. He didn't know how he knew. It had to be something in her need her desperation. But he knew, and if he consciously thought about it too long he would be filled with jealous hatred for whoever had been there before her. So he pushed it back so he could enjoy her here and now.

As Gray pushed into her silken heat he dropped his magic, only the icy slab below them remaining. On some level he knew he would need the energy otherwise he would pass out just after and he didn't want that. Juvia was tight and hot around him. It was almost unbearable. But he needed this and so did she.

When their bodies grew accustomed to each other and found a harmonious rhythm he leaned down and took her mouth again. Their tongues mirroring the movements of their bodies joining. He felt her gasp below him and suddenly he knew she was close again. He pulled her legs up and around his waist. The change had Juvia's eyes shuttering shut as the angle reached a spot in her body that desperately needed attended to. When she whimpered he quickened his pace. Then suddenly there was a loud gasp filled moan reverberating against the walls of the room. He continued his onslaught and he tumbled soon after.

He pulled out of her and laid beside her. "Amazing."

"Mmm, we seem to be melting our makeshift mattress."

Gray looked around weakly and began to laugh when he realized it was true. "Sorry, I...I didn't want to pass out on you after. I kind of took the magic down. Didn't think about the ice slab below you."

"I'll just absorb it as it melts. The cold water will probably cool me off even more."

Gray snorted as he thought of something amusing. "I knew you were hot, but this is ridiculous."

Juvia rolled her eyes at him and playfully punched his arms. "That was awful."

Gray shrugged. "Hopefully you won't hold that horrible pun against me. Your body yes the pun no."

"Is this how you are going to always be after we make love?"

"All couples have their pillow talk customs. I can't help it that I am high from that orgasm."

Juvia shook her head and sighed.

OoO

So his Shrimp wanted dominating. He could do dominating.

The fierce need had him scattering their clothes with no care or reason where they dropped or what state they would be in once he found them again. They could have been scattered rags afterward for all he cared.

Once she was bared for him he pushed her to the edge of their bed. He licked her mate mark and her small hands clawed their way into his unruly mane of hair. He knew it wouldn't take long to get his mate worked up. She was easily excitable. She gasped when he moved his mouth further down the column of her throat. His calloused right hand gently grasping her breast. He knew this time would be fast but he would wait until she became the demanding one before taking her.

He knew how much she loved the touch of his rough fingertips. So he trailed them carefully over her body. His outside motions definitely not reflecting the inner turmoil of need that bubbled inside of him. He stroked down her body and hovered above the nest of blue curls. He pushed her thighs apart and barely touched her there. He could already smell her need but the proof on his fingertips made him growl demandingly. He still waited however.

It was when her hips began to grown impatient. It was when she muttered, "Gajeel..." It was how his name came out of her mouth filled with desperation and need. These signals prompted him into action. He pulled up her slender legs and bent her knees over the points where his arm segmented and bended at the elbows. He then drove fiercely into his beloved.

Their hips gyrating against each other in a mad rhythm as the they both sought completion. He groaned when she began to moan and whimper. She reached between them to bring herself to completion. He still pummeled into her. He thought he would pass out from heat and exhaustion when his own orgasm began to hit him. It was strong and demanding and her nearly fell to his knees with the sheer force of energy it pulled out of him. Once he shouted his completion he fell into a heap of overused muscle on his beloved wife and mate.

"9 months..." she whispered.

He grunted and sighed. He was exceptionally thankful they no longer lived in the small house when they first were married. "We may have to do some rearranging."

"Why?"

"Love, we have to baby proof the house. You have books stacked everywhere that is definitely not safe."

Levy looked sheepish for a moment. "For our little ones I will definitely figure something out."

"Love, your books belong in the attic where I set up that library for ya."

"But then I got to go upstairs all the time when I want something new to read."

"Kind of the point."

They heard their front door open and quickly tugged a sheet over themselves. "I know you two are busy in there but I thought you might like to know, Levy. It appears that Lucy will be having the babies soon."

Levy quickly got up and searched for her clothes. She would rather probably rather be nude in this heat but if her friend was in labor then heat be damned.

**So I hope that was worth the wait. Personally, I like the Gruvia lemon the best… I kind of cheated a bit at Mikayla and Sting's mark but now they both get marks so yay! This is probably my longest chapter to date but don't get used to it. I tend to try to stick to more chapters but closer to 2000 words ish. Mentally I am still sticking to two more chapters of this installment. But of course you all know me. If I think of something else clever I may have to rework some things. On to reviews!**

**Erzatscarlett, yay you are all caught up! That makes me happy! I like that you thought Juvia and Gray were cute and hopefully their lemon did them justice. **

**Natsu Dragoneel, I was actually going to respond to your PM right away but something weird happened with reviews the day you set yours. I got an email saying I received it but it never actually appeared on the reviews list so I just figured I would wait until I posted this chapter. I don't write chapter every 3 days. I am trying to at least do once a week, usually Mondays or Tuesdays but I can't even promise that as sometimes rl gets in the way. (My illness last week for example.) Regarding my youtube channel I am not sure why it isn't showing up. But I do tweet about my youtube channel also. Maybe if you have twitter you can follow me there and find it that way. My twitter account is pixie_N_pixels (if that doesn't show up properly it's meant to be pixieunderscoreNunderscorepixels). Most people do websites using x's in replace of the periods but that wouldn't work for my channel cuz it is has an x in it…**

**The Da Vinci Complex, your review happened in chapter 12 and I will just revisit that chapter and PM you directly here in a moment. But I am hoping you are still reading and once you get here you will see how I thanked you for your generous comment and compliments. :)**

**Zachariah T. Kitchell, glad you are excited! :) Stay that way! Hehe :)**

**Oh and btw, despite the fact that I don't normally read manga I am now all caught up with the manga I believe. If Chapter 466 is the most recent then I am definitely all caught up. Did anyone see the first episode of Fairy Tail Zero? I wanted to beat that guild master upside the head a few times. Little 6 year old Mavis was so kawaii! :)**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Despite the heat wave there were quite a few people congregated around and inside the little house owned by the Dragneels. Several members of Fairy Tail were battling the heat outside. Someone must have even talked to some local merchants about setting up temporary food stands. There was a variety of vendors selling their wares. Mostly vendors had concentrated on things to help cope with the heat wave. There were magical vendors selling charms that could be placed on the body to cool people down. But most of the vendors were food vendors. There were stands for lemonade, snow cones, and ice cream.

While the members outside turned their loitering into a rambunctious party inside was a bustle of activity. Most everything was going on in the bedroom of Lucy and Natsu but a few members were allowed to wait patiently in the living room beyond. Among them were: Master Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Freed, Meredy, Oric, Laxus, and Rory. Beatrice's husband Berengar also sat in the living room. He knew that his wife would call him from inside if she needed anything.

Master Makarov had of course been through this before but every scream that sounded from Lucy's lips made him cringe. He began to grind his teeth together as he worried for the girl. He nearly chuckled as he pondered over how Natsu was doing.

Meredy waited patiently on the back of one of the couches. Oric held her hand and stroked the back of it gingerly. "They will all be okay." Meredy simply nodded. She was tempted to Sensory Link with Natsu to see how things were really progressing. But she thought better of it. Natsu could handle the strong grip that Lucy had on his hand. Meredy probably wouldn't be able to. She knew the babies would be alright. She knew in the near future there would be quite a few questions. So she just had to wait until they needed her.

Rory and Laxus were there to get an idea of what to expect. "I'm totally going for some anti-pain charms or something." Rory announced. Laxus didn't argue. Instead he silently nodded his head in agreement.

The rest of the guild mates in the living room were trying to hold up a normal conversation. Despite the screams heard from the door of the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom Lucy was drenched with sweat. The sweat and humidity were causing the utilitarian night gown she wore to stick to her uncomfortably. Beatrice was holding her right hand and dotting a cold, wet wash cloth to her head periodically. Natsu was holding her left hand. He kept verbally encouraging her while trying to hide his nerves in the process.

While fighting so much pain Lucy was having an exceptionally difficult time dealing with her out of control emotions. One minute she wanted to slug him. The next minute she wanted to hold his hand tighter. She knew if she tried to hold his hand tighter however she would break it.

Wendy was attempting to assist Porlyusica as much as possible. But the whole scene had her exceptionally nervous. "Wendy, I know this is not something you are used to. But anytime I ask you for something I want you to be there no questions asked. Anytime I tell you I need you to do something same goes. Once that first baby arrives I want you to do all the cleaning and measurements I told you about while I attend to Lucy for the next baby." Wendy knew not to argue and merely nodded her assessment.

The labor lasted hours and everyone in that bedroom was exceptionally exhausted. "Okay, Lucy, it's time for you to lean up and push."

Beatrice and Natsu supported her back. They encouraged her with words and soothing circles massaging her lower back. Lucy grunted in pain as she pushed downward to help deliver her first baby into the world outside. It took 5 minutes of pushing before a piercing cry broke into the room. Lucy fell back and breathed a deep refreshing breath. She knew the contractions would start up again in less then a minute but still she took that moment to relax.

Beatrice turned to Lucy and smiled down at her. "I'm happy to announce the first baby is a boy." She ducked her head out to repeat the news the people waiting outside in the next room.

Master Makarov then delivered the message to everyone waiting outside the house.

Back in the bedroom: "Okay, Lucy, time to push for baby number two."

Lucy weakly nodded as Natsu and Beatrice helped her up again. The second baby was not quite so stubborn as the first. It took only two good pushes until they heard a louder cry then the previous one before.

"Another boy," Beatrice smiled down at Lucy. Beatrice quickly relayed the message to the room next door again.

Lucy relaxed momentarily. But she knew that she wasn't necessarily done quite yet. "Wendy, I need your help here."

Lucy became startled suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy, I need you to take some soothing breaths. We have at least one more baby on the way. But I need you to fight your urge to push. I am going to guide the baby slightly out with Wendy's help. It appears the umbilical chord is wrapped around this baby's neck and I need to act fast to help this little one out."

Lucy tried to stay calm but she was freaking out. One of her babies was in trouble and there was nothing she could do. "Luce, they are going to do everything they can okay."

Lucy nodded at him while fighting the tears that were spring to her eyes.

Porlyusica quickly instructed Wendy on what she needed to do. Wendy despite her nerves quickly responded. She would do anything to help this poor little one enter the world.

They quickly snipped at the umbilical chord and guided the baby through the birth canal. "Okay, Lucy, the baby is out of danger at this point. I think we need one big push to get the baby out."

Lucy didn't hesitate. She sat up quickly and pushed with all her might. But when a cry didn't pierce the walls of the bedroom she became frantic. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Shhh, Lucy. Nothing is wrong we just have to help this little girl breathe her first breath. Wendy, while I am taking care of this little one why don't you introduce these two to their sons?"

Beatrice left for a moment to relay the news regarding the third baby. The little girl had a fight on her hands.

Wendy handed each proud parent a swaddled bundle. Looking into her sons' faces didn't take away the worry for Lucy but it did help. They both began to study the little ones in their arms. The one Lucy held had a shock of blonde hair much like her own. He was the longer of the two babies but not by much. "What's this on his face?" She asked aloud. Natsu and Beatrice leaned closer to investigate. Just below the far corner of his right eye there was what appeared to be a mole or a freckle at first glance.

"I think that's a star," Beatrice exclaimed.

Lucy leaned closer enveloping herself in the new baby smell. "It is a star. Hmm, it's not big now but I bet over time it will grow bigger and more noticeable."

"Could it be that he was the one that called out Loke that battle with the big snow cat?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. But it makes me want to give him a celestial or star based name." She pondered over so many things. She didn't want to name him after a constellation because one day he would probably be able to call said celestial spirit to his side and that just seemed weird. As she was thinking the baby opened up his eyes. She was surprised at how golden brown they were. They were much lighter in contrast to her own. They reminded her of an eagle. "What do you think of Altair?"

"Altair?"

Lucy nodded. "It's the 12th brightest star in the sky, and the brightest star that makes up the constellation Aquila the Eagle."

Natsu nodded. "I think it suits him." They were both drawn attention to the other bundle in Natsu's arms when he began to fuss. "Little man, don't think we forgot about you."

The baby in Natsu's arms while not as long as his brother he was a bit on the weightier side. He wasn't a chubby baby per say but he definitely had a tad more meat on his bones. The shock of hair that fell across his forehead surprised Lucy a lot. She expected blonde or salmon hair but the baby had bright red locks on top of his head. "Wonder where he got that hair color from?"

Beatrice tried to cover up a giggle. "I'm sure one of you two have a dormant trait from previous generations that spawned that hair color."

The baby grabbed his father's finger. It may have been a naturally reflex to curl that tiny hand around Natsu's finger but it didn't stop Natsu from commenting on his strength. Natsu had attempted to read the baby books Lucy had bought but of course he didn't have much attention span to read himself. So he didn't understand that it was a natural baby reflex to grasp anything that touched the center of their palm. Natsu leaned in a kissed the little hand that held his finger and gasped. "Luce, Altair isn't the only one with a unique birth mark."

"Hmm?"

Natsu gingerly turned over the baby's wrist to show Lucy his discovery. There on the baby's wrist was a flame. "Are our babies going displaying the magic they inherited?"

Natsu shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care. This boy is going to take after me."

"I think the name Keegan or Hadyn might suit this baby well," Beatrice stated.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"They both mean little fire." Beatrice smiled broadly at the proud parents.

"I like Keegan," Natsu stated.

"Keegan it is then."

Not long after the two babies were taken from their arms and laid in the nearby bassinets. Lucy looked toward the station where Porlyusica and Wendy were tending their daughter. "Is she going to be okay?"

Porlyusica who rarely showed any like for humans for a moment brilliantly smiled. "Why don't I bring her to you and show you for yourselves?"

The first thing that Lucy noticed right away was how light their daughter was compared to Altair. "She's like a feather. I...that...is she an okay weight?"

Porlyusica nodded. "I think it's her magic that makes her appear light. She actually weighed more then Keegan when I put her on the scale."

Lucy and Natsu both arched their eyebrows. Neither one could deny that their little girl had them captivated. Her hair was a lighter blonde shade then Altair's with pink streaks scattered here and there. "I wonder if she also has a birthmark like the other two."

Wendy smiled and piped in. "She does. Pull down the blanket slightly."

There on the right had part of her chest was a small pink heart. "What kind of magic does she have I wonder." Beatrice pondered aloud.

"I bet she is the reason Meredy said she needed to stay close. I don't know why or for what reasons though," Lucy stated.

"We'll get those answers." Natsu announced. "So, what should we name her?"

"I...I don't know. I did consider Layla after my own mother. But it doens't seem to fit. Plus I think children shouldn't try to live up to expectations just because of their name… Beatrice? Do you have a middle name?"

"Yes, it's Carine. It means pure, little darling."

"How about we name her Carine Layla Dragneel?" Natsu responded.

"But the boys don't have middle names!"

Natsu shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I think the name fits."

Lucy actually agreed with him.

"You really didn't have to name the baby after me," Beatrice responded quickly.

"I don't really see it that way. I mean yeah her first name is your middle name. But she's still going to be her own person."

OoO

The heat wave quickly subsided, and the news about the babies was shared rapidly. Erza was sent to go get an extra bassinet since they only planned on two babies. Everyone outside slowly began to stride away. The merchants at their booths began to pack up and head out. The group inside lingered until they were allowed in two at a time at most.

Master Makarov was the first to gaze at the new babies faces. His eyes watered rapidly. He quickly tried to claim he had something in his eye. But of course everyone knew better.

Lisanna came in with him. She smiled at the babies. "Now, you really are the daddy."

Natsu laughed whole-heartedly at her silly joke.

Then Mirajane and Freed came into the room. Freed looked exceptionally nervous. He hadn't been around babies often so he didn't know how to act exactly.

"Don't worry, Freed. You will know exactly what to do when we have our own."

Freed visibly gulped. They all laughed at his retreating figure as he left the room.

Laxus and Rory both tried to hide their nerves. But Lucy and Natsu encouraged them both to hold a baby. "Sooner then you realize it you will be holding your own. You will need practice." The couple shyly smiled at each other and began to naturally rock the bundle they held in their arms.

Once Erza came back with the bassinet she was quickly allowed in the room. "Oh, they are so precious! I can't wait until they get older. I will help them with all their lessons."

Natsu physically shook at the memory. He would not let his children suffer at the hand of Erza's study regiment.

The last to enter were Meredy and Oric. "Where is she?!" Meredy asked quickly.

Lucy didn't have to ask who she meant. She was pretty sure she knew. "Carine, is in that far bassinet. Are you going to let us in on the secrets you've been hiding all this time? Why do you need to stick around? The babies are here, so explain."

Meredy cooed at the baby for a minutes before she stood tall and took a deep breath. "All of your babies are extraordinarily special." She looked at both Lucy and Natsu. "It's not often a baby is passed down magic genetically. Of course it happens, like with your specifically Lucy. You may be a mage through holder magic but Celestial mages magic is always passed through the bloodlines."

"Yes, but what about Carine? She is extra special isn't she?"

Meredy nodded. "Yeah, you told me all about that battle with the snow cat when you went to find Jaspar. It was Carine that was doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Carine's magic lies through the power of touch. She can harness any magic she can physically get her hands on. In turn she can channel that magic to another person she touches. It will start out where she has to keep touching that person but eventually she will be able to touch a mage and channel their magic for set durations of time. I am the only one I know with the closest magic to hers. I don't know of anyone else that may be able to train her."

Both Lucy's and Natsu's eyes became as round as saucers. "Yeah...uh, I definitely think you need to stick around."

With the exception of the two flabbergasted parents the others in the room began to laugh loudly. The melodic notes of their happiness reverberated off the walls. The two baby boys who had both been asleep woke up to the sound. Keegan began to cry loudly. Altair whimpered.

No one caught the small smile that lit up Carine's little face. Not until a melodic chiming of bells joined their laughter. "Did she just laugh?"

"Mm hm, perhaps she also can channel emotions like I can." Meredy shrugged. "Trust me, this is all still new to me also."

**Hearts, Flames, Stars...we come full circle to the title of the story. **

**This story has almost 500 followers omg! So amazing, I hope I hit that before I am completely done. **

**I think I miscounted on Chapter numbers. I am going to have a chapter where the babies are about 5 months old. In it we will also find out what that potion bottle that Doranbolt grabbed, had in it. Then the final chapter will be an epilogue of sort where the triplets will be about 5 years old.**

**Btw, if anyone disagrees with how I presented Carine's name I'm sorry. I couldn't really find a name that fit her magic and I needed a way to tie it in story wise. I could have named her Layla but honestly I just didn't want to.**

**If I wanted any chapter to have reviews it would be this one. Please please please review I want to know what you all think!**

**Addressing my reviews on the previous chapter:**

**The annoying abnegation, first of all I want to say I don't read dystopian novels much but I did read both Divergent and Insurgent. I have also seen both movies. I personally love the concept of them. I might have some difficulty with Allegiant but I plan to read it in the future. Your words regarding my story touched me a lot. I write want I want to read myself and for this to be the best story you have read in awhile makes me so exceptionally happy I can't even begin to express in words.**

**Erzatscarlett, I'm glad you liked the lemons. Honestly last chapter I was worried I rushed a bit too much. **


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Dorabolt's eyes were never able to tear away from it for long. He always kept it somewhere near him, usually where he could glance at it out of the corner of his eye.

"Doranbolt, what has gotten you so on edge these past three months? You seem to always… I'm not sure it's like a mixture of feeling guilty and just generally on edge."

All the previous times before Lahar has attempted to confront him he was able to shake him off and make some excuse. But this time for some reason his eyes were drawn even more so to the potion then before. Lahar followed his gaze. "What is that?" He grasped the potion from the shelf. Doranbolt grabbed his arm trying to lunge at the potion.

"No, don't touch it!"

"What is this, Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt didn't say anything he merely kept trying to pull it away from Lahar. Fighting his friend had never ever occurred to him. But now he wanted to get that potion back from him at all costs. "Give it back to me!"

"So help me, Doranbolt, if you do not tell me what this concoction is I will pour it down that basin." Lahar indicated the sink behind him.

Doranbolt couldn't let that happen. He had been debating on taking the potion for the past three months. But now he was faced with a dilemma. He could tell Lahar what the potion was supposed to do, Lahar would pour it down the drain, or Doranbolt could continue to fight him.

Doranbolt chose the latter and continued to attempt to wrestle the potion away from Lahar's hands. "What in the world has come over you?" Lahar asked when Doranbolt had managed to knock him off his feet.

In that moment Doranbolt stopped second guessing himself. He took a split second to decide that he had nothing to lose. He pulled the potion away from Lahar's grasp and drank it down in three large gulps.

A huge plume of bluish green fog (the same color as the liquid) infiltrated the room. Lahar covered his mouth with the long draping arm of his coat. He worried over inhalation possibly having a secondary effect. Once the fog finally dissipated Lahar gasped at the vision before him. "Oh dear, what am I going to do with you now?"

OoO

Master Makarov was amazed at how much louder the Guild Hall could be. Apparently all you had to do was add four babies to the mix. The newest addition to the Fairy Tail family, Krystel, was probably the quietest of the bunch.

At only 3 weeks old, he was quite aware of how his granddaughter already had him wrapped around his little finger. She was quite tiny since she was born a month early but she was a lovely little baby. Her eyes were similar to her mothers. But they were a lighter green shade, almost like the gray of Laxus' eyes mingled together with the emerald color of Rory's eyes. So far it looked like she would have wavy hair like her mothers, but blonde in color like her father.

It was originally very curious that they only had the one baby. But then everyone ponder aloud that maybe since Laxus was a 2nd generation dragon slayer that the twins + didn't happen, or at least not as often. But they also wondered if the 12+ year mark rule was also in place for them. Because it was a new circumstance they were all they just ruled that they would have to wait and see. Which this thought of course worried the crap out of Rory.

Krystel wasn't born with a mark like the Dragneel triplets were. She didn't seem to display any indication of what her magical ability may be, or if hers would even be a hereditary magic. But Laxus and Rory had been discussing it for a few weeks now. If Krystel displayed any kind of magic similar to Rory's they would ask Jaspar to train her to make dragon gems and jewelry.

Meredy had been sticking closely to Carine. The baby was only three months old but her magic was quite powerful. She already had made it a habit to call her mother's spirits out. Aquarius of course had grown quite tired of having to entertain the baby. Virgo didn't mind helping out by changing diapers and feeding Carine, or even Altair. Loke would originally panic when Lucy had asked him to help out. But then Aries would come out of her own accord and help guide him on how to hold the little ones. It was pretty obvious that the friendship those two spirits had shared was growing into something much stronger.

Altair, also would call out his mother's spirits. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about the boy. He had the ability to call any spirit without the use of a key. Since he could not speak he had yet to make a contract with any spirit. But this also meant that he could call any celestial spirit whether Lucy had said spirit or not. One of his favorite spirits to call was, Aquila the Eagle. Lucy was sure this was because she had told him several times that he was named after one of the stars from said constellation. The spirit and baby were sure to form a unique bond and friendship.

Keegan was a happy and hyper baby. He took after his father in many aspects. He also had an issue with anyone holding him other then his own mother and father. If anyone else would try to hold the boy he would lit his little fist aflame and unintentionally burn them. Because Lucy and Natsu were impervious to the flames they were the only ones that were able to handle him when he would get upset.

To think the guild hall was going to be even louder in another six months. Levy was already cute because of her pint sized height. But now with the slightly bulging baby belly she was even more adorable. But that also meant that Gajeel was even more of a grump. He would growl at anyone if they asked to touch her stomach. He was very territorial to his bride and unborn children.

Mira and Freed's wedding had been one of the most discussed celebrations in _Sorcerer's Weekly_. Unlike the double wedding of the couples: Lucy and Natsu, and Gajeel and Levy, this wedding had a lot of details. Mirajane had done all the planning herself. She had a large book with all of her hopes and dreams for her future wedding and it wasn't difficult to emulate them. A month or two after Levy and Gajeel's babies would be born another Justine would also be added to the Fairy Tail numbers.

In a few months time another wedding was being planned. In front of the whole guild about a month ago Gray had finally admitted to his feelings for Juvia. He had went a step further in the next moment and got down on one knee. Before he had even pulled the ring from his pocked and asked her though Juvia screamed, "Yes!" Now he had grown quite exhausted because Juvia had turned into bridezilla overnight, needing everything to be perfect. Unfortunately, unlike Mirajane her wedding book had focused more on needing it to be Gray that she was marrying rather then the details of the ceremony and reception themselves.

Erza was one of few that was backing Juvia's claims of needing everything perfect and of course no one would argue with Titania. But that was also partially because ever since the trip to the cabin her moods had been quite wishy washy. One minute she would be extraordinarily happy, and the next she would be depressed and nearly inconsolable. Master Makarov knew it was because at any moment Jellal could be taken from her and he was working on trying to fix that issue. It wasn't an easy task to take on. But somehow he had to convince the council that Jellal was no threat.

The door to the guild hall opened and Lahar from the Rune Knights stepped in dragging something behind him. "I need to speak to your guild master, please." He stated to the room.

A commotion near the bar drew his attention. Erza was trying desperately to get Jellal to hide behind the bar but he wouldn't. "Erza, I'm done running. I just can't do this anymore. If we are to have any kind of future together I can't run."

A tear gathered quickly in the corner of her eye and made a quick pathway down her cheek. She sniffled but nodded. She knew that Jellal was right. It made her unhappy but he was right.

Before Master Makarov had made it downstairs. Lahar closed in on the crowd around the bar. "You mean to tell me you have been harboring Jellal Fernandes all this time?"

"No, Lahar, we have not. Jellal has only been with us the past nine months or so."

"And yet you have kept him hidden from the Magic Council?"

"It was not my intent to hide him at all. In fact, I believe that he is no longer guilty enough to be imprisoned. I believe he has punished himself far more then the Magic Council could. I believe his efforts in Crime Sorciere have helped him repent for his sins. I also believe that if you were to take him with you now you would be punishing him far more then he has ever deserved. He loves Erza with his entire being. I would hate to see the hurt on her face everyday if he was taken away again."

Lahar sighed deeply. "I am not judge and jury and I cannot say that he won't be taken in at a later date. But I will ask that you, Master Makarov, go to the council and present a case for him. Perhaps, tell them that you will take full responsibility for his actions. Tell them of the good things he has done. Perhaps, you may convince them then."

Master Makarov nodded. It was only then he noticed the boy beside him. He had disheveled black hair, large curious turquoise eyes, and a x shaped scare below his left eye. The master's eyes widened. "This can't be? Doranbolt?"

The boy kicked at Lahar's leg. "Let me go already, four eyes! And you, grandpa, my name's not Doranbolt! It's Mest! Mest Gryder. I want to be a great wizard someday. I asked this guy to bring me to Fairy Tail because I heard it has the most younger generation wizards. Four eyes also told me of how Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games not so long ago. So? Can I be a member?"

Wendy inched forward during this conversation. She had caught his name from across the room with her dragon slayer hearing and she was shocked at the visual. He looked to be only a bit older then herself now. "What? What is going on?"

"Can't you see child? He must have taken some youth potion of sorts," Carla rolled her eyes and she tried to explain.

"But, he seems to have lost his memories. I mean he's claiming to Mest again."

Master Makarov sighed. "That's because he has always been Mest Gryder. Lahar, I am sorry to inform you of this but Doranbolt was never actually who you thought he was. He has always been Mest Gryder, and a member of Fairy Tail. I asked him to make himself forget who he was and give himself a new identity. I asked him to infiltrate the Magic Council, not as a spy per say, but to give myself some insight on the inter-workings when I was not there."

"You will have to also forgive me, but that sounds much like a spy to me."

"Yes, I guess it does."

Lahar sighed. "But since he is now a youthful mouthy scamp I guess it is no matter. But, I do ask that you take him in. I don't have the time or energy to run after a kid."

"Geez, you talk like I'm a baby! I'm 13 you tool!"

"Perhaps you could also tame his lack of charm. Doranbolt was a lot more charismatic."

Only the other dragon slayers overheard Wendy's whisper. "Yes, he was."

**I am so sorry for the delay. I have just been not in a mood to even sit at the pc for very long. I think it has partially been a pre-birthday blues thing. My birthday is tomorrow and I have unfortunately lost touch with a lot of my friends. So I'm a bit depressed because I fear I won't hear birthday wishes from them.**

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like the 'voice' of it is a bit different. But I still hope to have gotten all the key points across that I wanted to.**

**B****tw! I made it! 500 followers! YaY!**

**Review Responses:**

**Freyalovesfairytail: I know at this present time you last reviewed chapter 15 but omg ty for reviewing every chapter thus far. **

**Otaku of Anime: Five days is pretty impressive. It makes me exceptionally happy that I had you that tuned in to the story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**TouRyuu: Ty! So glad you loved the previous chapter. Hope this chapter didn't dissappoint. **

**The annoying abnegation: I'm so glad you are loving how things are panning out. I hope you loved this chapter also!**

**Erzatscarlett: Hopefully you like what I did with Doranbolt. I obviously had the triplets planned from the get go cuz of the name of the story. You will see more young FT members next chapter and with the sequel.**

**Fanficreader87: Well, you will see the other offspring next chapter. I'm glad you liked the babies' magic already manifesting and that you love the names. I took quite a bit of time deciding on them. :) Krysel's name was even more difficult then their names though. I originally thought about naming her a green gemstone name but the only two I even somewhat liked are Emerald and Jade and I didn't like either name enough. I'm not overly fond of the name Crystal but I thought Kristel was an interesting change up of that name. **

**ErMZa: Not quite the last bit yet. One more chapter to go. But I hope this chapter played out well for ya. **

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter! I'll see you all in the next one! :)**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 (epilogue?)

Five years have passed. Five years that have changed Fairy Tail extremely. So many people have conducted their own way of viewing the new Fairy Tail. Time for the Fantasia festival had arrived again. But this year would be a bit different then the rest. It was time to show the outside world the new Fairy Tail.

Unfortunately for Wendy the past five years the Fantasia Festival has no longer had a Miss Fairy Tail contest. Her body had transformed over those years greatly. She was now tall, lithe, and had gained curves. They weren't really the curves she wanted to have but she was pleased to at least be more endowed then the ironing board she had been in the previous years.

Her beauty had also called up more attention then she ever expected to get. There had been numerous times a boy or two from Magnolia would come to the bar to hang out. They would see her and attempt to adminster their flirtatious attentions. Of course her "big brothers" would always scare those would be suitors away. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, and even Erik had taken up the mantle as her sworn protector. The only two boys around her age she could ever get close to she rather wish would just go away.

It wasn't that she didn't on some level care about the two of them. It was how they fought when they both tried to shower her with unwarranted attentions. Romeo had become this muscular powerhouse and he had started showing off his magic and brute strength to get her attention. Mest was quite different from the older version of himself she used to know. She constantly pondered over why he didn't remember her from before the time he had taken the potion. She had of course taken some time to research the potion. But the books that mentioned it said nothing about memory loss. She had to chalk it up to his magic abilities getting in the way.

What was worse then all of this was the fact that she knew her time to find a mate was coming around. She could physically feel it, much like how growing pains would at times tingle at a person's extremities. This was a time when she needed her mother. She needed to talk to her about how different mating would be for her.

Mikayla had given her some insight. She had helped her understand some things to expect. But of course because of the fact that Mikayla was only part dragon slayer she knew regardless of what she learned things were still probably going to be much more complicated for herself.

That's why after the festivities were over she was planning on leaving Fairy Tail for a bit. Master Makarov was the only one that knew about her plan. She would be leaving under the guise that she had a solo job she was taking. But she knew that it wouldn't take long for everyone to question why she had not taken Carla with her.

Luckily, Carla had her own reasons for not going and that would hold them up for a bit.

OoO

Carla was exceptionally tense. She literally sat on the edge of her seat waiting until the large group amassed together to go the park and enjoy the daytime festivities. She had to get to the cave and soon.

"Carla-a-a-a," Happy sung out to her as he flew in her direction. "Would you like another fish? This is the same kind that I gave you that one time." Hearts seemed to dance in the feline's eyes.

Carla of course knew the time he was referring to. It was the time that got her into the situation she was currently in. She sighed aloud. "I appreciate the gesture. But no. I'm sorry." As Happy flew away nearly in tears she got up and took off herself. The sound of the flapping of her wings had Happy stopping in his tracks.

"Where is she going? The fair is about to start."

Carla arrived a few minutes later at the opening of the shallow, narrow cave she had discovered. It was happenstance that she discovered it's location halfway between Fairy Hills and the Dragneel cottage. She dropped her aero magic and walked into the mouth of the cave. Just a few feet in her secret sat. She laid her paw against it. It jumped slightly at her touch.

"Carla, what is this? What are you…? That's a huge egg!"

Carla sighed. He would have found out sooner or later.

OoO

Her mother always called her "my curious little bug" and the nickname suited her well. From her hiding place between the bushes, Amara, watched the park come alive. Every year she would come out to watch the fair festivities unfold. She especially liked watching the kids around her own age.

When she heard a familiar voice she twittered in excitement. "Aquila, you are just to big to go to the park with me! You know I would love to have your company. But come on you are the size of a small pony!"

"Pony?" That voice had to belong to his sister. Amara watched as the blonde haired boy touched his sister's arm.

"Now, Rini, don't even think it."

"'Tair...you have no one to blame but yourself. You shouldn't have touched me."

"What?!"

Suddenly, standing beside the small girl was a tall winged horse. "Even better than a pony!"

"You called Pegasus?!" The girl did a ballerina twirl and caressed Pegasus' knee. It was the highest point on the winged horse she could reach. "Rini, you need to send him back. You know what mommy and Meredy said. You can't keep just borrowing my magic like that."

"What about you? You aren't supposed to call out your spirits either."

"Carine, dear heart, you know he did not call me to him. I opened my own gate." It was apparent that Carine loved the endearment the eagle spirit tagged on her name. But it didn't take her long to also in turn stomp her foot, stick out her tongue, and send Pegasus back to the spirit realm.

Amara giggled at the girl's antics. She couldn't help but wonder where the third child was. She knew she couldn't miss him his red hair was easy to spot.

"Momma, I don't wanna play with Rina any more. She gets annoyed with my magic then somehow suddenly after she throws a tantrum I become soaking wet."

His mother tried hard to cover up the laugh that shook her upper body. "That's because she is learning her mother's magic. Juvia is teaching her water magic. I guess she is a quick study."

"Nuh uh, I can do my fire dragon magic way better then she can do her water magic. Besides, she has also frozen the water on my clothing. She claimed her daddy is also teaching her his magic."

"Wow, so Nerina is capable of wielding both? That's cool." His father suddenly came out of nowhere wrapping his around his wife.

"Where have you been?" His wife asked.

He shrugged and lifted his red headed son to his shoulders. The boy was quite grumpy and his father seemed determined to cheer him up.

"Amara, what are you doing out here?!" His voice startled her.

"Geez, Cypress, relax. They can't see me. They won't see me."

"This is where you have disappeared the past couple years isn't it? You have been coming to watch those guild members celebrate. How can they infatuate you so?"

"Amaranth! Cypress! What in all the green gales are my two children doing here! What if those humans saw you?!"

"Momma, you told me not long ago about how you watched them. You told me especially," Amara pointed at the couple with their three triplets, "about their wedding. How it was so lovely and captivating."

Their mother sighed. "It wasn't only their wedding. It was dual wedding."

"Oh yes, I know! Look! That's the other couple that got married there."

Sure enough coming from the direction Amara's finger was pointing was a small slender blue haired woman tugging along a large giant of a man. He obviously didn't want to be there but he was also being weighted down by his cargo. Seated on his shoulders was a young girl with silver hair and hazel eyes. She bounced up and down excitedly. Wrapped around his right ankle was a young girl that was nearly the spitting image of himself. Her hair was dark and her eyes the color of garnets a few shades darker then his own.

"Daddy, daddy, what should we do first?"

"Zilaria, first you should probably stop bouncing on your father's shoulders." Her mother scolded.

"Yeah, Zil, daddy doesn't like that."

"I don't think he likes being waited down by you either, Shrimp."

Levy gasped. "Zilaria do you not call Deidre a shrimp! It's not nice to call people names because of their size."

"But daddy calls you that all the time."

She then glared at her husband.

A black winged cat dropped into their mother's arms. "Levy, I found a great picnic spot away from people over there." He pointed with his paw.

"Great, thanks, Lily."

"Wow, looks like both the couples I watched that day have families of their own now."

"They aren't the only ones of the guild that have families. Look!"

A large blonde male was escorting a red head female with their young daughter to the fair. "Daddy, did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what, Krystel?"

"That I could start training with Grandpa Jaspar? Before you kept saying I was too little."

The big man sighed. "Yes, my darling daughter, it is time you start training that magic of yours."

"Yay!" She began twirling around happily.

"Kryssi! I wanna dance too!" Carine had toddled over to her and two began dancing and singing together.

"Then, what about them?" Amara pointed at another couple. This one was a green haired male and white haired female. They were holding a smaller young one in their arms. The youth had long green hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I can't tell if that's a boy or a girl though from here."

"Listen, sometimes what they say could be a clue." By now their mother had obviously given up scolding them and turned it into a teachable moment through observation.

"Why did we wait so long to have, Ashton? He's much too little to enjoy the festival. Why did we bring him out here?" The father was asking.

"First of all, we waited because you seemed terrified of becoming a father. Secondly, we are enjoying the festival this year because next year we won't be able to."

"You are confusing me, Mira. Why will we not be able to enjoy it next year?"

"Because, Ashton's little brother or sister will be too young then."

"But he does not have a...wait are you saying?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, love."

The child's father made some sharp noise of jubilation and kissed her soundly. "I guess he is not so nervous about being a father a second time around."

Suddenly a shadow fell over the bush. They obviously had not been paying that close of attention otherwise they would have noticed the blonde boy's attention had been drawn to them. He quickly grasped Amara in the palm of his hand. "I thought I had heard something over here. You are so tiny! What are you?!"

"What do you mean what am I? I'm a fairy!"

**So that's it. That's the end. I have had such a pleasure writing this story and I have been even more so pleased at the amazingly kind comments I have received. I am sorry that this chapter took over a month to be written. I had a hard time deciding what narrative to take. So I just split it up a bit.**

**The Carla thing was actually spur of the moment when I decided that Wendy should go on her own self discovery quest in the next installment.**

**What to expect next installment? Well I am thinking of touching on some Tarataros storyline. Perhaps some END things as well. There will be even more members of the Fairy Tail next generation. You will learn about Mikayla's offspring. There will definitely be a lot more of the offspring in general. You will definitely find out who Wendy's true mate is. I know I didn't touch on Jerza here and it was on purpose. The next story will be taking place mostly another 7 years later. If you do the math that will make the Dragneel triplets 12. But it will also in turn make Wendy 24….which is dragon slayer mate crunch time? Could the time frame be the same for a female dragon slayer? Something to think about. **

**Now the semi bad news. I won't be working on the second installment right away. I need to write a couple of my other fanfics first and also I would like to work on my original story. Original story is becoming difficult because I keep editing myself a bit too much I think. I really need a sounding board….oh wells sorry aloud thinking.**

**Please follow me to get a notification of when I do publish the sequel! Also for those of you holding off to fave it until the story is finished (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge)...**

**On to the reviews previous chapter:**

**1211462, Regarding Romeo he's not necessarily out of the running… Ty so much for voicing your opinion regarding Sting vs Rogue in regards to Yukino. My stand point on those two is a bit strange. I tend to watch most anime dubbed because sometimes I just get a headache from trying to concentrate on the words and the screen. But I also get impatient on waiting for new episodes to release in some anime, Fairy Tail happens to be one of those. English dub voices I prefer Rogue with Yukino. Japanese I prefer Sting. I'm glad you liked my choice in this story regardless. Ty for your wonderful compliments and hopefully one day maybe you will read one of my original stories. **

**SaviourUnleased, Not confirming or denying regarding Wendy. But I absolutely loved your reaction to the triplets. Normally I don't care for the f bomb or even and acronym with the f bomb in it but lol I have to say it definitely fit in your exuberant statement. :)**

**The annoying abnegation, I don't tend to believe in sad endings. But in away even though this was the last chapter it's still only the beginning.**

**To the guest (AOM) that wished me happy bday last month, ty! :)**

**Erzatscarlett, Well I liked that idea for Mest. I'm glad you did also.**

**Kurahieirtr, I kind of agree about the Lahar thing. But honestly I just plain couldn't think of a good way to make it all work. Hence why I didn't really touch on Jerza in this concluding chapter. I'm gonna think heavily on a story idea for those two for the sequel though.**


	76. Author's Note and Sneak Peak

**So...I am sure a lot of you have been asking yourselves how soon I will be working on the sequel to Hearts, Flames, Stars. Now hold on tight because I am going to clue you in a bit. Because Hearts, Flames, Stars is my **_**baby**_** story wise I decided that even though I really want to finish my other stories that maybe it's time I get the ball rolling with the sequel. That being said it probably won't be overly often that I update since I do have three other stories I am currently working on plus a couple of original projects that are rolling around in my mind.**

** One of those original projects I have is a dragon shifter series loosely (I repeat loosely) based off of Hearts, Flames, Stars. Once I actual get a perspective to chose for the beginning perhaps I will give you guys a sneak peak here. :) But until then how about a sneak peak in how I am thinking to start out the sequel? (This may change) ****By the way the working title is either **_**Chasing the Wind **_**or **_**The Wind Pushing her Forward**_ **(If you have title ideas don't hesitate to let me know I will gladly give you credit if you think of something clever!)**

From where she glided in the clouds she could just make out the city of Magnolia below her. She had never intended to be away as long as she was. She wondered at how everyone was getting along. She worried of how she just left Carla so suddenly. She grew nervous that she didn't get to see the dragon slayer offspring grow up to their tween years. She hadn't let her dwell on such things while she was out in the world. She was eighteen when she left and somehow seven years rolled by. The dragon inside her was itching to be let out and she knew that meant it was time for her to realize she couldn't run away from her problems any longer. Now was the time to face them and try to decipher who her mate was. For that she would have to recruit some assistance from the best match maker she knew.


	77. General announcement

**Another announcement, and if you follow multiple of my stories you will see this same announcement on those stories as well. As of right now I am completely and utterly in a writer's block rut. I want to write new chapters and/or new fanfiction stories. I really do. I think the problem is that I am worrying over my own creative ability. **

**I realized recently how badly I wanted writing to be my career so I attempted to go to my family and ask them directly to read my original stories and let me know what they thought. It's hard enough for me to have asked but once they promised to do so they never followed through with it. The only other reciprocation I got story-wise is one of my high school acquaintances told me to share my original stories on wattpad. **

**I dragged my feet with this idea. I mean I dragged my feet big time. Because I didn't want to post stories on some internet website and app, with the fear that someone might steal one of my stories. I wanted to be able to put my stories on Kindle, Google Play, and Nook and sell them. Even if it was only for $1 each. I did not care! I just wanted to put myself out there and make some money, any money, doing something I loved. **

**Well finally (very recently)I decided to say "screw it" and made myself a wattpad account. I'm posting my 4 main fanfics (don't worry I'm still posting them here first but I am enjoying adding images and rewriting them a little bit as I go), a vampire romance, and a teen fantasy/paranormal (don't know if paranormal would be the correct genre?). I have barely got any hits on any of these stories unfortunately. **

**Last night I started adding my old poems (revamping them as I did) just as an afterthought. They have gotten more recognition than anything else which makes me feel like a failure. **

**So I am asking you that if you have a wattpad account to please come find me there. I am still Writing Pixie only with a hyphen where the space is. I am not demanding you make an account if you don't have one but I would love it if you did. **

**Those of you that read Hearts, Flames, Stars I would also like you to know I haven't given up on the sequel I have 438 words written thus far. Once again I would like to point out how I have mentioned I am in a writer's block rut. Also, I am slowly beginning my original story based off the fanfiction. Once again that is coming slowly and I don't plan on putting that up at all until well after I am happy with the way it begins.**


	78. response to recent guest review

Pls dont make me angry... this story was one of the best ive ever read! You saying you feel your creativity is lacking makes me upset cause i really really enjoyed your story, so no matter what you do as long as you throw in a little bit of your character into it, its original and will always be something diffrent from the rest so, i dont want to hear you saying that your creativity sucks or whatsoever cause if it did i wouldnt have followed favorited this story im really looking forward for the second one and also i figured out how to review on the app so il review everything you throw at me so keep on going and never give up im rooting for ya!

Okay I don't know how to go about this other than to just respond to this guest review I just received. If I knew who you were I would respond via PM. It bugs me that I have to do this here….

To this guest review I realize I did say that "I am worrying over my own creative ability." That isn't to say that I doubt myself. I am literally just in a writer's block rut and that creative block is what I was referring to. I never said my own creativity sucks nor did I mean to insinuate that. We all have our own self doubts, and that is what I was referring to. The fact in that moment I was doubting my own abilities.

I will never give up and I never said that. The problem is I do always feel like I am on a time table with myself. I want to write every single day, or at least every day my husband is off work and that hasn't been happening…like at all. I write a bit and then I can't come up with a creative idea for the life of me.

I will say that in regards to the sequel I think my biggest problem is I fear that if I pair with Wendy up with anyone but Romeo I will get hated on. But I currently mentally have three possible suitors for her and I even considered adding original characters as possible suitors.

It's not even easy to put her in that situation at all when she is about the same age as my daughter in the anime/manga. Regardless of her being older in the sequel I don't know how to get past that. Needless to say if there are any lemons it won't be between her and her possible mate. But the sequel isn't planned to be solely about her either.

Ugh, sorry I went on a crazy tangent…

If you get down to the nitty gritty of it all. I just don't like disappointing people, and I especially hate to disappoint myself.

I literally just finished editing and posting the first lemon from this story on wattpad before I saw this review...just a funny thing to think of ya know?


End file.
